Radio Show
by sayan-P
Summary: AU. Una abogada que no pudo defender su felicidad de un hombre. Después de un tiempo terminará rompiendo sus propias reglas del juego: nunca enamorarse. Ahora que en sus oídos una voz la llama... ¿estará dispuesta a dar una respuesta? Yohx Anna
1. El Veredicto

DISCLAIMER: Bueno… tengo un afiche de Yoh… pero los derechos siguen siendo de Takei- sama, así que, nop, no insistan, Shaman King no fue/es/será mío –se va a llorar a un rincón--

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 1: El Veredicto

Había algo terriblemente mal en su vida. Ella lo sabía. Tenía el don de sentir cuando algo había tomado el giro equivocado y éste era uno de esos momentos; aunque no lograba dar con 'lo malo' estaba segura de que era inevitable que de un momento a otro saltara a la vista.

El sonido de un golpe la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. A su alrededor varios pares de ojos la veían intensamente y lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de la máquina de escribir y de algunos murmullos a su espalda

"Señorita Kyouyama, ¿tiene algo más que agregar?" preguntó el hombre de rostro adusto mientras clavaba sus ojos cafés en los suyos negros

"No su señoría, nada más que agregar" '_y no me venga con esas miraditas, que conmigo no sirve eso de intimidar..._' pensó mientras volvía a su asiento

"Bien, entonces la corte tendrá un receso de diez minutos mientras se toma una decisión" y con un último golpe de su martillo que hablaba por sí sólo, las personas fueron saliendo de la sala

"Señorita Kyouyama" llamó una voz a sus espaldas, al esta voltear encontró a su defendida que la miraba con aprehensión "Usted cree que..." le preguntó dejando que la duda quedara en el aire

"Ya he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance" respondió Anna con toda seriedad mientras tomaba su maletín y comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida "Creo que eso bastará para convencerlo de que tengo la razón, nadie con dos dedos de frente puede creerle las pruebas que inventó el abogaducho que eligió tu ex marido" dijo volteando para verla una vez más antes del veredicto

"Señorita Kyouyama... gracias por todo" le dijo la chica con ojos resplandecientes antes de dirigirse rápidamente a los brazos de sus familiares que la esperaban al final de la estancia. En contra de todos sus principios, Anna dejó que una pequeña sonrisa trepara hasta sus labios al ver como la chica contaba emocionada que lo más seguro es que lograra obtener el divorcio.

'_Hombres... todos son tan... iguales_' pensó para sí al cruzar las puertas de salida con una última despedida y dirigirse a través del gran pasillo a la pequeña cafetería que ofrecía el tribunal.

Anna Kyouyama era una abogada, pero no una abogada cualquiera: a su corta edad había logrado ser una de las mejores de Tokyoo y, con toda la multitud de abogados que se debatían por ser exitosos en esa ciudad, eso era mucho decir. Una vez que hubo encontrado una mesa desocupada y examinado si la cantidad de suciedad en ella era soportable hasta que la vinieran a limpiar, Anna se sentó, apoyó los codos en la mesa y llevó sus manos a su cien y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en un intento de calmar su dolor de cabeza...

O sí, algo estaba sumamente mal en su vida... Aunque era una abogada exitosa, una mujer plena, con un buen departamento y había logrado realizar todas sus metas Anna se sentía como si una pieza del rompecabezas de su existencia se negara a encajar con las demás.

"Disculpe, ¿desea ordenar algo?" con una especie de gruñido de frustración Anna pidió un té lo más fuerte posible a la mesera y mientras esta se alejaba, no pudo evitar comenzar a maldecir a las meseras y otros personajes de servicios públicos que no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar y de no dejar pensar. En ese instante tres sonidos agudos cruzaron el aire y la abogada llevó su mano a su cintura para recoger su beeper y mirar quién era el otro individuo que no la dejaría reflexionar sobre su vida en paz.

Espero que todavía no hayas matado al juez, no se vería bien en tu currículum. Te espero en el departamento para cenar. Hao 

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, por más que intentaba, no podía odiarlo como al resto de los hombres: nunca dejaba de sorprenderla el poder que éste tenía sobre ella. Desde hace tres años Hao había sido su novio y desde hace menos de dos semanas se había convertido en su futuro esposo en lo que él llamó 'una inolvidable cena de pareja' en la que se le había propuesto de la manera más casual del mundo, como si proponer matrimonio fuera una cosa que hiciera todos los días.

Él no dejaba de sorprenderla, definitivamente.

Al terminar de leer el mensaje por segunda vez levantó la cabeza para encontrar a la mesera colocando su té en la mesa y dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa que esta devolvió en forma de una mirada glacial, ¿quién le había dado derecho a ella de sonreírle con tanta familiaridad?...

Dio un vistazo a su reloj y vio que tenía tres minutos exacto antes de que se hubiesen agotado los diez minutos que había pedido el juez antes de dar el veredicto. Apurando su té y hablando de jueces estúpidos que no dejaban a la gente tomarse un refrigerio en paz, Anna se encaminó una última vez a la sala del juicio con paso rápido, derrochando amabilidad al enviar vibras negativas a todo aquel que osaba quedarse más de dos segundos atravesado en su camino.

Al llegar caminó en el pasillo con la cabeza alta mientras que todos los ya presentes la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y miedo.

"Verás que seré el primero en vencerte en la corte" Dijo el abogado Takeshii, el cual representaba al esposo de la chica a la que ella defendía

"En tus sueños de esta mañana, lo más seguro, ahora, la victoria es mía" Le respondió esta con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas "El juez sólo pidió estos diez minutos para ponderar cómo decir el veredicto sin humillarte demasiado Takeshii, así que no te ilusiones" Le dijo dándole una última mirada despectiva y yendo a su lugar al momento en el que el juez hacía su entrada en la sala y todos se ponía de pie.

"Se reanuda el juicio" dijo acompañado de un leve golpe de madera contra madera " ¿Podrían ambos abogados acercarse al estrado?" el juez se detuvo mientras miraba a ambos contrincantes, pero no había duda de cuál lleva a la verdad consigo "Se ha decidido otorgar el divorcio a la Sr. Mino, defendida por la abogada Anna Kyouyama, se deberá hacer la partición de bienes en un lapso de tres semanas y de la forma acordada por ambas partes" dijo a la final por encima del tumulto de murmullos: unos de alegría y otros de molestia, que surgían del pequeño auditorio "Se levanta el juicio"

Con una significativa mirada al abogado Takeshii, Anna dio media vuelta y se retiró

Anna respiró profundamente dos veces tratando de no terminar de perder su paciencia y metió la mano en su bolso una vez más, murmurando todo el tiempo acerca de estúpidas llaves que nunca podía encontrar. Al mover de derecha a izquierda su mano y no dar con ellas, sintió como su paciencia se escapaba de su control y se iba muy lejos... y decidió hacer lo que toda mujer civilizada hace: volteó el bolso boca abajo y observó con placer como todas sus pertenencias rodaban por el piso del pasillo que la debía conducir a su departamento SI lograba encontrar las llaves de pacotilla.

'_Todo DEBE ser difícil, no puedo tener ni un segundo de respiro, ¡¿dónde demonios se metieron estas malditas llaves!_' dando un suspiro Anna se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a revolver entre todo lo que se había desperdigado por el suelo: brillo de labios, monedero, otro monedero, chequera, llaves del carro (_'¡estás NO, ¿por qué siempre aparecen cuando no se las necesita?'_) un pañuelo, su beeper, hasta que al fin sus ojos detectaron dos llaves que yacían inocentes al lado de su palma izquierda "¡Ajá! NADA le gana a Anna Kyouyama" dijo esta levantando las llaves y sometiéndolas a una de sus famosas miradas matadoras "Debo verme ridícula hablando con éstas cosas..."

"Es lo que hace el stress querida, no te preocupes" Dijo una voz burlona por encima de su cabeza que casi hace que Anna se atragantara. Mientras miraba hacia el suelo y trataba de recuperar su dignidad, la voz siguió hablando "Yo en tu lugar, las pondría en la hornilla, verás, las miradas no hace mucho efecto sobre el metal..." Al comenzar a levantarse con la cabeza tan erguida como su anatomía se lo permitía Anna observó a un chico de cabello largo la miraba con una chispa de indecisión en sus ojos y ella no sabía si era por no reírse o apiadarse de ella y dejar entrar a su propio departamento

"Hao, déjame entrar, ha sido un día largo y difícil" ordenó Anna

"Seguro su alteza" dijo con un tono burlón de voz mientras se inclinaba y extendía sus brazos en una reverencia

Sin dirigirle la palabra, ella se abrió paso mientras entraba y dejó todas sus posesiones ordenadamente en una de las butacas de la sala y miraba a su alrededor: era una noche fría de invierno y la chimenea estaba ardiendo, la televisión encendida y una barra de chocolate descansaba a medio comer en una de las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban a cada lado del sofá de cuero

"Vi en las noticias que decidieron a tu favor en el juicio" comentó su prometido mientras se acercaba a ella por su espalda y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura "Y que el juez está sano y salvo, supongo que no te dio mucha lata, ¿ne?"

"Era obvio que esa niña tonta necesitaba apartarse de ese desgraciado, nadie es tan idiota para no darse cuenta" comentó la chica mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Hao "además yo siempre tengo la razón" dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto soltándose de sus abrazos y caminando hasta su cuarto

"Vaya, hoy viniste egocéntrica ¿no, además recuerdo que tú siempre generalizas con eso de 'los hombres apestan'" Ha esto Anna dio un leve sonido de afirmación mientras terminaba de colocarse la yukata que siempre utilizaba para estar en su departamento

"¿Qué?" preguntó cuando vio a Hao recostado del marco de la puerta con una de sus mejores sonrisas

"Que yo estoy aquí para demostrarte todo lo contrario" le dijo un tono de voz bajo mientras se acercaba a ella

"¡No me digas!" le respondió ella con cara de incredulidad mientras sentía como él se acercaba hasta ella y acariciaba su espalda "Hoy estás egocéntrico, ¿no?" repitió mientras sentía como posaba suaves besos en su cuello

"Ya veremos"

Anna fue poco a poco conciente de su propio ser al mismo tiempo que unos atrevidos rayos de sol se escurrían entre las persianas e iban a dar en sus párpados. Con un gruñido se volteó hacia su izquierda intentado recobrar el sueño que se había desvanecido de su mente cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atraían hacia un torso bien delineado y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido:

Ella era Anna, era una abogada que tenía que cobrar su sueldo y, por consiguiente, debía apartarse de los tentadores brazos de su futuro esposo para poder levantarse e ir a trabajar.

La vida era MUY injusta.

Respirando profundamente tres veces, Anna apartó con cuidado el brazo que rodeaba su cintura mientras su dueño murmuraba en su sueño "No Anna... ¡esa naranja es mía!" y se daba la vuelta tapándose aún más con las sábanas. La susodicha arqueó una ceja y lo vio con incredulidad: era imposible oírlo y no pensar que debajo de todo el desastre de cobertores no se encontraba un niño pequeño.

Con una última inhalación profunda se arrancó de la calidez de su cama y se dirigió a su peinadora, tomó una pinza y ató su cabello mientras se dirigía a la cocina con paso lento no sin antes detenerse a recoger el reverendo desorden que tenía Hao a través de todo el piso de la habitación. Con un resoplido, fue recogiendo una por una medias, llaves, pantalón y camisa hasta que algo la hizo detenerse y mirar detenidamente la última prenda con algo de suspicacia: algo andaba mal allí... algo olía mal. Llevan el cuello de la camisa más cerca de su cara lo miró detenidamente y no encontró nada extraño, pero había algo, un aroma que estaba mezclado con el de Hao que la hizo detenerse en seco y alejar lo más lejos que su brazo le daba el aroma ofensivo. Con una última mira al bulto que era su prometido en la cama, Anna terminó de recoger y salió de la habitación.

Algo andaba mal, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder tres años de su vida en un momento.

Sus instintos nunca le mentían, pero por ahora, Anna los obligaría a que la engañaran.

Ideado: 25/06/05

Comenzado (.;): 26/06/05 (y a ver cuánto dura!)

_Hola!_

_Bueno... ahm... esto es una idea que me asaltó el otro día cuando estaba viendo un especial de _Shaman King_... un pequeño AU a ver qué tal me sale, ¡pero necesito de su opinión a ver si vale o no la pena seguir con esta alocada idea!_

_Dos cositas: Sé que Anna está terriblemente OOC, pero denle a la chica un respiro; es famosa y se va a casar, está feliz, y ya ustedes sabes lo tontos que nos ponemos todos cuando estamos felices, pero les PROMETO que en poco tiempo vamos a tener a nuestra _itako_ de vuelta ñaca ñaca, ya verán!. Después... uhm... sé que esto parece muy _cliché_ pero ya verán, tengo planeado hacer del malo un malo bastante comprensible (aún en contra de mis principios, pero todo sea por el _fluff

_Ja ne!_

_Nota: Uhm... hacer ejercicio es muy bueno, yo les recomiendo agarrar y darme un _review_ con sus opiniones, he oído que es buenísimo para poner en forma el dedo índice!_


	2. Sentencia

DISCLAIMER.- Vamos, repitan todos conmigo: '_sayanP no tendrá nunca los derechos de Shaman King_'¡muy bien, ahora sólo hay que engañar a los señores de corbata --huye en su traje de presidiario--

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 2: Sentencia

Hao estaba frustrado, más que frustrado: estaba molesto. Si había algo que lo molestaba supremamente era ignorar qué sucedía a su alrededor. Dejando de un lado su escritorio, se dirigió al ventanal de su oficina y observó la cuidad que entre luces de tráfico y chicos en uniforme de colegio, terminaba un largo día.

Cuando Hao había dicho a su familia que había decidido formar su propia empresa, ésta no había mostrado signos de estar sorprendida, al contrario, el carácter de Hao no lo hacía capaz de soportar órdenes de nadie, tan sólo de sí mismo. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, rastreó las calles en busca de algo que le interesara lo suficiente como para alejar su mente de sus problemas...

Pero los desgraciados parecían no querer entender que lo que él quería era tranquilidad.

¿Por qué Anna habrá estado tan cortante esta última semana? Frunciendo el ceño y luego soltando un suspiro, Hao regresó a su asiento y contempló largamente todos los contratos que estaban esparcidos en su mesa de trabajo, mientras dejaba su mente vagar...

No es que Anna fuese una de esas chicas que daba grandes señales de cuan enamorada estaba, al contrario, él se había fijado en ella por su carácter fuerte y su tendencia a estar siempre un poco distante... era una de sus cualidades que lo atraía, pero lo de la semana anterior fue el colmo. "Mujeres" se dijo mientras oía como alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina "Pase"

"Sr. Hao" dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta "Los dueños de la disquera están al teléfono, quieren confirmar que todo el espectáculo estará listo para dentro de un mes"

"Bien, gracias Opacho, enseguida los atiendo" respondió Hao dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su asistente personal: para ser un chico de apenas 24 años era muy inteligente, sino un tanto inocente y era excelente para cumplir cada cosa que le pedía con total diligencia y precisión, en resumidas cuentas, lo que él llamaba un excelente trabajador "Presumo que les tendré que decir que sí, todo está en orden ¿no?" preguntó mientras veía como Opacho revisaba unos papeles que traía consigo.

"Sí señor. Los técnicos ya tienen los fuegos artificiales necesarios, el festival de música de este Año Nuevo va a quedar impresionante" afirmó Opacho

"Perfecto" dijo mientras alargaba su mano hacia el teléfono y levantaba el auricular, fuese cual fuese el problema de Anna tendría que esperar.

"¿Anna¿Anna! Oye, este no es tiempo de estar en la luna ¿sabías?"

Maldición. Se le había olvidado que tenía una vida laboral que seguir. Masajeando sus sienes, Anna se forzó a levantar la vista hacia su compañera de trabajo que la veía entre divertida y preocupada: Jun era de las personas que lograba estar siempre ligeramente angustiada al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la vida "Estoy bien, solo... meditaba"

"¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes, si nosotros ganamos todos los casos a punta de meditaciones en tu prometido ¿no?" 'comentó' Jun mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y le dejaba una carpeta encima del escritorio "Toma, es tu próximo caso" le dijo y se retiró antes de que la susodicha comenzara a gritarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos

'_Si ella supiera cuan en lo cierto está..._' Pensó mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de la carpeta; Hao sin duda era el culpable de que estuviese tan propensa a las meditaciones últimamente. A pesar de haberse prometido a sí misma que no pensaría en eso, Anna no podía dejar de pensar que ella no era la única mujer en la vida de Hao "A menos que entrase en una perfumería y la dependiente lo hubiese rociado de perfume de mujer" dijo en voz alta mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que nunca llegaría hasta sus ojos.

Desde hace un semana la indiferencia con que había tratado el asunto comenzaba ya a ser un verdadero estorbo en su relación: para evitar hablar del tema, Anna había decidido no hablar en absoluto frente a la presencia de su prometido, tomándolo como la actitud más sana para el momento... la otra posibilidad hubiese sido golpearlo hasta la muerte, pero decidió no ser tan radical, al menos hasta que todo el asunto estuviese arreglado. No podía dejar que tres años de felicidad se le escaparan entre los dedos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como la carpeta que había sido la víctima de su _stress_ se le escapaba de las manos he iba a dar al suelo con un sonido seco. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Anna se agachó y decidió ver por quién más iba a tener que sacrificar parte de su tiempo de contemplación, pero al abrir la carpeta vio como en la letra de su jefe estaba escrito el último caso que ella quería defender:

-- Ya es momento de que comiences a pensar en tu futuro de casada, que está casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Tienes dos semanas de vacaciones para poner todo en orden--

Su felicidad.

Tenía dos semanas para defender su felicidad.

He iba a comenzar esta noche. Esta noche lo iba a poner todo en claro. No estaba segura de cómo iba a proceder pero con un chasquido, cerró la carpeta de golpe, reunió sus cosas y, sin siquiera preocuparse por responder a las despedidas de sus compañeros, salió rumbo a su departamento.

El regreso era, hasta el momento, de todo menos fácil: o ella estaba totalmente paranoica o Kami había tenido un mal día y lo estaba pagando con ella.

En primer lugar no encontró jamás las llaves de su auto, por lo que con un bufido de frustración, Anna se vio obligada a caminar como cualquier mortal. En el camino le pareció ver por todas partes parejas que miraban las múltiples vitrinas que adornaban las calles de Tokyoo. '_Ya casi es año nuevo_' se recordó a sí misma cuando pasó delante de una que llamó en especial su atención, ya que la chica estaba literalmente guindando del hombro de su chico y hacia sonidos estúpidos, cada vez que alguno de lo perritos que la veían desde su jaula en la tienda de mascota hacia alguna pirueta para llamar su atención. Anna hizo una mueca¿qué nadie entendía lo que era la privacidad, por amor a Kami? Otras parejas iban tomadas de la mano, sonriéndose los unos a los otros mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

'_Esto va más allá de lo que puedo resistir_' dijo Anna cambiando súbitamente de rumbo¿Qué allá arriba no tenían nada mejor que hacer que torturar su existencia, cuando sabían de sobra que ella estaba a punto de atravesar su primera crisis pre- matrimonial?

'_A nadie le importa tus crisis, Anna, enfréntalo: es TÚ problema y tú tienes que arreglártelas sola_' Se regañó a si misma mientras divisaba los árboles del parque. Al menos allí estaría en paz, era una tarde de noviembre demasiado fría para que estuviese atestado de gente.

Anna suspiró. Un suspiro largo, lento, como tratando de sacar de dentro de sí el frío y la incertidumbre, mientras cruzaba los brazos y caminaba el último trecho hacia el lugar que sería hoy su santuario de soledad, al tiempo que el cielo se iba tiñendo de los colores del atardecer.

Ella había estado en lo cierto. A excepción de tres o cuatro personas, no había nadie a la vista en el parque. Encontrando un lugar apartado en donde sentarse, se derrumbó en el banco y levantó su vista al cielo que había dado paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Aquí, en medio del silencio del parque, roto una que otra vez por las voces provenientes de las tiendas cercanas, Anna sabía que no podía escapar del problema: Hao la engañaba. A decir verdad no era una noticia completamente nueva. Aunque había intentado atribuirlo a paranoia habían... **detalles** que indicaban que era así: almuerzos que no había tenido juntos, noches a solas en su habitación rumiando la excusa de una junta urgente, gestos que intentaba pasar desapercibidos en medio de la rutina. No era todo el tiempo. La camisa impregnada del perfume de la otra noche sólo había sido un incidente que despertó algo más fuerte dentro de ella que la duda: la certeza de que algo había terminado de desencajar del rompecabezas.

Anna juntó sus dos manos y las comenzó a frotar para entrar en calor, sin apartar su vista del cielo nocturno¿dónde había comenzado todo¿en qué punto su felicidad con Hao había dejado de ser sólo suya para ser también la de alguien más? No había respuesta. Al menos ella no las tenía.

Aún.

La incertidumbre dio paso a un nuevo sentimiento que se extendió por todo su cuerpo: enfado.

"No tenía derecho" se dijo a sí misma con una voz fría, que le sonó como si fuera otra persona la que hablara "¡Todo iba bien!" dijo aún más fuerte, dando una palmada en el banco "Fueron tres años de ser felices, de estar contentos el uno con el otro, de sentir que todo estaba CORRECTO" dijo, sintiendo como la última palabra le quemaba

_Sintiendo que todo estaba correcto para TI. Estabas tan acostumbrada a su presencia que nunca te detuviste a pensar qué sentía él._ Le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza que a Anna le dio ganas de aplastar hasta quitarle las ganas de hacerla entrar en razón con sus comentarios.

"¡Sí sabía lo que él sentía!..." dijo mientras toda la rabia que pudiera sentir se drenaba rápidamente y era, una vez más, invadida por un nuevo sentimiento "Él me dijo que me amaba..."

Decepción.

Tristeza sin fin.

Esto no se iba a quedar así. Ella lo iba a arreglar, para bien o para mal. Iba a obligar al destino a arreglar todo lo que hubiese dañado en su vida, como que se llamaba Anna Kyouyama. No iba a dejarse pisotear, iba a hacer que lo que ella dijera fuera obedecido.

Iba a obligarlo a explicarse y, dado el caso, a pedirle perdón y ella saldría, como siempre, con la frente en alto.

Recogió sus cosas del banco en donde estaba sentada y se levantó bruscamente, sintiendo como al hacerlo, dejaba parte de sí atrás y se iba con una parte de su corazón destrozada y la otra, perdida por siempre.

Anna miró la puerta a su departamento. Ahora que sentía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta no estaba segura de que quisiera enfrentar esto. Pero darle la vuelta a la página como si nada hubiese pasado sería ser cobarde "Yo no soy cobarde" se dijo en voz alta mientras retiraba la mano del picaporte, cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente.

"Lo sé, eso es lo que me gusta de ti" le dijo la voz de su prometido por encima de su cabeza y algo en la barrera que Anna había estado construyendo con cada inhalación se resquebrajó "Pero hay que hacer algo con el problema de tus llaves" le dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras la veía parada a mitad del pasillo, inhalando profundamente.

"Las llaves no son el problema" Anna le espetó apartándolo de la puerta y entrando.

"Bueno, tal vez no las llaves, pero tu humor sí que lo es" dijo este mirando extrañado a su prometida

"Mi humor... será. Hoy definitivamente no estoy de humor para hablar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mal día"

A esto Hao, que había seguido a Anna hasta la habitación de ambos, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse "Cariño¿no has oído nunca que la confianza es la base de todo matrimonio feliz?" le preguntó encarándola y mirándola divertido, pero con un todo de seriedad en su voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas que exigía una explicación a su comportamiento "Qué te ocurre, francamente, has estado insoportable esta última semana"

"Muy bien" dijo Anna calmada pero sintiendo como en menos de tres minutos nuevamente algo se rompía en su interior: esta vez le tocó a su paciencia "¿Quieres hablar de confianza? Hablemos entonces" dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama y adoptando la mirada más indiferente que poseía "¿A mí qué me pasa? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Es tan sólo que no soporto que me oculten algo" dijo clavando sus ojos negros en los castaños de Hao "No me gusta que me tomen por idiota, porque es la última cosa que soy" siguió mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba "No me gusta que me engañen" dijo al fin despacio, para que no hubiese posibilidad de equivocación en cuanto a lo que había dicho.

Para su sorpresa, Hao sonrió.

"¿En serio?"

Anna nunca fue conciente de cuándo su mano dejó el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y cruzó la mejilla derecha de Hao con un fuerte chasquido. Todo lo que él hizo fue arquear una ceja "¡No evadas el tema, dime de una buena vez qué sucede" le dijo comenzando a perder el control de sí misma

"Annita, tú bien sabes que no soy una persona de recibir órdenes de alguien más..." le dijo, maravillado ante el aplomo de su futura esposa.

"Pues mala suerte, porque yo no soy 'alguien más' como acabas de decir, soy tu futura esposa" le dijo levantando su mano izquierda donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso.

"No significó nada. Fue una vez" oyó que le decía Hao con un tono de voz que denotaba que comenzaba a molestarse él también "Fue hace tiempo también, déjalo así" dijo como si eso zanjara la discusión y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para luego voltearse y agregar "Es tarde y ambos tenemos hambre, comamos y sigamos con nuestras vidas" le dijo y siguió caminando hasta la cocina

"No" Hao se detuvo en seco y volteó al momento que Anna levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente; su cara vaciada de toda emoción, "No vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas" le dijo, rodeándolo y cerrando la puerta de un manotazo "No fue una vez, fueron todas las noches que me las pasé tratando de 'olvidar el asunto y seguir con NUESTRAS vidas'" susurró, hielo cubriendo cada una de sus palabras mientras veía como Hao se recostaba sobre la pared y la veía tranquilamente "No fue hace tiempo, fue hace poco menos de una semana" le dijo por último y esperando su comentario.

"¿Ya¿terminaste de exponer tu caso?" le dijo Hao con una sonrisa socarrona para luego cambiarla por una expresión de total seriedad "Ustedes las mujeres se complican por gusto: Annita, SÍ fue una vez, sólo que Macchi es un poco... insistente. No fue hace una semana y para mí por lo menos, no significó n-a-d-a" le dijo con lentitud mientras tomaba sus manos "Creo que ha quedado claro que yo te quiero a ti a mi lado" terminó mientras la miraba largamente y recuperaba su sonrisa "Fue una travesura. Eso fue todo"

"¿Una travesura?" le preguntó Anna, escondiendo detrás de su máscara de tranquilidad todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que amenazaban con asfixiarla "Vaya amor que me profesas Se supone que las relaciones de pareja van en dos direcciones nada más, no hay desvíos ni vueltas en 'U', hasta donde yo sé. Y las travesuras son tentadoras¿cómo sé que no volverás a hacer una segunda 'escapada' más adelante¿cómo sé que no tendremos esta conversación otra vez?"

Hao comenzaba a sentir como su paciencia se acababa mientras la veía sentarse en la cama "Ya, te lo dije yo, con eso basta"

"No basta, ya no basta"

"Muy bien¿qué sugieres hacer, Anna, te quiero, y tú lo sabes, pero no estoy dispuesto a rogarte una disculpa, cuando en primer lugar no te pedí una, yo decido qué hacer con mi tiempo"

"No era eso lo que te iba a pedir, de todos modos" y con esto Anna se quitó el anillo, dio los últimos pasos que la separaban de Hao y se lo entregó "Tampoco estoy pidiendo 'un tiempo'"

Hao miró incrédulo el aro que estaba en su palma extendida y luego a la abogada que lo desafiaba a humillarse por ella y decidió que él no estaba dispuesto a eso.

"Como tú quieras" le dijo sacándose a su vez su anillo y saliendo de la habitación.

Anna se quedó de pie, esperando que Hao volviera y le dijera que esto era una broma, rogando que algo inesperado pasara, pero ese 'algo' nunca llegó. Con el choque seco de la puerta de entrada contra el umbral Anna supo que todo había terminado.

Una oleada de frío la recubrió de pies a cabeza, pero ella no hizo nada para evitarla. Uno a uno, los recuerdos felices los sentía desvanecer mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

"Nunca más" se dijo, como quien termina de llorar a un ser querido que ha fallecido, a pesar de que las lágrimas corrían libres ahora.

_07/07/05_

_N/A: Yay! Segundo capítulo! Hurra! ejem componiendo la compostura... ¿qué tal¿mejor o peor que el primer capítulo? Feliz Día de Tanabata! Jaja, vieran las grullas que hice para poner mi deseo... creo que ninguna va a poder llevárselo a Buda Amida, las alas me salieron chuecas! BUA!_

_Una nota: en Japón siempre el día de Año Nuevo se hace un concurso entre artistas que sale en televisión, y por lo visto es importantísimo! Yoh y Anna lo explican en el especial de Omake... y para quién le quedó la duda .-. Hao tiene una compañía de esas de espectáculos con fuegos artificiales y juegos pirotécnicos... estoy tratando de poner a los personajes lo más parecido a los originales... y esa manía que tiene por él fuego..._

_Minamo! Gracias por tu _review!_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno, aquí está este segundo cap. Para ti! Doumo Arigatou na!_

_Ja ne!_

_P.S.: Díganme qué tal! Yo no muerdo y si me dicen en donde estoy mal en los _reviews_ hint hint sabré en qué mejorar!_


	3. Tienda de Antigûedades

DISCLAIMER: Yo tengo... una estratosférica cantidad cercana a nada de cosas... pero entre ellas nos figuran los derechos de ManKin, así que... no me demanden.

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 3: Tienda de Antigüedades

En la oficina no se oía ni un murmullo: gente corriendo de acá para allá, sin tiempo de hablar sobre cómo estaba el tiempo, ni de qué había ocurrido recientemente en la vida de cada quien. Otras personas se las veía con la cabeza baja, redactando informes en sus escritorios acompañados por grandes volúmenes de libros o moviendo sus sillas entre los papeles que revisaban y los archivos de la computadora. Otros tantos sólo miraban a sus colegas trabajar incansablemente por la justicia desde la máquina de café, observándolos con la mirada perdida.

"¿Anna- san?" le preguntó una voz a su lado

"¿Uhm?" preguntó esta sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.

"¿Terminaste lo que te pedí? El jefe quiere ver cómo sigue tu caso" preguntó Jun mirando intensamente a su amiga... o a lo que alguna vez había sido su amiga; desde hace dos semanas Anna estaba completamente cambiada, su mirada siempre fría y su cara sin emoción alguna. Jun sabía que la chica nunca había sido de esas que estuviese sonriente todo el tiempo, pero al menos antes... "¿Anna?"

"Están en mi escritorio" dijo mientras terminaba su café y se dirigía a su mesa para enfrascarse nuevamente en su trabajo.

Su trabajo.

Era lo único que había podido anestesiar la realidad en la que vivía Anna. Era el único rincón donde su mente podía dejar de divagar y cerrarse al mundo, abstraerse y sólo pensar en maneras de ganar el caso que cayera en sus manos. Era lo único que podía acallar el vacío que sentía por dentro.

Anna pasó las hojas del expediente y se obligó a pensar solamente en trabajo y en posibles fallos que presentaba la defensa de su contrincante, pero la suerte no estaba hoy de su lado. Anna contuvo una exclamación cuando sintió el filo de la hoja cortar a través de su piel "Demonios".

Eran ya dos semanas desde que su vida dio el giro de 180°. Dos semanas en las cuales no lo había visto, no había sabido nada de él. Dos semanas en las que, al regresar del trabajo, lo único que la recibía en su casa era el silencio y luego las noticias en la televisión. Nada más.

_Basta, no necesitas pensar en lo que no se puede arreglar, así que por amor a Kami ¡deja de autocompadecerte!_, se regañó Anna mientras llevaba su dedo a su boca y fruncía el ceño. _Y levántate de una vez, que ya aquí no vas a hacer más nada_. Obedeciéndose a sí misma, Anna reacomodó todos los papeles de su escritorio y metió unos cuantos en su maletín antes de pasar por el escritorio de Jun y avisarle que hoy saldría temprano y, sin esperar a que Jun formulara lo que iba a decir salió por la puerta lo más rápido que le daba su pensamiento ydesapareció del lugar.

"Odio hacer esto" decía una voz por en uno de los largos pasillos del supermercado mientras le daba largas miradas a las filas de víveres que tenía al frente "¡Todo esto es un robo! Nada de vitaminas, todo es azúcar procesado ¿y piden todo este dinero por esta basura de comida?" exclamó al fin Anna viendo al vendedor más cercano con una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

Era cierto. Si algún defecto tenía Anna Kyouyama es que ella y el mercado JAMÁS harían buena pareja. Detestaba el lugar con todo su ser y toda su alma.

Por algo había sido siempre Hao, o en su defecto, algún vecino, quien había hecho las compras por lo general.

Tomando dos cajas de cereales de los estantes y luego alargando su brazo hacia tres paquetes de _ramen_, Anna soltó un bufido y, tirando todo a la cesta que traía consigo como si contuvieran gérmenes, se dio la vuelta para pelearse con la gente que tenía a su alrededor y lograr salir del endemoniado pasillo.

_¿Qué nadie entiende que no estoy de humor para aguantar este tumulto de seres idiotas?_, Se preguntó mientras asestaba uno que otro codazo al avanzar. Nadie se metía con ella NI le cerraba el paso. Todos tenía que ceder ante la presencia de Anna Kyouyama.

Todos excepto...

Anna sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras doblaba una esquina para dirigirse al pasillo de las bebidas. No servía de nada pensar en las excepciones a la regla. Frunciendo el ceño al ver que se había equivocado de lugar, la chica terminó de perder la paciencia.

_Si yo debo perder tan miserablemente mi tiempo aquí... alguien más ha de sufrir conmigo_. Pensó mientras agarraba por el cuello de la camisa a uno de los empleados que pasaba por allí con una caja vacía en las manos "Tú" le dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de él y le tendía la cesta y una lista de víveres aún por comprar "Me falta esto, te espero en las cajas registradoras, tienes cinco minutos ¿oíste bien? Sólo cinco minutos para llevar todo esto"

"Pero señorita, aquí... no ofrecemos ése servicio" le dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa

"Ah... ¿con que no?" murmuró Anna levantando una ceja y estaba vez arrojándole la cesta "Pues de ahora en adelante sí que lo van a ofrecer" y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes comentar por encima de su hombro, ante la atónita mirada del dependiente "Cuatro minutos, te descuento uno por todo el tiempo que me has hecho perder aquí, y como no lo hagas, ten por seguro que NO vuelves a trabajar"

Viendo que la chica no estaba de broma, el dependiente corrió lo más rápido que el encerado del piso le permitía.

"Tienes quince segundos de atraso" dijo Anna mientras consultaba su reloj y miraba al dependiente que se hallaba tratando de recuperar el aire "Eso puede mejorar¿verdad?" El chico asintió "Muy bien, para la próxima vez que venga serán cuatro segundo EXACTOS ¿me comprendes?"

"S... Sí señorita"

Anna lo miró y luego se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y comenzó su camino hasta las cajas registradoras, haciendo un ademán para que el chico le trajera la cesta.

_No has perdido tu toque_. Se dijo mientras llegaba a una de las cajas, sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y pagaba, su mente y sus ojos más allá de la nerviosa cajera que la atendía, en un pequeño papel que estaba pegado a la puerta del mercado.

"¿Artesanías y Antigüedades?" preguntó sin quererlo en voz alta

"Eh... sí, exactamente. Es una tienda de artesanías que... que queda a cuatro cuadras de aquí..." le dijo la muchacha mientras metía las compras apresuradamente en las bolsas

"¿Qué tipo de artesanías?"

"No... no estoy segura" Anna arqueó una ceja¿cómo podía ser posible que existieran personas tan ignorantes¿le hacían propaganda a algo sin siquiera saber qué era ése 'algo', _Habrase visto gente más inútil_. "Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra"

"_¡Señores! El tráfico cerca del parque está imposible, así que ni siquiera intenten ir por allí, parece que hay problemas con el semáforo y todos los automóviles de la zona están peleándose por ver quién pasa primero¿no Hiroyoshi?"_ Anna soltó un bufido de impaciencia mientras escuchaba las noticias que ella sabía de sobra: ella era una de las idiotas peleándose porque la dejaran pasar. "No quieres que nada me salga bien ¿verdad?" preguntó a nadie en particular mientras intentaba colarse entre dos automovilistas que habían decidido echar a la suerte con una moneda quién le tocaría pasar por el semáforo, "Hay quien dice que la gente estúpida es necesaria... pero esos obviamente son igual de estúpidos..." se dijo mientras llegaba al límite de su paciencia y colocaba la palanca en reversa y arremetía contra todos los carros que estaban detrás de ella en fila, daba una vuelta en 'U' ante los improperios de todo el que la veía y salía del embotellamiento.

_Bueno, allí se fueron las posibilidades de llegar a mi casa_, se dijo mientras trazaba un plan de emergencia para ver qué hacía con su vida mientras el tráfico se aliviaba, pero ninguno parecía lo suficientemente bueno: tenía hambre, estaba molesta y sumamente frustrada. No era fan del cine, y prefería morir dentro de su carro antes que hacer lo que su amiga Jun llamaba 'Una terapia en las tiendas del centro comercial' ¿qué encontraba ella de relajante en un lugar lleno de ruino y con tanta gente que costaba respirar, eso eludía a su lógica.

"Bien Anna, perfecto" se dijo mientras encontraba un puesto vacío en una de las calles y aparcaba en él, apagaba el vehículo, se inclinaba en el volante y recostaba su cabeza en él, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Desde hacía dos semanas su vida era un completo infierno. La noche en que Hao había salido de su departamento y de su vida, Anna se había dado cuenta cuan dependiente de él ella se había vuelto: de cómo había aprendido a través de tiempo a asociar su felicidad con la de él. Y de cómo esa noche ella se había jurado que nunca más daría lo que quedaba de su corazón a nadie más.

"Necesito conseguirme una vida. De nada me sirve estar aquí histérica por un hecho que es historia: se supone que tengo algo de orgullo" se dijo mientras recobraba su posición en el asiento y veía en el espejo retrovisor que su reflejo le devolvía una mirada indescifrable.

Era mejor así. De este modo no se daba la oportunidad a ella misma de saber qué sentía en realidad.

Tenía que hacer algo mientras el tráfico mejoraba, cualquier cosa para no estar 'meditando'. Alargó la mano hacia la parte posterior del vehículo y buscó su maletín en un afán de acallar sus 'voces internas' en el trabajo, pero las bolsas de mercado insistían en estar en el camino. Respirando hondo varias veces para no terminar destrozando las bolsas, Anna se volteó, las levantó y cuando las iba a poner encima del asiento trasero una idea le llegó, como si se tratara de una inspiración divina; poniendo en marcha el auto, hizo memoria y se dirigió a la tienda de antigüedades que había visto anunciada en el panfleto del mercado.

Anna salió de su auto lo más rápido posible, su maletín cubriéndola de la lluvia que había comenzado repentinamente. _¿Qué acaso hoy es 13 y nadie se dignó a avisarme?_, pensó molesta mientras veía que la tienda aún estaba abierta. Secando lo más posible su maletín con la manga del abrigo y recomponiendo su compostura, entró en la tienda.

Un fuerte olor a madera la invadió inmediatamente, un olor penetrante que la relajaba y le llevaba imágenes de épocas antiguas. Una hoguera al lado del mostrador hacía la escena aún más acogedora. Por las paredes colgaban variedad de artículos y piezas de cerámica y de madera, figuras disecadas de animales de los cuales nunca había oído existieran en Japón; instrumentos musicales variados, utensilios de cocina descansaban en repisas que tenían, según notó, un encantador toque de polvo. _Perfecto para atraer clientes asmáticos_, se dijo Anna con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios sintiendo como algo en el ambiente la hacía sentir relajada. En el piso se hallaban cantidad de alfombras de diversos entramados y estilos.

"EstoES una tienda de artesanías"

"Muchas gracias, por favor pase adelante y vea toda nuestra colección indígena americana; es nuestra especialidad" le habló una voz desde el mostrador.

Ocultando lo más rápido posible la sorpresa de su rostro, Anna volteó para ver al dependiente de la tienda: un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro y ojos de ávidos mientras miraban a su nuevo cliente, sus ropajes no eran los usuales, pues vestía anchos pantalones de cuero y su camisa blanca tenía bordados rojos. Su acento denotaba origen americano

"Muy interesante, pero no veo dónde quedan las antigüedades" dijo Anna mientras recorría la tienda con la vista. A esto, él sonrió.

"Por supuesto, están en la parte de atrás. En realidad son reliquias; tenemos vasos, monedas, floreros, joyas, estampas, discos y una gran variedad de sillas y libros. ¿Está buscando algo en específico?"

"No... solo voy a ver, ya te digo si quiero algo..."

"Silver" dijo con otra sonrisa "Estamos hoy un poco bajos de clientela, con este tráfico y la lluvia, pero estoy seguro de que encontrará algo de su interés" le dijo Silver mientras señalaba hacia los múltiples estantes

"Ya veremos, ahora, deja de sonreír tanto, no esperes que **realmente** te pague por todas ellas ¿no?" dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a vagar por entre las figuras, haciendo referencia a la sonrisa que había colgada al mostrador y que tenía una etiqueta de precio.

Decir que no estaba maravillada por la cantidad de cosas que tenía la tienda era mentir, con toda seguridad. Cuando llegó a un rincón de la tienda dedicado a una colección de llaveros africanos, japoneses y americanos Anna sintió que la última de sus preocupaciones quedaba relegada a un último plano cuando se dedicó de lleno a revisar las figuras una por una, comentando cuán detalladas eran, o sus magníficos acabados, la precisión con que habían sido pintados o lo increíble de los materiales.

Anna sonrió cuando llegó hasta un llavero en forma de esqueleto, mexicano, estaba casi segura de ello, hecho en plata. La maravilló la perfección con la que había sido hecho. De pronto sintió que alguien la veía fijamente. Lista para gritarle al Silver que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, Anna se volteó sólo para encontrar la estancia casi desierta, a excepción por Silver que se encontraba revisando las ganancias del día. Extrañada, se volteó para dirigirles una última mirada a las miniaturas antes de meterse por un estrecho pasillo rumbo al final de la tienda.

Y de una cosa estuvo segura.

Aquello eran sin duda alguna reliquias que venían con años de polvo en combo.

Tosiendo y sintiéndose cada vez más claustrofóbica a causa de todas las cosas amontonadas en el mínimo espacio, Anna se armó de valor y miró con su mejor ojo crítico todas las piezas que eran exhibidas en anchos mesones, o los muebles que estaban arrinconados unos arriba de otros. Al final, Anna se topó con la sección de discos en la que no se molestó en esconder su exclamación de sorpresa.

Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por completo por discos antiguos de acetato y casettes que llevaban escritos a mano el grupo y el nombre del disco. Largas filas de CD's recorrían la parte inferior de la pared mostrando rostros de cantantes que la memoria de Anna había fallado en registrar en su niñez y adolescencia y uno en especial llamó su atención: estaba en la parte más baja: el CD de Awaya Ringo, su cantante favorita de pequeña se hallaba rodeado por un cantante antiguo de reggae y por otro de baladas japonesas. _Aficionados_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño al ver a su ídolo y se agachaba para tomarlo entre sus manos.

Pero había algo terriblemente erróneo en la situación.

En el acto de recoger el CD Anna notó que una tercera mano se inclinaba junto a la suya, sólo que esta iba dirigida hacia el CD de al lado llamado 'Soul Bob' según pudo leer antes de que dicha mano intrusa se detuviera al rozar la suya

"Disculpa" le dijo una voz por encima mientras ella se apresuraba a tomar el CD de Awaya Ringo en una forma protectiva... pero algo seguía estando exageradamente mal en la ecuación, puesto que no podía ser lo que se le presentaba a sus ojos

"¿Hao?" Dijo en un susurro, sin confiar mucho en la firmeza de su voz, a lo que el extraño sonrió y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"Me temo que no, hasta donde sé, mi nombre es Asakura. Asakura Yoh" se presentó el chico mientras le sonreía y le tendía su mano, mano que Anna no le dio.

_Es igual,_ fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar mientras intentaba desesperadamente ocultar su vergüenza y decepción detrás de su mejor máscara de desinterés y pensar lógicamente al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía culparse de haberse equivocado: el extraño tenía la misma altura, el mismo color de ojos y de cabello, la misma complexión física y usaba un estilo de ropa muy parecido; el abrigo holgado y abierto mostrando una franela igual de holgada, haciéndole competencia a sus pantalones que tenían varios dobleces en el ruedo. _Pero sus ojos... son diferentes a los de Hao_, se dijo mientras terminaba de pasar revista al individuo que lo veía con curiosidad y sin borrar su sonrisa.

"¿Awaya Ringo? Siempre daba un buen espectáculo el día de año nuevo, aunque sus canciones siempre eran un poco tristes" le dijo Yoh mientras miraba el CD que ella apretaba contra su pecho "A mí me gusta más Bob" le dijo mostrándole el CD que había recogido segundos antes "sus canciones son muy relajantes para oírlas cuando es verano y hace mucho calor, bajo la sombra de un árbol"

"¿Te han dicho que hablas de más?" se oyó decir Anna antes de que pudiera cerrar su boca y tragarse sus pensamientos.

"Sí, un par de veces, pero es bueno compartir con alguien que acabas de conocer, así sabes si te cae bien o no" le dijo con otra sonrisa, ella ya se empezaba a preguntar si no era otro dependiente de la tienda "Y tú pareces una buena persona" dijo el chico mientras la veía discretamente y sonreía más abiertamente "... que sabe mucho de música" dijo por fin, prefiriendo cambiar un poco el comentario que pasó por su cabeza

"Sí, puede ser" dijo Anna mientras salía de sus pensamientos y dejaba el disco en su lugar "Me tengo que ir" agregó rápidamente _¿desde cuándo doy excusas de mi comportamiento a un completo extraño!_

Yoh la vio salir del lugar y encogiéndose de hombros tomó sus nuevas pertenencias y la siguió a la salida "¿Sabes si aún llueve?" preguntó en un intento de hacerle conversación.

"No sé"

"... Bueno, supongo que comulgar con la naturaleza de vuelta a casa no hará daño a nadie" dijo mientras soltaba una risita que puso a Anna los nervios de punta

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, caminar mojándote en la lluvia no es 'comulgar con la naturaleza' es 'castigarse con la naturaleza'" nuevamente, la chica había hablado sin consentimiento de la parte lógica de su cerebro¿de dónde rayos le había salido el sentimiento de preocupación por este chico, definitivamente tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

_Termina de abrir la puerta_, se ordenó a sí misma

"Ayuda a pensar" le respondió la voz de Yoh a sus espaldas al tiempo que oía como Silver daba las gracias a su cliente y le devolvía su dinero

"¿A pensar?" se halló preguntando Anna

"Sí" respondió Yoh mientras abría la puerta para Anna

_T-e-r-m-i-n-a de salir de una buena vez._ Se regañó y se colocó el maletín sobre su cabeza mientras veía como Yoh peleaba con el cierre de su abrigo y luego levantaba su cabeza para mirarla "¿Qué?"

"Uhm... no me has dicho tu nombre"

Anna dudó un momento y luego, mientras acomodaba su abrigo "Anna Kyouyama" dijo antes de correr hacia su auto, montarse y salir lo más rápido que le daba el motor.

"Es un bonito nombre"

_19/07/05_

_Al fin!_

_Siento en verdad la tardanza en este capítulo, verán, tuve un problema grave con mi musa y me dejó de hablar por días... pero... aquí está! En verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_**Minamo**! Eres una amor de persona, lo sabías? Gracias por tus reviews y por tus palabras de ánimo! Además de por tu _tip_, jaja! Yo no sabía que se tenía que hacer eso! Qué haría yo sin ti, bueno, aquí ya apareció Yoh, y te di de bono a Silver! Yay, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también! Un _plus_ de Yoh- kun y muchas galletitas para ti!_

_**NX**! bueno, lo prometido es deuda, no? Aquí está el capítulo tres (redobles de tambor y música de fiesta) espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu lindo review! Intentaré seguir así!_

_Una cosita más! Más de 90 _hits!_ Me tienen asombrada! Ustedes son geniales! (o como diría una amiga mía: ustedes RULEAN!) gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esta locura mía!_

_Ja ne!_

_P.S.: Reviews! Díganme, está OOC? Fusilé a mi pobre primo Yoh- kun y a su prometida? Háganme saber su opinión! Besos!_


	4. Filosofías

DISCLAIMER¿Alguien se ha preguntado por qué ponemos esto en nuestros fics? Sinceramente, no creo que Takei- sama anduviese por aquí viendo fics, además no creo que los entienda .-

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 4: Filosofías

Anna odiaba el despertador, por la sencilla razón que éste le recordaba que tenía una vida que seguir, una anatomía que alimentar, cuentas por pagar y un sin número de cosas más que simplemente no le provocaba hacer cuando estaba como ahora, acurrucada en su cama todavía con un pie dentro del dulce mundo de los sueños, donde todo era olvido e ignorancia.

Pero el estúpido despertador se negaba a dejarla en paz. Era una de esas raras cosas en este mundo que estaba por encima de su carácter controlador: no era humano y no podía sentir miedo (aunque sí estaba segura de que **la cosa** sentía mutuo odio por ella) y tampoco lo podía hacer polvo del olvido porque sabía que tendría que repararlo igualmente, así que para qué gastar esfuerzo y dinero.

Dando la vuelta hacia el lado derecho de su cama y poniendo una almohada en su cabeza para acallar los quejidos del aparato, Anna se intentó acomodar nuevamente y recordar qué estaba soñando, había sido tan lindo: alguien de cabello largo castaño al igual que sus ojos le llevaba flores y tiaras y le pedía que derramara sobre él su gran misericordia y que no lo pisara...

Anna murmuró algo mientras se sentía caer otra vez en el sopor del sueño y pasó su mano izquierda por el espacio vacío que quedaba a su lado...

Vacío.

Solo.

Volviendo a la realidad con ardor que le producían los recuerdos, se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y miró con desprecio aquella que permanecía quieta y sin dueño a su lado, un poco más arriba de su mano: era SU almohada¿por qué no se había desecho de ella, tendría que encargarse de eso más tarde.

Renuente a dejar la comodidad de su descanso de belleza, Anna se levantó y se dirigió a su peinadora para observarse con ojo critico y peinar su cabello, no sin antes golpear el despertador hasta el grado de que estuvo segura de que en el interior algo se había desprendido.

_Veamos qué otras desgracias nos depara las noticias_, se dijo mientras se arreglaba su yukata, se amarraba el cabello en una cola y se dirigía a la sala de estar

"_Buenos Días queridos televidentes... un incendio en el distrito de Akihabara... Las colonias de osos se ven afectados por el crudo invierno de Hokkaido... el precio de las acciones en la bolsa bajan un 10... La crema y la nata de Tokyoo se reúnen en un singular espectáculo en pro de la beneficencia..."_

_Gran cosa_, pensaba Anna mientras oía con cierto desgano los titulares¿_cuándo será el día que nos den una noticia, por triste que fuera, en la que uno tuviera algo de relación?_. Anna le dedicó una mirada dura a la señora que daba las noticias en ese momento cuyos labios eran de un naranja tan fosforescente que hacían daño a la vista.

Y de pronto allí estaba, rodeado por la estructura de lo que parecía un gran escenario, Hao que le dirigía a la reportera una de sus miradas de fastidio más evidentes mientras esta hablaba de cuán grande era el lugar y preguntaba cosas acerca de qué tipo de espectáculo de luces y juegos pirotécnicos se podían esperar del festival de Año Nuevo. _"Bueno, podrás ver cosas que explotan en el cielo dejando atrás un destello de luces de colores"_ le respondió Hao volteando los ojos mientras la reportera lo veía indignada _"¿Sabes? Se llaman fuegos artificiales y es lo que se supone uno debe esperar de un despliegue de juegos pirotécnicos"_

Anna soltó un bufido de desesperación¿qué lo haría creer que podría tratarla así, _la pregunta fue un bastante estúpida, pero podría aprovechar y demandarlo_, se dijo mientras sentía el cosquilleo en la palma de su mano por agarrar un expediente e imprimir el nombre de Hao con letras rojas y en descripción poner 'criminal de alto peligro que debería ser ejecutado por jugar con Anna Kyouyama¡vaya pregunta!'. Sonriendo ante la idea Anna cambió desinteresadamente de canales antes de dejarlo en un programa de opinión e irse a tomar una ducha y luego preparar algo para desayunar.

Treinta minutos más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de tomarse un té fuerte y comer unas tostadas en su butaca más cómoda unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. _¿Dejaré que se cansen de tocar o será algo importante?_ Se preguntó mientras colocaba la taza en su regazo y se decidía por la opción más tentadora. _Que se cansen, mi alimentación resulta más importante que cualquier molesto..._

"¡Anna- san¡Anna- san, sé que estás allí dentro, puedo oír la televisión encendida!" gritó una voz chillona del otro lado de la puerta.

La vida no podía ser TAN mala con ella. _No a estas horas de la mañana_, se dijo Anna mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez... tal vez si fingía demencia...

"¡Anna- san¿onegai¡hace un día tan lindo!" al ver que no obtenía respuesta, la extraña adoptó un tono amenazador y dijo a través de la puerta "¡Oi! Llamaré a mi hermano, él es muy fuerte y hará a Anna- san entrar en razón" se dijo y Anna decidió que por el bien de su sistema auditivo debía responderle a la chica.

"Espera" dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, descorría los cerrojos y la abría para encontrar a una chica pequeña de cabellos azules plantada en su umbral con una gran sonrisa "Pilika..." comenzó Anna al ver que había sido vilmente engañada

"¡Es hora de ir a correr Anna- san! Es muy bueno para la salud y no te he visto salir los fines de semana en mucho tiempo¡es mejor que vengas con nosotros, así será más divertido!" dijo Pilika, su vecina, mientras le daba sus mejores ojitos de corderito a medio morir a la abogada que la comenzaba a mirar de una manera un tanto desagradable.

"No, yo sólo quiero PAZ y TRANQUILIDAD..." comenzó Anna mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, pero al parecer Pilika no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, aunque viniese de su peligrosa vecina.

Anna suspiró lentamente tratando de disipar su histeria¿por qué de entre todas las personas del Japón le tenía que tocar vivir al lado de esta... niña, retomando su posición en el sofá y tomando de nuevo el control de la televisión se decidió que la mejor táctica para alejar a la adolescente hiperactiva era ignorarla... y procedió a esto.

Pero no por nada la chica era de la tribu Ainu y descendía de los testarudos e imposibles nativos del norte.

Con los ojos brillantes con determinación, Pilika se sentó al lado de Anna y cruzó sus brazos mientras respiraba honda y ruidosamente.

_Kami, son las 8:00 de la mañana ¡sácamela!_, rogaba Anna en silencio a cualquier Dios que la quisiese escuchar.

"Pilika, por amor a Kami, ya oíste lo que dijo, DÉJANOS dormir en paz" suplicó una voz que venía del pasillo y Anna tuvo que apretar sus dientes en un intento (que estaba fallando miserablemente) de conservar su compostura mientras un chico de cabellos alborotados azules se arrastraba hasta su puerta, frotándose los ojos cargados de sueño "La mujer no quiere venir, esta gallarda ilusión que tienes por hermano quiere descansar y tú lo único en que piensas es salir a TROTAR al parque¡es muy temprano!"

Pilika se paró repentinamente y se puso frente al televisor mientras su hermano allanaba la morada de Anna y se tiraba en uno de los sillones tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente entre los alaridos de su hermana "¡Onii- chan! Tú lo único que haces es comer y ver las telenovelas en la televisión y así no vas a conseguir una novia ¡ESO no se hace por ósmosis, Además Anna- san" dijo la chica volteándose a la abogada con su mejor sonrisa "no te he visto salir a divertirte como de costumbre" dijo mientras se esforzaba por conseguir las palabras adecuadas "Es tiempo de que hagas algo... diferente, ven y sal a trotar con nosotros" pidió mientras señalaba hacia el radiante sol que hacía fuera de los múltiples ventanales "¡El día está perfecto!"

Anna vio morir su auto control y se levantó, apagó la televisión y se volvió para encarar a ambos invasores "En primer lugar, esto ES propiedad privada, podría demandarlos por entrar como Pedro por su casa e invadir MIS inmuebles" dijo mientras observaba al Ainu babear en uno de sus cojines "Esta es mi última palabra en el asunto, pero al repetiré para ver su el cabezadura de tu hermano lo entiende¡FUERA!" terminó lanzando una de sus sandalias a la cabeza del hermano Usui.

Este era el momento, era el segundo preciso, no había forma de detenerlo.

Había que hacerlo ahora.

Por tanto, sudando y jadeando levemente, Anna Kyouyama se preguntaba qué había fallado en su respuesta, qué estaba fallando en su vida y **por qué demonios estaba ella a las 8:30 a.m. corriendo alrededor del parque **"Es mi karma" se dijo, al no encontrar respuesta lógica "Al menos no la paso tan mal como él" volvió a decir mientras secaba el sudor de su frente para ver mejor el espectáculo que tenía a unos cuantos metros de ella: Pilika estaba persiguiendo con un látigo a HoroHoro que corría no por placer sino para salvar su vida.

_Aún así no hace el momento más reconfortante_.

Deteniéndose para tomar aliento se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras escaneaba el parque: sin duda era un día maravilloso, con el cielo azul y nubes altas, el sol fuerte y brillante, pero dulcificado por una brisa fresca y constante. El lugar estaba atestado de niños que reían sin parar mientras jugaban alrededor de los árboles o corrían a su alrededor.

Pilika había tenido razón: era un hermoso día. Aunque Anna nunca lo admitiese en alto.

Enderezándose y tomando aire volvió a su trote mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que le ofrecía el día de hoy: era sábado, lo cual quería decir tiendas abiertas para una posible tarde con Jun y locales a su disposición si quería darse un momento para ella con buena música. Tal vez podría pasar a alquilar una película y darse un tiempo para ella misma o ver la telenovela que le gustaba mientras comía algo.

_El último plan es una buena idea,_ pensó mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Pilika criticar a su hermano por haberse desmayado en el trayecto _Tal vez pueda leer algo, darme un baño y ver la repetición del capítulo de la novela_.

No era la mejor perspectiva. Era cierto, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hao y a sus múltiples e 'ingeniosos' planes que adornaban sus tardes de fin de semana, pero si algo había heredado de su familia era el orgullo y mientras daba las últimas zancadas hacia los hermanos se juró que no se dejaría vencer por la situación.

Ella había sido siempre una mujer de recursos, era cuestión de desempolvarlos y ponerlos nuevamente en práctica.

"¿Ves Onii- chan, no estás en forma, tendré que comprar uno de esos aparatos que venden en la televisión a ver si haces algo por tu vida¡o si te consigues a _alguien_ para tu vida y dejas de holgazanear y de comerte toda la comida!" reprendía la chica de cabellos azules mientras miraba a su alrededor y se fijaba en un puesto de bebidas "Vamos a tomar algo y hablamos de tu plan de entrenamiento"

"¿Comida?" preguntó el Ainu mientras veía revitalizado a su alrededor y corría hasta el puesto y hacía ademanes hacia el vendedor que lo veía horrorizado "¡Señor, déme algo de todo!"

"¿Qué voy a hacer con él?" comentó Pilika mientras Anna llegaba a donde estaban y se detenía para mirar con repulsión al chico que se hallaba acosando al vendedor del puesto "¿Quieres algo Anna- san?"

"No, gracias, los espero por aquí" dijo mientras se encaminaba al árbol más cerca y se dejaba caer en su sombra a falta de un banco disponible

"¡Muy bien¡ya volvemos!" gritó la chica mientras corría a regañar a HoroHoro.

Anna dirigió su vista a su brazo y dejó que su vista se paseara por los patrones que hacían las sombras de las hojas. Tal vez el venir al parque no había sido tan mala idea, ya tenía un plan para la tarde que no comprendía planear sufrimientos horribles para su ex prometido, así que algo había avanzado, o en algo se había logrado convencer que los hombres no valían ni un mal pensamiento. _Demasiado gasto de energía por cosas nada_. Se había jurado que sería la Anna Kyouyama de siempre, sobrellevando todos los golpes con la frente en alto.

Dejando que su mente vagara y que su cuerpo se relajara bajo la acción del viento y de las risas de los niños Anna se puso cómoda en el tronco del árbol y comenzó a sentir como el sueño de esta mañana tomaba posesión de su cuerpo nuevamente.

_No. Esto es un lugar público. Decencia. No- debo- quedarme- dormida. Auto control_, pero Anna se sintió perder la batalla con Morfeo cuando no pudo mantener los párpados abiertos por más tiempo: sabía que se debía ver completamente ridícula mientras se corría poco a poco semiconsciente a un lado pero el sueño siempre hacía olvidar... y el árbol estaba tan cálido, tan suave para ser corteza real, parecía...

Anna recobró total control de sus pensamientos al momento que abrió sus ojos y miró alerta a la 'corteza' que estaba sosteniendo su cabeza: era blanca y la observaba como Hao, pero con ojos claros y limpios...

Algo andaba mal: en primer lugar los árboles no eran blancos, ni estaban hechos de tela y era imposible que Hao estuviese allí porque él estaba en los preparativos del Festival de Año Nuevo...

_Allí murió mi compostura_.

Yoh se volteó en cuanto sintió como algo pesado caía sobre su hombro: cabellos del color del sol se hallaban esparcidos por doquier y traían a su nariz un suave olor a rosas y que sin embargo duraron sólo unos cuantos momentos allí antes de que su propietaria se recargara nuevamente contra el árbol mientras lo veía con ojos grandes y nublados por sueño y confusión.

Esa cara le hacía recordar algo...

Mientras trataba de ubicar a la chica en su memoria, Yoh sonrió mientras los ojos de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de confusión y de embarazo antes de vaciarse otra vez

"¡Tú!" dijo con una voz seca.

"Uhm... sí, no hay problema, tienes cara de estar cansada, puedes recostarte..." dijo Yoh, quien sonrió más abiertamente al recordar a la chica "Anna" agregó después de un momento de buscar en su precario poder de retención el nombre correcto.

"¿Recuerdas mi nombre?" preguntó ella mientras lo miraba lo mejor que podía estando él de espaldas

"Es bonito, los nombres bonitos siempre se recuerdan, y tú también lo eres, así que no valía la pena olvidarte" le respondió mientras volvía a acomodarse sus audífonos portátiles y le ofrecía su hombro nuevamente "No hay problema, estar tanto tiempo mirando a los árboles da sueño... lo digo por experiencia"

"¡No me dormí!" dijo Anna antes de que pudiese suprimir las palabras.

El mundo sinceramente era un pañuelo.

¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que se encontraría al chico de la tienda otra vez¿y por qué estaba vez también se sintió que debía dar una excusa de su comportamiento, debía hacerle caso a la parte lógica de su cerebro e irse inmediatamente del lugar pero algo le estaba fallando miserablemente.

Era igual a él, sólo que su tono de voz era más suave, más calmado y menos calculador... era como hablarle a un niño...

_No, es un _hombre_ no _tengo_ que huir de él, no se merece el esfuerzo. Además no se supone que _yo_ deba huir de _nada_, las cosas deben huir de _mi.

Respirando hondo, Anna le dio la espalda al chico y se obligó a ver a la copa del árbol. Éste, como sintiendo que Anna no se volvería a recostar en su hombro se volteó sorprendido "¿No tienes sueño?"

"No"

"¡Oh, bien... ¿esperas a alguien?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Pero es que si esperas a alguien podríamos hablar para que se te pase el tiempo más rápido"

Anna lo miró con suspicacia¿para qué quería un completo extraño hablar con ella?. Como leyendo sus pensamiento, el joven se encogió de hombros y se volteó para verla "Así se conocen los nuevos amigos¿no? Al principio son personas ajenas a ti y luego cuando hablan se forma un vínculo"

"No conozco tu nombre" se oyó decir Anna mientras pensaba cuán estúpido sonaba eso.

"¡Eso es fácil de arreglar! Yoh, Yoh Asakura" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y le tendía la mano. Anna lo miró de forma sospechosa y no devolvió el saludo, pero al parecer esto no iba a desanimar al chico en su intento de 'conocerla' "¿Vives por aquí Anna?"

"Si estoy en este parque es porque me queda cerca¿no, además, no te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre"

"Ah, pero verás, los apellidos son tan fríos ¿no crees, además el tuyo es muy largo, te tardas mucho diciéndolo: Kyo- u- ya- ma" dijo mientras enfatizaba cada sílaba para mostrar su punto "'¿Ves, lleva mucho tiempo doblar la 'o', es mucho más corto 'Anna'. Igual pasa con mi apellido" agregó al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le estaba ofreciendo la chica.

"Qué cosa más tonta"

"Puede ser, pero hace la relación más fácil" y con esto, Yoh se re- acomodó para quedar del mismo lado del árbol que Anna y la vio durante unos segundo, esperando que ella continuara la conversación.

Pero la mente de Anna estaba en otro lado. El oír la palabra 'relación' salir de la boca de alguien tan parecido a Hao le parecía incorrecto, y aún más los sentimientos que habían traído consigo.

_¡Basta! Él no es Hao y además se supone que no debes sentir NADA por Hao. Él hablaba de una relación de amistad... aunque pudo ser más sensible y decirlo más claro ¡No tengo fiebre, así que no debería hacer calor!_

Yoh miraba a su nueva 'amiga' un poco preocupado: es como si estuviese peleando con alguien, pues gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente y a correr por su mejilla y se había puesto colorada de pronto ¿Tendría fiebre?

"Daijyobu ka" preguntó mientras llevaba una mano a la frente de la chica para comprobar que no se tratara de calentura, pero su mano fue rechazada por la chica quien lo miró con algo que parecía odio y... ¿qué era eso, que danzaba por detrás del odio?...

"Hentai" dijo Anna mientras se echaba para atrás e intentaba recomponer su máscara de casual indiferencia mientras Yoh se frotaba la mano y sonreía.

"Tienes más fuerza de la que parece¿qué haces¿boxeo?"

"¡Boxeo!"

"Pues sí, tienes un buen derechazo"

"No" dijo Anna, sin poder evitar imaginarse a sí misma en un _rin_ de pelea estrangulando a... _No vayas allí otra vez_ "Soy abogada, para lo que te importa"

"¿En serio, debe ser difícil: he oído que necesitas leer mucho y aprender muchas cosas"

"Para toda carrera hay que estudiar duro, sino no se llamaría _universidad_" le dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a sentir que estaba perdiendo miserablemente el tiempo

"Debe ser"

"'_¿Debe ser?'_¿qué quieres decir con eso¿no asististe a la universidad?" preguntó Anna sin poder creerlo, el chico parecía de buena familia por su apariencia...

"¡No!" Anna casi se desmaya ante la nota de orgullo con que estas dos sílabas fueron pronunciadas "Es mucho trabajo, y yo siempre soñé con un vida tranquila, sin mucho _stress_, además, mi vocación no necesita de estudios, por eso es tan genial"

"¿Qué 'vocación' es esa?" se encontró preguntando Anna a pesar de sí misma. Este muchacho era intrigante y despertó una de sus grandes defectos: la curiosidad¿qué pretendía este muchacho de la vida si no había ido a la universidad, cuando todo japonés daba cuerpo y alma para entrar?

"¡La música, verás, trabajo en una estación de radio, yo soy el que elije la música en los programas de la tarde¡Es el MEJOR trabajo del mundo!"

"Me lo imagino" dijo Anna sin poder evitar la ironía en su voz. _Qué muchacho tan idiota_.

"Es lindo hacer algo que esté tan ligado a tus filosofías de vida: escuchar la música que te gusta y darla a los demás para que la escuchen también"

"Con razón..." murmuró Anna mientras la conversación hacía que algo se moviera a su lugar en su cabeza "sabías quién era Awaya Ringo, si trabajas en la radio..."

"Exacto, a veces pongo alguna de sus canciones en el programa: su memoria vive entre sus fans" dijo solemne antes de oír como unos pasos se le acercaban y dos personas entraron en su campo de visión, ambos con brillante cabello azul "Hola" dijo mientras sonreía.

"¡Hao- san!" Dijo la chica mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

"Hao, tiempo sin verte por allá arriba¿al fin te diste cuenta que Anna estaba loca y decidiste escapar por tu vida?" dijo HoroHoro en el oído de Yoh mientras este sonreía aún, pero con algo de nerviosismo al notar que estaban fallando lamentablemente al decir su nombre.

"Oí eso" dijo la voz de Anna y HoroHoro se apresuró en despedirse de ambos y arrastrar a su hermana

"¡Anna- san! Nos vamos a la casa, pero te dejamos en buenas manos" se despidió Pilika mientras sacaba el látigo y comenzaba a perseguir nuevamente a Horo por el parque de vuelta a casa

"¿Hao?" preguntó Yoh mientras veía a los dos marcharse "¿quién es?"

"Era mi prometido" dijo Anna sintiendo como el hambre comenzaba a hacerla sentir que el mundo daba vueltas y un dolor de cabeza hallaba su camino hasta ella

"¿Era?"

"Preguntas demasiado" y con esto Anna se pudo en pie y dio un paso al frente mientras intentaba dominar su dolor de cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba había estado trotando y no había desayunado nada ni cena el día anterior.

"Te llevaré a tu casa" vino la voz de Yoh mientras se oía un gruñido y éste se paraba con dificultad "Esto es lo que pasa cuando te sientas mucho rato: descansas, pero se te duermen las piernas" dijo mientras reía, según Anna, en un manera sumamente idiota para alguien tan crecidito.

"¿Cómo me vas a llevar si ni siquiera sabes dónde queda?"

"Fácil. Tú me dices por dónde cruzo mientras yo cuido de que nadie te moleste" dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y exclamaba antes de encontrar lo que buscaba y sacar una mandarina "Además se ve que tienes hambre, toma" le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y a pelar la mandarina, la partía y le ofrecía un pedazo que Anna miró con suspicacia pero el hambre es un instinto animal que no perdona, así que lo tomó y comenzó a sorber su jugo.

Caminaron en silencio comiendo entre los dos la mandarina. De vez en cuando Anna daría una indicación de hacia dónde debía dirigirse, pero de resto tan sólo Yoh rompía el silencia al tararear una melodía al compás de sus audífonos.

Anna encontraba al chico extraño, por decirlo de la manera más suave. A nadie había conocido en su vida que caminase por las calles de Tokyoo con tanta tranquilidad en el vaivén de calles repletas de gente apurada, tampoco había conocido a gente con metas de vida tan simplonas y diferentes de las suyas, por el contrario, todas eran ambiciosas como las de Hao, Jun o las de ella misma.

Al llegar al edificio llamaron al ascensor y mientras esperaban, con ambas manos pegajosas a causa del jugo de la fruta, Anna pudo notar como Yoh veía a su alrededor, aunque no como la mayoría de la gente que Anna traía, no, no había sorpresa ni intimidación ante el gran lujo del lobby de entrada sino al contrario, parecía un experto que juzga una obra de arte.

_Extraño, no hay otra palabra_.

Al llegar el ascensor Yoh la dejó pasar y la abogada marcó el cuarto piso y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentirse cerca de casa. Se bajaron y Anna miró a su 'intruso' con una de sus peores miradas "Misión cumplida, ahora si no te importa me gustaría estar a solas, en mi intimidad"

"¡Oh! Bien, tal vez volvamos a intentar esto otra vez. Toma" Yoh le entregó un papel y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de regresar al ascensor y desaparecer tras las puertas de acero.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia Anna comenzó a buscar en su mochila sus llaves: esta vez segura donde las había puesto, ya que este era el único bolso que parecía saber que a ella NADA le hacía la vida imposible.

Nada excepto...

Metiendo la llave en la cerradura le dio vuelta sólo para encontrar que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Extrañada la abrió sabiendo que el pobre incauto estaba apunto de llevarse el peor susto de su vida, pero en lugar de encontrar a un sujeto sorprendido _infraganti_ en pleno acto de robo Anna descubrió un par de ojos castaños devolviéndole la mirada desde la oscuridad de la sala.

"Hola"

_Konbanwa!_

_CLIFFIE! Jaja, para dejarlas a todos en tensión!... bueno, aquí está el capítulo, lo siento por el _update_ TAN atrasado, pero esta semana ha estado imposible con mi graduación (¡yay por mi! Soy bachiller! Adiós al colegio y las tareas de matemática! Wohoo .) y por eso les hice el capítulo extra largo para complacer (o eso espero) las ansias de leer mi ficcy!_

_Algunas aclaratorias:_

1) '_Onii chan' es la forma en que Pilika llama a su hermano mayor... porque e sla forma en que se dice en japonés ¿hermano mayor'... sé que suena obvio pero no lo es! En serio es difícil! Ya verás, oigan a Len, lo dice de otra manera porque 'hermana menor' 'Onee san'... y como Len- chan es más respetuoso por eso no le dice 'chan' sino 'san'...bueno, para quien quisiera saber..._

2) '_Daijyoku ka' es para preguntar si se está bien. 'Ka' es una partícla muy bella de japonés (por que sólo tiene un uso! Jajajajajajaja! risa diabólica) que simboliza nuestro signote interrogación y sólo se usa al final en preguntas de tono 'formal'... el Yoh de la serie es un maleducado y casi nunca lo usa ¡pero mi primo Yoh ficticio sí que va a tener modales! Jojojojojo!_

_3) Hentai... bueno, entre el Maestro Roshi de Dragon Ball y Miroku de Inuyasha pues ya es cosa común. Es como decir 'Pervertido'._

_Por último quiero agradecer a todas esas bellas personas que me mandan reviews! Wee! Las amo! Muchos besos y galletitas de chocolate! Y también a todas aquella que se toman el tiempo de leer esta cosa alocada! Muchas gracias!_

**CheeringCarLa**: _¿Fue lo suficientemente pronto? Uhm... sé que tengo que mejorar en mi velocidad de _update_ pero... bueno, aquí está ¡extra largo, me alegro que te haya gustado!_

**Gothic-Punki**: _¡Yay¡encontraste mi fic, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo Y de dejar un review! Tú RULEAS!_

**Minamo**: GRACIAS!_ Te amo, eres lo mejor por tomarte la mega molestia de darme un _review_ por capítulo, gracias a tus bellas palabras mi musa es condescendiente y me viene más seguido, mucho Hurras para ti! Y otro plush de Anna... esta vez decidí hacer a Pilika- chan la mala, sabes? Como para equilibrar la cuestión. LOVE!_

**fernanda**: _Me siento halagada! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi manera de escribir... tiene tantos horrores ortográficos... gracias por tu hermoso _review_, me aseguraré de trabajar aún más duro para el próx. Capítulo!_


	5. Lullaby

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King y todos sus personajes, historia y eventos son propiedad de Takei- sama... pero no cuesta soñar, además la opinión de que Yoh- kun es cuchi y Chocolove es la cosa más cómica de por allí es mía, eso sí!

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 5: Lullaby (1)

Anna sintió como su cuerpo se drenaba de toda voluntad: allí parada con el pomo de la puerta en una mano y todas sus cosas en la otra, no pudo hacer más que mirar en esos ojos que creyó conocer tan bien una vez.

"Como habías salido y yo necesitaba algunas cosas me tomé la molestia de entrar y buscarlas yo mismo¿espero que no te moleste?"

_¿Qué no me moleste?_, pensó Anna recuperando su capacidad de pensar lógicamente, _entra en mi departamento como si nada y me dice que NO me moleste..._ "Por supuesto, no hay problema con que invadas mi casa a la hora que se te pegue la gana, ni hace falta que avises, eso sería dudar de mi confianza" dijo en su voz más fría mientras cerraba la puerta y se guiaba en la oscuridad hacia las cortinas de los ventanales.

"Exactamente, además, si tengo una llave... ¿para qué avisar?" comentó Hao mientras entrecerraba los ojos a causa de los raudales de luz que ahora entraban libremente en la habitación. Hao sonrió, sin duda ella era especial, la mayoría de las mujeres se sentiría destruidas por lo que había pasado entre ellos dos pero no _su_ Anna, si hasta había ido a trotar "¡Qué vida tan sana! Nunca te vi del tipo que saliera a trotar tan temprano por la mañana"

Anna lo miró por encima de su hombro mientras ponía todas sus pertenencias en el mueble, sacudía su cabeza levemente y se concentraba en vaciar de toda emoción su cara: no se humillaría esta vez con otro pelea, se daría su lugar.

Hao la miró largamente y luego se sentó en el sofá y tomó uno de los pedazos de chocolate que había en la mesita y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras Anna se dirigía a la cocina y se lavaba las manos antes de tomar una manzana y se sentaba en una de las butacas "¿Con quién fuiste?" preguntó Hao repentinamente.

"No te importa"

"¡Claro que sí, somos _algo_ aún ¿no?" dijo Hao con un tono divertido mientras la miraba de forma inocente.

Anna lo miró por encima de su manzana y, arqueando una ceja, lanzó un bufido "Seguro. Tú eres el que allana mi departamento"

"¡Oh! Vamos Annita, es muy temprano para ser tan sarcástica"

"¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?"

"Necesitaba unas cosas y decidí que era momento de venir a buscarlas" le dijo con un tono juguetón. Anna volteó los ojos cuando lo sintió correrse más en el mueble "¡Pero no te asustes! Eran sólo unos papeles"

"Muy gracioso" le respondió Anna sin quitar la vista del televisor.

Ambos terminaron de comer sus respectivos abrebocas y se quedaron en silencio, Hao de vez en cuando mirándola por largos intervalos de tiempo antes de volverse a la televisión "¿Y¿ya te calmaste?" le preguntó mientras veía como comenzaba una de las novelas que Anna solía ver al mediodía.

Anna se volteó con tanta brusquedad hacia el hombre que esta en el sofá que sintió como algo en su cuello se corría de su santo lugar. Llevándose una mano hacia su nuca, comenzó a masajearla mientras maldecía silenciosamente¿porqué rayos tuvo que haber aparecido justo el día de hoy que prometía ser tan tranquilo¿por qué tuvo que interrumpir en su vida, de la cual ella estaba agarrando nuevamente las riendas¿por qué tenía que preguntar eso cuando había estado ocupada en acallar sentimientos internos? "¿Acerca de qué?" preguntó para darse tiempo a pensar en una buena respuesta.

Hao la miró sorprendido y luego rió "Vaya, nunca te supe del tipo que escaparías a una pregunta, pero muy bien, volveré a plantear..."

"No estoy escapando de nada" le dijo Anna en el tono más moderado que poseía

"Entonces creo que sí sabes a qué me refiero¿pensaste bien en lo que te pasó hace dos semanas¿ya puedo regresar sin riesgo a oírte pataleando cuando llegues a la casa?" enumeró Hao, como si estuviese amonestando a un niño pequeño.

"¿A lo que me pasó¿A lo que ME pasó?" preguntó Anna incrédula "Pensé que en cuestiones de pareja todo venía en pares; todo viene de a **dos**"

"Pero la que tuvo el problema fuiste tú" le recordó Hao con el mismo tono "La que tuvo que sacar a colación el tema fuiste tú, y la que se puso con todos los problemas después de que le di la explicación fuiste _tú_" le explicó ante la mirada fría que le devolvía la abogada mientras este sacaba el anillo de compromiso de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo tendía.

Anna frunció el ceño¿su culpa¿ahora resultaba ella la mala de la película¿más de dos semanas de lacrimales gastados en pensar en una boda que, ahora resulta, fui su culpa que nunca se diera¿hubiese sido mejor si se hubiese quedado callada, entre todas estas preguntas Anna no podía dejar de sentir como en su estómago se parqueaba un sentimiento de culpa...

---

"_Sí, un par de veces, pero es bueno compartir con alguien que acabas de conocer, así sabes si te cae bien o no" le dijo con otra sonrisa, ella ya se empezaba a preguntar si no era otro dependiente de la tienda "Y tú pareces una buena persona..."_

_---_

¿Qué demonios hacía en su cabeza el chico del parque?...

"Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo..." comenzó a decir Anna mientras dejaba el corazón de la manzana a un lado y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos "Es que el problema, todo el problema ¿fui yo, vaya Hao, me decepcionas, nunca pensé que huyeras de los problemas de una manera tan descarada: echándole la culpa a otros, vaya decepción" repitió mientras mecía su cabeza y le daba una de sus miradas más penetrantes "¿Entendí bien? Porque lo que YO recuerdo fui que después de tres años de estar juntos y a pocas semanas de casarnos me entero de que TÚ tuviste una 'travesura' con _una_ de tu compañía, sino que además la seguías viendo, aunque de acuerdo a TÚ versión de la historia, por respeto a mí nunca pasaron más allá de tirarse el uno encima del otro... ¿y _YO_ soy el problema?"

"Exageras todo a tu conveniencia" comenzó Hao levantándose de pronto, caminando los tres pasos que la separaban de Anna y depositando el anillo en su mano "Olvida todo eso, ya te lo dije: fui cosa de una vez, además, éramos novios ¡ni siquiera estábamos comprometidos!" dijo con una nota de impaciencia en la voz.

"Querido, deberías ver más éstos programas" le respondió Anna mientras señalaba con su mano libre hacia la telenovela ya que su otra mano seguía en poder de Hao "Comprometidos o no, cuando tú me preguntaste si podías vivir aquí para 'más tiempo de calidad juntos con menos problemas'..." recordó Anna mientras cada una de sus palabras le quemaban en la garganta "Pensé que también estaba dado por hecho que ya la relación tenía un sello de exclusividad"

"¿Qué no te basta con que yo haya regresado!" le preguntó este con una nota de irritación en su voz, pero sus ojos daban a entender otra cosa...

"¡NO!" le dijo Anna soltando su mano del agarre de Hao y perdiendo por un momento su expresión calmada y fría "No basta con eso"

"¿Qué quieres entonces¿Qué me arrodille ante ti y te enumere todo lo que estás perdiendo¿es eso?"

"No me interesa saber lo que perdí, gracias. Me diste dos semanas para enterarme yo sola" le dijo Anna cubriendo de hielo y veneno cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Entonces quieres que te de explicaciones de mi comportamiento, odio decírtelo _querida_, pero esas están reservadas para mí únicamente" le dijo Hao en el mismo tono.

"No, tampoco es eso lo que quiero, aunque sería bueno que si en realidad estás intentando recuperar algo que está destruido..." dijo la abogada haciendo énfasis en su última palabra "Dejaras de hablar tan en singular, reemplazando todos los 'tú' y 'yo' por algo así como 'nosotros', le daría una gran toque de sutileza a la charla"

"Muy bien" dijo Hao tomando aire y cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos y, sin dedicarle una última mirada, se retiró al cuarto.

Anna comenzó a respirar rápida y entre-cortadamente; sabía que tenía el poder de detener toda esta locura, de tragarse sus palabras y de hacer lo que todo su ser le pedía a gritos, correr y abrazarse al hombre que la había hecho tan feliz y pedirle que nunca la soltara, pero Anna sabía que su orgullo era demasiado grande como obviarlo. Sintiendo como sus rodillas comenzaba a fallarle, levantó la cabeza y se mantuvo allí de pie mientras escuchaba como los pasos de Hao volvían a dirigirse a la sala, ahora con una maletín en un mano y una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

La verdad golpeó a Anna y casi la hace caer sin fuerzas en la butaca: no había venido a recoger nada en la casa, Hao había ido a terminar todo de una vez. Y ésta vez había sido ella quien le había puesto un final a todo. Con Hao caminando hacia ella, Anna sabía que no había marcha atrás.

"Realmente deseaba que hubiese tenido que preparar esta cosa" dijo Hao con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos mientras señalaba el maletín y luego procedía a quitar con su mano libre un mechón de cabello que caía rebelde en la cara de Anna "Pero debí saber que contigo no se puede; que con Anna Kyouyama nadie puede ganar" terminó en un susurró.

El toque de la mano del que fue su prometido le quemaba. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero parecía que la voz de Anna hubiese muerto al igual que su corazón. Tomando aire y llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, se concentró en que su voz sonase lo más segura posible y levantó los ojos "Una vez que una relación se marchita no hay manera de que vuelva a florecer" (2)

Hao se paró en seco en su camino hacia la puerta, encogiéndose de hombros le ofreció una última sonrisa a la mujer que tanto seguía amando y le señaló que iba a dejar la llave antes de abrir la puerta y, con un último saludo, cerrarla definitivamente.

La máscara de indiferencia y calma que había ido construyendo Anna durante la conversación se quebraron y dieron rienda suelta a ríos gemelos de lágrimas. Sintiendo como toda su fuerza la dejaba, se derrumbó en la butaca y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. A través de sus lágrimas de y de su alma resquebrajada, se dio cuenta que ella también había guardado la más pequeña de las ilusiones de que todo el problema se iba a resolver y que tal vez era por eso que dolía tanto el adiós final.

Sin molestarse en limpiar sus mejillas Anna abrió la palma de su mano derecha y encontró allí al inocente anillo que tanta felicidad había traído a su vida descansando ahora como una señal del fracaso y del dolor. Suavemente lo depositó sobre la mesa al lado del corazón de la manzana y del envoltorio de chocolate cuando notó como un pequeño papel también estaba sobre la mesa. Sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, Anna lo tomó y lo abrió para encontrar tres números y dos letras escritos de una manera que no conocía:

91.6 f.m.

Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, se levantó, fue hacia su cuarto y tomó el radio que estaba de su lado de su cama, se sentó y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras lo prendía y sintonizaba la estación correcta.

Si hubiese tan sólo de acallar el dolor que sentía por dentro...

De escapar la soledad que se apoderaba de ella por tan sólo unos segundos...

Después de unos minutos de buscar la estación Anna dio con ella y escuchó como una voz estridente terminaba de cantar...

"_¡Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover¡ay mamá me estoy mojando!"_

"_Gracias Ryu- san" _dijo una voz masculina mientras se reía _"Y para todos nuestros oyentes ¡revisen afuera, nunca sabemos cuándo las dotes de profecía de nuestro amigo Ryu se pondrán en práctica¡puede que esté lloviendo!. La siguiente canción tiene un dedicatoria, porque pensé que a la persona que conocí hoy en el parque le gustaría porque nunca terminó comprando el _CD_ en la tienda"_

En medio del estupor en el que estaba Anna, algo en la voz del chico la hizo recordar a alguien...

"_Para Kyouyama, quien me dijo que no la llamara por su nombre: _Awaya Ringo_ y su mega canción _Ringo Urami Uta_"_

Anna suspiró mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y el sabor salado de las lágrimas se metía entre sus labios.

_Ringo no hanabiraga mai ochiru yoo na  
Yukino bikou sura kagayaku  
Taiyou wa shiroku _

Yane ni burataeru mujiun eki no tsurara  
Watashi to namida kara nagareteiru

Tabidachiga tsuraiin node wa naku  
Tada omae ga nikui dake

Omae no kao nado mitaku nai  
Nidoto kuchi nado kiki taku nai  
Shikashi sore mo kanawanai  
Datte watashi wa omae o URANDE IRU KARA(3)

"Yoh no baka" (4)

* * *

_Hey!_

_Bueno, qué tal? Más o menos, horrible?... yo me medio inclino por desastroso, pero qué se le hace? Me cuesta tanto hacer a Hao! Es un personaje tan malo- maloso, pero algo de bueno ha de tener... es una mezcla horrible de hacer, yo que se los digo..._

_Bueno, tengo otras aclaraciones! Yay! Sé que soy un fastidio, pero si alguien que dó con preguntas acerca del capítulo tengo que responderlas de una forma u otra ne, aquí van:_

1) Lullaby_ es 'canción de cuna' en inglés... capaz y todo el mundo sabía eso, pero por si a las moscas... y de que a qué se refiere... bueno, las mamás le cantan a uno las canciones de cuna cuando está triste o molesto, así que ¿por qué no dedicarle una a Anna?_

_2) Esta es una frase muy bonita que saqué de _Inuyasha_, así que todo el crédito por la profundidad filosófica va a _Rumiko_- san y a las excelentes personas que le hacen la traducción y doblaje en México! Viva a ellos!_

_3) Uhm... Anna, Hao & co. Viven en Tokyoo así que pensé ¿Qué yo lo esté escribiendo en español no quiere decir que ellos escuchen la canción así verdad? Así que me fui por las letras en japonés... la canción es muy divertida, sobre todo como la canta la verdadera _Awaya Ringo_ la recomiendo a todos. La canción habla sobre como la cantante odio la cara y demás atributos personales de a quien sea que le dedica la canción, que lo odio a él y no quiere acercársele... uhm... es todo muy bonito... si alguien tiene la traducción me encantaría que me la diera para _postearla_ en el próx. Capítulo!_

4) '_Yoh no baka'... es fácil... es como 'Yoh idiota'... el tono que Anna usó lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quién! wink wink_

_Mis lectores/as bellos/as y amados/as! Como siempre muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y esas palabras hermosas en los _reviews_ y por siempre aguantarme la mala ortografía y redacción ;)_

Nx: _yay! Hola! Gracias por tu _review_! Eras la primera! Wee! Eres adorable! O.o no puedo creer que la gente espere para leer mi _fic_!. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Está cortito pero era lo que necesitaba darle a Annita para seguirlo: un cierre total... ABRAZO!_

Minamo: _oh! Qué bien! Estaba preocupada por la intervención de Horo y Pilika, ambos son difíciles para tenerlos en la medida correcta! Bueno, aquí va el capítulo y disculpa por dejarte así en la mitad de la nada! Pero era necesario un _cliffy_, porque de lo contrario el _fic_ no iba a seguir muy bien que se diga (era tardísimo! Ya ni sabía lo que escribía y para poner a Hao como se debe... para eso hay que estar fresca!) Un millonzote por tus _reviews_! Galletitas para ti!_

Kamimura (ex Gothic- Punki): _Weee! Felicidades por tu _nickname_! Me gusta mucho! Tiene estilo... tal vez yo deba pensar en el mío. Yo sé que el _nickname_ de uno es lo que le da el carácter a la cuestión... uhm... en fin! Gracias por tu _review_, sé que soy mala, pero qué _fanfic_ que se aprecie no tiene un _cliffhanger_? .- aquí está el capítulo espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas! Besos y una naranjas de esas ricas de parte de Yoh- kun!_

alejandra_: holita! Gracias por decirme que iba por buen camino, a veces pienso que está taaaan cliché esta cosa, pero los _reviews_ como los tuyos ayudan a mantener el espíritu! Saikyu alejandra! Aquí van caramelitos para ti!_

fernanda_: Wee!Sabías que eres genial! Me siento súper halagada de saber que me escribiste! Pues sí verás: era Hao! Buena inferencia, aunque supieras que después que me llegó tu _review_ pensé en poner a cualquier otra persona de ojos castaños _ñaca ñaca_, sabes? Como para hacer a Anna paranoica, pero en fin, todo sea porque esta locura de _fic_ siga un curso más o menos estable... y complacerlos a todos! TE ADORO! Y tus _reviews_ siempre serán lindos, yo amo a TODOS lo _reviews!

_P.S.: Mándenme sus opiniones con _reviews_ si ven que algo no les gusta o no les cuadra o si ven algo que les encanta (Yoh o Hao incluido, hago como a todos y les mando un _plush _de ellos!) Ja ne!_


	6. Naranjas

DISCLAIMER¡¡¡¡SI TAKEI SAMA¡MANKIN ES SUYO, pero ya deje de recordármelo que duele, hombre¡un poco de compasión, pero eso sí, Yoh- kun sigue siendo de mi familia...

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 6: Naranjas

La vida era una de las cosas más curiosas que conocía. Era como esos rompecabezas de cubos que mientras más tratas de colocar los colores como Kami manda más se te complican y se te mezclan para, al fin, darte colores que jamás imaginaste estuviesen allí presentes...

Sí. Decididamente la vida era una de las mejores cosas que le había tocado presenciar.

"Yoh- kun, comenzamos en diez segundos" llamaba Manta Oyamada a su mejor amigo mientras lo jaloneaba e intentaba hacerlo despertar de su mundo de ensueño... tal si lo tirara al suelo volvería con el mundo de los despiertos... "¡Yoh- kun!"

Yoh Asakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su productor, mejor amigo y dueño de la estación de radio viéndolo desde las profundidades del suelo con una mirada entre incrédula y molesta "Manta... lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa"

Manta lanzó un bufido mientras examinaba a su amigo "¿En otra cosa, amigo, hasta para tus estándares estás más 'soñador' que de costumbre¿empezamos ya?" le preguntó dirigiéndose a la cabina de los controles "¿Estarás lo suficientemente despierto?"

"¡Hai!" y en cuanto terminó la canción de Ayumi Hamasaki Yoh se dedico mente y cuerpo a hablar de lo bonito que estaba el día y de cómo esto pudo haber influenciado a muchos autores a cantar con tanto esmero.

Sin embargo Manta tenía razón. Sí había estado distraído en otras cosas...

* * *

"¡Cuántas veces te debo decir que estoy b-i-e-n Jun, no me pasa nada" decía Anna sintiendo como su paciencia comenzaba a ser sustituida por un profundo sentimiento de odio hacia su compañera de trabajo y amiga... si tan sólo dejara de meterse en su vida...

"Anna- san desde hace días te ves como si te hubiese pasado un camión por encima, además de que has estado completamente insoportable con unos cambios de humor... dime la verdad¿cuán lejos han llegado Hao- san y tú antes del matrimonio?" le preguntó Jun arqueando una ceja y inclinándose aún más en el escritorio de su amiga para darle un tono confidencial en medio de la oficina.

_Allí huyó mi paciencia_, se dijo la abogada mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y cerraba los ojos "¡No, deja ya de meterte en mi vida, estoy BIEN"

"No lo pareces" le dijo Jun mientras tomaba asiento y miraba fijamente a su amiga "Desde hace dos días que te ves deprimida y, si me permites el comentario, un poco amargada y para que tú, la reina del autocontrol, pierda los estribos así sólo es obra de Hao- san¿por qué no te desahogas de una vez y me dices qué ocurre?"

Anna miró los ojos verdes de su amiga y sintió como el cansancio de los últimos días agarrotaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo, _si ella supiera_¿Debería decirle..., después de todo llevaba años de amistad con ella y tal vez si se 'desahogaba' dejaría de gritarle al mundo entero por todo y por nada.

Anna miró hacia el techo mientras Jun esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Soltando un suspiro y tomando la carpeta más cerca de su escritorio, Anna enterró la cabeza en ella y comenzó ha hacer unas notas antes de detenerse y ver más allá del hombro de su amiga "Rompimos el compromiso" dijo mientras se hundía aún más en su silla.

"¿Cómo¿rompiste el compromiso con Hao- san?"

"Exacto"

"¡Con toda razón estabas en ese estado!"

"¿En qué estado?" le preguntó Anna mientras volvía su atención a su amiga que la veía preocupada.

"En el segundo estado de la separación: la negación, las mujeres suelen ponerse irritables" ofreció esta con una gran sonrisa.

"Siempre dije que te había equivocado de profesión Jun: debiste ser psicóloga" le reprendió Anna con un tono de fastidio en la voz.

"En fin" siguió Jun haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga "¿por qué?" y a esta pregunta Anna frunció el ceño y volvió a enfocarse en el techo.

_¿Por qué?_, era la pregunta que se había venido haciendo y hasta ahora no encontraba una respuesta que le gustase.

"Es una pregunta un poco vaga..." comenzó a decir Anna mientras escogía cuidadosamente las palabras.

"Sabes a qué me refiero¿por qué lo dejaste?"

"¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?" le preguntó sorprendida

"Hao nunca lo hubiese hecho por sí sólo, sabía la mujer que tenía al lado" Anna arqueó una ceja "Una que lo golpearía si el le dijese que cancelara todo a tan pocas semanas de la boda" le respondió Jun antes de que su compañera formulara la pregunta, ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo una gran sonrisa, "Entonces¿por qué fue?"

Anna suspiró y retomó su carpeta "Porque la línea recta se desvió"

Jun abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca "¡No, nunca lo hubiese imaginado¿Hao- san, _gay_?"

Anna dejó caer la carpeta al suelo y miró a su amiga con una mueca de repulsión ante la súbita idea de Hao en pantalones de cuero ajustados y un _foulard_ al cuello rosa "¡NO!" dijo mientras recogía la carpeta y veía como su amiga reía entre aliviada y divertida, al parecer, por su misma imagen mental "¿Cómo crees..., quise decir que me engañó, sin darme cuenta nuestra relación dejó de ser en línea recta y se volvió un triángulo" dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo mientras Jun se calmaba.

"¡Oh! Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Te engañó, eso tampoco lo hubiese imaginado, se veía tan enamorado de ti" dijo Jun mientras observaba la carpeta en la que había escondido la cabeza su amiga "pero siendo así me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta y te lo hayas quitado de encima de una vez"

_ÉSE es el problema: no fue de una vez, fui una tonta y esperé..._, Anna terminó de escribir unos apuntes y miró a Jun mientras esperaba a que ésta le diera uno de sus tan afamados consejos, aliviada de que no le haya pedido más detalles del desastroso final de su relación "¿No me vas a decir nada?"

"¿Quieres mi consejo?"

"No me hubiese quedado aquí sentada si no lo estuviese esperando al menos"

"Bueno, sugiero que no te sigas culpando por lo que pasó" le dijo mientras sentía como su amiga se movía incómoda en su silla.

"No me estoy culpando de nada, la culpa la tiene ese..."

"En segundo lugar" le interrumpió antes de que dijera palabras poco decentes sobre qué exactamente era su ex prometido "deberías encontrar algo que hacer para distraerte, conocer personas nuevas" comenzó Jun a hacer una lista contando con sus dedos.

Anna levantó la mirada al momento de que la imagen del chico del parque cruzaba su mente...

* * *

"Ne, Yoh- kun" Yoh asintió para hacerle saber a Manta que lo escuchaba "¿Por qué has estado tan distraído últimamente?"

Yoh se quitó sus audífonos y los dejó descansando en sus hombros mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su mejor amigo: Manta, aunque muy pequeño para sus veinticuatro años de edad era una de las personas más inteligentes que él conocía y solía preocuparse de más por las demás personas. Respirando profundo y dejando que la brisa de la tarde meciera su cabellos castaño se decidió por la mejor respuesta "Uhm... ¡porque la naturaleza es muy bella!" le dijo al fin mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte de atrás de una cabeza.

"¿Era por eso?" le preguntó Manta sin poder creerlo, tenía que haber algo más, Yoh siempre estaba pensando en la 'naturaleza' pero nunca había estado tan pensativo durante el trabajo "¿_Sólo_ por eso?" le volvió a preguntar mientras llegaban a su carro y Manta se detenía para buscar las llaves en su abrigo.

Yoh se encogió de hombros "Sí"

La verdad es que Yoh sí había estado distraído: últimamente se encontraba a sí mismo dejando que sus pensamientos volaran entre fantasías diversas desde estar en su casa oyendo música de Bob todo el día hasta su cena, pasando por la chica del parque...

Anna.

Yoh metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras el frío de la noche comenzaba a envolver el lugar y las llaves del carro de Manta tintineaban mientras éste abría la puerta.

Anna, así le había dicho que se llamaba.

"¿Quién es 'Anna'?" preguntó Manta en cuanto oyó el nombre escapar los labios de Yoh. Eso sí que era nuevo, de aquí a acá ¿cuándo Yoh pensaba en mujeres?

"Etto... es alguien que conocí el otro día en el parque" le dijo éste mientras se volvía a encoger de hombros y sonreía.

"¿Es una chica?" preguntó el su productor mientras arqueaba una ceja y se disponía para una conversación muy interesante.

"Sí"

Frunciendo el ceño esta vez, Manta se extrañó de que su amigo no comentara nada más y se dispuso a dejar allí el tema... por hoy "¿Quieres que te lleve Yoh- kun?"

"No, caminaré esta vez" le dijo mientras su amigo se subía al asiento del conductor y cerraba la puerta, ponía en marcha el carro y bajaba la ventanilla.

"Muy bien. Recuerda que mañana por la mañana debes venir, vamos a tener unas entrevistas para el festival de Año Nuevo y te necesito allí presente: va a venir Megumi Hayashibara y NO quiero a Ryu recibiéndola y pidiéndole una cita"

Yoh rió ante la imagen de Ryu en una cita romántica con la cantante "Cuenta con ello. Ja¡mata ashita!(1)" se despidió Yoh mientras veía el automóvil de su amigo desaparecer en la salida del estacionamiento. Calmadamente y subiendo el cierre de chaqueta y colocándose sus audífonos, se encaminó calle abajo mientras una a una las luces de Tookyoo se encendían.

Anna Kyouyama.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable por no introducir a Manta en las noticias de la chica del parque, Yoh levantó sus ojos al cielo y dejó que sus pensamientos flotaran con las nubes.

No había de qué sentirse culpable. Por una vez sentía que debía de hacer de Anna algo suyo, un recuerdo valioso que solamente él tenía derecho de ver: su cabello dorado sobre su hombro, su piel blanca, su voz suave...

Sus ojos.

Yoh se sonrojó ligeramente, pero lo atribuyó al viento frío que soplaba en su cara a medida que caminaba hasta la parada del autobús.

Sus ojos negros, profundos como la más cerrada de las noches sin estrellas...

Sin estrellas; sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, en cambio, lucía opacos y tristes.

Alguien tan bonito no debía estar así de triste...

Sorprendiéndose con lo caliente que se había vuelto el ambiente repentinamente, Yoh procedió a bajar un poco el cierre de su chaqueta, vaya que hacía hoy en día un clima de locos.

Al final de la calle divisó la parada de autobús que lo recibía con el brillo de sus múltiples anuncios e neón. Sonriendo y tarareando la canción que estaba escuchando, Yoh se acercó pero redujo su paso al notar como una figura miraba impaciente su reloj y murmuraba entre dientes; se veía extrañamente irreal en medio de las luces que producían una aureola a su alrededor. Saliendo de su trance Yoh dio los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la parada y se recargó en uno de los postes mientras escuchaba a su acompañante:

"Estúpidos autobuses que no llegan temprano el ÚNICO día que uno es lo suficientemente idiota para depender de ellos" decía mientras volvía a ver el reloj que se ocultaba en la manga de su largo abrigo y se reacomodaba la bufanda de color rojo "Cuando ese... ese INFAME llegue aquí va a saber quién es Anna... lo voy a demandar de por vida..."

Yoh se paralizó mientras el nombre que su acompañante acababa de pronunciar hacia su lento recorrido a través de su cerebro: Anna.

"¿Anna?" preguntó inseguro mientras la otra figura lanzaba una exclamación de susto y se volteaba... y le daba una de sus miradas más temibles que hizo que a Yoh se le paralizara la sangre en las venas, _debe haber tenido un mal día... pero aún así: da miedo_, se dijo mientras obligaba a sus músculos a relajarse nuevamente.

"¿Tú, de entre todas las personas del mundo... ¿tú?" le preguntó la chica mientras lo estudiaba entre ojos semi- cerrados.

"Sí, qué casualidades¿no?" dijo Yoh mientras se volvía a recargar en el poste, "¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?" le preguntó mientras miraba como el pie de la chica daba pequeños golpes en el suelo de pura impaciencia.

"Obvio¿no crees?" le respondió esta de forma seca mientras hacía señas al cielo nocturno "de lo contrario yo no estaría viendo el reloj a cada rato y preguntándome en voz alta el POR QUÉ de que el... _hombre_ del autobús no se digna a venir"

"Suelen tomarse su tiempo en invierno" le respondió Yoh mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo: su cabello estaba suelto y ondeaba en el aire de la noche, mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas hacían juego con su bufanda roja que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. Su abrigo dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y el dobladillo de su vestido negro que hacía juego con sus zapatos negros de tacón, _debe molestar esperar de pie con esas cosas_ se dijo mientras hacía una mueva de dolor cuando un estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Daijyoubu ka" preguntó mientras veía como ella se recargaba en uno de los anuncios.

"¿Por qué la gente insiste en preguntarme eso el día que menos lo necesito?" se dijo así misma mientras clavaba en Yoh una mirada penetrante "estoy GENIAL" dijo, un leve temblor en su voz contradiciendo lo que acababa de decir.

Yoh frunció el ceño y trató de soportar su mirada penetrante, pero viendo que estaba fallando miserablemente, la dirigió al final de la calle esperando que el autobús pasara lo más rápido posible: por él se podía haber quedado allí un poco más de tiempo, tal vez tratando de conocerla mejor, pero ella no parecía estar muy bien... "¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" le preguntó al no poder divisar las luces del autobús en la distancia.

A esto la chica lo miró desconfiada mientras intentaba suprimir otro estornudo "¿Estás loco, además si estás aquí es porque no tienes medio individual de trasporte" le dijo como para hacerlo entrar en razón sobre lo tonta que había sido su pregunta.

Sonriendo Yoh se acercó más a Anna y alargó sus brazos, _mamá me dijo que había que ser caballeroso y su departamento no está lejos..._ se dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado y pasaba una mano por su espalda y se agachaba para tomar sus piernas para dar una demostración de en qué consistía su transporte de damiselas enfermas cuando sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas y caía a la acera por la fuerza de la cachetada que le había proporcionado la abogada, la cual aún tenía una mirada de confusión y horror inconfundible.

"¿Pero qué demonios?... ¿qué pretendías!" le increpó mientras se paraba enfrente a Yoh y lo miraba con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

"¿Llevarte a tu casa?" le preguntó el chico mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla y se aseguraba de que todo siguiera en su lugar "¿Estás segura de que no eres boxeadora?" le preguntó mientras se incorporaba y le ofrecía una sonrisa antes de voltearse mientras unas luces hacía su gran aparición al final de la calle "Parece que llegó el autobús"

Asustada y un tanto preocupada por las acciones del joven que conocía de hace pocos días Anna esperó impaciente el autobús mientras evitaba el contacto visual e Yoh se preguntaba qué había estado mal en su sugerencia de llevarla a su casa.

* * *

Una vez el transporte hubo llegado, Anna se subió y miró al conductor como advirtiéndole que este sería su último día en el negocio y se dirigió a uno de los últimos asientos donde se derrumbó recostando su cabeza en la ventana.

Había sido mala idea ir al trabajo a pie pero peor aún el de rechazar el asiento de copiloto en el carro de Jun.

Si tan sólo se le apareciera un analgésico en el asiento de al lado... sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar...

Si tan sólo Kami la quisiera un poco...

Justo en ese momento sintió como un peso se depositaba a su lado. Sin molestarse a voltear, se acomodó en el asiento mientras sentía cómo el chico con quien había compartido la parada se reclinaba en el respaldar y tarareaba una melodía.

Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a su casa y morir en paz... o matar el dolor de cabeza...

Repentinamente sintió como una mano ejercía presión en su frente y la obligó a abrir los ojos repentinamente. El chico la miraba con preocupación mientras le decía algo que no alcanzaba a oír.

Si tan sólo pudiera ponerse más cómoda, el dolor de cabeza y la pesadez de sus párpados tal vez se fuera...

Sintiendo como se iba resbalando en el asiento Anna intentó acomodarse en él mientras oía a lo lejos cómo el chico le hablaba y tomaba su mano.

Si pudiera dormir un poco, tal vez se sentiría mejor...

Decidiendo que esta era la mejor idea de las que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora, se arremolinó en su abrigo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Yoh miró preocupado a la chica que yacía en el asiento de al lado mientras decidía cuál era la mejor acción a llevar a cabo:

-Podía dejarla allí y meterse en sus propios asuntos... pero eso sonaba de gente poco civilizada.

-Podía avisar la parada de su casa y llevarla hasta su departamento, aprovechando que ya sabía en dónde estaba... que sonaba más caballeroso.

-Podía dejar de pensar tanto y tomar a la chica y separarla de la ventana que estaba fría y no haría sino empeorar la fiebre que tenía.

Decidiéndose por la última opción, Yoh tomó con cuidado a Anna, pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para sostenerla mejor y con la otra mano tomó su cabeza y la recostó sobre sus propios hombros mientras ponía toda su atención en ubicar la parada más cercana al departamento de la chica.

Inconscientemente, Yoh bajó su mirada unos segundos para ver a la chica que se encontraba durmiendo en su hombro. Sonriendo mientras recordaba que hasta hace pocos días había tenido su segundo encuentro y que en esa ocasión también había estado durmiendo allí, llevó una de sus manos a su cara y apartó uno de sus mechones de cabello. Volviendo su atención a la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca del departamento y, tomando las cosas de Anna y reacomodando sus posiciones para que ella estuviese recargada contra su espalda, tomó su cartera y le indicó al conductor que se detuviera en la parada más cerca y se bajaron del autobús.

_Por favor Kami, que no se despierte o este podría ser el último acto de caridad humana que hago en mi vida_, pensó mientras volteaba una vez más a la chica durmiente en su espalda y emprendía el camino hacia el lujoso departamento que esta habitaba.

* * *

Decir que el llegar a la morada de la chica había sido fácil sería, eso sí, fácilmente una mentira: una vez que Yoh hubiese soportado las miradas de curiosidad de la conserje y del vigilante y que se hubo equivoca de piso dos veces pudo encontrar la puerta que se le hacía familiar.

Después fue la pelea de muerte con el bolso de la chica: Yoh trató con todo lo que estaba en su poder de sostener a Anna con un solo brazo mientras con el otro buscaba las llaves en la cartera que tenía contra la pared... y en eso estaba cuando una voz a su espalda lo hizo detenerse.

"Ya me puedes bajar, hentai" dijo Anna mientras se separa de Yoh y se bajaba lentamente, no muy segura de confiar en que sus rodillas aguantaría su peso "Dame mi bolso" ordenó una vez que se hubo parado lo más derecha posible, pasándose una mano por la frente Anna lo recuperó y comenzó a buscar las llaves en este.

"¿No quieres que te ayude?" le preguntó Yoh mientras arqueaba una ceja y se para detrás de la chica en caso de que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

"No" dijo obstinada mientras sentía en contacto del metal frío de las llaves contra la palma de su mano "Tampoco necesito que estés allí parado como un guarda espaldas, yo puedo sola ahora" dijo mientras sacaba las llaves y las metía en la cerradura al segundo intento, abrió la puerta y al ver que el chico seguía detrás suyo se volteó y lo encaró poniendo la mejor máscara de indiferencia que tenía "Fuera"

"Demo... no te puedo dejar sola, tienes fiebre" dijo Yoh mientras ponía una de sus manos en su frente, en un acto que tomó a Anna por sorpresa, para demostrarle a través del contacto la diferencia de temperatura. Recuperando la compostura y batallando contra el dolor de cabeza y de espalda, Anna se cruzó de brazos, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para reclamar, Yoh dijo "No puedes cuidar sola de ti misma"

"Pruébalo" le espetó Anna mientras descruzaba los brazos y le dirigía una de sus peores miradas.

El único que alguna vez le había dicho eso había sido...

Ella no necesitaba de nadie para cuidar de sí misma.

Es lo que había tratado de demostrarse estos últimos días.

Para su sorpresa Yoh le sonrió, tomó su mano y la guió dentro de su apartamento "¿Cuál es tu habitación?" preguntó mientras intentaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"

"Demostrándote que puedo cuidar bien de ti" le dijo mientras intuía el camino y la llevaba hasta su habitación.

Una vez adentro la hizo recostarse en la cama y le pidió que aguardara allí y que se pusiera cómoda, _¿Qué me ponga cómoda? Está en mi propia casa y me habla como si fuera suya_..., haciendo caso omiso a lo pesado que sentía sus brazos, Anna se dirigió a su closet de donde sacó un pijama limpio y se cambió tras asegurarse que el chico estaba ocupado haciendo algo en la cocina.

Sin preocuparse de acomodar su cama ni de peinarse, se derrumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos al momento que oía como Yoh entraba nuevamente en la habitación y colocaba algo en su mesa de noche. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unas naranja pica en varios pedazos y al lado de la cual descansaba un vaso de agua. Incorporándose y sin fuerzas para pelear por cómo Yoh había vandalizado su cocina, se limitó a verlo con una mirada inquisidora.

"De pequeño, mi mamá siempre me daba naranjas cuando estaba enfermo" se limitó a decir mientras le acercaba una "Me decían que eran muy buenas y que me ayudarían porque eran muy fuertes..." tomando un gajo para sí mismo continuó mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a Anna "y que por eso me sentiría mejor al día siguiente, porque ellas me reglarían un poco de su fuerza"

"¿En serio?" se halló preguntando Anna mientras saboreaba el ácido de la naranja... en realidad, se sentía reconfortante mientras descendía por su garganta seca.

"¡Era verdad! Creo que de allí nació mi culto a las naranjas" dijo mientras miraba amorosamente la fruta "Es mi fruta favorita" explicó al ver cómo los ojos de Anna lo miraba de incrédula.

"Eres extraño" se oyó decir Anna por primera vez el pensamiento que la venía rondando desde aquella vez en la tienda de antigüedades.

Y era cierto. Anna jamás pensó terminar en su habitación con fiebre y escalofríos siendo atendida por uno de los seres más intrigantes que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Eso incluido el hermano de Jun. Pero al contrario de sentir miedo o aprensión por estar cerca de este desconocido Anna se sentía extrañamente... cómoda. Tal vez tuviese que ver con el hecho de que se parecía tanto a Hao...

O tal vez fuese que la fiebre la que la hacía sentir así.

"Uhm... tal vez. Mi amigo Manta me suele decir eso a menudo" oyó que le respondía el chico mientras la miraba y le sonreía _¿Qué no se cansa de sonreír, lo está haciendo siempre, son músculos en tensión..._, se preguntó la abogada a sí misma mientras tomaba el vaso de agua y tomaba un poco "Mi abuelo me decía que era imposible, supongo que porque jamás le hice caso a casi nada de lo que me decía, pero cada vez que hablaba era para regañarme... así que si escuchabas el primer discurso pues ya sabías cómo iban los que le seguirían" dijo mientras lanzaba una risita tonta.

Anna se recostó nuevamente mientras sentía como una nueva ola de cansancio la llevaba hacia la dulce inconciencia del sueño.

Yoh vio como los párpados de Anna se cerraban poco a poco y cómo su respiración se hacía más lenta y se acompasaba cada vez más. Estirándose y refregando sus ojos para apartar el cansancio que le había sobrevenido de pronto, miró a la chica que había conocido hace menos de dos semanas y al lado de la cual se sentía extrañamente... bien.

Mientras Yoh traía una silla para velar de Anna durante la noche y se sentaba en ella no pudo evitar una última mirada antes de acomodarse y caer en un sueño ligero...

_Anna wa totemo kawaii na... demo... kanashii..._(2)

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno... el capítulo seis! --las fanfarrias mueren en alguna parte del _background-- _ahm... no sé... creo que el capítulo se me fue un poco de las manos, no me salió tal y como yo quería... se suponía que debía haber mucha más _fluff_...pero los lectores tienen la última palabra en todo! Así que díganme su opinión!_

_Apareció Manta! Wee! Esperen ver más de este enano que tan bien me cae! No va a aparecer mucho en el _fic_ pero, ya veré yo cómo meterlo... tla vez lo ponga a pelear contra Opacho ya que en el _anime_ nunca le dieron la oportunidad! Jajaja!_

_Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a todos mis lectores! Los amo! Pero sobre todo a _Minamo_ que me viene dando sus opiniones desde el primer capítulo! Te adoro! Gracias a ti y a todos mis _reviewers_ es que trato de mantener este _fic_ lo más decente posible! BESOS! Y CHOCOLATES!_

_Oh! Y también un agradecimiento SÚPER especial va a _aishiterumasu hao_ que muy lindamente llegó hasta mis notas de autora (sí las leen! Qué cosas! Pobres de ustedes, tener que soportar mi cháchara sin fin) y muy bellamente me envió la traducción de _Ringo Urami Uta_! GRACIAS! Un millonsote! Bueno y, sin más preámbulo, la muy genial y graciosa _Awaya Ringo

"Los pétalos del manzano danzan al caerse.

La nieve de atardecer es reflejada ligeramente por el sol.

Aquellas estalactitas que cuelgan en los techos de una estación deshabitada... se parecen a mis lágrimas que corren por las mejillas.

No pienses que no me duele partir... tú sabes que te odio...

No quiero ver tu cara... no quiero volver a escuchar tus palabras... aunque yo sé que eso no se cumplirá... porque siento un gran rencor hacia ti..."

_Linda canción ne, me parecía que iba perfecta con el tema del otro capítulo! Woho! Anna tiene un gusto para las canciones... no es de sorprenderse que sea así de... cruda..._

_Notas_

(1)'_Ja ¡ mata ashita!' es una expresión para decir 'nos vemos mañana...se usa muchísimo en los _animes_... capaz y ya todo el mundo lo sabía... uhm..._

_(2) 'Anna wa totemo kawaii na... demo... kanashii...', es una frase que querría decir algo así como 'Anna es muy linda pero triste' triste en el buen sentido! No de patética Anna, no seas tan susceptible! -–dirigiéndose a la Anna que sale del camerino dispuesta a acabar con la vida de la autora—no estoy segura de que se escriba así... nunca fui buena conjugando adjetivos en japonés... así que disculpen posibles errores..._

Minamo: _Es de los mejores? En serio! No te digo yo! Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del camino! Este capítulo es tuyo! Así que lo puedes criticar todo lo que quieras!. Bueno, mi posición con respecto a Hao no es tan positiva como la tuya (intentó matar a mi primo Yoh!) pero intenté que no se mostrara en el _fic_ porque no era parte del cannon... así que no lo puse tan malo, les dije que lo haría comprensible no, gracias otra vez! Eres lo mejor!_

Val: _ahm... –sale sonrojada de bambalinas-- me siento.. cómo decirlo... simplemente maravillada porque hayas visto mi _fic_ de esa manera, no sabes lo que me emocionó tu _review_ y te agradezco como no tienes idea esas palabras, prometo que me seguiré esforzando a mi máximo para que tu opinión nunca se vea defraudada! Sí! –vuelve a los camerinos haciendo pesas y dando órdenes eufóricas a Yoh de mejorar su actuación--_

Zria: _UGH! SÉ LO QUE ES ESO! A mí también me pasa con _fics_ de esos que son geniales y tienen las medidas exactas de todo lo que me gusta... –se detiene y se da cuenta de lo que dice—en verdad ves mi _fic_ como uno de esos? Oh! Eres súper! Gracias por hacérmelo saber! Yo odio a Hao aunque no esté en este _fic_... intentar matar a MI primo! Qué desfachatado! Y es que no lo perdono... pero también te entiendo... es decir, es hermano gemelo de mi primo Yoh asíq ue está como Kami manda y con un carácter... está muy bueno... sí..._

Kamimura: _Bueno, aquí está! Qué tal eh? Uhm... no estoy muy segura de cómo me salió el capítulo, pero no importa! Me esforzaré más para ser digna de recibir más _reviews_ de tu parte y de todos los demás! Gomitas de naranja para ti!_

aishiterumasu hao: _OH! GRACIAS! Muchísimas gracias por la canción! Jeje, yo sabía que la había leído en alguna parte pero no me acordaba en dónde! Eres mi salvación! Y ni te preocupes por lo del _review, _es la cosa más común del mundo y le suele pasar a cualquiera –sale silbando una canción como para que nadie note que está hablando de ella misma--_

Nx: _En serio está bien? Espero no haberlo arruinado con este capítulo... dime qué te parece! Espero no haberte defraudado pero es que Yoh me saca de quicio! Nunca lo puedo poner tal cual es!_

fernanda: _Fernanda cariño! En verdad siempre me haces sentir muy bien con tus palabras, y hasta me creo que escribo chévere! Jeje... Claro que me gustan tus _reviews_, siempre me dices lo que te gusta y lo que no y me ayudas a mejorarme! Yo sabía que la frase de _Inuyasha_ le iba a sonar a alguien! Estaba escribiendo y de repente se me vino a la cabeza y pensé que era perfecta. Ya viste la cuarta película? Es genial aunque haya poco romance. Lo de la radio se veía venir! Es demasiado Yoh el dedicarle algo a Anna! Además _Awaya Ringo _es la eterna rival de las canciones 'happy' de _Bob_! Gracias otra vez!_

_Uf! Esta nota de autora estuvo larguísima! Prometo no hablar demás la próxima vez! Ja! Mata ne!_


	7. Besuto Puresu

DISCLAIMER: Bueno... Mankin no es mío, pero me reservo los derechos de pedir prestado sus personajes para torturarlos y darles un final más romántico que el del anime o el del manga .. Sip, soy la maldad en pasta.

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 7: Besuto Puresu(1)

Anna abrió sus ojos. Parpadeando varias veces intentó recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior: había dejado las llaves del carro en su gaveta en la oficina, oficina que había sido cerrada por su jefe pocos minutos antes de que ella se diera cuenta... recordaba haber rechazado la oferta de Jun de que ésta la llevase a su casa... había dicho que era mejor ir en autobús...

Anna se llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos para taparlos de los rayos del sol que interrumpían a través de sus cortinas; tenía la impresión de que algo importante había ocurrido, pero por más que lo intentaba, después de llegar a la parada de autobús todo se presentaba a su memoria como imágenes difusas y sin mucho sentido. Cerrando los ojos, Anna se concentró todo lo que el persistente dolor de cabeza le permitía...

El autobús había tardado.

Había jurado muerte sobre el conductor.

Había hablado con alguien.

Alguien extraño, eso al menos recordaba.

Era una voz suave, en donde se mezclaban notas de preocupación...

Frunciendo el ceño en concentración, la abogada se esforzó por ver más allá de la niebla que recubría sus recuerdos.

Era una voz acompañada de ojos color castaño.

Era algo cálido...

Súbitamente, Anna abrió los ojos ahogando un grito de exclamación en cuanto su memoria logró pasarle revista completa a los eventos de la noche anterior: se había sentido como si un elefante se le hubiese parado encima y _él_ se había ofrecido a llevarla, luego, al subirse ambos al autobús, _ÉL_ la había cargado hasta su departamento... habían comido algo...

Él se había ido¿verdad?

Subiendo con una mano las sábanas hasta su barbilla y descubriendo sus ojos lentamente, Anna miró con cautela a su alrededor.

Allí, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama estaba Yoh durmiendo profundamente, sino en una de las posiciones más incómodas que había visto en su vida; sus audífonos estaban alrededor de su cuello dejando que mechones de cabello negro corrieran libres a través de su cara. El sweater había sido olvidado en el suelo y su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada moviéndose rítmicamente con el subir y bajar de su pecho. Lo que Anna había recordado como un recipiente con naranjas había sido sustituido por un plato hondo con agua y el cuchillo por un paño ligeramente húmedo.

Anna se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando demasiado al intruso cuando este comenzó a moverse en la silla murmurando algo mientras lo hacía, pero Anna no se atrevía a mirar a otro lado: el chico la intrigaba, le daba curiosidad su forma de actuar; ¿quién, con la situación de peligro constante que existe por la inseguridad, se atrevería a llevar a casa a una completa extraña, estaba segura que ella no lo haría, entonces... ¿cómo era posible que se preocupara por ella, desperdiciando una noche de sueño?

_Como leyendo sus pensamiento, el joven se encogió de hombros y se volteó para verla "Así se conocen los nuevos amigos¿no? Al principio son personas ajenas a ti y luego cuando hablan se forma un vínculo"..._

Anna se sonrojó al recordar sus palabras.

Ella estaba segura de que durante todo el tiempo que el estuvo allí no cruzaron más que unas pocas palabras...

Ajena en sus pensamientos, la chica falló en darse cuenta como un par de ojos color castaño se abría a la luz de un nuevo día. Yoh reprimió una mueca de dolor al intentar levantar su cuello mientras refregaba sus ojos y trataba de enfocar su visión en la cosa que tenía delante...

O persona.

"Ohayoo" llamó el chico sacando a la abogada de sus pensamientos

"Uhm" fue todo lo que esta alcanzó a responder mientras trataba de controlar las traicioneras emociones que había agolpado una inusitada cantidad de sangre en sus mejillas _Él es el intruso... tengo todo el derecho a mirar el intruso que invade mi casa_...

Yoh se estiró lo más que pudo y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas matutinas a la chica que tenía delante: sus cabellos estaban revueltos y caían en todas direcciones sobre sus hombros, sus párpados estabas semi- cerrados y grandes ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos, su _yukata_ blanca estaba puesta torpemente sobre ella, una de sus mangas resbalando ligeramente sobre su hombro...

Con todo y el aspecto de persona enferma que tenía Anna, Yoh se sorprendió pensando que era en _verdad_ muy linda.

Yoh dejó de sonreír cuando vio como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban un color carmesí ante su mirada. Arqueando una ceja se inclinó sobre ella escuchando como casi todas las vértebras de su espalda se movían al lugar en el que Kami las había puesto en un principio "¿Te encuentras bien, estás toda roja, no tendrás fiebre nuevamente ¿verdad?"

Anna esquivó la mano de Yoh al verla transgredir su espacio personal de una forma insultante, girando hacia un lado y notando como todos sus músculos le gritaban piedad "Estoy bien" dijo clavando sus ojos negros en los castaños del chico y obligándolo a retirase con la sola presión de su mirada "Hentai" agregó al ver que Yoh tenía pensado seguir adelante con sus planes de aproximarse a ella.

Con una expresión de complacencia, Yoh regresó a su lugar en la silla "¡Sí, definitivamente estás mejor" le dijo soltando una risita "Al menos tu carácter está en su lugar"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le espetó Anna mirándolo de forma amenazadora, a lo que Yoh sólo volvió a repetir su risita antes de pararse y tomar el plato con el paño y salir de la habitación.

"Que estás mejor... yokkata(2)"

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Anna vio como ante sus ojos la mitad de su despensa se consumía al tener que mandar a Yoh repetir al menos diez veces el 'menú' para que estuviese un mínimo de comestible. 

"Esto está fatal" le dijo al décimo intento de Yoh "¿Cómo rayos se supone que sobrevives si ni siquiera sabes cómo hervir agua correctamente?" le preguntó Anna suspicaz mientras Yoh se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa del comedor y miraba su propio plato.

"En realidad, no soy yo el que cocina" le dijo el chico mientras utilizaba sus _ohashi_(3) para levantar la comida al nivel de sus ojos y darle un vistazo crítico "Lo más que suelo hacer es picar las naranjas" dijo al final sonriendo soñadoramente.

Anna arqueó una ceja ante el comentario "¿No vives tú solo?" le preguntó, su curiosidad más fuerte que su sentido común: se supone que a ella no le debe importar la subsistencia del chico, _entonces por qué rayos estoy preguntando..._

"No, mi familia en consenso decidió que era algo así como... ¿cómo lo dijeron ellos? Como un peligro para mí mismo y me buscaron con otra familia una compañera de cuarto"

"¿_Compañera?_" preguntó aún más suspicaz la chica mientras tomaba su té y le daba un sorbo, a la vez, regañándose a sí misma: _¿Y a mí qué, si vive con una roca ¿qué me debe importar a mí?_.

"¡Sí! Se llama Hikaru(4), nos conocimos de niños, ella es la que suele hacer las cosas en la casa... aunque me obliga a hacer la lavandería" terminó mientras pensaba en los discursos de la chica acerca de que Yoh parecía más un adorno del hogar más que un habitante de él.

"Uhm" musitó Anna mientras veía como Yoh terminaba de eliminar los pedazos quemados de su sardina y, cerrando los ojos, se la metía a la boca y comenzaba a masticar cuidadosamente.

"Para ser mi primer intento no está nada más, parece que esto de la cocina se me da bien" dijo emocionado mientras procedía con el arroz.

"Décimo intento" le corrigió la abogada mientras miraba de reojo su propia comida... no es que estuviese _terriblemente_ mal exactamente... "Si dices que esta cosa está comible temo las habilidades culinarias de tu _compañera_"

A esto Yoh levantó la vista de su plato y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a la chica "En realidad Hikaru trabaja hasta tarde, por lo general llegamos a la misma hora, así que hacemos trampa" aquí añadió unos segundos de silencio para aumentar el misterio.

Anna no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante su comportamiento, pero la escondió magistralmente con un suspiro y volteando los ojos.

"¡Nuestra vecina siempre nos la tiene lista!"

"¿_Vecina_?" preguntó Anna mientras tomaba inconscientemente un bocado de arroz y se preguntaba dónde rayos vivía este chico que estaba rodeado de tanta población femenina.

"¡Exacto! Tamao es una de las mejores cocineras del mundo, sabe hacer casi todo, es especialmente buena con los dulces"

Anna dejó caer la conversación en un silencio indefinido mientras comía,_ démosle algún uso a los alimentos de _mi_ alacena_. Sin realmente desearlo su vista se posó en el chico que comía animadamente su ración de comida y que de vez en cuando se detenía para dirigirle una sonrisa...

Había algo en él que lo hacía diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido hasta la fecha, incluido Hao: su mirada era... diferente, no sabía cómo describirla, la forma en que parecía siempre sonreír... sin duda la presencia de tantas mujeres a su alrededor le daba una fuente indefinida de felicidad.

Para su total sorpresa. Anna se encontró sintiendo un ardor en el estómago ante este último pensamiento; respirando profundamente una vez, logró disminuir la presión sobre sus _ohashi_ y dirigir su vista hacia otro lugar, _¿Qué me está pasando? Anna, pro amor a Kami contrólate. No puedes andar por la vida amargándote por alguien que no significa nada para ti¡míralo! Es un chico tonto, sin ninguna habilidad para las tareas domésticas... es un hombre..._ Anna silenció su tren de pensamiento colocando más fuerte de lo debido su taza de té en la mesa, sobresaltando a Yoh que la miró con una expresión dubitativa.

_A veces hablo más de la cuenta_, se dijo mientras arrancaba su vista de los ojos onix del chico y los posaba sobre la pared encontrándola sumamente interesante: blanca, con algunas manchas que se encargaría de llamar al hermano Ainu para que las quitara, y el reloj que estaba adelantado porque daba las diez y media de la mañana...

Yoh miraba a Anna debatiendo consigo mismo la idea de preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando vio como esta abría desmesuradamente los ojos viendo, a según de él, el infinito "Anna, daijyobu ka"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran las diez y media de la mañana?" le preguntó Anna mientras le prometía una muerte lenta con su mirada.

"Etto(5)... ¿Porque no lo sabía?" intentó Yoh mientras llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza y le sonreía de la forma más inocente que poseía.

De pronto algo en la mente de Yoh parecía ponerse en marcha: sentía que a estas horas debía de estar terminando de hacer _algo_ pero no lograba recordar qué era...

Y por último escuchó, muy débilmente, la voz de su amigo y productor Manta en la parte de atrás de su baúl de recordatorios:

"_Muy bien. Recuerda que mañana por la mañana debes venir, vamos a tener unas entrevistas para el festival de Año Nuevo y te necesito allí presente: va a venir Megumi Hayashibara y NO quiero a Ryu recibiéndola y pidiéndole una cita"..._

Megumi Hayashibara. Llegar temprano. Ryu pidiendo una cita...

Y por último imaginó a su pequeño amigo usando el Mantien(6) como un objeto lo suficientemente contundente como para dejarlo inconciente por días...

Los dos habían caído en cuenta de que tenía una vida laboral que continuar...

"¡Demonios! Si me visto ahora tal vez..." murmuraba Anna mientras se ponía rápidamente en pie y se dirigía a su arto a cambiarse, se encargaría de bañarse cuando llegara a su casa por la noche...

"Dame" oyó decir una voz a su espalda mientras sentía como una mano la agarraba por la muñeca. Sorprendida, Anna se volteó para ver a Yoh usando la expresión más seria que le había visto hasta el momento.

"¿Disculpa?" le preguntó no muy segura de haberlo escuchado bien¿se había atrevido a prohibirle algo a ella, a Anna Kyouyama?

"No deberías ir, ayer tuviste fiebre, es mejor que te quedes en tu casa"

"No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer, así que si no te importa..." comenzó a decir Anna mientras intentaba llegar al cuarto cuando la mano que tenía aprisionada su muñeca le dio un giro y se encontró nuevamente ante la mirada de Yoh.

"Pero tengo el deber de decirte lo que sería mejor, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar" él no se iba a rendir fácilmente; Yoh podía sentir como la mirada de Anna lo hacía sentir completamente minúsculo ante ella, así que en un intento de impedir que lo continuara viendo así, la atrajo más hacia sí.

A pesar de toda la tensión, Yoh no pudo dejar de admitir que algo dentro de su ser brilló cuando sintió el contacto del cuerpo de Anna contra el suyo; era mucho más fuerte que la primera vez en la tienda cuando sus manos se tocaron, pero el mismo sentimiento surgió en su corazón y eliminó cualquier pensamiento racional de su cabeza: como ambos estaban era el lugar correcto.

Estaba _bien_.

Y así se quería quedar.

Por siempre.

Por su lado, Anna se debatía entre el dejar a inconsciente a Yoh por su atrevimiento o quedarse tal cual estaba, todavía decidiendo qué hacer. Podía sentir la respiración cálida de Yoh en su cuello, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su columna, podía sentir como sus mechones de cabello se confundían con los propios mezclándose en su cara y haciéndole cosquillas.

Más importante aún podía sentir el latido del corazón del chico golpeando contra el suyo propio, a un mismo ritmo. Anna no pudo reprimir que sus hombros se relajaran al contacto: era como si su alma hubiese encontrado algo que le faltaba, algo que durante mucho tiempo se había esforzado tanto por encontrar que había intentado buscar cualquier cosa que llenara el vacío, aún cuando no encajara perfectamente.

Anna sintió como su parte racional le decía a gritos que mantuviera su distancia, al menos su dignidad y se apartara de él y luego lo golpease lo más duro posible, mientras que algo muy dentro de ella le decía que se quedara tal cual está.

En el lugar correcto.

Anna al final encontró la fuerza necesaria para empujar a Yoh. Su mano izquierda se cerró en un puño, pero de pronto la encontró terriblemente pesada así que se contentó con un "Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso"

"Gomen ne" dijo Yoh mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y soltaba la muñeca de la chica "Pero aún digo que es mejor que no vayas al trabajo, llama a alguien y dile que no te levantaste bien" agregó mientras él mismo entraba al cuarto y buscaba en el suelo su chaqueta verde y se la ponía "Yo pasaré en la noche y te aseguro que traeré algo comestible" le dijo cuando hubo terminado de pelear con los botones.

"No necesito de eso, me basto conmigo misma" dijo Anna mientras recuperaba el aliento que había sentido como si se lo hubiesen arrancado una vez que Yoh se hubo separado de ella, _¡Debo dejar de ser débil, tengo una promesa a mí misma que cumplirme..._ Anna vislumbró como el usual brillo de la mirada de Yoh se opacaba con una sombra...

Se sentía herido, pero aún así su sonrisa no desaparecía, "Estaba bien Anna, pero entonces vendré mañana para ver cómo sigues" le dijo pasando por su lado al salir de la habitación.

"Tienes que reponer todo lo que gastaste" se oyó decir Anna mientras veía a Yoh desaparecer hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida. Yoh se detuvo y se volteó, confundido "Te gastaste todo lo que había en mi alacena, deberás reponerme todo lo que quemaste, desperdiciaste, botaste y/o volviste incomible"

"Esta bien, suena justo" y con esto y una última sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, Yoh desapareció seguido, unos segundos después, por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente.

* * *

_HOLA!_

_Aquí! He resurgido de debajo del pie abusador de mi _sensei_ de japonés... GOMEN NASAI! El examen era muy importante para mis estudios, y por eso no tuve cabeza para pensar en nada que no fuera estudio... pero ya pasó... no creo que lo haya pasado, pero está listo todo! Ahora sí podré concentrarme nuevamente en _Radio Show_, de hecho ya tengo buena parte del capítulo ocho, pero necesito reevaluar a dónde lo estoy llevando y por eso no lo _posteo_ todavía! Jojojojo, pero en fin... a las notas!_

_1.- 'Besto Puresu' es como le dice Ryu en el anime a su lugar favorito, sólo que en un muy mal eintento de decir _Best Place_... sí el inglés no es el fuerte del amigo..._

_2.- 'yokkata' se usa para muchas cosas: es 'bien' como adjetico conjugado en pasado ('estaba bien' o algo por el estilo) pero en este caso se usa para decir 'que alivio'_

_3.- 'Ohashi' es el nombre en japonés para lo palitos que se usan para comer, yo pienso que es muy cuhi el nombre... en realidad, la palabra para 'palitos' es _hashi_, pero 'o' se le antepone como partícula honorífica, para expresar... uhm... gratitud a los ohashi por ayudarlos a comer .;_

_4.- Mi favorita! 'Hikaru' sé bien que no aparece como personaje de la serie pero es para mi Moo- chan! Es un tributo a Hikaru- Hoshi por sus ideas para este capítulo y dejarme ser su sempai! BESOS!_

_5.- 'Etto' es como el quivalente japonés a nuestro 'uhm' para expresar incomodidad, o que vas a agregar algo, o nerviosismo... apuesto a que todos han escuchado al primín diciéndolo y si no vayan! Que se le oye cuchísimo!_

_6.- 'Mantien'... así es como se llama el gran diccionario de nuestro amigo y compadre Manta! Cualquier parecido con el nombre del chico es pura coincidencia .-_

_Y ahora a los _reviews

Minamo: _Hey! Qué alivio oír eso! No sabes lo asustada que estaba de _postear_ el capítulo! Yo sé que no fue mucho _fluff_ esta vez, pero con calma! Anna no aprovechó al primo porque imagina lo incómodo entre dolor de cabeza y malestar general... en esas condiciones nadie disfruta nada, pero ya Annita se va a dar cuenta de lo que tiene a su alrededor --Obvia a su actriz principal que le está gritando para que deje de dar _spoilers_-- Gracias por tu _review_! Eres súper, siempre la primera en darme tu comentario; palomitas de maíz para ti (simplemente porque son la MEJOR comida del universo .-)_

fernanda: _Oh! No haría falta, ya de por sí te adoro con locura .- ! Siempre estás allí para darme tu opinión lo que es valiosísimo... y por eso este capítulo va para ti! Es la única forma de agradecerles toda la ayuda que me brindan con sus _reviews_!... y sip! Estudio japonés! Mi sensei es genial, al igual que el idioma, podríamos estudiar juntas o algo porque la gramática me está MATANDO, con tantas formas verbales no sé de qué nos quejamos con el español... pero en fin! Me encanta el sonido del japonés y la verdad me cuesta horrores imaginar a Yoh hablando otra cosa que no sea japonés (su voz es genial!) Un abrazo a mi nueva _nihongo no nakama

Naxa: _Uff! Que bueno que te gustó mi pequeña creación! La verdad es que no estaba segura de que si Yoh estuviese muy OOC pero su respuesta a aclarado mis dudas y seguiré con mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar recibiendo sus _reviews_ tan valiosos! –con el Mt. Fuji-san por _background_--_

Zria: _Zria! Tú ni te preocupes, no me molestan los _reviews_ largos! Todo lo contrario! No sabes la ayuda que me das con ellos al decirme cuáles fueron las partes que más te gustaron... un millón! (si pudiera te los daría en efectivo pero... estoy quebrada! . ) TE APOYO! Formemos un grupo en contra de Hao! Y bueno, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, algo diferente, porque ya los mismos temas con _Yona_ están como que trillados y en no hay muchos AU, por lo menos en español... y por lo de los capítulos largos, tienes razón, un capítulo corto puede decir mucho más que uno largo, pero no ha sido mi culpa! Cuando lo tengo todo planeado para una seis lindas páginas ÉSTOS --señala a su reparto de actuación-- se dan a la tarea de cambiar mis planes! Uff! Estoy hablando de más! Pero una cosa debo agregar: ADORO a Len- chan! Jeje, es taaaan tierno con su leche! Y es tu 'alter ego'! o.0 debes ser una persona súper interesante --intenta ver el peinado de la susodicha—y sí, Hao es un... mejor lo dejo hasta aquí!_

Val: _Con palabras como las tuyas, cómo no seguir, seguiré así sea contra los mismos moderadores de esta página y contra mi musa para complacer a mi público! (y rezaré durante el camino para no defraudar a nadie!.)_

GabR: _Bienvenida a mi mundo de locura! – risa diabólica—me alegro que te haya gustado mi _fic_, y gracias por tu _review_! Yo sé! No tengo nada en contra de las _fans_ de Hao/Anna, pero sinceramente, los dos tienen un carácter de Dios y Padre Nuestro! Dudo que se soporten mucho tiempo, sin contar que no va con el _cannon_ de Takei- sama... uhm.. aunque el mundo de los _fanfics_ es para volver realidad esas parejas insólitas que nos gustan! Bueno, entonces nos estamos viendo! Weeee! Y por ser nueva TOMA! Galletitas de chocolate y menta!_

Kamimura: _Hola! Yo siempre supe que mi súper primo Yoh es _kawaii_... lo que pasa es que no creía haberle captado correctamente toda su 'kawaiidad' . esa palabra existe? En fin! No te preocupes que de ahora en adelante son momentos Yohx Anna 100, bueno, me arriesgo al menos por un moderado 90 .- gracias por tu _review

aishiterumasuhao: _Hey Hey! Uff! Gracias por tus palabras me quitas un peso de encima! Siempre me he imaginado a Yoh- kun pensando eso de Anna, tal como la primera vez que el picarón se lo dijo en voz alta... ahm.. sólo que yo mejoré la frase! Yo también estoy segura de que si Anna –baja la voz hasta un tono confidencial, cuidando su espalda de su actriz principal que está siendo 'manicurizada' por Jun—no estuviese siempre tan amargada por la vida se vería mucho más atractiva, pero Yoh- kun siempre logra ver entre los amarges de la vida! Muahahahaha! _

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: _Bienvenida! Yo te entiendo a la perfección! No tengo hermanas pero sí una tía adicta al _solitario spider_ así que te podrás imaginar, me está quedando bien? Weeeeee! Gracias por decírmelo, no sabes cuánto vale para mí! Y? traté de hacer el final lo más Yoh/Anna posible considerando que aún son dos extraños el uno con el otro... pero ni te preocupes! Sé que en algún momento Anna se va a sonrojar! Tú no más espera! Un _plush _de Yoh- kun para ti!_

_Uff! Eso estuvo largo! Una nota final: Dai- kun y Roku- kun son la máximo! Salen en la IV película de Inuyasha y RULEAN!_

_Ja ne!_


	8. Oshiete

DISCLAIMER: Tengo nociones de que el cielo es azul, de que Harry Potter no existe (el niño mago, si hubo varios Harry Potter a mitad de la historia! Ven? Soy culta! .-) y de que no me gusta la matemática... pero ni idea de si Takei- sama todavía me hereda los derechos de Shaman King, así que optaré por decir que no me pertenece... suspiro ah! y todo el crédito de la canción a Ayumi Hamasaki!

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 8: Oshiete

"¿Pero te sientes bien¿no necesitas nada?"

Anna suspiró mientras oía como su amiga le recomendaba unas sales que eran muy buenas cuando de quitar dolor de cabeza se trataba, "Jun estoy BIEN. Sólo era para avisar que hoy no iba a ir... ya perdí medio día, bien que podré perder la otra mitad y adelantar algo con las carpetas que tengo aquí en la casa"

"Te dije, te DIJE que hacía mucho frío y que yo no tenía ningún problema de llevarte hasta tu casa, pero eres terca como tú sola¡ya ves! Te pude haber encontrado esta mañana pero en el noticiero matutino, con un título en rojo que diría 'Mujer exitosa muere por hipotermia'" sentenció Jun, Anna notando como ésta se comenzaba a culpar a sí misma.

"Eso me recuerda, toma las llaves de mi auto y guárdalas, y deja de culparte, ten un poco más de dignidad" le dijo permitiendo que una sonrisa escapase de sus labios.

"Te las puedo llevar una vez que haya salido, tengo algo que discutir contigo" le respondió la voz de Jun mientras se oía el rumor de un pasar de hojas al fondo "Tengo unas declaraciones que no me cuadran, estoy segura de que una de las cuartadas está terriblemente mal construida..." Jun esperó en el teléfono el comentario de Anna pero recibió silencio a cambio "¿Anna- san?... ¿Anna- san me estás escuchando?" pregunto, a la vez preocupándose de que a su amiga le hubiese dado un síncope "¡Anna- san!" gritó por último, decidiendo de que si la táctica no encontraba respuesta llamaría al servicio de emergencias.

"No hace falta que me grites" le respondió la voz de Anna fría como el hielo... al menos había sido una respuesta "Te hablo más tarde" la oyó decir con un tono cortante.

Jun suspiró y miró al aparato telefónico con suspicacia "Bien, que te mejores entonces, nos vemos en la tarde" y con esto, Jun colgó.

Anna bajó el auricular a su regazo y lo dejó allí, el sonido de la línea resonando por lo bajo, y se llevó su mano libre a la que ahora sujetaba el teléfono.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar la insolencia de Yoh por la mañana: se había atrevido a tomarla por la fuerza...

Y ella no había hecho NADA por detenerlo.

_Nada_.

Dando un suspiró colocó el recibidor en su debido lugar y se levantó para dirigirse a uno de sus grandes ventanales. Al llegar miró su reflejo unos instantes antes de abrir de par en par los cristales y dejar que la brisa jugueteara con sus cabellos.

Anna dirigió su vista inconscientemente a la gente que caminaba apresurada por la calle, mirando nerviosa sus relojes, a la vez que intentaban manipular sus maletines y hablar por celular al mismo tiempo, madres que caminaban con sus hijos de regreso del colegio, estudiantes que iban y venían relajándose de sus clases de la mañana... Anna se perdió en aquellas vidas que parecían tan normales y que transcurrían a sus pies, completamente ignorantes al tumulto de sentimientos que se comenzaban a alojar en la garganta de la chica y que evitaban que respirara con la misma normalidad que ellos.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Hace poco tiempo ella era uno de ellos, con una vida normal, una rutina establecida que la esperaba en los intervalos de tiempo entre que se despertaba e iba a su trabajo y cuando regresaba por la noche a su departamento.

Anna frunció el ceño mientras respiraba hondamente y pensaba lo miserable que se debía ver colgada de un ventanal y procuran controlar emociones de niña pequeña; ¿en que punto había cambiado tanto su vida, su dominio de si misma, su pequeño mundo perfecto¿en qué momento se había roto aquellas paredes de cristal que con tanto esmero había construido durante años alrededor de su rutina?

¿Por qué DEMONIOS estaba llorando?

Anna pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos en un vano intento de detener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Todo era culpa de él.

Él había roto todo lo que ella había logrado construir, todos los sueños que con tanto esfuerzo había puesto uno encima del otro hasta crear una escalera que la llevase al éxito, a la plenitud...

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en _Yoh_ cuando le estaba intentando echar la culpa a _Hao_?

Anna se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra en riel de acero que soportaba las ventanas y se estremeció cuando el frío del metal traspasó su camiseta y cerró los ojos, llevando su mano nuevamente a su muñeca para luego subirla lentamente a la base de su cuello.

_Sigue tus propios consejos y ten un poco de dignidad_, se regañó a sí misma, pero al parecer su cuerpo estaba en contra de ella hoy: con dolorosa meticulosidad, su mente comenzó a recordar el momento en que se vio contra los brazos de Yoh, sintiendo su respiración en su hombro. Recordó que como algunos mechones de cabello negro rozaron sus mejillas y como podía oír con asombrosa claridad el corazón del chico.

_Las malas experiencias SIEMPRE se recuerdan, es la manera natural en la que el humano aprende_, se recitó para sus adentros, pero su cuerpo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo y comenzó a componer su propia teoría con la voz de su conciencia.

¿Recordaba ella, con la misma precisión, la primera vez que Hao la había tomado entre sus brazos?

Anna abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la cocina, abriendo gabinetes en busca del té más fuerte que tuviese... ella NO iba a perder contra su propia conciencia, eso era completamente ridículo, además de que iba en contra de sus principios de vida. Haciendo un esfuerzo mientras veía como el agua comenzaba a hervir al son de las llamas de la estufa, trató de recordar...

Había sido hace tres años, Anna estaba saliendo de un parcial especialmente deprimente de derecho y se encaminaba a su departamento cuando en la oscuridad de la noche vio una figura recostada contra uno de los postes de luz jugueteando con su llavero. Recordaba que había continuado con su camino, buscando en su mochila el libro más grueso que tuviera como medida de protección cuando, al levantar la mirada encontró que la figura había desaparecido, y era ella y su sombra a mitad de la acera desierta.

Anna tomó la tetera y vertió cuidadosamente el agua en una taza...

---

_Anna miró a su alrededor, escaneando todas las esquinas posibles para dar con el intruso, antes de decidir que estaba completamente paranoica... había estudiado mucho la noche anterior... pudo ver cosas..._

_Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió como alguien rodeaba su cintura y le susurraba al oído "Estás tensa, te dije que _no_ estudiaras tanto pero siempre quieres hacer tu voluntad..." para después soltar una risa que envió un estremecimiento de placer por su espalda al reconocer a quién pertenecía la voz._

"_Si vez a alguien jugando con un llavero a mitad de una calle desolada piensas inmediatamente que era un idiota de malas intenciones y es _obvio_ que te tenses, a ver si estudias anatomía, se llama 'adrenalina'" le contestó Anna mientras se volteaba para encontrar a Hao mirándola de arriba abajo con ojos de aprobación._

"_Annita querida, no sabía que quisieras que yo estudiara anatomía desde _ya_" le dijo Hao con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de la chica "Pero si tú _en verdad_ quieres que averigüe cómo usas _tu_ adrenalina, yo no me opongo"_

"_Idiota" murmuró la chica mientras ponía el libro entre ella y su novio, para luego apartarlo y mirarlo con una ceja arqueada y una sombra de sonrisa intentando atravesar su máscara de 'compostura' ante la mirada de borrego a medio morir que le estaba dando el chico._

"_Eres una aguafiestas" sentenció este mientras cambiaba imperceptiblemente sus manos de posición y las subía hasta la mitad de la espalda de Anna "Pero me niego a no ser consentido hoy, ya no tienes exámenes en los que refugiarte" le dijo mientras la atraía hacia sí con un ligero empujón, disfrutando el aroma de su cabello "Esta noche estás oficialmente secuestrada" le susurró al oído mientras veía como Anna se le quedaba viendo._

---

Anna tomó un sorbo y masajeó sus sienes en un intentó de recordar qué seguía, pero para su asombro no recordaba mucho del momento, no recordaba nada de lo que se suponía debía ser uno de los momentos 'especiales entre pareja' de los que tanto habla Jeanne, su compañera de trabajo, todo le venía cubierto por una niebla difusa que cubría cada uno de sus recuerdos; cómo venía vestido, como se sentían sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo...

_Por amor a Kami, eso fue hace _tres _años¿cómo se supone que recuerde?_, se cuestionó la abogada tratando de refugiarse en el pasar del tiempo. Obligando a sí misma a relajarse Anna miró al reloj: las tres y media, hora de su telenovela favorita. Tomando su taza de té, se dirigió hacia su sillón favorito, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión cambiando de canales hasta llegar a su programa favorito.

_Es un _hombre_, contrólate_, se reprendió una última vez cuando se encontró a si misma recordando el aroma que despedía el cuerpo de Yoh.

* * *

Anna se incorporó rápidamente, estudiando sus alrededores. La televisión seguía prendida, pero la programación había cambiado, seguidamente miró el reloj digital que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro, que marcaba las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde. 

_Me debo haber quedado dormida_, pensó mientras se restregaba los ojos para liberarlos del sueño, _debo estar comenzando a pisar el tiempo de la vejez_ se dijo mientras ubicaba el motivo de su despertar tan brusco: el timbre de la puerta sonaba, inclemente. Muy a su pesar, Anna se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para ver a través del agujero quién era y saber a quién debía degollar por despertarla de esa manera.

Del otro lado la esperaba Jun quien miraba impaciente a su alrededor, tratando de balancear las múltiples carpetas que tenía entre sus brazos y tocar el timbre nuevamente. Dándose un vistazo rápido y asegurándose de estar presentable dentro de las posibilidades, Anna se pasó una mano por el cabello y abrió la puerta, asegurándose de darle a su amiga una de sus peores miradas.

"Jun" dijo, por todo saludo.

"¡Anna- san! Estaba preocupada de que estuvieses dormida pero veo que no es así" dijo mientras le daba una mirada pícara y veía la ropa de la abogada.

"No, por lo menos _ya_ no"

"Perfecto" dijo Jun mientras entraba al departamento y dejaba sus pertenencias encima del mueble más próximo "Creo que esto te pertenece" le dijo mientras tomaba su cartera y sacaba las llaves del carro de Anna y se las entregaba a su legítima dueña "¿Y bien¿Cómo te has sentido?" le preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

"Bien" respondió Anna mientras miraba a su amiga con una ceja arqueada "¿Estás cómoda?" preguntó irónicamente mientras ella a su vez se reacomodaba en su sillón.

"Mucho, gracias por tu amabilidad" le dijo Jun con una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras y tomando las carpetas "¿Lista para esto, en serio necesito tu ayuda, simplemente estoy bloqueada" le pidió mientras le tendía una de las carpetas y Anna soltaba un suspiro...

_No tengo ni un momento tranquila para evaluar mi vida_ comenzó a pensar mientras se estiraba para tomar la carpeta cuando el timbre se volvió a escuchar "¿Esperas a alguien?" le preguntó Jun mientras miraba a la puerta y luego a Anna y esta última negaba con la cabeza mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta. Una vez abierta se encontró delante la última persona que en esos momentos deseaba ver.

Yoh.

Yoh en el umbral comenzando a saludarla y pedir disculpas por haber llegado tan tarde sin avisar primero.

_Y yo en estas fachas_.

"Anna... ¿cómo estás, disculpa si no te llamé antes pero es que yo dije que iba a pasar por aquí y entonces pensé..." Yoh se detuvo ante la total falta de recibimiento que encontró por parte de la chica que se haya ante él. Por detrás de Anna pudo ver a una chica alta que lo miraba entre sorprendida y entretenida antes de mirar a Anna y dirigirle una mirada que él supuso debía ser significativa "¿Anna- san¿no que estabas enferma?" le preguntó Jun mientras reía por lo bajo.

Yoh se volvió y miró la razón de que viniera de la estación de radio hasta esta parte de la ciudad... Anna no se veía de muy buen humor "¿Anna?... ¿estás bien?... ¿es un mal momento?"

Anna podía sentir cómo la sangre le comenzaba a burbujear en las venas entre la risita idiota que tenía Jun y el chico que se estaba comenzando a aproximar lentamente preguntando si estaba bien.

Ella _distaba_ de estar bien.

"Jun, DEJA de reírte y recoge todo, terminamos mañana, y tú" le dijo deteniendo a Yoh en su intento de acercársele con una mirada de advertencia "no te muevas más"

"Seguro" comentó Jun súbitamente alegre mientras recogía a toda prisa sus pertenencias y salía del lugar lo más rápido posible "Nos vemos mañana entonces, y me... cuentas... que _adelantos_ hiciste esta noche con el _trabajo_" se despidió con un guiño y se alejó por el pasillo camino al ascensor.

Anna miró a Yoh que le dirigía su mejor sonrisa solicitando permiso para pasar a pocos centímetros de su cara, volteándose bruscamente, la chica le dio un no muy sutil empujó y lo hizo entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes asegurarse de que Jun no estuviese en las cercanías.

La abogada se recostó de la puerta y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, como si anticipase algo que su mente aún no hubiese registrado. Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse.

Yoh se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Anna recostada de la puerta y arqueó una ceja, _¿se sentirá mal?... ¿por qué siempre soy tan inoportuno?..._ pensó angustiado mientras veía como la chica respiraba honda y pausadamente, _¿se habrá quedado dormida?_ Se volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella sin que esta se diera cuenta. Dubitativo alzó su mano derecha y la colocó en su frente.

Anna vio cómo todo su trabajo de relajación se iba por la borda en el momento en que sintió algo frío hacer contacto con su frente. Abriendo los ojos, encontró los ojos de Yoh viendo directamente los suyos, tintes de preocupación y otro sentimiento indescifrable escondidos en las profundidades de sus ojos castaños.

"¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien, si quieres me voy y regreso mañana..." dijo Yoh en un susurro sin quitar la mano de la frente de Anna.

"Estoy bien" dijo Anna mientras quitaba bruscamente la mano y escapa al contacto cercano de Yoh.

"Ah... bien" dijo Yoh dando media vuelta para encontrarse con la espalda de Anna que se dirigía hacia la cocina. Sonrojándose y procurando que su vista estuviese en el lugar correcto, Yoh siguió sus pasos. Apoyándose en el mesón que se encontraba en un lado fijó su vista en la abogada que ahora preparaba un sándwich y sacaba dos vasos de una de las alacenas y procedía a llenarlas de jugo de naranja "¿Dos vasos, he oído de deshidratación, pero ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado?" preguntó el chico mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Anna se volteó para encararlo arqueando una ceja, ambos vasos en la mano, insegura de que lo que fuese a hacer a continuación era remotamente correcto. _Ser amable nunca ha dañado _realmente_ a nadie... además se supone que como abogada debo ser justa en mis acciones... ¡oh qué diablos!_, sin dejar de mirar a Yoh extendió uno de los vasos y se lo entregó al chico de cabellos castaños mientras tomaba el sándwich y se dirigía a la mesa del comedor.

Yoh no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa se extendiera de palmo a palmo en su rostro. Anna a veces podía parecer una persona dura, pero había momentos en que le daba a entender que no la había juzgado mal en ése primer momento en la tienda de Silver. Tomando el vaso con ambas manos se encaminó al comedor para acompañar a Anna que ya iba por su segundo bocado.

Yoh comenzó a tararear una canción mientras jugueteaba con su vaso y se dedicaba a mirar de vez en cuando a la persona sentada frente a él; en esos breves lapsos de tiempo intentó recordar con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de Anna, la forma como daba vueltas a la servilleta inconscientemente, la forma en que arqueaba su ceño cuando lo atrapaba mirándola.

Yoh se llevó su vaso a sus labios en un intento de esconder la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro. No podía precisar un momento en el que hubiese estado tan feliz, disfrutando solamente de la compañía de alguien.

"¿Por qué rayos sigues con esa sonrisa tan idiota?" se escuchó Anna decir antes de que pudiera prevenirlo. Yoh parecía tener ese efecto en ella; la hacía más... _espontánea_, demasiado, según su propia opinión.

"Es un bonito día" respondió el chico mientras bajaba en vaso y la miraba a los ojos. Apartando la mirada, Anna la fijó en una de las ventanas y notó como el sol invernal había dado paso a nubes negras que ahora cubrían la ciudad.

"Seguro, _hermoso_" dijo con sorna.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, sumidos los dos en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Haz salido en el día de hoy?" preguntó Yoh repentinamente.

"No, recuerdo que alguien prácticamente me _prohibió_ hacerlo" dijo Anna mientras le daba un último sorbo a su jugo y le hacía una seña a Yoh para que recogiera todo. Para su sorpresa, el chico lo hizo sin protesta alguna y luego volvió a la mesa, un brillo extraño danzando en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres salir ahora?" le preguntó mientras hacía un gesto hacia la ventana "Dicen que el clima de invierno es muy bueno para la piel, además de que relaja. En el noticiero dijeron que hoy iba a caer la primera nevada"

Anna sintió como cada uno de los músculos de sus hombros se ponían en tensión¿acaso le estaba pidiendo que saliera porque estaba aburrido o porque le estaba pidiendo que _salieran_ en el sentido de... salir... _en pareja_, no sabía qué se traía entre manos el chico pero esto iba demasiado rápido...

_Esto NO es que vaya demasiado rápido¡es que está mal¡es un _hentai_ por amor a Kami!_ Se corrigió rápidamente Anna mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Yoh y le preguntaba silenciosamente qué demonios pretendía con la invitación.

Pero el chico era o muy idiota o muy testarudo, porque no pestañeó ante su mirada más fría.

"¿Con este frío?" preguntó Anna.

"Sí, en este frío(1)" dijo el chico soltando una sonrisa.

_No dejaré de repetirlo, que chico tan extraño_. Con un suspiró Anna se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, oyendo a sus espaldas una risita tonta e imaginándose a Yoh mostrando un signo de victoria.

_Estoy perdiendo carácter_.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde Anna seguía a Yoh lado a lado mientras caminaban sin rumbo alguno por las transitadas aceras de la ciudad. 

O al menos, ella no tenía rumbo, porque Yoh sí parecía tenerlo; caminaba con sus audífonos puestos, sin interrumpir el silencio que había entre los dos.

Extrañamente, era un silencio... _cómodo_. Anna metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se encontró tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así. Era como un silencio cortado a su medida.

A la medida de ambos.

Mientras caminaban, Yoh miraba por encima de su hombro a la chica que lo seguía ensimismada, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aún tenía presente que había tenido fiebre hace pocas horas, pero no pudo evitar pedirle que lo acompañara a ver la primera nevada de invierno.

Yoh dobló una esquina y ambos se encontraron en un lugar que Anna no reconocía. Parecía una zona residencial, aunque todo estaba en silencio. En demasiado silencio. Con dos zancadas largas se puso un poco más delante de Yoh y volteó para verlo con una mirada inquisidora; como la hubiese invitado por algún motivo mórbido él no viviría para contarlo.

Se aseguraría de ello.

En cambio lo que Anna recibió por respuesta fue un 'ya casi llegamos' y otra de sus alarmantes sonrisas.

La curiosidad venció el temor y Anna se encontró siguiendo a Yoh por la calle, pobremente iluminada por un solo farol que se erguía a pocos pasos de una verja mal cerrada.

"Hai" susurró Yoh mientras abría la verja con un chirrido y se hacía a un lado para que Anna pasara, no muy segura de en lo que se estaba metiendo, la abogada entró en el terreno para ser seguida poco después por Yoh quien le indicó que continuara.

A medida que se alejaban del farol, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más envolvente. Temblando levemente, Anna escuchó el sonido de sus propios pasos al pisar entre la tierra ligeramente húmeda del lugar. Momentos después sintió como la mano de Yoh la hacía detenerse y le indicaba que subiera las escaleras que se dibujaban a su lado en la pálida luz que se filtraba a través de las nubes. Con pasos más seguros de lo que ella misma se sentía, Anna comenzó el ascenso.

"Tadaima(2)" Oyó que le decía la voz a sus espaldas de Yoh.

Anna tuvo que recordarse de respirar.

A su alrededor estaba el paisaje más hermoso, sino un poco deprimente, que había visto hasta ahora en la ciudad de Tokyoo. De entre la oscuridad salía pequeños puntos de luz que revoloteaban alrededor de una columna que parecía erguirse desde la tierra, como estatuas que cuidan de un santuario. A la luz de las luciérnagas podía distinguir las inscripciones de cientos de tumbas que se distribuían en la plataforma en la que estaban. En el horizonte, más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, las luces de una cuidad que surgía de entre la noche más absoluta parecían iluminar el cielo grisáceo hasta darle una nueva vida.

Escuchó un ruido seco y supo sin voltearse que Yoh se había sentado al pie de uno de los árboles que adornaban el lugar. Olvidando repentinamente el frío, Anna sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la alzó para permitir a una luciérnaga que se posara en la punta de sus dedos.

"Hotaru- san(3)" dijo evocando su niñez en Izumo.

Yoh la veía como en un trance: la multitud de lucecillas que ahora danzaban alrededor de Anna le daban una aureola, haciéndola parecer una ilusión. Una sonrisa genuina, la primera que le veía, se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lo que era sin duda melancolía por un tiempo pasado. Doblando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, Yoh se dedicó a admirar a la chica que tenía delante con total fascinación.

_Debería sonreír para mí más seguido_, pensó Yoh y se sonrojó ligeramente ante la actitud posesiva con la que entrelazó sus palabras, pero no podía culparse, Anna tenía ciertamente una sonrisa hermosa, sonrisa que parecía estar desperdiciando bajo capas de indiferencia y constante mal humor.

Anna se acercó a donde estaba Yoh y se sentó junto a él guardando cierta distancia y contempló el paisaje "¿Un cementerio?" preguntó de pronto e Yoh sonrió.

"En noches despejadas es el mejor lugar para ver las estrellas" respondió mientras trataba de disminuir la distancia que había entre los dos sin ser notado. Cuando Anna le dirigió una mirada de alerta decidió que era mejor dejarlo como estaba. "Además, en una ciudad como esta es difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo. El parque es siempre una opción, pero por lo general está lleno de gente, en cambio aquí siempre puedo relajarme un rato"

Anna pensó que era cierto; los ruidos de los carros y del constante flujo de personas parecía desaparecer entre la calma que se respiraba en el lugar. Era, después de todo, un lugar para el descanso.

Descansar.

Anna levantó la vista al cielo y pensó en esta palabra, que parecía carecer de significado para ella. Desde hacía ya tiempo Anna vivía del trabajo, sin un minuto realmente para ella, sin un minuto para sentarse y vaciar su mente, sin tener que reflexionar sobre su pasado o sobre su futuro.

Y ahora un desconocido le presentaba una oportunidad maravillosa; Yoh le regalaba, tal vez sin saberlo, un momento fuera del tiempo. Anna sonrió y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol.

"Deberías sonreír más seguido" se le escapó a Yoh sin que pudiera evitarlo. Dos sonrisas en menos de unos cuantos minutos lo consideraba todo un logro; hasta hace poco lo más que había conseguido de ella eran miradas matadoras. Se movió incómodo en su lugar y descansó sus audífonos en su cuello, _si ya comencé esto bien que lo puedo terminar_, se dijo e inspiró hondo "Te ves bonita cuando lo haces" dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica y esperaba su respuesta.

"Las personas cambian" dijo Anna mientras miraba a la ciudad "No todos somos buenos"

Yoh ladeó la cabeza para intentar ver la expresión de Anna, pero esta quedaba oculta entre sus mechones de cabello "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No todos podemos estar siempre felices, es humanamente imposible" declaró la abogada mientras la imagen de su ex prometido recurría a su mente "No todos tenemos razones para estarlo" dijo bajando su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

"Pero siempre nos sentimos mejor si hablamos de nuestros problemas, es malo para la salud tenerlos guardados para nosotros mismos" dijo Yoh y se acercó decididamente a Anna. Ella se tensó pero no se alejó "Puedes confiar en mí" le dijo ofreciéndole lo único que se le ocurría en el momento: alguien quien la escuchase. Quería verla sonreír más seguido y si eran éstos problemas lo que se lo impedía Yoh se prometió a sí mismo hacer lo posible para ayudar.

"No es tu problema" le dijo Anna repentinamente clavando sus ojos negros en los castaños de él.

"No siempre tienes que ser tan fuerte" comentó Yoh al descifrar lo que Anna intentaba desesperadamente esconder detrás de su voz y su mirada de hielo.

Un ansia por no estar sola.

Un ansia por dejar de ser fuerte por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sencillamente hacer de sus cargas las de otro.

Anna miró la resolución de Yoh y recogió sus rodillas hasta apoyar en ella su barbilla "Estoy actuando como una verdadera estúpida" murmuró más para sí misma que para Yoh.

"Iie" negando con la cabeza, Yoh deshizo los últimos centímetros que los separaba de Anna y se sentó justo a su lado, de modo que sus hombros se tocaran.

Anna se mordió el labio¿por qué rayos estaba considerando seriamente contarle todos sus problemas existenciales a un chico desaliñado, que bien podía estar haciendo esto para chantajearla después o peor que sólo quería jugar con ella, _todos los hombres son iguales_, pensó para sí misma. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Yoh miraba hacia el suelo, esperando pacientemente su respuesta, y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, _al menos Hao y él sí lo son_, pensó con amargura.

¿Debía hacerle caso a Yoh y simplemente deshacerse en lágrimas y contarle que desde que Hao se fue de su lado se había instalado en su corazón un vacío que dolía día y noche¿o simplemente debía pararse y dejar de ser un niña y volver a su apartamento?; Anna frunció el ceño, _no_, se dijo, ella era Anna Kyouyama y no estaba dispuesta a huir de nada, nunca lo había hecho, por dolorosa u horrible que fuera la situación.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la boca pero las palabras parecían perderse en su garganta. Anna apartó un mechón de cabello rebelde y lo intentó una segunda vez "Es él" dijo en un murmullo.

"¿Hao?" preguntó Yoh sin retirar sus ojos del suelo. Sabía que para Anna debía ser difícil hablar de esto, así que decidió darle un poco más de espacio y no mirarla de frente.

Notando esto, la chica asintió, sabiendo que su gesto pasaría desapercibido, y preguntándose cómo es que él recordaba cuando lo había mencionado en el parque "Sí..." dejó que la frase se perdiera en el vacío mientras sentía como su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho.

Parecía que ella había dado un corte definitivo a la relación, pero que ella misma nunca se había dado una conclusión definitiva.

Y Anna entendió que la merecía.

"Él era mi prometido" dijo, su voz cobrando algo de fuerza "Se suponía que hacía dos semanas debíamos habernos casado" Yoh siguió en silencio, esta vez inspeccionando una de las tumbas más cercanas, por lo cual Anna le estaba agradecida "Pero él... no supo mantener las cosas entre nosotros dos" dijo, sintiendo imposible pronunciar el término adecuado.

"¿Entre los dos¿los dos como en que era chismoso?" preguntó Yoh sonando entre asombrado y entretenido.

Anna movió la cabeza¿por qué NADIE la entendía cuando daba estas indirectas? "No, él me..." con un suspiró, reunió todo su fuerza para sacar la palabra más allá de su laringe "Él me engañó"

Yoh hizo un mueca y sintió un extraño ardor en la boca del estómago; ¿cómo se le ocurría al Hao este engañar a Anna¿perderla de una forma tan estúpida¿no valorarla y _cambiarla?_

"No sé cuántas veces fueron, en realidad nunca pedí los detalles, pero a dos semanas de la boda me di cuenta que debía de dejar de engañarme a mí misma, debía poner fin a toda esa farsa" sintiendo como las palabras comenzaban a formarse solas, cerró los ojos y las dejó a su libre albedrío "Por ambos" terminó "Y aún duele" agregó como una conclusión final, como si en esa frase concluyera todo el infierno que había sufrido.

Yoh no sabía qué decir, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y menos dando consejos. Ése era trabajo de Manta, o de Hikaru, no el suyo... pero se había metido en esto él solo y debía salir solo "No debió" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir mientras volteaba y veía el rostro de Anna, que hasta hace unos segundos había sonreído iluminado por las luciérnagas, ensombrecerse, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza "Él hizo mal, pero no quiere decir que te debas cerrar al mundo sólo por una mala experiencia. Es como si cuando te cayeras por primera vez de la bicicleta te rindieras y dejaras de montarla; de ése modo nunca experimentarás lo divertido que es pasear en ella, aunque a veces te tropieces y caigas" Yoh sonrió ante sus escasas dotes de consejero "No debes pensar que todo el mundo es así"

Anna volteó y vio los ojos sinceros de Yoh y algo dentro de ella gritó por sentirlo tan cerca como en la mañana, cuando se había sentido rodeada por sus brazos "Aún duele" repitió esta vez dejando todas sus defensas de lado y dejando que una lágrima corriera libre por su mejilla "Aquí" dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón.

Yoh vio la desesperación de Anna sintió un escozor recorrer la palma de su mano e indicarle que la abrasara; que la consolara, que la protegiera contra ese dolor.

Anna, a su modo, le estaba pidiendo ayuda y ahora él no sabía como dársela.

Sintiendo como su garganta se secaba a causa de la impotencia que sentía comenzó a moverse inquieto en su lugar, a la vez que Anna lo miraba con sed de una respuesta a la que aferrarse.

Quería terminar con el dolor, erradicarlo de ser posible.

Sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo ella sola.

Entre sus nervios Yoh alcanzó a escuchar la tonada que provenía de sus audífonos y, repentinamente, supo qué hacer. Aún si no encontraba su voz y no encontraba una manera de aliviar a Anna, _su_ Anna, sabía ahora cómo decirle que allí estaba él.

Ajustó el volumen, y se quitó los audífonos, se levantó y rodeó a Anna hasta quedar inmediatamente detrás de ella y se sentó, colocándole sus audífonos para que oyera lo que al momento le resultaba imposible decir. Dubitativo pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Anna e hizo una ligera presión para que ella se recostara sobre él.

Allí, uno contra el otro, compartiendo un sentimiento mutuo que no podía expresar más que mediante el calor que compartía, Yoh sintió como algo frío corría sobre su mano derecha. Sorprendido, miró al cielo y vio como diminutos copos de nieve se abrían paso entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sonriendo, pensó en lo mucho que se parecían a Anna: tan fríos y efímeros... tan bellos al mismo tiempo.

Yoh apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Anna mientras esta cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus paredes de hielo, que durante todo este tiempo había construido para que nadie más se acercara a su corazón se derritieran entre los brazos de Yoh, al igual que lo hacían los copos de nieve que ahora caían sobre ellos señalando el comienzo de las nevadas de invierno.

"Nantokanaru(4)" escuchó que le decía Yoh por encima de su cabeza mientras la melodía la acunaba, el calor de estar juntos la llevaba a dormir tranquila después de tanto tiempo.

_If you were to set out on a journey_

_When that day comes_

_Let's begin there together_

_Those times when it seems like you're about to reach the goal you aimed for_

_Have you noticed that it's still far away?_

_Exactly how far are we supposed to go_

_And what should we do with these endless days?_

_If you're tired from flying so long_

_It's alright to rest your wings_

_I'll be right here_

_If you were to set out on a journey_

_When that day comes_

_Let's begin there together_

_Do you want to try believing in a single beam of light?_

_Or would you prefer to quiver in darkness?_

_If your wings which have flown so long_

_Can no longer flap_

_I will warm them for you_

_There is definitely_

_One person who_

_Needs you_

_And that person who needs you_

_Would definitely always_

_Be smiling by your side_

_If you're tired from flying so long_

_It's alright to rest your wings_

_I'll be right here_

_Someday we'll all set out on a journey_

_That day is definitely coming, right?_

_It's even okay to throw everything else out_

_As it begins from here_

_The story of the two of us_

_Is filled with worries and hopes_

* * *

_Holas!_

_Bueno... ahm.. qué tal? Lo sé! OOC como nunca, pero por la tardanza les di el capítulo más largo hasta ahora .- (esquiva frutas y vegetales que le tiran desde todas direcciones) está bien! Está bien! Me voy! Pero antes mis archi- recontra- reconocidas notitas de pie de página! Son cortas lo prometo!_

_-Primero: estee... se me pasó en el otro capitulo informarles... '_dame'_ que es lo que le dice Yoh a Anna cuando esta intenta ir a la oficina es una forma de decir que se lo 'prohibe', es para expresar prohibición. Muy usado._

_1) Estas dos frasesitas se las estoy robando a Takei- sama. Son de la última noche que Yoh y Anna pasan juntos antes de que éste se fuera a América, versión del anime, es un momento uno para nosotros, comunidad Yohna._

_2)_'Tadaima_' es una frase que usan los japoneses cuando llegan a algún lugar, es traducido por lo general como 'ya llegué!' o algo por el estilo, esto de las salidas y entradas tienen todo un protocolo, por lo general al que llega se le contesta '_Okaerinasai_'..-_

_3) _'Hotaru_' es la palabra en japonés para las luciérngas, tan sólo me pareció cuchi que Anna la usara..._

_4)OH! Mi favorita: '_Nantokanarusa_' es la frase que Yoh usa constantemente en el anime y en el manga y en la que consiste su logotipo. Por lo general es traducida como 'todo se va a solucionar' o 'todo va a encontrar solución'. Tiene su origen en un dicho japonés que es largísimo pero Yoh, siendo como es, lo simplificó._

_-Por ante-penúltimo: '_Oshiete_' es en japonés el verbo 'mostrar', 'enseñar', pensé que era adecuado para... ejem el plot..._

_-Por útlimo: la canción es MUY linda! Es de la súper Ayumi Hamasaki... eh... originalmente es en japonés... y la letra en español se las prometo para el próx capítulo, pero es que esta nota de autora está larguísima!_

_Listo! A los _reviews_ entonces!_

aishiterumasu hao: _NO TE PREOCUPES! Me fascinan los reviews largos! Bueno... ahm.. está bien, medio retiro lo que dije de Anna, sé que en realidad no es una persona amargada, sino que le cuesta aceptar el cariño de los demás, o más bien, no sabe cómo hacerlo y por eso se esconde bajo un perenne ceño fruncido (hay que decirle que eso saca arrugas!) y claro! A falta de energías Yoh derrocha ternura, sino, creo que sus abuelos lo hubiesen botado de la casa de pequeño de lo ocioso que era... eso corre en nosotros, la familia! Ajá, ahora a la parte delicada... un _lemmon_... no te prometo nada, en realidad no creo que lo haga porque va en contra de mis principios! (Anna va a ser mi prima politica! No puedo hacer eso! Si me ve dentro de la habitación en un momento como ese tomando apuntes soy una escritora frita!) así que no creo que suceda... pero... uhm... puedo intentar un _Lime_ que no llegue a ser _Lime_ en realidad ahm... . GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! –intenta hacerse la loca con el asunto y falla miserablemente--_

fernanda: Otomodachi fernanda_- san! Jajaja, yo también decía eso con la caligrafía cuando sólo era _hiragana_, pero deja que llegue el _kanji_ y estarás de acuerdo conmigo! Son muy bonitos pero es un dolor de cabeza recordar cómo rayos se escribía cada uno y qué pronunciación hay que usar! Y por el _katakana_ no te preocupes, hasta donde yo sé, ningún mortal se lo aprende bien .. En otro tono, Anna sí se está empezando a dar cuenta que algo encaja mejor cuando esta con Yoh, a diferencia de Hao... pero es que los dos son muy parecidos... y allí entra el _angst_! Muahahahahaha! Ja mata ne! Mata sugi chaputaa! (chapter en inglés... estos japoneses son un caso serie de mala pronunciación anglosajona...)_

akari-aoi: _Sabía que a alguien le iba a gustar el _hint_ de Ryu... lo pensaba tocar en este capítulo pero me fue imposible! Me desvié totalmente de lo que tenía planeado en un principio! Jaja y ya veo que lo que mis lectores buscan es romance y más romance... me aplicaré a poner lo que ustedes me piden en cantidades industriales de ahora en adelante! Jajajajajaja --risa diabólica—y SÍ! PASÉ EL EXAMEN! Mi felicidad no es normal! Y todo gracias a ustedes y sus buenos deseos! Debo compensárselos de algún modo! Los AMO! .- nos vemos en el próx. capítulo!_

Zria:_ JAJAJA! ZRIA! No sabes todo lo que me haces reír con tus _reviews_! Son una subida de ánimo inmediata! Y nada, tus _reviews_ SIEMPRE son interesantes, me dices lo que te gusta y así me das pistas para continuar! Jojojo! Me encantas! Y con respecto a tu peinado... me puedes decir qué shampoo es ése? Es que verás, cada vez que salgo a la calle la gente se me queda viendo por el desastre de cabello que cargo... e Yoh siempre esconde su shampoo! Nunca lo he podido encontrar... jajaja! Y no te imagino con el peinado de Ren Tao! Te debes ver genial con él! En serio, además si Ren chan es tu alter ego pues como no te va a sentar? --ve como Len le acerca la punta de su lancita peligrosamente-- Len... no seas tan sensible, estamos diciendo que el peinado es muy... auténtico! Además de útil porque nos muestra tus estados de ánimos y por allí nos guiamos! Nos vemos Zria! Y gracias por tus palabras! Una cesta de naranjas para que las disfrutes (he instrucciones para hacer el 'Funga Fu Fu' de Yoh- kun!)_

Val:_ hello! Gracias por tu _review_! Jojo he decidido que era hora de acercar a Anna a su verdadero 'yo' (o sea, al lado de Yoh) y me arriesgué un poco a ponerlos juntitos desde ya! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espera mucho más! Les daré a todos una alta de azúcar de ahora en adelante, ya sabes que los encantos de Yoh consisten en ser muy romántico para lo despistado que es..._

Kamimura: _jeje... está bien la 'revaluación'?... si vieras, el capítulo me salió completamente distinto de cómo lo tenía planeado desde un principio... aunque esta versión 2.0 me gusta más... está más... azucarada! Me permití la licencia de poner a Anna bajo el _stress_ de la presencia de Yoh (y con los escasos centímetros de por medio que a ambos les conviene! .-) Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Ja mata!_

GabR: _WEE! Me quedó bien! Pues sí, los _fics_ son buenísimos para el _stress_ por eso es que escribo mejor cuando ando deprimida! Jajaja! Soy un caso serio, y definitivamente, he intentado escribir muchas parejas de muchas series, pero el Yoh/Anna es la que mejor se me da, supongo que sí es por los caracteres, son arquetipos típicos pero hay algo que simplemente encaja en ellos dos y el romance simplemente fluye! Y con respeto a Annita... mis planes son hacerla sufrir un poco entre las cosas más importantes de su vida: o su orgullo o su 'vida tranquila'... jajaja! Perdón por la tardanza! Pero ahora que estoy con más tiempo libre aprovecharé para echar a andar mis proyectos! Weee! Asíq ue TIEMBLA TIERRA! Estoy por llegar con mis _fics..._ nos vemos por aquí a la misma hora y por el mismo canal! Mientras, aquí te presento estas galletitas para que esperes! .-_

Minamo: _Minamo! Hey! Jojojo... no sabes lo que sufrí para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el 'acercamiento' de Yoh y de Anna... me sacaron canas verdes! Me alegro que haya salido bien, no estaba muy segura si había apurado demasiado el 'momento', pero ya que todos ustedes me han dado luz verde... esperen más _fluff_! Muahahaha! Y más _angst_ porque de esa viene... soy malvada... el próximo capítulo tardará menos porque ya salí de japonés! WEEE! VIVA YO! Gracias por tu preocupación por el examen, estoy segura de que tus porras fueron las que me ayudaron a pasarlo con bien! .- te debo muchas! Ja mata ne!_

minao yui: _Hey! Hola! Oh! Te han dicho que eres material abrazable? Gracias por tu _reviews_! Me alegro mucho de que las hayas leído Y te hayas tomado la molestia de darme tu opinión! TÚ RULEAS! Tú tranquila, que contra viento o marea este _fic_ sigue!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _Hola! En serio te gusta mi _fic_? Espero que te haya aclarado tus dudas... y no te haya complicado más... . soy pésima maestra! . pero bueno, cualquier cosa que no entiendas, o si quieres saber algo más no dudes en darme un review o un mail... o señales de humo... o sólo grítame, seguro que te oigo! Estamos aquí para ayudar! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Un abrazote por tus palabras tan lindas, y no pienso que eres ingenua, sino una chica entusiasta! (porque para aprender japonés hay que tener entusiasmo, sin duda! Lo digo de experiencia) y con lo del inglés ni te preocupes, la mayoría dice que es necesario dominarlo antes de aprender japonés pero no es verdad... lo único que para descifrar las palabras que dicen los japoneses intentando usar inglés pos sí podría ser útil, pero más nada! Ja mata ne! (es como el 'adiosín' de HoroHoro . o el 'hasta luego' del resto de los mortales')_

_Por último pero no menos importante un MILLÓN de gracias a mi _beta reader_ y mi Moo chan bella Hikaru- Hoshi, quién me aguantó en mis momentos de tribulación y siempre supo como inspirarme a falta de musa! GRACIAS! Eres alguien que vale oro, sabías? TODOS! QUÉ ESPERAN! Vayan a leer su _fic_ que es buenísimo!_

_Ja ne!_


	9. Nakitakunai

DISCLAIMER: Dentro de una semana voy a tener un año más así que supongo que eso sí me pertenece hint hint... tal vez en ese entonces Takei- sama (entre otros) se me presente y me regale los derechos de Mankin toditos para mí! Hey! Soñar es lo único gratis que queda en esta vida!

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 9: Nakitakunai(1)

Anna podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar a un nuevo día y dejaba atrás el sueño. Estirándose, se levantó y miró de reojo el odiado aparato: el despertador marcaba las siete de la mañana y por alguna razón, ella estaba completamente despierta. Quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, apartó las sábanas y se dirigió a su peinadora, donde procedió a sentarse y mirar su reflejo.

Tal vez ella le pudiera decir qué demonios ocurría con la vida perfecta que alguna vez había ostentado Anna Kyouyama.

Frunciendo el ceño al ver el desastre de cabello que tenía, Anna tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinarlo con movimientos lentos pero seguros, escuchando como los primeros sonidos de la mañana penetraban por entre su ventana ligeramente abierta.

Su vida siempre había sido siempre tan tranquila... tan _fácil_, y eso es lo que siempre había intentado conseguir. De pequeña, siempre había dicho que no quería conocer dificultades, tal vez por haber pasado cantidades de ellas a una temprana edad; siempre había hecho su lema de vida el que las personas que estaban a su alrededor debían darle una vida estable, sin sobresaltos y rodeada de comodidades, de hecho, era lo primero que les decía a todo aquel que se atreviera a cortejarla cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Que diferente era todo ahora.

Dejando su cepillo a un lado pasó su mirada por cada uno de los objetos que había allí hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tomó la cinta y ató con ella su cabello antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina y dejar atrás a su reflejo que, en lugar de contestar a su pregunta, le devolvía su misma mirada perdida.

Una vez fuera de su cuarto procedió a revisar las alacenas y encontrar algo comestible que no conllevase demasiado tiempo en su preparación, eligiendo al final una manzana, la lavó y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, en su lugar de costumbre.

Mala idea.

Sin que su cabeza estuviese realmente allí con ella, sus ojos se posaron en el asiento que tenía frente a ella. Maldiciendo entre dientes al darse cuenta de su error, volteó para su lado izquierdo, a la silla que encabezaba la mesa y volvió a maldecir.

¿Qué su vida se iba a limitar a esto¿A huir de sus recuerdos?

Tomando otro bocado de la manzana, Anna se decidió que era tiempo de pensar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, al fin que tenía dos horas por delante antes de arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Posó su vista sobre el asiento que tenía delante.

_Yoh_.

Allí se había sentado la vez que se había quedado en su departamento a cuidarla, sin pedir nada a cambio. Volteando una vez más, miró la silla vacía a su izquierda.

_Hao_.

Allí había estado por casi dos años, ocupando siempre el mismo puesto, mirándola con una mezcla de sentimientos que Anna nunca se tomó la molestia de descifrar demasiado, temerosa de lo que podía encontrar por debajo de aquel rostro confiado y siempre socarrón.

Los dos era muy parecidos físicamente, sin duda alguna, pero Anna no era idiota, no estaba entre sus cualidades: los dos eran polos diferentes.

Dejando la manzana a mitad de su trayectoria hacia su boca, Anna esbozó una sonrisa amarga cuando pudo entender con claridad qué pensamiento pulsaba con más fuerza contra su consciencia.

Eran polos opuestos y por alguna maldita razón del destino, Anna encontraba que pensaba en ellos más de la cuenta.

Mirando el reloj de pared, decidió que era hora de comenzar a arreglarse. Dejó la manzana en la basura y se encaminó al baño, donde encendió la regadera dejó que el vapor la envolviera en su calidez. Quitando una a una sus piezas de ropa y soltando su cabello por último, se metió bajo el agua y mientras un escalofrío de placer le recorría la espalda.

Mientras se enjabonaba lenta y cuidadosamente, Anna pensó que sus sueño aún no estaban rotos del todo, Aún sobrevivía uno.

Hace más de dieciséis años que había ido a un _Onsen_(2) por primera vez, pero su recuerdo seguía tan intacto como antes; había sido la última vez que había estado con ambos de sus padres antes de que se divorciaran. Las usuales peleas que solía escuchar en su casa parecían desaparecer entre los vapores que despedían las aguas termales y las sonrisas de las mucamas. Sus padres, por lo general molestos e irritables, olvidaron por ese fin de semana sus problemas y fue la primera vez, de entre todos los recuerdos que guardaba Anna de su niñez, la primera vez que los vio sonreír en la compañía del otro.

Dejando que el agua cayera sobre su espalda y relajando los músculos de su hombro, Anna se quedó perdida en los recuerdos de cómo esos dos días la habían llevado a tomar una decisión sobre su futura ocupación que nunca había desaparecido del todo: Anna siempre quiso ser la dueña de un _Onsen_, hasta llegó a pensar en abrir una cadena de ellos por todo el país, antes de que el divorcio definitivo de sus padres le diera un giro a su decisión y optara por el Derecho como profesión.

A pesar de lo que siempre decía, Anna se dio cuenta en ése momento que nunca había tomado verdaderas decisiones propias, sino que todas había sido influenciadas por las circunstancias. Suspirando, alcanzó el shampoo y lo aplicó a su cabello mientras intentaba que con movimientos circulares sus pensamientos se ordenaran de una vez.

Una vez fuera de la regadera y Anna regresó a su cuarto para observar a través de su ventana como pequeños copos de nieve caían en el exterior. Ajeno a ella, un rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas mientras ella se sentaba en su cama con la vista fija en la nieve que danzaba por el cielo.

Por alguna razón, era inútil escapar de él, más que una plaga, parecía algo que el destino había puesto en su camino para que se tropezara con él.

_Yoh_.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama sin hacer. No se recordaba bien de todo lo que había pasado después de que comenzara a nevar, pero sí recordaba lo suficiente para saber que Anna Kyouyama, siempre fría y distante, había abierto por entero si corazón a un completo extraño que ya no lo era tanto.

La noche anterior le había contado a Yoh la fuente de sus problemas, y no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor que antes.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba al hablar de su presente y de su pasado como lo hizo, Yoh no reaccionó como lo haría Jun o cualquier otro: no se deshizo en consejos, ni en palabras amables, ni le lanzó un sermón acerca de cómo la vida era bella (lo que había estado esperando que él hiciera), y por el contrario la había escuchado sin decir nada, aceptando silenciosamente que lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que le ayudara, aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos, a cargar sus problemas.

Anna sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas se extendía mientras recordaba lo que había pasado después, hasta depositarse en su corazón.

Y no sólo había hecho esto, Yoh había dejado que Anna dejara toda pretensión y descansara de ser ella, de ser fuerte, y le había dado un lugar en el que ella podía llorar libre.

Aún sin decir nada.

Alzando la cabeza ligeramente, miró su mesa de noche donde unos audífonos naranja descansaban inocentemente.

Bajando la cabeza nuevamente, Anna se esforzó por recordar qué había pasado después de que Yoh la abrazara, pero no lo logró. Debía esperarlo, en un intento de recordarlo se había despertado a las siete de la mañana.

"Nantokanaru" se encontró repitiendo en un murmullo.

Levantándose y dirigiéndose a su closet, Anna se comenzó a molestar consigo misma.

Por su bien y el de su sanidad debía tratar de averiguar qué era lo que sentía, o al menos, cuál sentimiento predominaba.

Ocupada con sus pensamientos, Anna falló en oír el timbre las dos primeras veces que resonó dentro del departamento. La tercera vez y aún eligiendo qué se iba a poner ese día, logró oír y con una mueca de fastidio, se dirigió a la puerta a ver quién era tan temprano por la mañana.

Ajustando el _obi_(3) de su _yukata_ y asegurándose de que se veía decentemente presentable, corrió los seguros de la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse a la última persona que necesitaba ver apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre formando una media luna en su cara.

"Tú" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras miraba de arriba abajo al visitante.

"Yo" respondió Hao mientras recorría a su vez a Anna

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" le preguntó la abogada mientras abría la puerta y se daba media vuelta para volver a su cuarto a terminar de cambiarse.

"Buenos días Annita, me alegro que estés bien, hace una linda mañana" le respondió Hao a sus espaldas "Como siempre tan encantadora a esta hora"

"No respondiste mi pregunta"

Hao se apoyó en la pared mientras veía a Anna sacar una a una las prendas que se iba a poner ese día. No podía negarlo, seguía siendo tan bella como siempre; su cabello mojado estaba recogido con una cinta y unos mechones de cabello rubio caían sobre sus ojos, y su cuerpo emanaba el calor de una ducha reciente. Cuando pasó por su lado, Hao pudo sentir como el ya conocido aroma de su cabello lo embriagaba de modo que tuvo a asegurar su agarre en la puerta del dormitorio para asegurarse de no perder el equilibrio.

Hao rió para sus adentro al ver que Anna no había perdido su toque con él.

"Estaba pasando por aquí cuando vi la salida del estacionamiento enterrada parcialmente bajo la nieve, y supuse que no te gustaría ir a tu trabajo caminando con este frío" respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto "además, quería revisar que estabas bien, nunca pensé que podrías sobrevivir con sólo tus habilidades culinarias tood este tiempo"

Anna se volteó para enfrentar a Hao arqueando una ceja "Siempre tan detallista" le respondió mientras tomaba su camisa y con la otra mano comenzaba a empujarlo fuera de su cuarto "Ahora _largo_"

Cuando Anna iba a retirar la mano del torso de Hao sintió como este tomaba su muñeca y la obligaba a acercarse un poco más "Nunca necesitaste que saliera de la habitación" dijo Hao en un susurro mientras Anna liberaba su mano de su agarre.

"Tienes razón, pero eso fue antes. Ahora las cosas son diferentes" dijo la abogada enfrentando la mirada de Hao.

"Nunca fui bueno para esto de las sutilezas" dijo al fin Hao mientras cerraba la puerta.

Anna se quedó parada frente a la puerta durante unos segundos ponderando cuál triste era su vida; el día que decidía retomar las riendas de sus sentimientos Hao tenía que decidir pasar por allí y 'visitarla', sólo para empeorar las cosas.

Definitivamente había alguien allí arriba que no la apreciaba.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Bueno, un _cliffhanger_! Jajajaja! Lo sé soy mala, pero el verdadero propósito de este capítulo era ahondar más en la situación de Anna y sacar unos aspectos de ella a colación que de lo contrario no iban a tener cabida en la historia! Los próx capítulos van a ser más o menos del mismo corte, eso quiere decir, que quedan dos personajes más... ¿quiénes serán? –música de suspenso en el _background_—jojo, allí se los dejo para ver si adivinan. Obviamente, estos capítulos van a ser parte importante del _plot_ así que no se los pierdan! Van a desembocar en un momento cumbre! Muahahahaha! Pero como son cortitos y concisos pues espérenlos pronto!_

_Ahora a las notitas!_

_1.- '_Nakitakunai' _significa 'ya no quiero llorar' y es gracias a la súper RULEADORA _aishiterumasu hao_ que me dio la idea ¡GRACIAS, el crédito es todo tuyo amiga._

2.- Onsen_ es el nombre en japonés para los hoteles de aguas termales , muy populares por allá, sobre todo en invierno!_

3.- Obi_ es el cinto que va alrededor de la cintura sosteniendo los _kimonos_ o las _yukata

_Se acuerdan que les prometí la traducción de la canción del capítulo ocho? Bueno! Aquí estás! Está traducido muy literalmente, pero aún creo que tiene sentido .-_

_Dependiendo de Ti_

_Por Ayumi Hamasaki_

_Si fueras a emprender un viaje_

_Cuando ese día llegase_

_Comencemos allí juntos._

_Aquellos momentos cuando parecía que iba a alcanzar las metas que te habías propuesto,_

_¿Te has dado cuenta de que aún están muy lejos?_

_Exactamente cuan lejos se supone que tenemos que ir, _

_¿Y qué debemos hacer con estos días que no terminan?_

_Si estás cansado de volar tan lejos_

_Está bien que descanses tus alas_

_Yo estaré aquí._

_Si fueras a emprender un viaje_

_Cuando ese día llegase,_

_Comencemos allí juntos._

_¿Quieres intentar creer en un sencillo rayo de luz?_

_¿O prefieres seguir temblando en la oscuridad?_

_Si tus alas que han volado tan lejos_

_Ya no pueden agitarse_

_Yo las entibiaré por ti._

_Hay definitivamente,_

_Una persona que te necesita._

_Y esa persona que necesita de ti_

_Estara por siempre sonriendo a tu lado._

_Si estás cansado de volar tan lejos_

_Está bien que descanses tus alas_

_Yo estaré aquí._

_Un día nos embarcaremos todos en un viaje_

_Ese día está por llegar de seguro¿no es así?_

_Está bien aún si arrojas todo fuera._

_Como aquí comienza,_

_La historia de ambos está llena de esperanzas y preocupaciones._

_Y ahora los _reviews

minao yui: _Oh! Te asombré! Mi misión en la vida está completa! Jojojo! Puedes estar tranquila que este _fic_ sigue con o sin el consentimiento de mi reparto de actores –se ve a todo el grupo de Mankin exigiendo su paga semanal—que se está aprovechando de mi nobleza! – Patricia se voltea y les grita 'NO LES VOY A PAGAR!'—ejem, lo siento... son gajes del oficio... ahm, debo seguir en todo caso porque no quiero que me des pesadillas! Así que... tranquila, no vas a tener que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas!. Sí, Yoh kun es lo mejor, pero es tan difícil hacerlo: suele ser tan despistado y a la vez tan profundo, es de ésos en las que una acción, un gesto vale más que mil palabras! Y Anna, siempre he dicho que lo mejor de Anna son sus ojos; muestran tanto y a la vez tan poco! Son la pareja perfecta! En cuanto a la canción si vieras que no, tenía en mente usar en lugar de **Ringo Urami Uta**, la tenía en mente desde el primer capítulo y de allí salió el _fic_ entero, pero sí fue una gran ayuda haciendo ése alocado capítulo! GRACIAS POR TODO! NOS VEMOS!_

akari-aoi: _Sí! Bastante tiempo sin saber de ti! Estabas perdida mujer! Pero qué bien que has regresado a este reino de locura junto con nosotros! A comulgar todos con mis ideas alocadas—risa macabra—uff! Yo pensaba que iba a tener que apartarme del camino de más francotirador de verduras pasadas, no pensaba que les iba a gustar! Pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho! La última parte también es mi favorita, me parece que es una imagen muy Yoh... si es que Anna lo dejase en el _anime_ o el _manga_... intentaré no salirme del camino que se me ha sido encomendado! Gracias e igual! Yo propongo hacer una jaulita tipo las de Lyserg para encerrar a nuestras musas..._

aishiterumasu hao_: en serio te gustan los cementerios? Qué cosa! Yo cuando voy no me puedo quedar sola, me aterro y veo sombras hasta en las sombras –se oye a lo lejos una voz que parece la de Hao llamándola algo así como 'cobarde'—hey! Oí eso! Sólo porque tengo una fan tuya aquí no quiere decir que no pueda quitarte el suelo! Ejem... gomen ne! Y con respecto al asunto de los hombres... los bellos como mi primo está en extinción, se esconden de nosotras porque quieren conservarse buenitos como está... habrá que planear alguna táctica... Nop... me hiciste dudar por un momento pero en mis apuntes tengo que es 'tadaima' pero no sé, yo tomo tan bien apuntes que capaz y está mal copiado! Procederé a buscar en el diccionario... Qué tal el título? Te parece conocido? Jejeje, hubo que modificarlo un poco pero allí está! MINNA! EL CRÉDITO ES TODO DE ESTA CHICA QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ! GRACIAS! Y por el lemmon... no sé, me diste curiosidad, ya veré que nos inventó, ne?_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _Holitas! De nada por lo de las respuestas, me asombra que no te hayas perdido con mis explicaciones tan rebuscadas! . y no hay nada que agradecer, es todo entre amigas y colegas, ne? Con tu darme tu valioso _review_ estamos a mano!. Me agrada saber que piensas que el fic está evolucionando de una simple trama trillada a algo más allá, es un respiro, quería hacer algo novedoso, y creo que lo logré! Viva yo!... recuperando la compostura, siempre trato de tardarme como mucho una semana entre _update_ para que no me salgan en pesadillas y me medio maten, además soy también una usuaria de los _fanfics_ y sé lo tedioso que es esperar por un capítulo! Ja mata ne!_

fernanda: _--Patricia sale de entre las sombras brillando como un cartel de neón—señor, no me había sonrojado tanto desde hace AÑOS! MILES DE GRACIAS POR TUS BELLAS PALABRAS! Siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi cuando escribo para que ustedes sientan lo que mis personajes y tu _review_ me ha dicho que mis esfuerzos valen! En cuanto al beso... no eres la primera que me lo dice... no SOY masoquistas... bueno, un poco, pero no los hago sufrir porque sea mala, pero es que comprendamos la situación: por más hermoso que sea Yoh es un extraño para Anna y no es de los impulsivos (al menos, no mucho) y él todavía está descubriendo lo que siente y Anna... pobre mujer, esta con un trauma encima, no puede ir por allí acosando al pobre de mi primo tan rápido... pero les prometo que haré lo imposible porque el romance se materialice de manera palpable... el próx. capítulo? GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR TODO!_

Kamimura:_ Hello Hello! -–se ve al elenco corriendo de un lado a otro y HoroHoro cargando con variados materiales de iluminación que intenta lanzarle a Patricia sin que esta se de cuenta—estoy trabajando a mi máximo! Como verás, he llegado a explotar a mis actores en más de una ocasión y se me está sublevando... debo darles algo de comer... en fin! Personalmente nunca estuve totalmente convencida del capítulo como un todo, pero la última escena me dejó más tranquila y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Fue una imagen que hizo 'pop' en mi cabecita y la DEBÍA poner! Ja ne! Chocolate? –le tiende una barra de chocolate que le acaba de tirar Ren por detrás para exigir su salario—_

Zria:_ --se inclina profundamente ante Zria—gracias por el shampoo! Ahora voy a tener mi cabello hermoso! Jojojo! Tranquila, yo sé que lo del camioncito fue un ardid de Hao para que no le robaras su secreto, pero ya no te pondré en peligro e iré directamente a adquirirlo! Yoh es lo mejor, y quería que con este capítulo saliera a relucir su parte detallista! Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de que sigan cada vez mejor! Jojojo y bueno, yo del _yaoi_... ahm... es demasiado raro para mí! Es mi primo, todavía lo veo como protegido mío! De nada por las naranjas!_

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: _HEY! No tienes porqué sentirlo! Yo sé lo que es un malvado examen y lo que hace a nuestro tiempo 'de calidad' con la computadora... LO DESTRUYE! A parte de que nos quita la musa y no nos deja escribir, pero que bien que hayas regresado! Me encanta que te encante mi _fic_! Seguiré así y es suspenso durará poco, los chicos no pueden seguir dándoles evasivas a ellos mismos MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo!_

naxa: _konnichiwa (aunque ni idea, espero que cuando leas esto lo hagas por la mañana!) jeje, claro! Anna ya se comienza a dar cuenta de que no todos los hombre deben estar 'en el montón' como digo yo, es que verás... el amor tarda pero por lo general siempre llega! Jajajaja! Me alegro de verte por aquí y de que mi _fic_ siga llenando tus expectativas! Ja ne!_

anna15: _hola! Ehm.. intentaré terminar el _fic_ lo más pronto posible para complacerte y bueno, Hao se va a poner molesto sí, pero no veo los celos como parte de su carácter aunque estoy TOTALMENTE de acuerdo contigo! Tiene el ego demasiado SUBIDO! Debe bajarlo, ni que fuera lo más mas de todo! Jaja y sí, la escena del abrazo ha sido la que más me gusta a mí! Jojojo! Es mucha _fluff_ tal y como me gusta, me alegro de que compartas mi punto de vista! Nos vemos, me voy a afanar a hacer el próx. capítulo! Ja ne!_

_Y a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este _fic_ GRACIAS! son lo mejor todos, en serio! más del 1.000 _hits!_ no puedo con ustedes, son todos lo mejor del mundo. También a mi Moo-chan _Hikaru- Hoshi_ va mi amor y agradecimiento por haberme aguantado y por siempre estar allí e inspirarme a falta de musa, VAYAN Y LEAN SU FIC! Manta es macabro alli, es muy bueno!_

_Ja ne!_


	10. Matices

DISCLAIMER: Tengo dieciocho añitos! Wee! Eso sí que los tengo... ahm... ya no puedo tener días del niño, porque legalmente soy mayor de edad (no! Quiero mi juventud de vuelta!) y Mankin, nop, eso no lo tengo, así que no me demanden por el fic (hay algún abogado leyendo esto si quiera?)

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 10: Matices

Un par de ojos castaños se abrieron a la luz de un nuevo día. Aún adormilados, se fueron posando en cada uno de los objetos de la habitación en un intento de reconocer en dónde estaba.

Su cuarto.

Yoh Asakura se volvió a acostar en su _futon_ con un gruñido, mientras palpaba con sus manos en busca de las sábanas para iniciar nuevamente su viaje al mundo de los sueños.

Había sido tan placentero...

Al no encontrar las sábanas por ninguna parte, el chico se sentó y volvió a abrir sus ojos para buscar en las cercanías, pero tras un examen más minucioso encontró que estaba acostado con la misma ropa del día anterior, y con la cama aún hecha.

Con otro gruñido, Yoh agarró su almohada, se acostó por segunda vez, y la puso sobre su cabeza en un intento de apartar los rayos del sol invernal que entraban a raudales por su ventana hacia sus ojos.

Yoh se quedó inmóvil durante un buen rato en aquella posición, tratando de despejar lo más posible su mente para intentar caer nuevamente en el bálsamo del sueño, pero lo encontró imposible, demasiados pensamientos e imágenes corrían ya por su cabeza.

Resignado, el chico se dio la vuelta en su cama y apartó lo suficiente la almohada como para ver el reloj despertador que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

7:00 a.m.

Yoh se preguntó si ella ya estaría despierta.

Sonrojándose ante su propia pregunta, Yoh estiró sus agarrotados músculos y se levantó nuevamente mientras frotaba sus ojos y observaba distraídamente la multitud de pertenencias que tenía regadas por el suelo, al tiempo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban en procesión hacia él.

Había logrado que Anna lo acompañase a ver la primera nevada del invierno en el cementerio, y allí ella le había hecho un regalo único: el permitirle conocerla más allá de su apariencia gruñona y perennemente molesta.

Durante la primera nevada, la más bella que había presenciado a lo largo de toda su vida, había visto como Anna hacía ceder todas sus defensas y quedarse dormida entre sus brazos...

Con una mueca de dolor, Yoh se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho y lo masajeó suavemente; no que Anna estuviese pasada de peso, pero el trayecto cargándola hasta su apartamento para dejarla allí se le había hecho eterno.

Yoh elevó su vista hacia su ventana, donde por las cortinas abiertas de par en par se podían ver las copas de los árboles cercanos cubiertas por una capa de nieve y por donde podía distinguir los sonidos de sus vecinos comenzando otro día y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Durante el camino de regreso al apartamento de Anna y a pesar de ser ya de noche, muchas de las personas que estaban aún en la calle se le habían quedado viendo y mientras él pasaba le había sonreído. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué se escondía detrás de aquellas sonrisas, Yoh aún podía sentir la calidez que le producía el estar tan cerca de Anna, sentir su suave respiración contra su cuello a medida que avanzaba.

Yoh respiró hondo y se obligó a clamarse. Dando una fugaz mirada a su reloj despertador se estiró por segunda vez y decidió que era momento de levantarse y de darse un duchazo rápido antes de marcharse. Terminando de salir de la comodidad de su _futon_, Yoh abrió la puerta de su cuarto con sigilo y miró a ambos lados esperando ver a su compañera de habitación con una mirada asesina por las desapariciones de las dos noches pasadas, pero en su lugar una nota estaba puesta en la mesa de la sala con una caligrafía que aún desde lo lejos Yoh reconoció como la de Hikaru. Acercándose leyó la nota en la que la chica le juraba asesinato y expulsión de la propiedad de no tener noticias de él al menos escritas en las próximas veinticuatro horas y donde le recordaba que no tenía nada que ponerse ya que la lavandería hace dos días que no se hacía

Así que escucha bien Yoh Asakura, si deseas ver tus pertenencias _dentro_ del apartamento si es que te apareces esta noche más vale que me expliques con lujo de detalles qué rayos has estado haciendo

Con un sonrisa al imaginarse a su amiga botando todo lo que le pertenecía por la ventana más próxima, Yoh escribió una nota al dorso del papel antes de se olvidara prometiéndole que tendría su versión de los hechos por la noche más la ropa limpia.

_Al menos parte de los hechos_, dijo sonrojándose pensando que de decirle algo a alguien de su nueva conocida sería a Manta que no tendía a hacer planes extraños para erradicar la soltería del mundo.

Dejando la nota en su lugar, Yoh se dirigió al baño y abrió a regadera. Cuando el baño estuvo envuelto en vapor Yoh se quitó el abrigo que aún tenía puesto, y detuvo un momento a mirar su reflejo.

---

"_Él me engañó"_

_---_

Yoh acercó su rostro al cristal que comenzaba a empañarse, buscando algo que no estaba allí a simple vista. Un par de ojos castaños recorrieron cada una de sus facciones tratando de encontrar algo diferente, algo que no reconociera como suyo.

---

"_¡Hao- san!" Dijo la chica mientras le devolvía la sonrisa._

---

Yoh se separó del cristal y comenzó a quitarse la franela que llevaba puesta. Era igual a él. De lo que pudo percibir, Hao era igual a él. Lo habían confundido no una, sino ya tres personas.

Era igual a la persona que había lastimado a Anna.

Entrando a la ducha se puso de espaldas al agua y dejó que ésta corriera libre por su espalda, relajando sus músculos en el trayecto. Poco a poco sintió como mechones de cabello comenzaban a adherirse a su piel mientras el vapor comenzaba a desdibujar las formas de su cuerpo.

Era igual.

Desde la noche anterior había un rasgo de Anna que no había podido borrar de su mente: sus ojos. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que había estado con ella, ayer sus ojos por lo general vacíos y sin emoción tenían tantas cosas nadando en sus profundidades, mezclándose unas entre otras haciendo que Yoh no pudiera distinguir muy bien entre ellas.

Pero una de ellas estaba allí, saltando a la vista, y era la que más le preocupaba.

Dolor.

Incertidumbre.

Desconfianza.

Yoh tomó el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo contra sus brazos¿creería Anna que por ser él tan parecido a Hao también la traicionaría?

Estaba seguro de que no sería así.

¿Ella pensaría en Hao cada vez que lo veía?

Yoh intensificó más de la cuenta su agarre en el jabón y este cayó de sus manos y se perdió entre el vapor y las burbujas que estaban a su alrededor. Extendiendo la mano y buscando a tientas, Yoh sintió como una oleada de enfado lo golpeaba repentinamente.

_Espero que no. Yo no soy él, no importa cuánto nos parezcamos. Él es él. Yo soy yo._

_Espero que Anna veo eso._

Encontrando el jabón cerca de una de las esquinas, terminó de lavarse y salió de la ducha sintiendo el contraste del aire frío que entraba por una rendija de la ventana contra su piel. Tomando una toalla y rodeando con ella su cintura salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación.

_Espero que Anna me vea a mí_.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, Yoh recogió el _futon_ y lo guardó dentro del closet y se dispuso a encontrar ropa limpia que ponerse cuando recordó que no había hecho la lavandería. Suspirando escarbó entre las múltiples pertenencias que yacían en las estanterías en búsqueda de algo que ponerse que estuviera al menos decente.

¿Anna estaría pensando seriamente que él querría hacerle daño¿Qué seguiría el patrón de Hao sólo por ser como él?

Yoh encontró dos medias del mismo color y se las puso.

_No_.

Anna debía ver que lo que él quería hacer era ayudarla a sonreír más. Quería ayudarla porque ella era su amiga.

_Amiga_, Yoh frunció el ceño al encontrar una camisa que aún estaba doblada debajo de una montaña de CD's y procedió a ponérsela.

¿Anna era su amiga, Yoh estaba seguro de que ella no lo veía a él así.

_¿La veo yo como una amiga_?

Su mano se detuvo a mitad de camino de sacar un pantalón enredado entre varios abrigos. Algo en la palabra 'amiga' no estaba encajando y eso le preocupaba.

Miró una vez más hacia su reloj: las 7:45 a.m. Pensando que tenía aún algo de tiempo se sentó en el suelo y jugueteaba con la ropa que había ido reuniendo en su búsqueda de los pantalones.

Era verdad que ahora el que Anna fuera su amiga no sonaba bien. Era disonante con algo que venía muy dentro de él. Por alguna razón lo que había identificado como celos en la ducha se había convertido en un gran monstruo que ahora gritaba dentro de él.

Yoh se movió inquieto en su lugar en el suelo. Jamás había sido alguien que veía a las chicas como los demás. No pensaba en ellas como los demás, hasta el punto de que se podía decir que no le importaban mucho. Se divertía con Hikaru y Tamao era una excelente cocinera, su abuela era muy estricta y su madre era una mujer tierna pero distante. Las compañeras del bachillerato habían sido todas muy amables.

Pero una vez más Anna probaba ser diferente del resto.

Yoh mantuvo la cabeza baja y dirigió su vista hacia donde solían descansar sus audífonos naranja, que ahora se encontraba con Anna e Yoh sintió como se ruborizaba lentamente.

Anna era una mujer muy bella. No era ciego como para no darse cuenta. Era todo lo que él no era: era elegante, ambiciosa, distante, exitosa, y aún a pesar de las diferencias, Yoh podía sentir como aquel monstruo gritaba claramente su nombre.

_Anna_.

Yoh sintió el terrible impulso de correr y verla una vez más. Sintió como sus manos se cerraban buscando sostener el cuerpo de Anna nuevamente.

Yoh necesitaba a Anna para que le diera un balance a su vida.

Yoh _quería_ que Anna sonriera nuevamente, pero sólo para él.

La quería para él.

La quería.

Yoh sintió como un cosquilleo recorría su espalda y reanudó la tarea de vestirse en un intento de acallar sus pensamientos. Colocándose los zapatos, se paró y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un vistazo rápido y asegurarse de que estuviese lo más presentable posible. Una vez satisfecho Yoh hizo su camino hasta la puerta y tomó uno de los abrigos que estaban allí colgados cuando recordó sus llaves que yacían en la mesa de la cocina.

Deshizo su camino y agarró las llaves, volvió a la puerta y tomó el picaporte para salir cuando reparó en la mirada que le devolvía su reflejo desde un espejo que estaba colgado en una de las paredes. Yoh se miró a sí mismo durante unos segundos con la mano aún sobre el pomo de la puerta.

La mirada de su reflejo era confusa, igual a la que él sentía que tenía. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes, y de lo único que Yoh estaba seguro es que de entre todos los sentimientos que sentía en el momento, la confusión era uno de los predominantes.

Agarrando con más fuerza de la debida las llaves, Yoh abrió la puerta y dejó atrás el reflejo y su mirada incierta.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Estoy oficialmente fuera de servicio. Lo dije una vez y vuelvo a repetirlo: Yoh es un chico de demasiado filosofía, no se sabe lo que piensa y pasa por detrás de esa sonrisa tan encantadoramente perenne! Es histerizante... es tan poco predecible! _Flames_ están más que bien recibidos porque no me gustó mucho como quedó el capítulo, pero de los diez intentos que he hecho a lo largo de la semana este es el que mejor me ha salido y no tengo neuronas para hacer otro: he ido desde el _happy_ Yoh hasta un Yoh deprimido... nada me sale así que opté por algo más serio... por favor MANDEN SUS REVIEWS Y DÍGANME cuan mal quedó... o si les gustó... si es que a alguien le gustó... no sé!_

_Las respuestas de sus _reviews _están aquí! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a llevar a _Radio Show_ tan lejos y espero que después de una decena de capítulos sigan conmigo porque este _fic_ es de todos ustedes mis lectores yo solo procuro captar las ideas y transmitirlas .-_

akari-aoi: _jojo yo ando bien, con un año de más pero chévere! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo de Anna y bueno, no está muy clara todavía, pero al menos ya ve al primo como una opción, ne? y qué me dices de este capítulo? Me esforcé porque me di cuenta de que todo el mundo ama a mi primo Yoh y decidí hacerlo extra especial... pero qué crees que pasará? De quién crees es el próx.? jajaja! Allí dejo las preguntas! Y entonces, es una promesa, nos veremos más allá del último capítulo, ne?_

aishiterumasu hao: _OBVIO! Es tú título y DEBÍAS aparecer! .- es mi pequeño tributo hacia todos los lectores, este _fic_ es tan tuyo como mío, yo sólo canalizo las palabras! .- y sí... verás, soy una gallina para cualquier cosa que conlleve la palabra 'muertito'! . no me gustan las historias de terror ni nada que se asocie, aunque tienes razón, muchas de las esculturas que hay en las tumbas son preciosas y dignas de ser consideradas una obra de arte... pero es que no me gusta el lugar! . y procuraré ser lo más gentil con Hao, pero es que intentó matar a mi primo Yoh! Eso no se lo termino de perdonar... pero haré un intento! Y seguro! Te presto al primo, pero pobre, se va a sentir acosado con tantas _fans_ locas ., y el _lemmon_, te prometo que lo voy a elucubrar! Y para hablar en msn? Seguro! Me encantaría! Espérame pronto por allí! (sí quieres a alguien que te escuche por lo del galón pues aquí ando, soy buena en eso... todas mis amigas me lo dicen, así que debe ser verdad... supongo...)_

Zria: _AH! me vas a hacer llorar en una de ésas... en serio te gustó más que el 8? Me halagas! Siempre intento dar lo mejor y por tus _reviews_ veo que ya voy por buen camino! Y bueno... GOMEN NE! Yo sabía que Hao iba a causar esas reacciones en cadena, pero se me vino la inspiración y me cambió el _plot_ pero espero que para bien... y ya veremos si le va a derrumbar el día a Anna o no! .- y lo de la pelea... uhm... me suena a Yoh pero no a Hao... si va a haber un momento de tensión –_hint hint_—pero habrá que esperar tantito para eso! Ojala el sueño con Ren- chan haya estado rico! –sonrisa de complicidad-- _

Hikaru- Hoshi: _JAJAJA! Ya veo que mi Moo-chan se niega a que le impida darme un _review_, ne? Te ADORO! No me espera el _review_ y de seguro que me alegró la mañana! Jojojo! RULEAS! –ejem- compostura... verdad? La ducha es genial APRA traer pensamientos profundos, sea cual sea el tema! Y sip, estamos de acuerdo, Hao es... demasiado Hao, en realidad no tenía del todo previsto que saliera, pero fue así, imaginé que a algunos les iba a provocar esa reacción ; y Anna... jejeje, ya verán que hace... aunque todavía no estoy muy segura, el próx. sigue siendo un POV, ya adivinaste de quién? Y claro! Saliste en el capítulo número 10! Aquí estás, espero que lo haya hecho bien! Y GRACIAS POR ESOS HALAGOS! No creo merecerlos, porque tú eres una persona mucho más divertida y encantadora, sin contar que puedes inspirar hasta a una piedra con tus ideas .- Ja ne! _

StArFiRe-YuMi: _oh! Que bella! Tengo otra seguidora oficial! . jojo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y pues en algún momento Anna se irá a dar cuenta, esto es un Yohnna después de todo! No los puedo defraudar, pero ya saben, si no hay intriga no vale! Y veo que a nadie le cae bien mi Hao... uhm... tal vez a algunos sí, pero veo que mis malas influencias se notan en el _fic_! Jaja y CRÉEME! La imagen de Yoh se me apareció y fue sumamente válida, estoy pensando en ponerla... hum.. tendré que ver como salen el resto de los capítulos. GRACIAS POR TUS BELLAS PALABRAS! Me encantan tus _reviews_ y los espero con impaciencia! Ja ne! Cuídate mucho tomodachi (amiga en japonés, verdad que suena lindo?)_

Kamimura: _Hola! Seguro! Este _fic_ sigue hacia delante, porque ya llega le momento de la verdad! Ya va a comenzar el verdadero romance! Espéralo!_

naxa: _Hello! Claro! El amor tarde pero siempre llega a la final (aunque sea como un perrito o un novio .-) jajaja! Ves, te sorprendí! Yo no pensaba que iba a causar esta tanta sorpresa con eso de Hao, pero la verdad también a mí me sorprendió! Salió natural mientras escribía! Así que ya verás lo que viene! Jojojo! Y gracias por el comentario de que sería buena escritora! GRACIAS! Si ya parezco cartel ambulante de neón!_

fernanda: _Y aunque yo te lo diga diez veces pues te lo voy a decir una onceava: ME ENCANTAS Y GRACIAAAS! Me encanta que te encante y adoro eso de que soy tu mejor amiga, supongo que puedo considerarte una de mis mejores amigas escritoras de _fics_ ne? YAY! Además de compañeras de japonés somos amigas, se siente muy calientito! Y yo sé que estuvo corto, pero pensé que era la 'largura' (existirá eso?) necesaria y precisa para estos 'capítulos especiales' que no hacen sino dar un resumen de cada uno de los personajes... jajaja! Ya veo que no soy nada predecible! Por lo visto nadie se esperaba a Hao en el apartamento! Qué pasará, y por supuesto! La esencia de Anna es ser sarcástica y yo trato de ponerlos lo menos OOC que puedo! Ja ne! (_hai! ii desu! Omedetou gozaimasu _es felicidades) ARIGATOO!_

Minamo: _Minamo! Tiempo, ne? Bueno, claro Hao sigue siendo parte de la historia, así que es justo que salga, aunque venga para desequilibrar un poco las cosas, vamos! Está en la personalidad del chico ser así y eso de quererlo... prometí que no iba a agredir verbalmente al personaje, así que... simplemente no me llevo con Hao y su _sex appeal_ .- GRACIAS! –corre y abraza a Minamo- Tú también escribes GENIAL y RULEAS al mismo tiempo! Besos!_

Minao yui_: . quiénes era las que estaban usurpando tu nombre? Ojala no les hayas pegado muy duro, al fin que me dieron su valioso comentario! GRACIAS... uhm... quienes quieren que sea? Jojojo! Y yo sé que estuvo corto, pero verás, estos capítulos son así, ni muy largos ni muy cortos porque son pequeños 'altos' para ahondar más en los personajes a la vez que voy preparando la escena para mi _súper plan macabro_! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Temblad todos! .- así que hasta el próx. capítulo no esperes nada muy largo. En cuanto a lo de Heero y Relena... uhm... lo voy a pensar, aunque nunca me cayó muy bien Relena (creo que la culpa fue de la que la dobló... no le dio en la voz la fuerza de carácter que se supone que debía tener! . le hizo la voz como 'amurmullada'... existe esta palabra ¬¬;) pero esa pareja siempre me gustó así que... voy a intentarlo! Tendré que ver la serie nuevamente, sabes? Para recordar cómo iba el _fulff_, pero espéralo!_

anna15: _Konnichiwa! Bueno, tú qué crees? Yoh- kun y Hao se irán a encontrar! eso no lo puedo contestar yo porque como dije antes, soy la viva imagen de la maldad personificada! MUAHAHAHAHA! Pero sí te puedo decir que para la respuesta sólo falta un capítulo! Así que... y vaya, diciendo todas tan seguido que Hao es una mugre me voy a terminar compadeciendo del pobre! Para que vean cuánto lo detesto que estoy haciendo a casi todas detestarlo conmigo jajaja! mi misión de venganza está hecha!... no mentira! –ve como el susodicho y _aishiterumasu hao_ se le acercan peligrosamente con intenciones asesinas—calma pueblo! me alegro de volver a escuchar tu comentario! No los detengas que son una fuente de inspiración rica en calcio, hierro y fósforo para mi imaginación! Ja ne!_

GabR: _Hola Hola! No te preocupes, suele pasar con frecuencia eso, y es muy frustrante, pero te comprendo y al menos me has dejado un _review_ para este capítulo! Qué bella! Que bien que te gustó el capítulo 8 y bueno, de la canción surgió todo, fue todo un hallazgo! Y si estuvo corto, pero era necesario! No podía hacerlo muy largo, tenía que dejarlos a todos en suspenso!... uhm... ahora que lo dices como que sí me gusta torturar a Anna, verdad? Jojojo! Soy malvada! Y no hay mejor instrumento para eso que Hao, es la clave de que esta historia esté bajo la sección de 'drama'. Me tardé mucho en actualizar? Yo sé, tengo que trabajar en mis velocidades, por ahora pareciera que sólo tuviese 'lenta' y 'apagada' NOS VEMOS! Aquí chocolatitos para celebrar... que estás leyendo toda esta locura! JA NE!_


	11. Manía

DISCLAIMER: No poseo Shaman King y si lo hiciera no diría nada, me guardaría en mi casita a todos sus maravillosos personajes, pero aún así... créanme, no poseo más que mis crisis de autora sin inspiración y mis alocados _plot bunnies_ .-

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 11: Manía

Desde muy pequeño su filosofía había sido que todo lo que hiciese debía ser en el tiempo perfecto y dentro de las situaciones adecuadas, de esa manera sus planes jamás fallarían.

Todo en esta vida constaba de calcular el tiempo perfecto. El lugar perfecto.

Todo en este mundo requería de una sincronización.

Y vaya que la estaba perdiendo últimamente.

Moviéndose en su cama y tratando de apartar las sábanas, dio un gruñido mientras sentía como el sueño se escapaba de sus manos. Un rápido vistazo al reloj le dio a conocer que se había levantado demasiado temprano aquella fría mañana de invierno.

Demasiado temprano.

Dando otra vuelta en un intento de acomodarse en el pequeño montón de sábanas en el que se había envuelto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y obligó al sueño a volver a apoderarse de él, pero era inútil: si había algo que siempre escapaba de su control era el sueño, iba y venía cuando le daba la gana, no cuando él quería. Apretando los dientes con fuerza admitió su derrota y se puso de espaldas mientras sus ojos castaños, ahora abiertos, se iban acostumbrando a la luminosidad del cuarto.

Hasta hace unas semanas esto jamás le había pasado: siempre se había levantado a la hora correcta para ir al trabajo, ni un minuto de más ni de menos, entonces ¿por qué ahora su reloj biológico parecía tener una fallas tan abismales?

Hao llevó una de sus manos a la mesa de noche y palpó en busca de su reloj. Una vez que pudo sentir el contacto del metal frío lo tomó y comenzó a ponérselo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda sin prestar demasiada atención.

La respuesta era sumamente fácil. Él no era de aquellos tipos que iban llorando en los rincones sin poder aceptar cuáles eran sus fallas. No, él era todo lo contrario.

La razón de que todo en su vida hubiese comenzado a tener tantas fallas era de ella. Hao frunció el ceño mientras colocaba ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza.

Ella se había vuelto un muy mal hábito. No sólo se había acostumbrado a pensar en ella cada mañana al levantarse, sino en la mitad de la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche. Su imagen tenía la molesta manía de aparecer en su mente todas las veces que podía y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

Por sobre todo, El rostro de Anna Kyouyama había comenzado a asaltar sus pensamientos cada vez que llegaba a su departamento. En medio de la oscuridad parecía salir como un fantasma y aprisionarlo en un trampa llena de recuerdos.

Ella era un muy mal hábito, eso de seguro.

"Esa mujer..." dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba y se quedaba sentado al borde de la cama mirando como al otro lado de la ventana caía copos de nieve.

Pensándolo mejor, Anna siempre había sido una mala manía, que se había incorporado a sus muchas otras, desde el día en que la conoció en la universidad.

Él había decidido que estudiaría economía, no sólo porque le venía de perlas la carrera para lo que él había decidido hacer en un futuro, sino porque sabía que sin dedicarle mucho tiempo sería fácil de soporta; su plan inicial era seguir con ella hasta los veintiún años, edad en la que dejaría toda pretensión y montaría su propio negocio, pero todo cambió a finales de su segundo año de carrera.

Ése día de exámenes finales fue cuando vio por primera vez a la que cambiaría todo lo que él había planeado.

Sería el primer día en el que conociera a Anna Kyouyama. No sólo por ella había decidido terminar la universidad, sino que por ella todo lo que él una vez había sido se diluyó hasta quedar lo que quedaba hoy en día: un Hao irreconocible al chico rebelde del pasado.

Con un sonido de desaprobación, Hao se levantó por completo de la cama y pasó su mirada por la habitación antes de salir, dirigirse a la sala de estar y prender la televisión para escuchar qué otras desgracias habían sucedido durante la noche en el noticiero matinal.

Con una expresión de fastidio, se sentó en uno de los muebles y miró la televisión tratando de concentrarse en lo que el hombre del tiempo decía, pero encontró que era una tarea sumamente difícil considerando que su mente tendía a distraerse más de la cuenta.

"Señores¡será mejor que se pongan sus abrigos más calientes porque lo que va a caer hoy será toda una nevada, sus carros también agradecerían que les colocasen las cadenas de seguridad en la ruedas puesto que las calles están muy resbaladizas" decía el señor gesticulando ferozmente a unas imágenes que pasaban a sus espaldas.

Hao frunció el ceño ante el señor de tiempo, _como si el idiota no llevase diciendo eso una semana_, era lo que recomendaba todos los santos días, uno creería que la gente ya se lo hubiese aprendido, sin contar que era bastante obvio que afuera estaba nevando fuerte. Acostándose en el mueble y descansando su cabeza en su mano, Hao comenzó a divagar mientras la mujer del noticiero comentaba acerca de las ofertas en los almacenes de la ciudad.

Si estaba nevando de esa forma, lo más seguro es que mucha gente se viese impedida de salir a su trabajo y los avances en el montaje del escenario del Festival de Año Nuevo se detendría por un día. Hao se preguntó si entre las personas que no podrían asistir al trabajo estaría cierta abogada que él conocía...

"Demonios" murmuró mientras descubría como una vez más Anna Kyouyama lograba pasar sus defensas y meterse en sus pensamientos. Tomando el control remoto, Hao apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

Anna lo desconcertaba: era la única persona que podía dejarlo turbado y confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Toda su precisión parecía esfumarse el momento en que su presencia estaba cerca, todos los planes que él pudiese albergar se tornaban un remolino de ideas vagas hasta que se fundía en una sola.

Anna.

_Su_ Anna.

Hao comenzó a sacar el pan de la despensa y lo colocó en la tostadora. Sacó la mantequilla, la mermelada y el jugo de naranja del refrigerador y los colocó en la mesa de la cocina junto con el cuchillo y su vaso. Revisó todo para ver si las cosas estaban completas y una vez que hubo decidido que todo estaba en su lugar y que hubo revisado el estado de las tostadas, se dirigió al baño y abrió la regadera.

_Su_ Anna.

Hao sonrió amargamente al recordar las peleas que había tenido con ella a causa de que él la llamase de esa forma: ella insistía en que no era un objeto que él pudiese poseer y ahora veía cuanto de verdad contenían aquellas palabras.

Tampoco él había ayudado: él siempre fue alguien que odió las cadenas que imponía una vida 'en sociedad', así que tampoco permitió nunca quedarse mucho tiempo cerca e las personas, por temor a que pensaran que él le pertenecía a alguien...

Cuando sintió que el agua había alcanzado la temperatura adecuada, Hao se desvistió y entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua lo relajase.

---

"_Pensé que en cuestiones de pareja todo venía en pares; todo viene de a **dos**"_

---

No se podía culpar. Él siempre había sido así. Hao se estremeció cuando sintió como el agua caliente comenzaba a correr libre por su espalda y por su torso mientras que su cabello derramado sobre sus hombros se humedecía al contacto.

Él siempre había sido de esos que iban por la vida pensando en que lo individual siempre era mejor. Desde chico había estado siempre rodeado de personas que lo admiraban y que parecían nunca cansarse de decirle cuándo maravilloso era, pero él siempre había estado sólo y había trabajado para sí mismo. Anna no podía pretender que de un día para otro él cambiara.

---

"_(...) vaya Hao, me decepcionas, nunca pensé que huyeras de los problemas de una manera tan descarada: echándole la culpa a otros, vaya decepción"_

---

Hao apartó un mechón de su cabello mientras las palabras de Anna le hacían sentirse incómodo.

Él jamás escapaba de los problemas. Simplemente no era su estilo. Tampoco le estaba echando la culpa a otro porque la culpa de que él estuviese en este estado era de ella y de nadie más.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable? Tomando el jabón, Hao comenzó a frotar sus hombros.

Era verdad, huir de los problemas no era su estilo. Era hora de que enfrentase los hechos: extrañaba a Anna.

Extrañaba su terquedad y la forma en que lo miraba cuando él solía hacer algún comentario sobre sus casos. Extrañaba el aroma de Anna al despertar cada mañana y saber que el mundo seguía girando, sólo porque ella se encontraba cerca. Echaba de menos todo lo que su piel evocaba mientras él la acariciaba.

Necesitaba a Anna, y era demasiado estúpido de su parte el no querer darse cuenta.

Había cometido un error y tenía que responder por él si quería seguir con _sus_ vidas.

Hao terminó de bañarse y cerró la regadera. Tomó una toalla y se la colocó alrededor de la cintura mientras que con otra secaba su cabello y una vez que hubo terminado se la colocó sobre los hombros y salió del baño sintiendo como las gotas de agua caían en su espalda y enviaban pequeños escalofríos al contacto.

Al entrar a su cuarto sacó del armario una camisa y unos pantalones se vistió rápidamente, se peinó y ató el cabello y colocó en su mano derecha una banda con unas estrellas grabadas a la que sonrió con nostalgia.

Hasta donde sabía, había sido el primer intento de Anna de crear una manualidad y con esto se había descubierto que era asombrosamente hábil con las agujas.

Y no sólo para cosas de costura.

Con una sonrisa, Hao salió nuevamente a la cocina e ingirió su desayuno lo más rápido posible. Si quería llevar a cabo su plan debía salir cuanto antes de su departamento. Colocando todos los platos y cubiertos sucios en el fregadero para su posterior limpieza, fue al pasillo y tomó su billetera, sus llaves y por último su abrigo antes de abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

_¿De qué me sirve el orgullo cuando no hay nadie contra quien ostentarlo?_

* * *

Hao se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras trataba de decidir si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era prudente. Suspirando y dejándose de rodeos, levantó su mano derecha y tocó el timbre.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Después de todo era Anna a la que se iba a enfrentar y no valía sacrificar la dignidad por nada.

_No, es Anna y ella _no_ es nada_, pensó mientras se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta ponderando sus posibilidades.

Él la necesitaba a ella y lo más seguro es que fuese también vice- versa el sentimiento.

Hao frunció el ceño y tocó una segunda vez y esperó. Poco después escuchó con claridad los pasos de Anna al otro lado antes de que se detuvieran y sonrió pensando que seguramente estaba revisando que el _obi_ de su _yukata_ estuviese correctamente puesto. Unos segundos después escuchó como los cerrojos se corrían y la puerta se abría para revelar a su prometida, _porque en pareja se supone que todo se decide entre dos y yo nunca acepté esta ruptura_, pensó divertido mientras recordaba las palabras de la chica.

"Tú" escuchó que esta decía después de un momento de observarlo.

"Yo" respondió Hao mientras recorría a Anna con la mirada. Seguía siendo la misma Anna de siempre; hermosa, recién levantada y todo.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó Anna mientras le abría la puerta y daba la vuelta para ir nuevamente a su cuarto.

"Buenos días Annita, me alegro que estés bien, hace una linda mañana" saludó Hao pensando que el humor de la chica tampoco había cambiado; siempre había sido asunto de cuidado intentar trabar una conversación tan temprano en la mañana "Como siempre tan encantadora a esta hora"

"No respondiste mi pregunta"

Al llegar a la habitación Hao se apoyó en la pared mientras veía a Anna sacar una a una las prendas que se iba a poner ese día. No podía negarlo, seguía siendo tan bella como siempre; su cabello mojado estaba recogido con una cinta y unos mechones de cabello rubio caían sobre sus ojos, y su cuerpo emanaba el calor de una ducha reciente. Cuando pasó por su lado, Hao pudo sentir como el ya conocido aroma de su cabello lo embriagaba de modo que tuvo a asegurar su agarre en la puerta del dormitorio para asegurarse de no perder el equilibrio.

Hao rió para sus adentro al ver que Anna no había perdido su toque con él.

"Estaba pasando por aquí cuando vi la salida del estacionamiento enterrada parcialmente bajo la nieve, y supuse que no te gustaría ir a tu trabajo caminando con este frío" dijo esperando que Anna creyese su historia y haciendo un gesto con la mano "además, quería revisar que estabas bien, nunca pensé que podrías sobrevivir con sólo tus habilidades culinarias todo este tiempo" agregó para intentar disipar la tensión del aire y procurar que Anna no pensase demasiado en cómo la primera nevada del año, por muy fuerte que fuera, había cubierto la salida del estacionamientos de tres metros de alto.

"Siempre tan detallista, ahora _largo_" le dijo esta mientras lo empujaba fuera de su cuarto al advertir que éste no tenía la más mínima intención de apartarse mientras ella se cambiaba.

_Vale la pena arriesgarse_, "Nunca necesitaste que saliera de la habitación" le dijo tomando su mano antes de que ella pudiera apartarla.

"Tienes razón, pero eso fue antes. Ahora las cosas son diferentes"

"Nunca fui bueno para esto de las sutilezas" dijo Hao admitiendo su derrota por el momento y cerrando la puerta para que Anna se vistiera.

Hao se volteó y recorrió con la mirada el apartamento que había llegado a llamar suyo durante tanto tiempo. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que había venido: las mismas cosas en los mismos lugares, nada había cambiado así que tal vez tenía una oportunidad aún...

Pocos momentos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Anna, ahora vestida con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, le indicó que podía pasar si eso era lo que gustaba mientras ella tomaba asiento en la peinadora.

Entrando en la habitación, Hao se sentó en la cama detrás de Anna mirando como el reflejo de ésta pasaba el cepillo por su cabello, "¿Y bien¿aceptas que te lleve hasta tu trabajo, me queda en el camino"

Anna ponderó por un momento sus posibilidades: podía ir a su trabajo con Hao dentro de un carro con calefacción o podía morir de hipotermia en la calle.

La verdad no sabía cuál le resultaba más tentadora.

"No te queda de camino" dijo Anna para ganar más tiempo en tomar su decisión.

Hao rió mientras veía como los ojos del reflejo de Anna se llenaban de duda ante las opciones que se le presentaban esa mañana para movilizarse a su trabajo cuando algo en el reflejo llamó su atención "¿Qué es...?" preguntó en voz alta mientras volteaba y dirigía su vista hacia la mesa de noche donde descansaban unos audífonos naranja que no reconocía.

Sorprendida ante el cambio en el tono de voz de su antiguo prometido, Anna también volteó para ver qué le había llamado la atención cuando lo vio levantarse para ir a la mesa de noche "¿Qué es qué?" preguntó mientras Hao recogía algo y se daba la vuelta para encarar a Anna.

"¿Esto no será tuyo por casualidad?" preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja y sacudía los audífonos naranja en el aire.

En el momento en que Anna abría la boca para contestar el timbre sonó por tercera vez en esa mañana.

* * *

_Hola Hola!_

_Bueno... qué tal? Me tienen que dar su opinión, sobre todo aquellas que sé que son _fans_ de este personaje y que llevan su nombre como un estandarte en los _pennames_ que les pide _

_Bien! Acabaron los capítulos psicológicos! Ya era hora no? Ahora viene el verdadero drama del _fic!_ Veremos a Anna tomar decisiones! A Hao ponerse histérico y al que está detrás de la puerta aparecer en el próx. capítulo que espero me lleve menos tiempo en sacar que este... . no saben todos los problemas que tuve para iniciar este capítulo pero... no está TAN mal, ne?_

_Pasando a otra cosa... necesito encontrar una mejor manera de dar los _reviews_ sin que ocupe tanto espacio del _fic_.. pero es que me da miedo mandarlos por _mail_ porque lo que soy yo NO confío en él! Capaz y no llegan las respuestas! Necesito un plan... –-se va a un rincón oscuro a pensar en su estrategia—_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _Ohayoo! En serio te gustó el capítulo! uff! Que alivio! Yo pensaba que no le iba a gustar a nadie! Y sí.. Yoh... no lo veo como alguien sentimental, pero es que es MUY profundo, lo que es casi lo mismo y bueno, es difícil ponerlo en un _fic_ de la forma correcta, no te parece? Pero al menos con tu _review_ puedo estar segura de que no lo hice taaan mal, no? Jaja, tranquila, yo te mando un _clon_ de Yoh- kun, te parece? Es que el original es de Anna y si me agarra robándoselo... me mata! Me alegro de que la intriga esté funcionando y bueno y sí tengo unas seguidoras SON TODAS UNA BELLEZA –hint hint, estás entre ellas .- - y les agradezco todo el apoyo! Y en cuanto a Hao... estoy TOTALMENTE de acuerdo contigo! Deberías hacer un club en contra... nos vemos en el próx. capítulo y estaré esperando tu _review_ ansiosa! Ja ne!_

akari-aoi: _Hey Hey! Cómo estás? GRACIAS! Sí la pasé rico, vieras, fui al centro comercial con mis amigas y luego a comer helado... te apuesto a que tus buenos deseos fueron los que hicieron que el día estuviera tan bonito! Y menos mal que te gustó el capítulo, si vieras la crisis por al que pasé para hacerlo; te doy toda la razón, Yoh ES dificilísimo! NOS VEMOS! Estaré esperando tus comentarios con ansias!_

Kakiyu-chan: _Konnichiwa! . me alegro que te hayas tomado el tiempo de pasar por este mundo de locos que es mi _fic_! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la inclusión de la canción de Ayumi Hamasaki, ella tiene unas canciones TAN lindas! Me encantan, y me encante de que hayas entendido mi traducción... estuvo un poco literal, ne? LCARO QUE YOH/ANNA RULES! Son mi primo y futura prima política! Son los mejores! Nos estamos viendo!_

aishiterumasu hao: _HOLITA! Claro! Escribir un _fic_ no es cosa de una sola persona, mientras haya una relación interactiva entre el lector y el escritor pues es tan tuyo como mío, o como de mis demás lectores adorados! Malvada! Me quieres dar un ataque al corazón para hacerte con mi primo Yoh! Pero bueno, intentaré escapar de ti y tus ideas malévolas que asustan! -–se esconde detrás de Yoh y pone delante de ambos a Hao como escudo extra, y cuando ve a Hao con su mueca de fastidio se le ocurre una idea—ne, de paso, Hao es TODO tuyo, te lo regalo y con Anna ni te preocupes, que este es un _fic_ Yoh/Anna, así que Hao quedará disponible para ti!... En serio te parece que Yoh piensa demasiado? Bueno, no niego que lo pensé pero... Yoh siempre anda pensando y viendo el espacio y estoy seguro de que hace sus reflexiones personales en esos momentos que está solo y tiene el tiempo para el solito, es por eso que lo puse así, pero procuraré menos reflexiones para nuestro personaje... al fin que ya tomó LA decisión! Seguro! Ya te vi en msn, pero es que me conecto en la noche! Habrá que ponernos de acuerdo en el tiempo... allí hablamos del galón! Nos vemos! _

fernanda: _No digo yo... tus _review_ son lo máximo! Me hiciste sonrojar que hasta mi mamá me preguntó si tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo... gracias por tus palabras tan amables y por siempre estar echándome porras! Jeje, sé que no he hecho a Hao el más bello de la historia pero lo necesito aún para mis planes maléficos... así que espero que este capítulo no te haya molestado mucho! Gracias por tus palabras nuevamente TÚ RULEAS A LA POTENCIA DIEZ! Ja tomodachi! Mata ne!_

Minamo: _Cariño mío! Esperaba tu _review_ con ansias... me alegro de que te haya gustado este capítulo! Fue un verdadero alivio! Yoh es Yoh, no importa lo que pase, siemrpe es muy... él y por eso cuesta tanto! Y sip... imaginé que la escena de la bañera les agradaría a unas cuantas por allí! Jojojojojo! De hecho, tú me viniste a la cabeza mientras la escribía! Suerte que capté bien el momento sin ser demasiado explícita! Seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado! BYE!_

-Kamimura-: _Yay! Al fin posteaste tu bio!ya podemos estar no sólo como amigas sino como socias/comadres escritoras! Weee! Tranquila, este _fic_ siga hasta que ustedes digan! Con su esfuerzo y apoyo yo sigo hasta el final!_

Hikaru- Hoshi: _HEY HEY! Jaja! Claro! Eres mi _beta reader_ y si, entérese quien todavía lea esto (habrá alguien más que lo haga?) de que esta es mi querida Moo chan que me aguanta todas mis crisis y fue la primera en leer el capítulo y que me corrigió esos pequeñitos horrores ortográficos! TAN BELLA! Jajaja, bueno en este capítulo no sales, creoq ue ya sabes el por qué... no creo que quisieras salir al lado de Hao, ne? Pero en cuanto me des lo que te pedí saldrás en todo tu esplendor y te prometo que será genial (o tan genial como mis crisis me permitan! ;) y sí... yo sabía! La ducha fue la única parte que realmente me gustó de ese capítulo, y qué me dices de esta ducha? Muahahahahaha! Y claro, medio despistado, epro Yoh es un ser humano y siente celos también y sí... eso los haces ver sexys al cuadrado! -–Patricia repite como un mantra 'es mi primo... es mi primo... es mi estrella principal y es de Anna y de todas las fans... ya tienes a Goten...'—TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO POR AQUÍ CON MUCHA COMIDA Y UNA CAMA CALIENTITA Y LISTA! TE ESPERO!_

Vale: _--se postra ante lo pies de _Vale_ mientras llora inconsolable—NOO! En serio! No me han llegado tus _reviews_! Puedes revisar, yo le respondo a todos porque son todos especiales, y esta es la primera vez que me llega tu _review_... prometo hacer esta respuesta larga entonces . Gracias, un millón de gracias por haber seguido este _fic_ hasta este punto, significa mucho para mí! Me encanta que te haya gustado porque a pesar de todos los errores de gramática y redacción que tiene le echo ganas! Woho! Eso de los errores PROMETO que va a disminuir en estos capítulos que siguen! Y en SERIO apoyas el Yoh filosófico! –corre y abraza a Vale-- genial! Otra más para el club! Es que hay que darle a Yoh el punto de que es tan impredecible que bien puede estar pensando en por qué el cielo es azul y no naranja que en cómo acabar con la hambruna mundial! Es difícil saber y ese viaje dentro de sus neuronas siempre es difícil! Tú lo sabes amiga! Uhm... lo del nombre de Hao... lo dices por el _summary_? (espero que sí porque o si no, no sé dónde es que está esa parte . ) en realidad alguien está llamando el nombre de Anna no el de Hao... ahm... y si esto no era a lo que te referías... etto... me lo dices en el próx. _review_ y con todo el gustazo del mundo te indico si fue falla mía (lo más probable ¬¬) o si tiene algún significado oculto! Muahahahaha! Yo y mis adentramientos extraños en la filosofía! NOS VEMOS! Toma, muchas galletas de chocolate por todos los problemas MÁS un _plushie_ de Yoh kun! Ja mata!_

anna15: _JOJOJO! CLARO! Era hora lo de Yoh estaba como demasiado obvio que había sido uno de esos flechazos de amor a primera vista, ne? Y verás... Anna es una persona muy complicada pero... no, exactamente no ve a Hao _en_ Yoh... jojo! Lo averiguarás en el próx. capítulo! Me alegro de que te haya gustado que Yoh se enojara, pero es que él es también un ser humano y por más paz y amor que sea también se puede enojar! Tiene sus derechos, verdad? Y... SÍ! Vas a volver a verlo molesto... te voy a dar un _spoiler_ lo vas a ver MUY molesto, pero llegará más tardecito! Y no te apures! Es una _fic_ Yoh/Anna pero como es Drama no se pueden apurar mucho las cosas!_

Naxa: _Verdad que Yoh es una nota de lo bello que es? Su inocencia y tu tacto lo hacen únicos y por eso es TAN difícil de hacer, hay que agarrarle la onda... llamarlo y fusionarse con él en el más estricto sentido literario! Y sip, de estos capítulos raros que tratan de la psicología extraña de un personaje quedaba no más este y seguimos con el _fic_ normalito como siempre! No te preocupes! Sé lo que es tener la agenda apretada, sólo espero que lo que la haya ocupado haya sido muy divertido de hacer! sí bueno, tengo varias frases a utilizar en casos de sonrojos extremos y tranquila, todo el mundo se ríe de ellas! Es todo el chiste: distraer la atención hacia otro lado que no sea yo! Ja mata! Nos seguiremos viendo!_

GabR: _GabR! Esperaba tu _review_ a ver qué tal me había ido con esta locura de capítulo! Bueno, Yoh está claro en una cosa: quiere estar con Anna... y por ahora va a ser lo más cercano a una confesión que vamos a tener de él, pero el temible _fluff_ se acerca con rapidez! Claro! Como me dijo mi querida Moo chan el chiste es hacer sufrir a Anna porque en el anime no pudimos ver suficiente sufrimiento romántico y pues le toca ser víctima de nosotras las autoras alocadas! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Recuerda que todo el chiste es hacer de estos capítulos cortos porque es cuestión de adentrarnos un poco en los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas y no se realiza mucha acción -–se ve a Patricia sonriendo ante un tablero de estrategia con una figuritas bien feas hechas por ella misma de su reparto, todas colocadas en los lugares adecuados para comenzar otra vez con la trama-- era todo cuestión de ponerlos a pensar antes de... uhm... lo que va a pasar AH! ERES LA MEJOR! GRACIAS por tu comentario tan bello! –Patricia se dirige a su reparto que la ve con cara de loca—ven? GabR me dijo que le gustó y que me quedó chévere! eres lo máximo, sabías? Nos vemos! Y aquí un postre de fresas con crema directo y artesanal para ti! Besos y nos vemos!_

Itnuzi Desli: _Bienvenida paisana! Weee! Tengo una compañera de patria leyendo mi _fic!_ Ejem, recuperando la compostura... no sabes cuánto me alegro de que mi _fic_ te haya parecido bueno, y no te creas, hay muchos autores talentosos que hacen mejores _fics_ que este... y sí! La pareja Yoh/Anna me gusta mucho, es que los dos son hechos el uno para el otro: uno puede verlos así todos amorochados taaaan fácil! La actualización está un día más tarde de lo que está por lo general! Espero que me perdones esa! Nos vemos pronto amiga! Quieres una _Susie

_Un billón de gracias a todos aquellos que han estado siguiendo este _fic_, créanme! Ver esos numeritos bajo la columna de '_hits_' es casi tan refrescante como leer un _review_... aunque si quieren mandarme uno no me niego! Uno se termina volviendo adicta a ellos! Y aunque no lo crean, es una de las pocas adicciones saludables que lo digan mis colegas escritores! Ja na! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Mata ne!_


	12. Encuentros

DISCLAIMER: Sabes? Hice un quiz y soy una naranja! Así que tal vez si yo soy una naranja el primo Yoh me posea a mí... porque yo estoy segura de que él no es mío: verán, es de Anna y si se lo intento quitar...

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo 12: Encuentros

Anna peinaba su cabello dorado mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces al reflejo de Hao y se preguntaba cuan miserable podía llegar a ser la vida de una sola persona: el día en que había decidido poner un mínimo de orden en su caótica y deprimente vida la representación de gran parte de sus problemas había tocado a su puerta. Anna no pudo impedir que una oleada de frustración comenzase a darle dolor de cabeza mientras veía cómo los ojos de su ex prometido seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

_¿Por qué demonios?_

Anna ahogó un grito de desesperación mientras buscaba una pinza en su tocadora que combinase con su camisa. _Genial, simplemente genial, pero esta vez no me dejaré amedrentar, no Kami. Esta de aquí es una nueva Anna y no voy a dejar que Hao se salga con la suya y me derrumbe así nada más_, pensó la abogada mientras recogía su cabello en una media cola y lo aseguraba con el gancho turquesa que había encontrado debajo de sus gafas de sol.

"¿Esto no será tuyo por casualidad?" oyó que Hao le preguntaba a su espalda. Mirando al espejo para saber qué había tomado su interés, Anna lo encontró agitando en el aire un par de audífonos naranja.

Anna estaba segura de que la promesa silenciosa que se había hecho a ella misma hubiese salido intacta de esta mañana infernal si el timbre no hubiese sonado nuevamente. Después de todo, a Hao no le debía importar cuáles eran sus nuevas adquisiciones, así que abrió la boca para responder cuando ocurrió.

El timbre sonó.

El eco parecía rebotar, burlón, en los oídos de las dos personas que ocupaban la habitación. Hao detuvo su pequeño balanceo de los audífonos mientras sus ojos se dirigían al techo en un gesto de desesperación. _Si es Jun la que interrumpe..._ pensó mientras el timbre sonó nuevamente.

Anna no se había levantado.

No había podido.

Allí sentada tratando de articular alguna excusa para no ir a abrir la puerta, Anna miraba al piso mientras en la boca del estómago sentía cómo un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formarse.

"¿No vas?" preguntó Hao arqueando una ceja y mirando detenidamente a Anna.

Sabía lo que significaba eso.

Al no ver moverse a la abogada, Hao dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. _Siempre yo_, pensó mientras una sonrisa amarga cruzaba su rostro. Anna siempre se quedaba sentada viendo la televisión o comiendo mientras que a él siempre le tocaba levantarse y abrir la puerta o contestar el teléfono. Pensó que la independencia cambiaría el carácter de la chica pero...

Tal vez era una señal de que todavía había una oportunidad.

Con todas las ganas de decirle a quien quiera que fuese que se largara para que él pudiera quedarse con Anna a solas, Hao recorrió los últimos pasos que lo apartaban del pomo de la puerta mientras oía a lo lejos como Anna se ponía de pie y caminaba en su dirección.

_Tal vez ella también quiera un momento privado_.

Asió el picaporte y, sin molestarse a preguntar antes, abrió la puerta.

* * *

Anna sintió como Hao pasaba a su lado e iba a responder al timbre que sonaba con insistencia.

Levantándose del banco, Anna salió tras él rogando a cualquier dios que le quisiera escuchar que su presentimiento no fuera correcto.

Rogó mientras veía como su antiguo prometido giraba el pomo de la puerta, que por primera vez en su vida estuviese realmente equivocada.

Pero nadie la oyó.

Como, por lo visto, ya era costumbre.

* * *

Yoh podía sentir como, por absurdo que fuera, su temperatura corporal comenzaba aumentar inexplicablemente. Tratando de posar su vista en cualquier parte que no fuesen los números dorados que colgaban de la puerta de Anna, mientras tocaba por tercera vez el timbre... ¿sería que aún estaba dormida?...

Y si era así... ¿se pondría de mal humor si la despertaba? Yoh reconsideró su idea por un momento.

Tal vez no había sido el mejor momento para venir a visitar a Anna. En realidad, no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho en un principio; tan sólo sabía que había estado camino a la estación de radio cuando sus pasos terminaron dando frente al edificio de Anna.

Así de simple.

Tampoco tenía idea de por qué había comprado naranjas en el camino, a nadie en su trabajo le gustaban...

Cambiando su peso al pie izquierdo, Yoh aguardó mientras oía unos pasos que se acercaban... sonaban muy pesados para ser de Anna; _tal vez si molestó..._

En cuanto abrieron la puerta Yoh supo que de alguna manera _debía_ estar soñando.

Allí, parado al frente suyo, estaba él mismo. Con sus audífonos y todo.

Yoh sonrió por inercia mientras veía cómo su otro 'yo' daba un respingo de sorpresa y fue cuando Yoh lo notó: el cabello de aquél sujeto era mucho más largo que el suyo propio y era un poco más alto. Y detrás de él estaba Anna, cosa que, Yoh estaba seguro, no estaba a sus espaldas.

_Él_.

Yoh sintió como cada músculo se tensaba cuando caía en cuenta de quién era el que se hallaba frente a él.

_Hao._

* * *

Hao dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta: por imposible que pareciese, era él... o una notable imitación. Era igual, a excepción de unos cuantos detalles, era físicamente idénticos.

Superando la sorpresa al tiempo que escuchaba como Anna ahogaba una exclamación, Hao se puso su máscara de 'hombre de negocios' "¿Sí¿podemos ayudarle en algo?"

Anna volteó a ver a Hao y a Yoh, indecisa en sobre si estaba asustada, enfadada o simplemente asombrada. Ahora que los veía a los dos en una misma habitación, eran más que parecidos: parecía gemelos. Sin saber qué hacer, la chica se quedó parada en el lugar, sin atrever a moverse mientras veía con claridad cómo los ojos de Yoh adquirían un brillo extraño al reconocer a Hao.

"Yo..." comenzó Yoh mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas y, al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos.

¿Qué demonios hacía Hao allí? Y lo que encontró más molestó ¿por qué los dos estaban juntos tan temprano y con el cabello mojado, como si acabasen de darse una ducha¿por qué él estaba con Anna?...

_¿Qué derecho tiene de estar aquí...?_

Procurando relajarse lo más posible, Yoh intentó sonreír para aliviar la tensión que sentía mientras se encogía levemente de hombros "Vine a visitar a Anna" dijo mirando directamente a Hao a los ojos.

Este se limitó a arquear un ceja "Bueno, en realidad estamos algo ocupados" comenzó a decir mientras señalaba a la chica y luego a sí mismo. Quien quiera que fuese este tipo no iba a arruinar sus planes. Esa mañana él iba a recuperar lo que era suyo. Lo que era de ambos.

¿_'Estamos'_? "Será sólo un momento" dijo Yoh mientras se elevaba al máximo de su altura y se ladeaba un poco para ver a Anna "¿puedo?" preguntó mientras le sonreía a la chica; aún cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviese mal interpretando...

"Lo siento, pero ya te dije que..." comenzó Hao perdiendo la paciencia y alargando la mano, dispuesto a poner al chico fuera de la puerta, donde debía estar, cuando la voz de Anna lo detuvo.

"Sí, puedes" respondió Anna, sorprendida ante la seguridad que mostraba su voz.

La sonrisa de Yoh se hizo más grande y trató de empujar a Hao con el hombro para pasar, pero este puso su mano en el marco, impidiéndole la entrada "Al menos¿puedo saber a quién le debo el honor de la visita?" preguntó Hao

"Yoh. Asakura Yoh"

"Hao, si tienes la amabilidad. Es el marco de _mi_ puerta el que estás obstruyendo" dijo Anna, súbitamente molesta por el comportamiento de su ex prometido. Con un gruñido, Hao apartó la mano y dejó a Yoh entrar en la habitación.

"Ohayoo, Anna" saludó el chico mientras se dirigía a ella procurando al máximo neutralizar la presencia de Hao "Sólo pasaba para ver si estabas bien... "

¿_'Anna'_? se preguntó a sí mismo Hao mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas matar a Yoh con la mirada. A él le había costado casi dos semestres de la universidad dejar de llamarla por su apellido y éste (el cual estaba seguro no era uno de sus amigos hacía unas pocas semanas) le hablaba ya con tanta familiaridad... "Está bien, te lo _aseguro_" dijo con todo el veneno que podía suministrar en una sola oración.

Anna sintió como un _tic_ comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en uno de sus ojos azabache¿qué había querido decir Hao con eso de que podía asegurarlo? "Puedo contestar las preguntas que las personas me dirijan sin ayuda, pero gracias por el gesto. Estoy _bien_" respondió a la pregunta de Yoh más duramente de lo que había querido.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Yoh sonrió y se movió inquieto en el lugar. Esto había sido una mala idea: tal vez en realidad Anna estaba tratando de terminar por completo su relación con Hao y él estaba aquí incomodando...

Por que ¿de qué otro modo podían ser las cosas¿después de todo lo que le había hecho ellos no podían estar juntos?... ¿o sí?

Yoh se sentía definitivamente mal; demasiadas posibilidades cruzaban su mente y de ninguna de ellas estaba seguro: Anna no se había mostrado muy feliz de que él estuviese en el departamento, Hao estaba allí con ella... eran muchas combinaciones...

Yoh llevó su mano a su nuca y procuró que su sonrisa estuviese en su lugar. Tenía que irse, no sabía por qué, pero debía irse. Yoh buscó en los ojos azabaches de Anna una respuesta para la situación: que ella le gritase, pero que al menos le dijera si estaba en el lugar correcto, si ella quería que él estuviese con ella... _Algo_, pensó desesperado manteniendo el silencio mientras veía como los ojos de Anna no se apartaban de los de Hao.

Tomando la bolsa con las naranjas con más fuerza de la debida, Yoh levantó el brazo y se la entregó a Anna, dejando caer su vista al mismo tiempo "Yo... te traje esto... en invierno suelen dar muchos resfriados..."

Anna apartó la vista de Hao para prestar toda su atención a los torpes intentos de Yoh de una oración. Intentó buscar los ojos de él, pero este los tenía en el piso viendo una arruga en la alfombra.

_Mira hacia acá_, lo llamó con insistencia para sus adentros. No sabía por qué pero la conducta de Hao hacia Yoh le había molestado. Bastante. Él no tenía derecho alguno a venir a éstas instancias de la vida y exigir identificación al primero que pasara por la puerta...

Anna estuvo a punto de golpear el piso con su pie al ver que Yoh no tenía intención de subir la mirada; la abogada sentía un impulso por agarrar al chico por la camisa y zarandearlo hasta que tomase conciencia de que Hao era el que estaba en el lugar equivocado, no él...

"Muy detallista" dijo al final tomando la bolsa con las naranjas, haciendo un pequeño viaje a la cocina y depositándolas en la nevera mientras se preguntaba por qué los hombres podían resultar todos tan frustrantes.

Por otro lado Hao había comenzado a juguetear con los audífonos en un intento de no pegarla al Asakura¿Qué se creía para acercarse tanto a Anna, podía sentir como la sangre le ardía en las venas de sólo ver la forma en que la abogada buscaba la mirada del chico, _tranquilo, es Anna. Además no debes hacer un numerito si quieres que el plan siga sin contratiempos_, se intentó calmar mentalmente.

Yoh levantó ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar que Anna regresara y volvió a sonreír antes de mirar al reloj "Bueno... es tarde así que me debería ir" comenzó viendo como la chica caminaba hasta Hao.

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?" murmuro éste entre dientes mientras veía con curiosidad a la chica que se le plantaba al frente y extendía la mano "¿Qué?"

"Los audífonos" dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano indicando al objeto que se hallaba canalizando su enfado "Tenías razón, no son míos" terminó con impaciencia arrancándoselos de la mano y volviendo al tiempo justo de ver salir a Yoh "Espera" lo llamo y los extendió para que el chico los pudiese tomar.

"Etto... si, creo que son míos" dijo riendo tontamente y extendiendo la mano.

Fue el momento más confuso de la vida de Yoh: cuando fue a tomarlos su mano se entrecruzó momentáneamente con la de Anna e Yoh sintió como el tiempo se detenía. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir la mano cálida de Anna bajo la suya y como en su palma nacía un cosquilleo que lo invitaba a dejar caer los audífonos y tomar la mano de la chica. Por un momento se quedó allí, sin apartar la mano, ponderando si lo correcto era ir o quedarse, tan sólo tomar a Hao y cambiar lugares con él de modo que él estuviese dentro del apartamento con Anna...

La magia se rompió en cuanto Hao tomó el brazo de Anna y lo apartó rápidamente del contacto de la mano de Yoh, lo que le dio tiempo a la abogada para recordarse que debía respirar: durante los segundos que los dedos de Yoh habían rozado con los suyos ella sintió que dentro de su apartamento lo que había era un extraño...

Que la persona con la que verdaderamente debía estar estaba ahora despidiéndose de ella.

"Muy bien, adiós" gruñó Hao comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

"Nos vemos" dijo Yoh frunciendo el ceño en un gesto poco característico de él. _Dalo por hecho_, agregó antes de dar media vuelta e ir a llamar el ascensor.

"Ahora, si podemos continuar donde nos quedamos..." comenzó Hao dando la vuelta para observar a la furia que era Anna "¿Qué?" preguntó por segunda vez "¿No merezco nada por haber salvaguardado el _sanctasanctorum_ (1)?" preguntó mientras sonreía a la chica.

"Primero: no es tú _sanctasanctorum_, es el MÍO y se supone que yo decido quién entra y en que momento sale" comenzó la abogada mirando fijamente a Hao a los ojos "Segundo¿quién te dio el DERECHO de 'salvaguardar' algo¿haces una visita así, de la nada, y ahora dices que 'mereces algo'?" le espetó tratando de mantener su voz lo más fría y dura posible sin dejar de mantener su tono normal.

"¿Y qué es esto¿querías dejar pasar a ese idiota?" preguntó Hao, incrédulo.

"No" dijo rápidamente "Es sólo que es _mi_ departamento, yo decido los idiotas que entran, tú no tienes palabra en esto. No tenías por qué haberlo corrido de la forma en que lo hiciste" terminó dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su habitación mientras que cerraba la mano que había tocado Yoh y trataba de recordar el momento.

¿Qué rayos había pasado para que el chico traspasara sus barreras así?

_¿Qué no habáis prometido que los hombres iban a ser un cero a la izquierda en tu vida?_, se preguntó mientras tomaba su cartera y un abrigo del armario y volvía a salir buscando las llaves de su auto.

Hao la esperaba con la puerta abierta y con una sonrisa galante en el rostro "Aunque las encontraras, cosa que Annita, no has logrado desde que vivíamos juntos, las llaves de carro no te van a servir de nada. ¿Ya te decidiste si te congelas al ir caminando o si aceptas ir en mi humilde vehículo?" le preguntó mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

"Deja el sarcasmo para otro día, ahora no es lo que necesito" dijo Anna mientras pasaba de largo y se dirigía al ascensor y dándole las llaves a Hao para que trancara la puerta.

¿Valía la pena ir caminando hasta el trabajo¿o podría aguantar la presencia de Hao por unos minutos, en un espacio reducido por calefacción con calefacción?

Anna levantó la vista hacia el techo¿qué era lo que le había dicho Jun? '_para proclamar al mundo que ya no te importa un hombre has algo cotidiano con él, para demostrar que ya superaste su etapa_'...

Bien que podía recuperar algo de dignidad después de toda la que perdió llorando por los rincones.

"Mas te vale que tengas calefacción" dijo al fina con un suspiro mientras entraba en el ascensor y marcaba el P.B.

"Seguro, y si no... ya me encargo yo de que la haya" replicó Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_Hola Hola!_

_Antes que nada las notas, que estamos perdiendo la costumbre! NOOO! Así que aquí va!_

_1) _'Sanctasanctorum_' vendría a significar algo así como 'refugio' un lugar donde resguardarte, que es como 'santo' o invulnerable para la persona que lo habita; viene del Latín, aquella lengua muerta que a nadie le importa hoy en día y que es súper útil! En serio! Hablen con alguien, metan en su conversación una palabra de esta lengua y todos se van a quedar con la boca abierta pensando 'esta persona si es CULTA, si hasta sabe latín' .- es un plan a prueba de fallos!_

_Bueno... aquí está... el _encuentro_ --música de la '_Dimensión Desconocida_' en el fondo-- ahm... no estoy segura de cómo salió... no sé si está bien si quiera! Porque verán: Yoh en la serie nunca se dignó a ponerse en una situación así con Hao: una pelea por Anna, por el amor de Dios! Si lo más que hacía cuando veía a Hao era gritar su nombre y luego se quedaba callado... ESO NO AYUDA PRIMO! Ejem! Recuperando la compostura... ustedes díganme qué tal les pareció! Saben? Los _review_ son taaaan informativos! Y hablando de ellos... aquí vamos!_

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lily': _holas! O genki da! Ves? Te lo dije! Entre el lector y el escritor debe haber una relación a juro, sino el _fic_ simplemente no te fluye correctamente! Y sí, tranquila, Hao es TODO tuyo, yo en él no reclamo los derechos, es más -–Patricia rebusca en su carpeta llena de papeles y saca uno extremadamente largototote—de buena fe te entrego con todo el gusto el contrato de obtención de Hao, eso sí cuídalo que aparece hasta el final del _fic_!... espero que no te queme los bombillos de las lámparas... aquí ya lo hizo! Y ahm... con respecto a lo de que no sufra... ehm... haré hasta lo imposible porque quede lo mejor parado en el _fic_ pero... no prometo mucho. Además! Él tiene un orgullo interminable y eso le impide sufrir heridas sentimentales, así que por eso no te preocupes, no le partiremos mucho el corazoncito! Y por lo del galón, no te preocupes! Fue un placer para mi haberte podido ser de ayuda... por más mínima que fuera, para eso estamos! Doitashimashite! Ja ne!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _en serio estás dispuesta a darme siempre un _review_ aunque sea Hao el protagonista! – Patricia corre y se le tira encima—ERES TAN LINDA! Disculpa las penurias, pero Hao es al fin y al cabo, parte importante de esta alocada historia! Y los _review_ siempre me animan un montón! Me hacen más brillante el día! Jajaja! me reí mucho con eso de Ponchi y Konchi y créeme que estuve considerando hacer cambios de último minuto pero al fin y al cabo tampoco puedo jugar tanto con el suspenso... pero tienes razón... a lo mejor para más adelante sale! Si aparecen esos dos por el _fic_ ya sabremos que fue tu maravillosa idea! Jajajajajaja! Bueno, ya ves que exactamente no lo mandó a su casa, pero llegará el momento, porque en qué buen _fic_ Yonna que se precie Anna se queda con Hao! Me encanta eso de que recuerdes tan especialmente la escena de la nieve! Y trataré de no demorarme porque espero ansiosa tus comentarios! Son tan lindos y me ayudan mucho, no creas! Ja ne! Nos vemos en otro capítulo!_

akari-aoi: _Lo siento! Sé que me demoré un día de más en _postear_ e capítulo anterior pero fueron cosas fuera de mis manos... verás... Hao y yo... simplemente NO nos llevamos así que me costó mucho agarrarle el truco a su personaje y una cosa llevó a la otra... –- HoroHoro, que en ese momento pasa detrás de Patricia en un intento de huir de su hermana, sonríe y dice algo así como 'claro! Le daba fastidio escribir!'—no le hagas caso a Hoto! Jojojo! Él bromea mucho! -–Patricia simplemente le avisa a Pilika dónde está el prófugo-- pero me alegro mucho de que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Me quitas un peso de encima al saber que aunque no te gusta la pareja al menos el capítulo te pareció coherente Nos vemos! Aquí hay una caja de bombones... quieres uno? Se me acabaron las galletas ;_

Minamo: _Minamo amiga mía! En SERIO te hice babear a ti? SEÑOR! Estoy en mi máximo de felicidad! Que alguien como tú me diga eso quiere decir que mi misión en la vida está cuasi completa! Me alegro en verdad que te haya gustado tanto... me haces sentir contenta con mi trabajo! Weeee! Eres simplemente adorable! Y bueno, hay que saber cómo manipular un poco esto del suspenso para atrapar a los lectores, ne? Me dices si tus expectativas quedaron bien con este capítulo! Mata ne!_

fernanda: Anata no review wa ITSUMO sugoi da! _me caes TAN bien! Siempre te tomas la molestia de decirme palabras tan bonitas y yo me las creo y luego ando por allí con el _ego_ por los aires... eres muy buena como 'echadora de pollo moral'! jojojojo .- ... Dios! Soy demasiado previsible no, ya se veía así de fácil que Hao e Yoh se encontraban ahora! Pero bueno, es el punto clave de la cuestión! Si te dejé tan emocionada me da miedo _postear_ el este capítulo no vaya a ser que te decepcione! –- Patricia saca un helado de la nevera y come mientras espera el comentario de fernanda—en serio, Nos vemos en poco tiempo y que te haya ido muy bien en tu clase! Yoroshiku ne! Ganbatte!_

Itnuzi Desli: _muahahahahahahaha! –- copia la risa maquiavélica-- verdad? Ya comienza el verdadero romance a lo más de nuestras queridas novelas de Venevisión no! Jajajaja! Mentira! Nunca le haría algo así a mi _fic_... lo quiero mucho como para eso! .- bueno! Aquí el tan esperado momento de tensión, me tienes qué decir qué tal quedó la cosa! No vemos más tardecito en el _review_ -–hint hint—una naranja?_

Hikaru-Hoshi: _Moo- chan! __No te preocupes por no ser la primera en haber leído el capítulo! Al fin y al cabo tienes una vida que dirigir... aunque sea a un lugar lleno de mosquitos! ME DEBO FELICITAR! Para que te haya gustado el capítulo tan Hao es que está bueno! Weee! Para lo que me pediste bueno, tienes mucho talento, así que lo más seguro es que quede más que genial! Pero shh! No hay que decirlo muy duro para que nadie sepa de lo que hablamos! Jojojo! Al fin que es un _spoiler_! BESOS Y ABRAZOS MOO CHAN! Y no sólo de mi parte! .-_

Vale: _TE GUSTÓ! Weee! Después de ver tu _review_ anterior me sentí culpable y por eso le eché súper ganas en escribirlo! Me alegro de que en serio te haya gustado! y claro! Nuestro club de Yoh va a ser el mejor, ya verás! Podremos hacer pancartas y demás y dar exposiciones... uhm... tendremos que planearlo, ne? Ja ne!_

Kakiyu-chan: _--Patricia asoma la cabeza por detrás del montón de papeles que tiene en su escritorio mientras en el _background_ se escuchan los gritos de sus estrellas peleando por una naranja—en serio está estupenda la historia? Me hiciste sonrojar como nunca! Qué tal? El suspenso valió la pena? Jojojo! Soy como la _master _del misterio _Agatha Christie_! O al menos eso intento! Sí! YOH/ANNA por siempre! Ellos son hermosos como pareja, en verdad es muy fácil trabajar con ellos –se escucha un estruendo de cómo Anna regaña a Yoh y a Hao por la naranja—ahm... ves? Se llevan de maravilla todos ; Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

GabR: _uff! Te gustó! Menos mal... sabes? Tengo problemas existenciales con Hao así que tenía miedo de que no pudiese conseguir la 'vibra' del chico pero veo que lo logré! HURRA por mi! . y bueno, tú me dices si el capítulo en serio estuvo de locos! No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que fue de locos ESCRIBIRLO! Tantos personajes 'explosivos' juntos... estoy fuera de servicio neuronalmente hablando; demasiada psicología para esta pobre escritora! El personaje que fue ha sido el personaje que tú creías que yo creía que tú creías que estaba detrás de la puerta o estaba equivocada yo desde un principio ... esa frase me mareó... la tuya tuvo mucho más sentido que la mía! Me postre ante tus pies, eres la reina de los trabalenguas! Ahm.. y tranquila... estoy haciendo lo posible por sacar lo capítulos en un tiempo decente –Patricia se va echando para atrás poco a poco haciendo una de las típicas 'graciosas huidas por la derecha'—no hay por qué desesperarse! Y ya que me lo dices con esos ojitos de borrego pues tranquila, mis respuestas continuarán aquí en el _fic_ entonces! (no puedo creer que en serio leas las notas de página! Me siento halagada!) JA MATA NE! Quieres unas trufas (nótese como los dulces de Patricia se hacen cada vez más caros y exóticos a medida que avanza el _fic _por alguna razón desconocida...)_

Zria: _Hola Hola! Nah, no te preocupes por eso! Al fin que debes ser una chica ocupada y no te culpo! Verás, mi agenda últimamente está también un poco apretada... pero me encanta saber de ti de nuevo! La verdad me estaba preocupando ya! Me alegro de que volvieras! Jojojo! En serio crees que el capítulo está... bien? Nah, tengo mis dudas, pero ustedes, lectores... quiero decir, lectoras, tienen siempre la última palabra! Y si.. los capítulos psicológicos... bueno, fue una cosa del momento, verás, pocos _fics_ se toman la molestia de poner a sus personajes en perspectiva... yo hice el intento! Y sí... es MUY difícil comentar... pero si quieres comentar sobre Yoh en la ducha pos no hay problema! Verás, no pude extenderme mucho porque describir a mi PRIMO desnudo... va encontra de mi moral... pero... no digo que yo quiera verlo... uhm... mi alma está rota en dos pedazos: el familiar y el de _fan

_Bien... si ustedes me han escrito un _review_ y no lo ven contestado/dirigido aquí es porque está definitivamente en mi contra! _Vale _me estuvo enviando _reviews_ y no me llegaron sino hasta hace poco tiempo, así que puede ser que su _review_ se perdió en el camino! En serio! Yo no dejo de responder a mis lectores porque ustedes son el MUNDO para mi! Si tienen algo importante que decir o si tan sólo quieren preguntarme por qué rayos el cielo es azul pues no tengo problema con que me manden un _mail_! Bueno, esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y retirándose a dormir se despide hasta el próx. momento SayanP (o Patricia fuera de las formalidades! .-)_


	13. Nada

DISCLAIMER: No hay que repetirlo más, verdad? Entonces, procedamos al fic... --Patricia apura a la multitud para que no noten al cuerpo de actores de Mankin atado a una columna--

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Trece: Nada

Cuatro pisos más abajo, éste era su momento de gloria, el momento que había buscado para reclamar la libertad que había perdido...

Pero, mientras miraba la manija de la puerta del copiloto, Anna simplemente no se podía decidir a abrirla y debatía consigo misma mientras un viento frío hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. ¿En qué había estado pensando, esto era una locura, y sólo porque una aficionada como Jun hubiese hablado de la 'superación de etapas' no significaba que Anna se tuviese que rebajar tanto para conseguirla...

La abogada volvió a la realidad en cuanto sintió como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya y terminaba de abrir la puerta. Volteando, encontró a Hao con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro "¿Las puertas nunca han sido lo tuyo?" preguntó mientras volvía a dar la vuelta al carro para abrir su puerta.

"Y los modales nunca fueron lo tuyo" dijo ella por lo bajo antes de respirar profundamente y entrar, _en todo caso no soy de las que se echan para atrás después de tomada una decisión..._ inclinando la cabeza, entró en el auto y se acomodó en el asiento mientras recorría con sus ojos azabache lo que se había acostumbrado a llamar su 'medio de transporte' por tanto tiempo: los asientos de cuero, las carpetas desordenadamente tiradas en la parte de atrás, los panfletos que entregaban en la calle desperdigados por doquier, unos guantes tirados en el asiento trasero. Anna no pudo reprimir que la sombra de una sonrisa se esbozara en sus labios.

También estaba allí, jugando a las escondidas, la fragancia de Hao, a la que tanto se había acostumbrado y que aún hoy le parecía tan cercana...

"Por algo siempre te dejé lo de los modales a ti, tienes mucho tacto" dijo Hao una vez hubo sacado el candado que aseguraba la palanca, "Y lo digo en serio: mucho _tacto_" agregó con una sonrisa.

Anna lo miró de reojo sin siquiera dignarse a contestar; ¿porqué siempre tenía que salir con un comentario de ésos¿cuánto tiempo dedicaría su ex prometido a pensárselos¿o le saldrían natural?...

Moviéndose en el asiento y acomodando las carpetas que había colocado en su regazo Anna suprimió sus ganas de reírse; ¿quién estaría pensando en cosas tan banales en estos momentos, ahora que miraba las cosas con detenimiento, el estar en este lugar no parecía tan extraño como pudo haberle parecido en un primer momento: eran tan sólo dos personas compartiendo un espacio reducido.

Comenzando a juguetear con las esquinas de las carpetas con impaciencia, a Anna le pareció que todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil¿no se suponía que debía sentirse mal por estar con Hao¿molesta, al menos?. Anna se sentía como de pronto una pieza en el rompecabezas de su vida hubiese encontrado lugar...

---

"_Nantokanaru"_

---

"¿Y bien?" preguntó después de unos minutos de espera a que él pusiera en marcha el vehículo "Para tú información, mi reloj sigue avanzando y yo no veo que nosotros lo hagamos..." agregó mientras se volteaba y procuraba lanzarle a Hao su mirada de 'si llego tarde por tu culpa no tendrás alma para llegar tarde por tu cuenta'

"Lo siento. Estaba revisando de que todo estuviese bien" respondió con una sonrisa mientras apartaba su vista de Anna y encendía el motor.

"Si cuentas este desastre como que todo esté bien" comentó la abogada mientras hacía un leve gesto de la mano.

"¿Te sigue molestando?" preguntó Hao mientras dirigía la mitad de su atención a la vía.

"Es normal que cuando alguien ve algo que es _poco higiénico_ se moleste"

"Sí jefa" añadió Hao en tono pícaro mientras ponía su cara de soldado serio.

"Límpialo"

"Señor, para la próxima vez que entre aquí esto estará muy higiénico, señor" contestó Hao aún en su tono de militante.

"No habrá próxima vez" respondió Anna mirando por la ventanilla.

"Si sigue nevando de esta forma..."

"Me aseguraré de estacionar afuera"

"Pero la inseguridad: te podrían..."

"Pobre del idiota que se acerco a mi auto" terminó tajante Anna mientras flexionaba los dedos de su mano izquierda pensando en cómo encargarse del posible ladrón.

Durante los momentos de silencio que siguieron, Anna sacó uno de los documentos que tenía en una de las carpetas y comenzó a ojearlo sin mucho interés. El plan estaba saliendo bien. Había tenido un minuto al menos de charla educada o tanto como ella podía llegar a serlo con Hao; al menos ya no se apreciaba el ambiente de tensión que había en el departamento...

Anna dejó de pasar las hojas y entrecerró los ojos fingiendo concentrarse en un párrafo en específico mientras sentía como su concentración volvía, en realidad, a su departamento y más específicamente, a las naranjas que descansaban en la cocina.

_Yoh_.

¿Qué tenía el chico¿de qué estaba hecho? Había estado en su vida por menos de unos días y ya ella comenzaba a experimentar comportamientos extraños por su culpa¿por qué había reaccionado de la manera como lo hizo con Hao cuando Yoh entró? Él era sólo un conocido, no era en realidad su _amigo_ así que su reacción estuvo técnicamente fuera de lugar...

Dejando la hoja dentro de la carpeta, Anna reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, cerrando su mano derecha en un puño; _y no se supone que un _conocido_ te toca y una sienta... esto, sea lo que sea_. Pensó mientras recordaba el calor de la mano de Yoh contra la suya.

¿Por qué _demonios _seguía pensando en él?

"¿Tienes dificultades con este caso?" Anna oyó que alguien le preguntaba y abrió los ojos para encontrar el auto detenido y a Hao inclinado sobre ella viendo el documento que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

"No" se apresuró a contestar mientras cerraba la carpeta de un manotazo.

"¿En qué pensabas entonces?" preguntó Hao nuevamente viendo su oportunidad de re- abrir la conversación.

"En nada"

"Buen método para relajarse"

Hao sintió como la frustración se comenzaba a apoderar de él: si bien Anna jamás había sido una persona de conversación nunca se había mostrado tan renuente a hablar con él. Reacomodándose en su puesto y fijando la vista en la calle que comenzaba a llenarse de automóviles, intentó pensar en un tema de conversación lo suficientemente original para que Anna no pudiese negarse a abordarlo.

_Si tan sólo no fuese tan... _ella

"¿Y qué has estado haciendo?" preguntó al final con el ceño fruncido mientras se felicitaba internamente por su tópico de conversación.

"Trabajo" respondió secamente ella mientras miraba las calles a través de la ventanilla.

"Suena divertido"

"No lo es en realidad"

Hao lanzó un bufido y aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para encarar a la abogada "Anna¿qué sucede contigo, jamás te habías mostrado tan renuente a hablar conmigo"

Anna dio un último vistazo a la gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse a lo largo de los escaparates de las tiendas antes de volverse a Hao y mirarlo a los ojos "Tú me pasaste, Hao. No puedes desaparecer de la vida de alguien y volver semanas después esperando que yo esté sollozando por los rincones y esperándote con los brazos abiertos" le contestó viendo como una chispa de enfado comenzaba a crecer dentro de los ojos castaños de él.

"No digo que eso sea verdad, pero tampoco te estoy exigiendo que me des un recuento pormenorizado de todo lo que te hubiese ocurrido y _tampoco_ esperaba tanta frialdad de tu parte"

"¿Y qué quieres, entonces?" preguntó Anna comenzando a molestarse también.

"¡Que seas lo suficientemente civilizada como para hablarme con algo más que monosílabos! No somos dos desconocidos, creo que merezco algo más que indiferencia de tu parte" espetó Hao dando un golpe sobre el volante del auto.

"¿En verdad lo crees¿y se puede saber qué fue lo que obtuve yo de ti durante todas estas semanas pasadas, porque no fue una conversación agradable todos los días. Es más, ni siquiera supe de ti, así que ¿por qué no comenzamos por que me cuentes que estuviste haciendo _tú_ durante todo este tiempo?"

Hao miró nerviosamente por encima de su hombro para verificar que el semáforo no hubiese cambiado: él sabía que iba a ser difícil volver a estar en buenos términos con Anna, pero no se había preparado para esto... ¿tan rápido había logrado olvidarlo? "Bien¿quieres saber? Fue al supermercado y compré por dos, me levantaba por la mañana y antes de abrir los ojos se me venía a la mente _tú_ imagen, estaba en el trabajo y extrañaba marcar el número de _tú_ celular¿feliz, durante estas semanas no hice más que pensar en ti y en lo testaruda que eres" dijo a la final encogiéndose de hombros.

Anna se quedó en su asiento mientras registraba las palabras que Hao acababa de pronunciar¿quería decir esto que él la extrañaba?. Anna parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia su derecha para mirar el semáforo.

¿Por qué descubría ahora que estas palabras no le importaban tanto como ella esperaba?...

_¿Por qué no siento _nada _de lo que yo esperaba sentir?_

"Muy romántico" se limitó a decir volteándose nuevamente y mirando por la ventana.

¿Muy romántico?. Hao no había esperado que rompiera en llanto por él, pero tampoco esperaba una respuesta tan estoica de su parte. Arqueando una ceja mientras trataba de descubrir qué había ido mal en su discurso, una imagen cruzó su mente "¿Eso es todo lo que me puedes decir?" preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a poner el carro nuevamente en marcha.

"Hao¿qué más quieres que te diga¿Qué me alegra de que me hayas dicho que me extrañas? Pues bien, gracias por pensar en mi, aunque un poco tarde si me lo preguntas"

Algo iba mal en la ecuación y Hao creyó saber qué era "Es él¿verdad?"

"¿Él¿de qué hablas?"

"El tipo ése de la mañana¿es por él que...?"

"No" se apresuró a contestar Anna antes de que Hao se dignase si quiera a terminar "No, Yoh no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, déjalo por fuera"

"Yoh. ¿Quién demonios es ése?"

"No te importa a decir verdad, pero es un conocido"

Hao estacionó y Anna se dio cuenta de que había llegado al gran edificio de cristal en el que se hallaba el bufete de abogados para el que trabajaba. Recogiendo sus carpetas y colocando su bolso en su hombro, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir cuando sintió que la mano de Hao se cerraba en torno a su muñeca. Volteándose, le dirigió una mirada significativa a su ex prometido "¿Qué?"

"No he terminado aún. Sólo para que supieras" Dijo y le soltó el brazo, volviendo su vista hacia delante nuevamente.

Extrañada más que molesta por la repentina escena de celos, Anna terminó de salir y cerró la puerta para encontrar a Jun esperándola ante la entrada "Buenos días"

"Anna- san, buenos días... aunque no estoy seguro de que sea la expresión apropiada ¿Ése era Hao verdad?"

"Sí"

"¿Y?" preguntó su amiga expectante mientras entraban juntas al hall.

"No puedo creer que uno de tus afamados consejos por fin funcionase" se limitó a decir Anna.

Y era verdad.

Había estado con Hao y ni por un minuto se le había pasado por la cabeza el golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego pedirle que regresara con ella.

Ninguna de sus expectativas para este momento se había cumplido... y ella creía saber el por qué, aunque no le agradase mucho.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras Jun le platica, Anna llamó al ascensor y esperó.

El consejo había tenido una gran falla.

Si bien había dejado de pensar en Hao, sus pensamientos ahora eran ocupados por una réplica de él.

* * *

_Konnichiwa!_

_Uhm... personalmente encuentro este capítulo ni frío ni caliente así que... no sé, esta gripe estúpida no me ha dado ningún buen fruto, así que no estoy muy orgullosa de este chico..._

_Ne, muchas me lo dijeron y creo que es mi deber informar esto: no, repito, NO va a haber un encuentro en donde Hao e Yoh se caigan a golpes porque no quiero volver esto en una telenovela más **SIN EMBARGO** encontraremos que en el último capítulo si habrá un poco de contacto violento! Jojojo..._

_Bueno y para dejar de molestar... aquí les dejo con los _reviews

Itnuzi Desli: _Yo sabía que eso de Venevisión te iba a asustar! Asusta a cualquiera! Es como el efecto Anna? Bueno, lo mismo! Jajaja! son hombres civilizados! De esos quedan pocos hoy en día! Hay que darles un chance! Soy de Caracas! Quedamos aquí mismo! Habrá que planear algún día vernos! .- intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible! Pero el _fic_ me cansa horrores! (sin contar los traumas pre- _posteo_!) pero lo intentaré! Toma tengo... –Patricia busca alguna chuchería vernácula en su bulto—ahm... _Ruffles_? No es muy venezolano pero estas _Ruffles_ viento son TAN buenas! Ja ne!_

Kamimura: _Hola! 'Annis'? jojojo! Voy a hacer que alguien la llame así sólo para fastidiarla... ya vas a ver! Ya me invento una forma de meterlo en el _fic_! Es una promesa! Y la última parte... yo no pensaba que iba a ocurrir pero mis personajes me la pidieron a gritos, los pilluelos esos! Esperaré hasta tu prox. r_eview

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': _--retrocede por la mirada malévola en los ojos de Claudia-- tranquila! Hao es y será tuyo! Después de lo de la trampilla, crees que se lo voy a dar a alguien más, ne? Jojo! Nop! Y me tienes que decir que tu cita no fue tan desastrosa! A mi me parece que se llevaron muy bien! Y disculpa por el _msn_ pero si no me botan de Internet pues resulta que me conecto muy tarde... hay que establecer horarios! Y ehm... lamento que en mi _fic_ Hao quiera a Anna, pero él DEBE tocarla... piensa que en la realidad es tuyo y por favor no me odies! Odiaría eso! . él sólo quiere reconquistarla y ella... bueno, ella tiene un laaargo pasado con él que a veces surge y tú sabes...y bueno... Yoh es un tonto enamorado, que hace tonterías por eso llamado amor... tú sabes loo que digo, ne? El amor atonta y yo lo digo de experiencia! Y PERDÓN! Disculpa por lo del _nick_ pero esta vez revisé tres veces antes de escribirlo! Toma! Ofrezco algodón de azúcar como ofrenda de paz, quieres?_

akari-aoi: _No sabes lo aliviada que estuve con tu _review_! Tenía mis dudas sobre si había sido fiel a los personajes... pero al parecer no! Weeee! Viva yo! Tranquila! Yo también le hubiese pegado a Hao, pero la chica tiene problemas internos con ese órgano traicionero llamado corazón... hay que darle un respiro a la pobre. Y Hao se cree Hao, el dueño del universo (y sí! En el más amplio sentido literal!) e Yoh se fue porque necesita unos consejitos para seguir con su vida amorosa! Jojo! Ya verás de quiénes! Te debo chocolate! Lo sé, necesito ver cómo lo consigo porque estoy quebrada!... tal vez si se lo quito a mi primo Syaoran... ya veré qué me invento! Procuraré actualizar pronto! Ja ne!_

Minamo: _En serio estuvo bueno? –Patricia luce más roja que la manzana que se comió _Blanca Nieves-- _OH! No puede describirte lo halagada que estoy por tus palabras! Que vengan de alguien que escribe tan bien... GRACIAS UN MONTÓN MINAMO! Tú sabes cómo mejorar el día, verdad? Yoh, sexy? Jojojo! No sabía que lo estaba poniendo así! Pero sí... él es sexy, para qué negarlo... me tienes que decir cómo me fue en este capítulo! había tantas posibilidades, pero hacer que Anna dejara inconsciente a Hao no me pareció digno de algo que quiere ir más o menos 'con la realidad' jojojo! Soy mala! Ja mata ne!_

Hikaru-Hoshi: _Moo chan! En serio, es la convención la que te aparta de mi lado el día en que voy a _postear_! Ya verás, cuando los encuentre, voy a hacer que prueben una cucharada de su propia medicina! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Esto no hubiese salido tan bien de no ser por ti y tu sabia paciencia y consejos! Seguiré así! Ya verás! Te daré más capítulos geniales! Con lo que me pediste pues no hay problema, yo sé cómo es tu situación! Tengo este capítulo pero sería genial que por lo menos hablásemos por _msn_ y por allí me lo digas!... uhm... hay que planearlo! IGUAL! UN MILLÓN POR TUS LINDAS PALABRAS y mucha suerte con los profesores abusadores esos! Ja mata!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _Konnichiwa (hey hey aquí entre los hablantes del idioma romance este) en serio, en seriecito te gustó? Qué BIEN! En serio este capítulo me dio un miedo! Es que, vamos, era Anna shockeada (lo que no ocurre a menudo) y eran Yoh y Hao sin Amidamaru & co. Para hacer fusión de almas algo completamente nuevo para mi! Y si... Yoh nunca estorba... excepto cuando se pone entre el televisor y tú oyendo Bob y no te queda de otra que tirarle algo para que se de cuenta que él NO es transparente... ¬.¬ Anna es todo un caso y ya tendremos que ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa (entre tú y yo... ni idea, este _fic_ se maneja por sí solo! Y con ayuda de todos ustedes, claro! Yo aquí ya no tengo voz!) y con respecto a Hao... _siempre_ estorba! –se esconde tras unos cojines, por si acaso alguien decide tirarle algo por su comentario—y claro que me fascinan tus _reviews_! Siempre me hacen reír! Y si quieres contarme cómo te fue en el colegio, pues no importa! Todo tuyo, es tu espacio para darme tu opinión y para hablarme de las cosas que quieras! Cualquier cosa que me digas, aunque sea una palabra significa mucho para mí, en serio!... y ahm... 100 páginas serían demasiado! No es tan bueno el _fic_... ehm... hace calor o es mi idea? –-Patricia se hace la loca y mira por una ventana-- Ahm... y no... Hao es un ridículo y demás, pero nunca haría algo así! . al menos no mientras yo esté un poco al mando! Aunque CREÉME que evalué la idea de que Anna se escapara a lo de _Misión Imposible_ por la ventana! Era una imagen TAN graciosa! Tú dime qué tal que pareció el capítulo! Un GRAN abrazo y... ehm... caramelos? Me los regalaron aquí en el estudio y tengo para compartir!_

fernanda: _Bienvenida nuevamente a este mundo de locura! Yo sabía... yo SABÍA que todos se iban a esperar una pelea entre ellos dos, pero Yoh no es de ese tipo, y trato de ser lo más fiel al Yoh que conocemos por el _anime_ y el _manga_, y ese Yoh jamás se puso a agarrarse a peleas, ne?... bueno, en los últimos capítulos, pero él le había colmado la paciencia al primo... y ya comencé a hablar tonterías! -–ejem—jojojo! Claro! Cuando tenga vida (porque con gripe uno no tiene vida sino mucho dolor de espalda! . ) y tenga tema interesante de conversación pues nos lanzamos a un debate vía _e- mail_! Weee! Ya veremos qué cosa filosófica sale! Me siento halgada con eso de que te ha gustado mi _fic_ desde la primera vez! Fue un 'amor a primera vista' con el título, ne? .- yo sabía, si quieres tener a alguien que lea tu _fic_ lo primero que debes hacer es elegir un nombre que tenga intriga! Jojojo! Viva mi profesor de literatura por el _tip_, ves como pica la curiosidad... y no te creas, tiene ese nombre por algo... digamos que... uhm...sale más adelante.. y ahm... es muuuuy romántico... –por detrás su elenco comienza a tirarle los libretos para que se calle—ESTÁ BIEN! No hace falta tanto salvajismo! Ya no le digo nada más... .- estos actores de hoy... todos unos sublevados... y NO! Fernanda wa HONTOO NI SUGOI DA! anata wa watashi yori sugoi .- y bueno... en ese aspecto japonés siempre es demasiado desesperante, pero con práctica pues algo siempre queda!... uhm... podíamos estudiar por mail... Mata ne!_

GabR: _JOJOJOJO! El misterio... el suspenso... el _drama_... soy malvada, ne? Supongo, pero sabes que en este oficio hay que ser así! Jojojo! '_maquiavelas_' personalisadas! Me alegro MUCHÍSIMO de que haya quedado bien! Tres personalidades tan explosivas... tenía miedo de que quedara mal toda la escena! Y ya yo me imaginaba que lo que tu pensabas que yo pensaba que tú pensabas que ambas pensábamos... ya perdí el hilo pero sip! Era Yoh- kun! Que buena detective eres! Y bueno... Hao por lo _general_ es molesto a mi parecer... pero Anna aún no ha admitido nada todavía, ne? Que su subconsciente haya sabido lo que yo pensé que tu pensabas que nosotras pensábamos (jajaja! esto es muy divertido!) sólo significa que su subconsciente esté alerta de las señales, pero ya nos conoces a las chicas: nunca le paramos muchos al subconsciente! Y no creo que merezca los aplausos... tú eres mejor escritora, al igual que todos los que está por allí en ahm... ya estoy toda roja! Y la petición indirecta fue directamente captada! Tranquila, que ahora nos viene el romance y el drama sin fin! .- va a tener sus momentos tranquilos, ya verás... con ambos... ahm! No debo decir más nada! Ja ne antes de que diga algo que no deba!_

Vale: _Ehm... intenciones asesinas para con la autora, pero si no es mi culpa! El que no me llegue los _reviews_ no es mi culpa! Ya me volví adicta a ellos, así que ni loca dejaría de recibirlos por gusto propio! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Ne, hice esta pancarta para el club..., te gusta? --Patricia enseña cualquier garabato que bien podría ser Yoh o un conejito—_

Kakiyu-chan: _awwwww! Que bella! Tantos halagos todos juntos... para mí! No creo ser merecedora de todos ellos pero... GRACIAS! Confiaré en tu palabra santa! .- todas tus preguntas será contestadas en su debido tiempo en el _fic_ pero me vas a tener que dar un chance! Dentro de poco comienzo japonés y veo más las actualizaciones... procuraré de que no! No puedo decepcionarlos a todos pero es que tengo muchas ideas para el _fic_ y me cuesta ponerlas todas en una sola línea recta! Y sí! Hay que poner canciones porque son geniales para dirigir el _fic_ y darle a las situaciones el punto exacto de sentimiento! Y te entiendo con eso de las compañeras... te miran con cara de alien cuneado les hablas de algo ue tenga que ver con Japón! . yo molesta? Nunca! Pero en cuanto a lo del _lime_... eres la segunda persona que me lo pide y comienzo a considerarlo en serio! Nooo! Me van a pervertir al primo! Tengo que ver... no sé... tal vez más adelante.. tal vez en este mismo _fic_... -–suspira resignada a que sus lectores tiene siempre la razón y que la idea comienza a llamarle la atención-- ya veré yo dónde acomodarlo! Pero no prometo nada! Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo que sin duda alguna será mejor que este!_


	14. Oboeru

DISCLAIMER: Todavía tengo gripe! ;.; la desgraciada no se ha dignado a irse así que creo que puedo decir con todos los derechos que ella me pertenece... aunque yo NO la quiera... pero en cuanto a Mankin todavía espero la entrevista con Takei- sama... tal vez...

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Catorce: Oboeru(1)

Tiempo después, Yoh nunca pudo recordar con claridad cómo había terminado de salir del edificio de Anna. Recordaba estar molesto, eso de seguro, confundido y muy dentro de sí, recordaba estar dolido por una causa que hasta ese entonces no lograba entender.

Minutos después de caminar entre la multitud de personas que recorrían las calles afanadas y metidas en sus propios problemas, Yoh recordaba hallarse a sí mismo en el banco de lo múltiples ríos que recorrían las zonas adyacentes a la estación de radio, tumbado sobre la hierba que cubría una de las laderas.

Recordaba cómo el rocío congelado de la mañana comenzaba a mojarle la parte de atrás de su abrigo y se abría paso a su espalda.

Pero también recordaba que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su mano que, a pesar del frío que el invierno comenzaba a hacer envolver a la ciudad, se mantenía cálida en el lugar donde la mano de Anna había tocado la suya.

Acostado y mirando al cielo, sin ganas de levantarse para ir a trabajar, Yoh sintió como sus pensamientos se le escapaban a las nubes que recorrían lentas y perezosas el cielo plomizo que se extendía en lo alto. Sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, Yoh alzó su mano para trazar con el dedo la forma de una nube que inevitablemente le traía a la mente la forma de Anna.

_Wakaranai_(2), se dijo a sí mismo mientras dejaba caer su mano nuevamente a un costado.

No entendía.

_¿Qué hacía Anna con Hao?_

Yoh apretó su mano derecha en un puño mientras sentía la sangre bullirle en las venas, por alguna razón desconocida. Procurando respirar hondo, cerró los ojos para desaparecer de su vista la nube que se había quedado encima de su cabeza, mirándolo de forma burlona.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Relajando su mano, la metió en su bolsillo y tanteó hasta encontrar su audífonos, los sacó y los miró detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos, como buscando algo que no sabía si aún estaba allí...

¡PLAFF!

Yoh se levantó lo más rápido posible y escaneó sus alrededores mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para retirar las gotas de agua que caían de sus mechones de cabello.

---

Hikaru nunca habría conseguido ser una buena niña _scout_. Murmurando, acomodó los múltiples libros que traían en sus brazos y procuró que su mochila dejara de correrse por su hombro.

Hikaru, nunca había tenido un buen sentido de orientación y en consecuencia, se hallaba ahora perdida en un laberinto de calles que, a su parecer, se veían exactamente iguales unas a otras.

_Ya va a ver... no me voy a quedar con la duda... ¡es lo menos que merezco!... cuando lo encuentre..._ pensaba la chica mientras leía los carteles en los que estaban inscritos los nombres de las calles e intentaba recordar la dirección. Al no reconocer ninguno optó por la opción más sana y se colocó en medio de la encrucijada, dejó sus libros en el suelo y extendió su mano derecha.

_No te escaparás de mi Yoh Asakura_, dijo con decisión y dejó que la suerte la guiara mientras daba vueltas rápidamente con sus ojos cerrados y el brazo extendido: la técnica le había servido antes¿por qué le iba a fallar ahora?

Deteniéndose súbitamente y sonriendo con satisfacción, reacomodó su mochila y tomó sus libros, dirigiéndose al trote por la calle adornada con casas, postes telefónicos y uno que otro buzón de correo llamativo.

¿Por qué Yoh estaba actuando tan extraño? Él siempre había sido un chico muy despreocupado, siempre había sido muy él, pero jamás había dejado de faltar al sagrado momento de la cena y del pastel que por lo general, hacía Tamao los fines de semana. Mucho menos a dormir.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras corría, falló en percatarse de una sombra que cruzaba la calle que ella acababa de dejar atrás.

"Un momento... yo conozco ese abrigo..." se dijo despacio mientras reducía la velocidad y se daba media vuelta: allí, a mitad de la tarea de cruzar la calle, estaba Yoh Asakura, su compañero de residencia, con ambas manos sumergidas en sus bolsillos y una de las miradas más extrañas que ella le hubiese visto.

Palabra.

"¡Yoh!" llamó Hikaru mientras trataba de hacer equilibrio con los libros en una mano y la otra agitándose furiosamente en el aire, pero Yoh parecía muy interesado en sus propios pensamientos y falló en verla. Frunciendo el ceño y llevando su mano desocupada a su cadera, Hikaru ponderó sus posibilidades: podía lanzarle un libro a Yoh que estaba segura notaría cuando chocara contra su cabeza o podía seguirlo y ver qué le ocurría desde una distancia prudente.

Por alguna razón, el espiar a su amigo le pareció más llamativo.

Caminando de puntillas, Hikaru se acercó a su objetivo y se escondió detrás de una poste de electricidad, no porque le hiciera falta, pero para darle más dramatismo a la situación y asomó su cabeza para estudiar más de cerca su 'presa'.

Yoh estaba, sin lugar a dudas, muy extraño; no llevaba puesto sus fieles audífonos naranja, causa suficiente para que la emoción del juego se comenzara a desvanecer, sino que también, parecía estar completamente ensimismado en su mano derecha. Saliendo de detrás del poste, Hikaru alcanzó a Yoh y comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos más atrás de él hasta que al final divisó la estructura de cuatro pisos que guardaba en su interior la estación de radio propiedad de Oyamada Manta y el lugar al que se _suponía_ debía dirigirse Yoh, sin embargo, el chico se desvió y descendió la ladera de un pequeño riachuelo cercano.

Y se acostó.

Cómo rayos hacía el chico para lograr aportar dinero para las cuentas que había que pagar al final del mes era un verdadero misterio para Hikaru.

La chica se quedó unos momentos sobre el puente(3) que conectaba ambos extremos del río y, colocando los libros sobre la barandilla, apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y se dispuso a esperar.

Ya estaba preparada y sabía que las 'meditaciones' de Yoh podían tomar horas, pero una chica que comienza a sufrir de hipotermia tiene sus límites. Cruzando los brazos, Hikaru descendió hasta el río y tomó su pañuelo del bolsillo y lo sumergió en el agua en la que comenzaba a formarse una fina capa de hielo. Estremeciéndose por el frío, la chica subió nuevamente la colina, se sentó a una distancia prudente del chico y lanzó la carga de agua justo a su cara.

Al menos Yoh ya _sabía_ que había alguien allí.

Tratando en lo posible de aguantar la risa, Hikaru puso su cara más inocente y aguardó a que Yoh se secara la frente y descubriera su paradero.

"Hikaru..." dijo Yoh en el tono que utiliza un niño cuando es descubierto haciendo algo prohibido y escondiendo los audífonos detrás de su espalda.

"Yoh. Buenos días"

"¿Por qué tanta agresividad tan temprano en la mañana?" preguntó el chico con cara miserable mientras nuevas gotas resbalaban sobre los mechones de su frente y caían sobre el puente de su nariz "Estaba muy fría¿sabes?"

"Bueno, cuando llamas a alguien a voz viva y esa persona no te escucha hay que pasar a métodos menos ortodoxos" explicó la chica con una sonrisa y moviendo la mano para descartar importancia al asunto "Te pasé por al lado hace unos segundos y ni siquiera volteaste"

"¿Hontoo? Ehm... estaba pensando" dijo el chico por lo bajo evitando la mirada de Hikaru.

"¿En lo tarde que vas a llegar si no te apresuras en llegar a la estación?"

"Entre otras cosas..." respondió el chico vagamente.

"Ya veo... ¿verdad que las otras cosas son las excusas que me ibas a dar con lujo de detalles acerca de tu tardanza olímpica en no llegar a casa?"

Yoh levantó la cabeza de súbito y miró a Hikaru entre la culpabilidad y la indecisión. Se había olvidado por completo de la promesa que le hizo de contarle el por qué de sus faltas, pero después de esta mañana, Yoh no estaba seguro de que fuese una idea... ¿qué le diría¿Qué no había ido a la casa porque hace apenas dos semanas había conocido a una chica y que había adquirido el extraño hábito de ir a su casa porque le gustaba oírla hablar?

Eso sonaba demasiado extraño. Aún para sus propios estándares.

"¿Y bien?" escuchó que le preguntaba Hikaru mientras esperaba respuesta a su pregunta.

"Uhm... es una historia muy larga... te dejé una nota diciéndote que te lo iba a explicar todo por la noche..." comenzó Yoh viendo cómo la chica se llevaba las manos a las caderas y lo mirada de forma poco saludable.

"¿Entonces esto quiere decir que de ahora en adelante que seremos 'amigos por correspondencia'?" preguntó la chica acercándose a él y examinándolo de cerca "¿Es Tamao¿me cambias por ella porque cocina mejor verdad?" preguntó mientras lo apuntaba peligrosamente con su dedo índice.

"¡No!" exclamó y levantando ambos brazos en un intento de autodefensa, soltando y dejando caer al mismo tiempo los audífonos "No es por ella" agregó mientras su mirada se perdía nuevamente.

Hikaru vio lo audífonos y, al ver que Yoh no intentaba tomarlos de vuelta y se limitaba a verlos, los tomó y se los colocó en el regazo, mirando extrañada al chico que tenía delante; este no era el Yoh que conocía. El Yoh que ella conocía hubiese dicho algo acerca de 'convivir con nuestros antepasados en el cementerio' o cualquier otra frase que sabía la iba a hacer reír, hubiese sonreído y por último le hubiese pedido disculpas.

Pero el Yoh que estaba con ella en ese momento era otro: era distante, como si su atención estuviese en otro lado, menos en el banco del río donde ambos se hallaban sentados.

_Aquí... algo está mal..._

"¿'No es por ella'?" preguntó Hikaru, mirándolo preocupada "Yoh- kun¿qué ocurre?"

Yoh miró a los ojos de su compañera. _Tal vez... tan sólo... _Hikaru era una chica; era menor que él, pero era una chica al fin y al cabo. Tal vez ella podría decirle qué estaba mal con él, _o qué estoy haciendo mal_. Nada perdía en intentarlo.

"Verás..." comenzó Yoh pero dejó que la frase quedase suspendida en el aire mientras buscaba la mejor forma de expresar sus dudas de la manera más clara y menos humillante, a la vez que sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas "Es..."

Hikaru arqueó una ceja y se inclinó levemente hacia delante, a la expectativa de lo que pudiese decirle Yoh. _Aunque con todo el trabajo que le está costando... no me sorprende si estamos aquí hasta mañana_, dijo mientras tomaba una brizna de hierba y comenzaba a jugar con ella inconscientemente.

"Es... No es Tamao... es... _ella_" dijo Yoh a la final, exhalando tranquilo una vez dicho todo.

Hikaru se sintió rodar por la colina, la populación femenina estaba en aumento por segundo en el mundo¿cómo rayos pensaba él que ella sabría a quién se refería con '_ella_'? "Y '_ella_' es..." preguntó haciéndole señas con la mano derecha para que continuase.

"Es ella. Anna" dijo sorprendido Yoh, como si estuviese aclarando lo obvio.

"Y esta Anna... es una chica¿no?" _nunca se sabe con Yoh... bien que puede ser una roca o una nueva corista de Bob_.

"Es Anna" corrigió Yoh frunciendo el ceño "No es sólo una chica. Es Anna" repitió una vez más.

"Ahora sí nos entendemos... ¿conociste a una chica...?" preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos a mitad de oración "¡YOH¿fue por eso que no fuiste a _dormir_¿has estado haciendo...?"

Yoh se sintió enrojecer de la cabeza hasta los pies y se apresuró a cubrir la boca de su amiga antes de que continuara con la oración "¡No! Yo... yo NO hice nada de eso. Si me dejaras terminar..." Hikaru soltó un suspiro de alivio y le indicó a Yoh que continuase "Hace dos semanas, cuando fui a la tienda de Silver conocí a Anna y me dijo que le gustaba Awaya Ringo" comenzó el chico, sonriendo por primera vez ante el recuerdo "Estaba molesta" agregó agitando el dedo índice en el aire para darle énfasis a su punto "Pocos días después, cuando fui al parque la encontré nuevamente porque se sentó a la sombra del mismo árbol en el que yo estaba y compartimos una mandarina" agregó mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande por segundo "Y luego la acompañé hasta su departamento porque me quedaba de camino, era un edificio bonito que queda cerca del parque. Al otro día, cuando no fui a dormir fue porque me encontré a Anna esa noche en la parada de autobús y tenía fiebre y pensé que como no había nadie en su departamento yo debía quedarme a cuidarla..."

"Muy caballeroso, como siempre" lo interrumpió Hikaru mientras que ella, a su vez, también sonreía. Ya sabía a dónde iba a terminar todo.

"Era lo correcto, no la podía dejar sola, necesitaba de alguien"

"Por supuesto" confirmó la chica ante el semblante de seriedad de Yoh

"A la mañana siguiente" continuó Yoh con una nota de orgullo en su voz "Cociné yo el desayuno, y no me quedó tan mal"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hikaru divertida "¿Cuántas veces lo tuviste que repetir por quemaduras, malos sabores entre otros percances?"

"Diez, pero dicen que la última es la vencida" agregó en su defensa Yoh recordando que le había prometido a Anna reponer todo lo que había gastado aquella mañana "Y esa misma tarde la llevé al cementerio para la primera nevada del año. Fue muy bonita" agregó en un susurró mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se opacaba levemente.

La chica miró a Yoh con curiosidad. La primera nevada. Yoh jamás había compartido con nadie la primera nevada del año. De pequeños, sus familias se reunían para ese tan esperado momento en que la nieve danzaba ligera por encima de ellos, pero Yoh jamás había estado con ellos, decía que era un buen momento para 'convivir con la naturaleza' y desaparecía por horas al cementerio, de acuerdo a sus sospechas.

Si Yoh había compartido ése momento tan especial con la tal Anna es que ella debía significar _algo_ para él.

"Yoh¿qué sientes por este chica... Anna?"

Yoh volteó a ver a su compañera y suspiró, resignado¿cómo iba a contestarle si él mismo no sabía la respuesta?. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería ver a Anna y estar con ella, ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible...

"No lo sé" respondió él mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza "Sólo... quiero verla sonreír... estaba esperando que me ayudaras con eso" terminó mirando dubitativo a Hikaru, medio esperando una respuesta y medio esperando que ella se echara a reír.

"¡A mí no me tires tus responsabilidades jovencito!" le dijo la chica súbitamente seria para poco después cambiar ceño fruncido por una sonrisa "Hey, yo no soy el que está a cargo de ese mundo extraño que es tu mente¿cómo quieres que te diga qué pasa allí dentro?" dijo suavemente.

"Bueno, era una idea..." admitió Yoh encogiéndose de hombros.

"A ver... ¿qué sientes cuando estás con ella¿te sientes feliz?"

"Sí" respondió Yoh sin vacilar mirando inconscientemente su mano

"¿Es lo mismo que sientes cuando estás conmigo o con Tamao?"

"No... es diferente, aunque no sabría decir por qué" Yoh se detuvo y lo pensó unos instantes antes de sonreír tímidamente y llevarse una mano a la cabeza "Es más bonito"

"¿Cuán feliz estás con ella?" preguntó la chica con el aire de una madre que está tocando temas de vital importancia con su hijo.

"..." Yoh levantó la vista al cielo al tiempo que una brisa de aire frío jugueteaba con los abrigos de ambos chicos: allí, un poco más a la izquierda de la última vez, estaba la nube que se parecía a Anna. Yoh cerró los ojos y recordó el primer momento que había tenido a Anna en sus brazos; Yoh recordó como sus latidos se unieron en uno solo el instante en que sus cuerpos se tocaron y cómo no había cesado esa sensación cada vez que él había estado muy cerca de ella. En cada memoria, Yoh encontraba algo en Anna que lo hacía sentir cálido a pesar del frío, recordaba sus ojos y la forma en que se habían iluminado con las luciérnagas aquel día en el cementerio, la forma en que ella había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre por más que él se pareciera a Hao.

La forma en que él parecía más completo cuando Anna estaba con él.

"Mucho" dijo a la final abriendo los ojos y volviendo su atención a Hikaru.

Hikaru rió y se levantó, sacudiendo hojas que habían quedado pegadas a sus pantalones y comenzó a ascender, no sin antes resbalar y caer antes de que Yoh la detuviese, acostumbrado ya a sus múltiples accidentes, en dirección a la calle. Una vez allí, se dirigió al puente, revisó que todos sus libros estuviesen en orden y se volteó a Yoh una vez más, el cual la había seguido "Bueno, una última pregunta¿quieres estar con ella?" le preguntó mientras tomaba los audífonos y se los colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Itsumademo(4)" se halló Yoh respondiendo antes siquiera de terminar de oír la pregunta.

"Allí tienes tu respuesta, no fue tan difícil" dijo la chica mientras tomaba sus posesiones y comenzaba a caminar de regreso.

"¿Pero qué quiere decir todo esto?" preguntó Yoh corriendo para alcanzar a Hikaru.

"¿Tú qué crees tontote?"

"¿Cómo se supone que reconozca cuando me estoy enamorando de alguien si en mi vida lo he hecho?" preguntó el chico recibiendo una mirada harto significativa de parte de su compañera.

'_¿Cómo se supone que reconozca cuando me estoy enamorando de alguien...?'_ Yoh sintió como sus palabras se abrían paso a través de su estupefacción con dolorosa lentitud.

'_¿Enamorando de alguien...?'_¿esto era sentir amor por alguien? Yoh intentó articular palabras para pedirle ayuda a Hikaru, decirle que él no se entendía a si mismo, pero sus palabras había sido lo suficientemente claras: aún si su parte lógica no podía reconocerlo, su corazón sabía que era Anna a la que quería.

_¿Por qué rayos nunca me dijo nada?_, pensó Yoh mientras una sonrisa tonta hacía acto de presencia.

"Ne, Yoh- kun¿qué sientes entonces por Anna?" preguntó Hikaru comenzando a dar media vuelta.

"Kore wa... ai da(5)"

* * *

_Soo... qué tal? Me parece que salió mejor de lo que lo había planeado... la musa me regresó! Pero no sé, ustedes tienen el veredicto final. Estoy bastante contenta con mi trabajo (ya era hora, no?) por esta vez. Para lo que no recuerden... Hikaru es un pequeño tributo para mi Moo chan! Me ha ayudado y aguantado tanto a lo largo del _fic_ que tenía que hacer algo por ella! Procuré ponerla lo más parecida en este capítulo a como ella es realmente... aunque creo que exageré un poco! Jojo! Verdad que ella es una dulzura?_

_En fin... notas! Woho!_

1) 'Oboeru_' es el verbo en japonés para 'recordar'_

2) 'Wakaranai_' es la forma 'informal' de decir 'no entiendo'... por si alguien se preguntal, la forma 'formal' sería '_Wakarimasen_'_

_3) El puente... recuerdan el primer capítulo de Mankin donde Manta- sama espera a Yoh y el chico sólo ve a la distancia? Bueno, el puente en el que está parado es el mismo de esta escena y es ese... no sé, esa escena siempre me ha causado gracia!_

4) 'Itsumademo_' significa en japonés 'por siempre'. Tiene una ligera diferencia con su pariente '_Itsumo_' que ya es más como 'siempre', hablando de rutina._

5) 'Kore wa... ai da_' jojojo! La frase que todos esperábamos por parte de Yoh! Significa 'esto es amor' a que no es cuchi el chico! -–se oye un 'AWWWW!' colectivo en el estudio mientras todos se voltean a ver a un sonrojado Yoh--_

_Bueno... sólo falta un poco de cooperación de Anna para que esta parejita resulte como Kami manda... el próx. capítulo estar extra largo, porque muchas cosas van a pasar, qué tal unos _spoilers_? Va a haber un evento donde hay música y hay que bailar, pro supuesto y Anna nos da la tan esperada cooperación... pero si fu Hikaru quien ayudó a Yoh a comprender sus sentimientos... quién ayudará a Anna? No se lo pierdan!_

_A los _reviews

itnuzi desli: _Chupeta! Woho! Sabes hace cuánto no como una de ésas? MILENIOS! Gracias por ayudarme a retomar tradición! Sabes... es Hao. Punto. Él es así, además que si quiera a Anna pero a una manera muy suya... y... ehm... tú sabes como son los hombres... por desgracia no todos son Yoh ¬¬..._

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': _Ehm... bien, es Anna y… este es un _fic_ Yoh/Anna así que es difícil poner a Hao como el chico bueno... así que Anna como la chica protagonista se tiene que llevar las palmas por dejarlo en su lugar ; es propósito del _fic_! Qué decir! La cita... no fue tan mala! Y ahora te toca una nueva que en cuanto yo encauce mi vida arreglaré hasta los más mínimo detalles! Y bien... en cuanto a la pelea... odio llevar la contraria pero tanto en el _manga_ como en el _anime_ Yoh le gana a Hao así que... cuando la haya, haré que él siga ganando! Muahahahaha! Nos vemos en tu cita o en el próx. capítulo!... lo que venga primero, la vida es impredecible!... chocolate?_

Kamimura: _JOJOJO! Ya verás, ya sé cómo va a salir 'Annis'... y quién se lo va a decir! No creo que nadie se lo espere... será como en dos capítulos supongo... tendrán que esperar en este mismo canal, en este horario (aunque... procuraré que no sea tan atrasado! . ) y sí... Hao celoso es tan cómico de hacer! Jijijiji!_

Minamo: _Jajaja! Yoh es todo un Don Juan! Con tantas admiradoras por allí! Pero qué hacer si es un AMOR de persona! Lo siento! Es que últimamente estuve oyendo los _Drama CD's_ e Yoh ha resurgido en mi alma como algo positivamente _kawaii_! Y pues sí el capítulo anterior y este están un poco cortos pero es todo para un propósito! No más para que cierta parejita termine de saber qué rayos están sintiendo y luego... es una sorpresa! Mucho _fluff_! Anna va a tener mucha atención! En serio me admiras? O.o qué felicidad! Me diento muy halagada porque, eres mucho mejor autora que yo! Ja mata ne!_

akari- aoi: _Holita! Jojo, sí! Al menos ella ya está en el camino correcto e Yoh también! Jojo! Ya sólo es cuestión de que el destino (es decir yo como autora muahahaha!) los ponga en las situaciones correctas para que se digan todos esos bellos sentimientos... pero si todo es tan fácil... por qué esto está en la categoría del 'drama' .- ya lo verás! Nos estaremos viendo en el próx. capítulo! Y toma – Patricia saca de debajo de su escritorio una GRAN bolsa llena de de chocolates-- me dieron estos bombones, espero que te gusten!_

Hikaru-Hoshi: _YAY! no puedo creer que AL FIN __te haya dejado darme un _review_ como Kami manda! FELICIDADES MOO CHAN! Ya sabes lo que dicen, a la número mil va la vencida, no? Dios, nadie como tú para hacerme sonrojar! No estaba muy segura con el capítulo, pero con tus palabras... a quién no se le sube la bilirrubina, como diría la canción! Jojo Yoh no aparece, pero en este no SÓLO está él sino... tú! Espero que te haya gustado y te haya hecho justicia a la persona tan linda que eres! HAI! eres mi beta/amiga/hermana/persona genial/ y fan y te agradezco inmensamente por todo eso! Nos vemos en _msn_, o en tu _fic_ (el cual debes actualizar! Me tienes en suspenso! –-hint hint--) Un gran abrazo!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _JAJAJA! No sabes cuánto me divertí leyendo tu _review_! Estamos a mano, nos alegramos el día mutuamente! Aunque no creo que haya sido tan genial el capítulo anterior pero si tú lo dices... Amén a tu palabra! Bueno, en fin, Anna tenía que darse cuenta alguna vez que Yoh era su chico no? Ella no es lenta... sólo que es un poco testaruda, nada más y sí... Hao es... tan él, pero al final del _fic_ se va a quedar más solito que la una porque Anna e Yoh RULEAN! Sabes? Eres genial para darme ideas! Eso de la pelea entre Yoh y Hao que dijiste me dio una para un _fic_ donde ellos son chibis! Wohoo! Te imaginas? Peleándose por Anna siendo unos niñitos cuchis! Algún día me pondré a eso! No hay problema, no me importan tus _reviews_ largos porque es como estar hablando en serio contigo! Es muy divertido! Y los caramelos me los dio Horo, ya sabes, él siempre tan detallista en su búsqueda de una novia ; el pobre no entiende que ya yo tengo a Goten! Estás mejor del golpe con la naranja? En cuanto descubra quién fue tendrá una baja en su salario! El próx capítulo vas a ver! Va a estar genial... o al menos eso espero porque allí están todos! Wee! Ja mata ne!_

fernanda: . _HUYAN DE LA GRIPE MALVADA! Te sientes mejor? Yo sé lo que es eso! ELLOS -–Patricia apunta a un montón de gérmenes que están arrinconados en la esquina-- no me dejaban subir el otro capítulo porque me quitaron todas las ideas de la cabeza! Y por eso también estuvo como que muy corto... pero tampoco había mucho que decir: Anna no es la que se pone a gritar como histérica y Hao no es de los que pierde los estribos así que había poco material con el que trabajar .; y bien este capítulo era para Yoh, se lo debía al primo! Lo he tenido medio de lado, pero el próx. sí que no te vas a escapar de toda el azúcar que va a haber! Toma mucho agua y un poco de té! Eso fue lo que me ayudo a mí... Ja mata ne!_

GabR: _Konnichiwa! Bueno, verás, Anna es una persona un tanto... cruel, y es la reina del trato indiferente, le tenía que hacer justicia en este capítulo! Y Hao se va a cobrar la falta de conversación! Ya verás! Lo tengo todo planeado! El próx. capítulo está casi listo y es extra largo para compensar todos estos capítulo cortos! Seguro! Me encantaría ver algunos de tus trabajos! Y yo que te lo digo: tampoco suelo terminar las historias que comienzo, por eso hacía más _oneshots _que otra cosa pero los _reviews_ cambiarán tu manera de ver las cosas! En serio! IGUAL! Nos vemos y muchos abrazos!_

Kakiyu-chan: _Tu _review_ le devolvió la alegría a mi día! En serio! Y Hao NO sabes perder... quién agarra y se espera 500 años para volver a tratar algo! Eso NO es perseverancia, es terquedad! . ejem, lo siento, pero es que tienes razón y esa era una de las cosas que quería poner en mi _ficsito_. Bueno, sí, en principio es lo que me parece que haría nuestra Anna: levantarse por ella misma de lo que pasara... sin contar todos los _reviews_ que me dijeron que dejara e ser malvada y dejara que hacerla sufrir! Y claro, qué mejor forma de dejarla tranquila con su vida que poniéndola con mi inigualable primo! Y lo del _lime_... creo que sí lo haré... pero más adelante... digamos... al final del _fic_ .- como un 'epílogo' o algo así... tendría que ver! Además con palabras tan _kawaii_ como las tuyas... quién no siente la inspiración venir! Ehm... quieres _brownies_? Las acabamos de hacer en el estudio! –Patricia le ofrece un plato lleno de brownies antes de gritar y correr por su vida antes de que Horo y Ryu se le lancen encima tratando de agarrar una--_

punkblondie7: _Buenas! Jojo! No, yo voy a tener que agradecer la publicidad que algunas personas me dan! No la merezco, en serio! Pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este intento de _fic_ y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Me siento muy halagada de que creas que soy buena escritora! Jojo! Y la traducción de _Ringo Urami Uta_ pues el crédito no es mío, pero es que esa canción es TAN Anna! Jojo! Tenía que ponerla en el _fic_! En serio me alegro de que te haya gustado! Te esperaré en el próx. capítulo, ne? Ja mata ne!_

_Bien, tengo una última cosa que decir: 103 _reviews_! Eso supera por mucho lo que yo creía merecía mi historia... y ni siquiera a terminado! 0.0. GRACIAS a todos los que han leído este modesto intento de _fic_ y han dedicado unos minutos a dejarme sus comentarios, no sabes todo lo que significa para mí! He conocido nuevas personas que son todas bellas! También gracias a aquellas personitas que de una forma u otra consiguen el tiempo suficiente para leer esta historia: aunque no dejen un _review_ son todas muy especiales para mi! Me seguiré esforzando por llevarles toda la acción, el drama y sobre todo, el romance que ustedes se merecen: el mejor! JA MATA NE!_


	15. Necesidad

DISCLAIMER: GENIAL! Ya vamos por quince disclaimers! Eso quiere decir que todos ellos son míos de mi propiedad! Después de todo, lo único que poseo son mis ideas, así que supongo que eso hace de la frase 'Makin no es mío' algo así como alquilado... esto es complicado! . ... y la canción de de L'Arc En Ciel .

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Quince: Necesidad

La figura recorría el pasillo con pasos seguros y esquivaba a todas las personas con la agilidad de alguien que lleva gran parte de su vida recorriendo el mismo suelo enmoquetad. Sin dejar de pensar, metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó el llavero mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta; con un movimiento rápido, introdujo la llave y entró.

Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del escritorio cubierto de papeles, depositó sus pertenencias con más fuerza de la debida, haciendo que varias notas y cayeran desordenadamente en el suelo. Con un bufido de impaciencia, se inclinó para recogerlas cuando una de ellas llamó su atención. Recogiéndola, leyó su contenido y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada ante las ironías de la vida antes de doblarla y meterla en su bolsillo para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

* * *

"Anna- san, aquí están las carpetas que pediste... y el café"

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el tono meloso en la voz de Jun mientras terminaba de ordenar las carpetas que ya de por sí traía. Volviéndose hacia su escritorio notó que estaba más desordenado que de costumbre: multitud de papeles y carpetas yacía desordenadas entre la computadora y el teléfono, varios lápices estaban fuera de su lugar sin contar como dos de sus gavetas se encontraban abiertas por lo que ella dedujo fue el escrutinio que realizó Jun al tratar de encontrar las llaves de su carro.

"Gracias por tu amabilidad Jun"

"¡Todo por una amiga!... ¿y cómo te fue con Hao- san¿de _qué_ hablaron?" preguntó Jun mientras se sentaba frente a Anna y la miraba de forma inquisitiva.

"¿Siempre tienes un motivo oculto para hacer buenas obras¿verdad?" preguntó Anna recogiendo unos documentos del escritorio y devolviéndolos a su carpeta.

"¡Qué dices!" exclamó JUn haciéndose la ofendida "Mis motivos nunca están ocultos... además, soy una buena persona. ¿Y bien?"

Anna meneó la cabeza mientras suspiraba al no ver salida del interrogatorio "Él llegó temprano a mi departamento y se ofreció a traerme en calidad de que 'la salida del estacionamiento estaba cubierta de nieve'..."

"Qué conveniente" interrumpió Jun riendo.

"Por supuesto, era una mentira, pero no tenía ganas de manejar" prosiguió Anna haciendo una gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a reorganizar sus carpetas "Y lo demás es historia: él me trajo y luego se fue a quién sabe dónde, probablemente a su trabajo"

Jun apoyó ambos brazos en el escritorio y pensó en lo increíble que era Anna, nunca había conocido a una mujer que fuese tan fuerte como ella. Lo normal era que la mayor parte de la población femenina estuviese aún sumida en la depresión, pero no ella. Anna Kyouyama era sin duda singular y digna de respeto "Pero Hao- san no se veía muy contento por lo que pude ver¿lo pusiste en su lugar verdad?"

"Tan sólo aclaramos unos puntos en nuestra relación" dijo Anna en tono cortante para indicar que no tenía deseos de seguir explicando. Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas que Jun comenzaba a hacerle levantó el teclado de la computadora para remover unos papeles que estaban debajo cuando uno en especial llamó su atención ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Arqueando las cejas observó el pequeño rectángulo de cartulina roja y al pequeño Santa Claus que le sonreía desde una esquina antes de bajar la vista y leer el mensaje.

_Con motivo de la celebración de la fiesta anual de Navidad, se le hace llegar la presenta a Anna Kyouyama con la intención de invitarla una vez más a participar de esta reunión en dónde no sólo estará presente nuestro _bufete_ sino tres empresas más con lo que esperamos se creen nuevas relaciones de armonía y amistad._

_Lugar: Gran Salón del Hotel Intercontinental de Tookyoo_

_Fecha: 15 de diciembre_

_Hora: 8:00 p.m._

_Esperando contar con su presencia;_

Anna pasó la vista por la lista de nombres de los directivos mientras ahogaba una exclamación de frustración. La maldita fiesta. La había olvidado por completo.

"¡Oh! Veo que ya encontraste la invitación a la fiesta de Navidad de este año, al parecer van a asistir personas de otras empresas. Quedan sólo dos días, la entregaron el martes y supongo que olvidé llevártela... ¿no suena emocionante?" preguntó Jun socarronamente ante la mirada sombría que lucía Anna.

"No" respondió la abogada secamente.

No es que ella tuviese algo contra la Navidad, pero las fiestas no eran su fuerte. Jamás lo había sido. Sin embargo todos los años se veía en la tortura de asistir a la fiesta porque lo que venía disfrazado como una invitación no era otra cosa sino un recordatorio de que _debía_ si quería conservar su empleo.

La vida seguía siendo miserable con ella.

"Vamos, Anna- san, este año será divertido porque seremos más personas. Piensa que tal vez allí hagas nuevas amistades que duren toda tu vida o... tal vez allí encuentres a alguien especial" sugirió Jun mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa para animar a Anna.

"No me hace falta alguien 'especial'" respondió distraídamente la chica mientras tomaba su taza de café y le daba un sorbo, su vista todavía recorriendo la tarjeta.

"¿En serio? Todo el mundo necesita a alguien en su vida" rió Jun "¿O me vas a decir que ya tienes a ese 'alguien' y no te has dignado a contármelo?" preguntó divertida.

"No exactamente..." respondió Anna antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de las palabras que estaba articulando.

"¿No exactamente', es decir... Anna- san... ¿Ya tienes novio¿Tan rápido?" preguntó Jun perpleja mirando como Anna, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, se sonrojaba.

"¡No!" exclamó al final ésta al no encontrar otra cosa mejor que decir.

_¿Qué _rayos_ significa esto¡Yo no tengo a nadie por amor a Kami!_, pensó Anna mientras encendía rápidamente el monitor y escondía sus mejillas detrás de él. Ella no tenía a nadie. Ella no _quería_ a nadie en especial, pero aún así, no podía evitar que la imagen de cierto chico se le viniese a la mente...

_¡NO!_

Jun se levantó de la silla y se quedó observando entre extrañada y divertida como Anna miraba el fondo de su computadora, obviamente, en una batalla interna "Anna- san, debo irme, tengo que estar en la Corte en veinte minutos y el tráfico está terrible" murmuró mientras daba media vuelta y se proponía como meta del día saber quién le impedía a su amiga actuar con el mismo control sobre sus emociones que siempre la había caracterizado "Nos vemos"

"Lo que sea" gruñó la abogada mientras oía cómo Jun se alejaba. Inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, observó su reflejo que le devolvía el monitor.

¿Por qué había dicho eso¿Y por qué de la noche a la mañana pensaba tanto en Yoh¿qué había pasado con su propósito de nunca más verse a más de un kilómetro de los hombres que se hallaban sobre la tierra?...

_¿Por qué Yoh?_

Suspirando, Anna decidió retomar un poco de control personal y se levantó para ir hacia los archivos. No podía pasar todo el tiempo pensando en sus problemas: era momento de pensar en su trabajo.

¿Entonces por qué le estaba resultando tan difícil?

* * *

Anna miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una de las puertas de su armario y sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su rostro y deba media vuelta para terminar con su inspección. Asintiendo con la cabeza ante su imagen, cerró la puerta y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche.

7:30 p.m.

Decidiendo que era lo suficientemente temprano para no quedar mal, pero lo suficientemente tarde como para tener una buena entrada, Anna tomó su cartera y su abrigo y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con las llaves del carro y del departamento.

Aún no estaba segura de por qué iba a esa fiesta. Bien podía fingir que todavía estaba resfriada o que había salido del país con urgencia. Lanzando una última mirada a su habitación para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada, se colocó sus aretes y se encaminó a la sala.

_No puede ser tan malo_, pensó para darse ánimos mientras salía del departamento y se daba la vuelta para cerrar con llave. Era verdad, tal vez hubiese tantas personas que si se iba temprano nadie se daría cuenta.

Anna caminó hasta el ascensor y lo llamó. Mientras esperaba se encontró mirando varias veces por encima de su hombro a fuerza de costumbre.

Este sería el primer año en que iba sola a la fiesta de Navidad. En años anteriores al menos había tenido a Hao para hacerle compañía y con el que podía criticar a cuantas personas quisiera, pero hoy no era así.

Mientras las puertas se abrían frente a ella, Anna no pudo evitar rememorar las ocasiones anteriores en las que había asistido con Hao. Sin duda habían sido memorables. Mientras descendía, Anna sintió cómo parte de ella se había quedado varios pisos más arriba.

_¿Cuál es el problema?_ Se regañó a si misma mientras se enterraba más aún en su abrigo y salía del ascensor.

Era una estúpida fiesta anual. No había ningún elemento de peligro; el truco era sonreír lo suficiente, aceptar unas cuantas invitaciones a bailar y tener siempre una copa en la mano y un halago listo para cualquiera que se acercase. De seguro ella podía hacer e_so_.

Anna suspiró derrotada. No podía: ella no era modelo de fotografía para andar con una sonrisa plástica. Tampoco era buena oradora y _menos_ le gustaba ir por allí halagando a personas que NO merecían ser halagadas...

En momentos así, Anna se preguntaba si no habría sido buena idea al menos traer a Hao para pasar el rato.

Que bajo había caído.

Sacando las llaves que previamente había puesto en uno de sus bolsillos, Anna abrió la puerta del conductor de su automóvil, miro a su alrededor una vez más y, dispuesta a todo, se metió y se dirigió a lo que prometía ser una de las noches más aburridas en su vida.

* * *

Anna sonrió con genuina satisfacción al oír los murmullos que comenzaban a esparcirse a través de todo el _hall_ entrada. Moviéndose con naturalidad y haciendo un frío movimiento con la mano para saludar a aquellos que llamaban su nombre entró a donde la fiesta tenía lugar.

_Bueno, al menos tienen mejor gusto que el año pasado_, se dijo mientras ponderaba la decoración de la sala.

La fiesta era en uno de los salones más costosos de toda la ciudad: pisos de mármol blanco inmaculado, grandes y anchos ventanales que daban a los espaciosos jardines del hotel iluminados por enredaderas de luces, techos altos y adornados por amplios candelabros de cristal, grandes árboles esparcidos por todas partes le daban el típico colorido verde, rojo y dorado a la ocasión. El crepitar de las llamas en una gran chimenea en una de las paredes y el grupo de coristas que entonaban canciones navideñas terminaban de 'poner en ambiente' a los invitados que, esparcidos en las mesas redondas a lo largo de la sala, o cercanos a la mesa del ponche, discutían sobre los últimos chismes de sociedad, cómo le había ido a los chicos en las escuelas más caras y sobre quién sería el próximo Primer Ministro de la Nación. Caminando entre la multitud, Anna notó también gran cantidad de personas que no conocía y fue cuando recordó que había otras dos empresas que participaban de la fiesta. Preguntándose cuáles serían dedicó parte de su atención a buscar algún conocido con el que pudiera sentarse y esperar a que todo diese por terminado.

A lo lejos y cerca de los ventanales descubrió a Jun al lado de su esposo, conversando animadamente con dos personas más. Anna sonrió al reconocer al hombre que tenía al lado y sonrió aún más al acercarse y notar que su cara de fastidio era casi equivalente a la suya propia.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó mientras ingresaba al pequeño círculo que formaban Jun y los demás.

"¡Anna- san! No pensé que ibas a venir..."

"Siempre puedo contar con tu confianza en mi persona" dijo Anna con mofa mientras le daba la mano a Lee Pailong, el esposo de Jun.

"Sabes que sí. Pero es que... eres _tú_, siempre pensé que Hao- san te obligaba a venir porque encontraba divertido torturarte" explicó esta con real franqueza.

"Me pregunto a quién se parecerá..." dijo una voz a la derecha de Anna. Len Tao, el hermano de Jun la miraba con cara de pocos amigos "Anna aquí presente no era la única que NO quería venir" terminó volteando los ojos ante la risa de su hermana.

"Imagino Anna- san, que recordarás a mi hermano..."

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" dijo esta mientras ambos intercambiaban una mirada de reconocimiento y volteaban rápidamente. Había conocido pocas personas con tan mal genio como el de ella misma, pero este chico sí que lo tenía, además de ser demasiado quisquilloso para ella.

"¿Y supongo que nadie me va a presentar a la dama?" surgió una cuarta voz. Anna se volteó para conocer al hombre con el que Jun hablaba hace pocos momentos: un chico de más o menos su edad y con ojos de color esmeralda le sonreía desde el extremo opuesto del grupo.

"¡Por supuesto, lo siento mucho, verás Lyserg- san, ver a Anna venir por su propia voluntad a cualquier clase de evento es un _evento_ en sí" dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico "Lyserg- san ella es Anna Kyouyama. Anna, él es Lyserg Diethel. Trabaja como profesor de Investigación en la universidad de Tookyoo" presentó respectivamente Jun antes de bajar la voz y susurrarle a Anna al oído "Si todavía está libre, él haría un buen partido: balancearía tu carácter, es todo lo opuesto"

Anna ponderó las posibilidades de golpear a alguien sin hacer mucho escándalo, pero optó por responder a medias la sonrisa del Profesor al tiempo que procuraba darle a Jun su mirada más horrible "Es un placer"

"Al contrario, el placer es todo mío, Kyouyama- san" dijo Lyserg mientras se inclinaba ante la abogada.

Anna se vio prontamente sumergida en una charla acerca de la economía y la política, siendo liderada por los constantes discursos de Len acerca de cómo China pronto lograría convertirse en una potencia mundial, los educados comentarios de Lyserg, que hacía pequeñas referencias históricas a las labores policíacas del Gobierno de Japón y cómo eso había influido en la grandeza del país o los comentarios políticos que hacía Pailong.

Jun por su parte había sido inteligente y se había fugado del grupo poco después de que la palabra 'Dollar' hubiese escapado de los labios de su hermano.

Anna no había corrido con la misma suerte.

Aburrida hasta la médula, la abogada se limitaba a mirar al cielo nocturno a través de una de las ventanas y a decir algo inteligente como 'Exacto' cuando le preguntaban o algún sonido indistinguible para dar su consentimiento. El cielo, cuajado de brillantes puntos de plata y siendo lo único levemente interesante, reclamaba toda su atención.

Eso y el hecho de que un conjunto de estrellas parecía tomar forma por momentos y comenzar a parecerse a alguien que conocía...

"¡Pero miren quién está aquí, llegó el _gurú_ de las finanzas" oyó que Pailong exclamaba mientras estaba volteado tomando un canapé de la bandeja de un mesonero. Sin dignarse a ver la nueva adición al grupo, Anna se conformó con esperar a que él o ella le hablaran "Anna- san, pensé que habías venido sola" escuchó que agregaba Pailong después de levantar la mano para saludar.

_¿Sola, por supuesto que vine sola... ¿Qué no me vio llegar?_, irritada ante el comentario estúpido, Anna se llevó la copa a los labios en el momento en que sentía como algo tocaba su hombro derecho. Volteándose para ver quién era, descubrió que no había nada. _Extraño... si es alguna broma... Jun se queda viuda_, pensó volviendo a levantar su copa cuando sintió nuevamente unos leves golpecitos contra su hombro izquierdo. Frustrada y sabiendo de qué iba todo, se volteó hacia su derecha para encontrar la última persona que quería ver.

Bueno, tal vez no la última, pero sin duda no la quería ver en ese momento y dentro de una situación tan humillante.

_¿Por qué DEMONIOS no ponen la lista de empresas en las malditas tarjetas?_

"Buenas noches caballeros... Annita" saludó Hao levantando la mano y dándola a cada uno de las personas que se hallaban en el círculo, deteniéndose al llegar a una perpleja Anna "Todo un placer verte por aquí" dijo a la final tomando la mano de Anna y haciendo y breve inclinación "¿Sorprendida?"

"Mucho" replicó Pailong, al ver que Anna no daba señales de salir de su estupefacción por lo pronto "¿Tú eres una de las empresas invitadas?"

"Supongo" respondió Hao al tiempo que se reía y daba la vuelta para quedar inmediatamente frente a Anna.

Estaba hermosa. Si una separación era lo que se necesitaba para hacer que se viera así todos los días estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Anna llevaba un vestido largo y sencillo, de color negro, como era de esperarse de su abogada favorita, con un escote profundo en 'v' que no llegaba a ser en exceso revelador que seguía hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Sintiéndose sonreír de una manera un tanto bastante estúpida, Hao arregló su expresión facial a una de mínimo interés mientras trataba de seguir la conversación de sus compañeros, pero por alguna razón, toda Anna parecía llamarlo. Su piel blanca parecía resplandecer bajo su vestido, su cabello recogido en un moño francés con mechones enmarcando su rostro lucía un adorno que asemejaba una rosa roja, hecha en pedrería.

Anna era bella.

Su Anna nunca perdería el encanto con él.

"Aún así..." dijo Hao al oír que Len Tao le estaba preguntando cómo había hecho para que su empresa estuviese en la fiesta "Yo no sabía nada... y si lo sabía, francamente lo olvidé" terminó mientras le sonreía a Anna con la expresión de un niño que ha olvidado algo muy importante "Hubiese sido una pena si no hubiese encontrado la invitación"

"Nadie te habría echado de menos" murmuró entre dientes Anna mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos.

_No es del todo cierto_, _¿qué acaso no habías deseado que, por esta noche, él te hubiese acompañado?_, le preguntó la voz traicionera de la conciencia.

_No_. Se encontró peleando Anna, _era la súplica de una mujer desesperada pero no me interesa pasar una noche en cercanía con él_.

Anna hubiese jurado que pudo oír como su conciencia hacía un 'hmp' de incredulidad.

La abogada jugueteó con la base de la copa por un momento. Realmente no quería la presencia de Hao como lo estaba pensando, sino como un... 'amigo' por así decirlo. Como alguien con quién desahogar sus pensares sociales.

Bueno, era un paso más en su superación personal.

"¿Te diviertes?" escuchó que le preguntaba Hao.

Anna le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica "Como nunca"

"Me lo imaginé" comentó este mientras miraba por encima de la multitud. Al dar con el objetivo, se volteó hacia Anna y le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas "¿Refrigerio?" preguntó.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la abogada se disculpó con los demás y siguió a Hao fuera de la multitud hacia la gran mesa que contenía una variedad sorprendente de canapés. Observándolos todos con detenimiento, Hao alzó uno y le examinó antes de sonreír y comerlo de un bocado, poniendo en un plato otros tres de esos "Se te notaba la alegría en el rostro. Eres el espíritu de la diversión en pasta" comentó mientras se paseaba a lo largo de la mesa.

"Tú sabes que esto" señaló a las guirnaldas y hacia el coro que cantaba un ferviente 'Ave María' "No es lo mío. No lo es, no lo será" dijo cortante tomando de por si un tartaleta a la vez que dejaba la copa en la mesa y miraba distraídamente al salón.

"Pobres" dijo Hao repentinamente regresando al lado de Anna y mirando al coro "Como alguien no los reemplace en los próximos diez segundos morirán de deshidratación" comentó llevándose otro canapé a la boca.

"Les doy quince" sentenció Anna observando como dos personas recorrían otra mesa rebosante de discos varios y preparando el equipo y las luces de la pista de baile.

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil"

Anna volteó a ver a Hao con una ceja arqueada "¿Qué no es tan difícil?"

"Hablar conmigo" contestó este mirando directamente a la chica a los ojos "Hace unos días estuviste especialmente fría"

"Exacto. Teníamos cosas que arreglar y era la forma más civilizada que encontré de hacerlo"

"Nunca me gustó tu forma de 'civismo'" exclamó este dramáticamente, viendo cómo los candelabros disminuían la intensidad de sus luces y dejaban que dos únicos focos iluminaran el centro del salón: la pista de baile "Pero siempre fuiste muy buena con el _swing_¿me concedería, _madam_, esta pieza?" preguntó socarrón haciendo una profunda reverencia y consiguiendo que varias personas se voltearan a verlos.

"Como sigas dándotelas de payaso te voy a dar otra cosa, que es un _swing_, pero mucho más doloroso" amenazó Anna por lo bajo mientras este se levantaba y reía, saludando a las personas que aún los miraban.

"Vamos, sólo oyeron el cumplido y quieren ver si es cierto" ofreciéndole la mano y extendiendo la otra hasta la pista de baile, Hao le dedicó una sonrisa "¿Bailamos juntos, sólo una pieza"

Anna ponderó sus posibilidades: podía darles su opinión a los mirones sobre lo que es educado y lo que no lo es, o podía salir del atolladero aceptando la invitación de Hao.

_Esto está mal... ¡es tu ex prometido, por amor a Kami!_, pensó mientras alisaba despreocupada el entalle de su vestido, _aunque pensándolo bien... es fase de recuperación¿no? Además no hay por qué ser cobarde, es una simple canción y mientras estoy allí afuera puedo dejar el civismo a un lado y vengarme un poco por todo el infierno que me hizo sufrir hace unas cuantas semanas... fue buena idea haber traído tacones altos_, y con una última mirada a su alrededor, Anna aceptó la mano extendida de Hao y dejó que este la condujera, siendo ambos dos una de las primeras parejas en entrar bajo la fría luz blanca que iluminaba la pista.

Hao miró a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente: esta era su oportunidad definitiva. No había olvidado el 'incidente' del departamento ni al chico que había estado allí, pero esta era su oportunidad de comenzar a reconquistar el corazón de Anna.

No iba a perderlo.

No _quería_.

Ambos esperaron a que la música, que se había detenido en cuanto los coristas habían dejado su lugar al lado de la chimenea, comenzara. Allí bajo las luces y siendo observados por la mitad del salón de fiestas, ambos sintieron como el tiempo en sus vidas se detenía y comenzaba a retroceder.

Anna sintió como Hao buscaba su mirada y elevó sus ojos hasta toparse con los castaños de él; la miraba y sonreía, tal como hizo aquella noche de diciembre, en su primera fiesta en el bufete, cuando le pidió también bailar. En contra de si misma, Anna recorrió las profundidades de sus ojos y sintió como la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella.

Una nostalgia espesa, pero que por alguna razón, le traía a la mente un fuerte contraste: a diferencia de aquella primera vez, Anna no se sentía nerviosa por hacer el ridículo, no sentía el deber de ser perfecta por una noche para él. No sentía la incomodidad que viene con, como le dicen todas la niñas quinceañeras, 'el hombre de los sueños'.

Anna se sentía en los brazos de alguien que conocía tan bien que si hacía el ridículo, podía golpearlo hasta que él lo olvidara. No. Se sentía ella misma y nada más.

Anna no pudo evitar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que lo que alguna vez sintió por Hao no podría renacer más que cómo amistad.

Aunque juzgando por la mirada que él le estaba dando, ella sería la única que llegaría a esa conclusión por esa noche.

Anna se sintió deslizarse suavemente por el suelo, y sorprendida, volvió a la realidad para encontrar que la canción había comenzado. Era una tonada un tanto triste para ser una época festiva.

"Nada mal para la primera canción, aunque yo estaba esperando algo más acorde con el tema de la fiesta" dijo Hao unos centímetros por encima de ella.

"Hemos tenido alrededor de dos horas de canciones navideñas con los coristas ¿y todavía pides más?" preguntó ella observando como poco a poco, varias parejas se habían unido a ellos, Jun y Pailong entre ellas.

"Tienes razón, aunque esto está un tanto deprimente" dijo más para sí que para Anna. Sin embargo, escuchando bien la canción mientras guiaba a Anna en un movimiento lento y rítmico alrededor de la pista, Hao no pudo evitar sentir que la letra tenía mucho que ver con él.

Las ironías lo perseguían.

---

_Te abrazo en silencio para que tu pálida y esquiva belleza salga ilesa._

**---**

Hao bajó la vista y observó entretenido como Anna fruncía el ceño a ratos mientras miraba a las otras parejas y las criticaba, lo más seguro. Anna siempre había gustado de criticar a los demás, lo cual le había costado más de una vez a él crear una atmósfera romántica. Riendo por lo bajo, Hao miró a su derecha, indeciso, antes de suspirar y terminar de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos dos mientras apoyaba ligeramente su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

---

_Nos buscamos a ambos afuera, en la oscuridad de la luna._

_Podemos sentir que es la tristeza de nuestro destino._

_Escondiendo mi presencia, me acerco sigilosamente y toco la forma triste de tu boca._

---

Anna sintió cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban en cuanto la cabeza de Hao comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella. Presintiendo alguna acción drástica por su parte, se preparó para apartarse rápidamente, pero esta nunca llegó. Anna podía sentir cómo la respiración de Hao batía lentamente contra su cuello, pero no se apartó. Aunque para el mundo exterior se viese como una pose bastante comprometedora, era una forma de bailar las canciones lentas.

Suspirando lentamente, observó uno de los múltiples árboles que decoraban el lugar. Los adornos, colocados de forma simétrica y minuciosa le resultaban por alguna razón... molestos. Aunque no en el sentido más estricto. Había aprendido que el color naranja sólo traía problemas.

---

_Volteo hacia el final, en medio de la luz_

_Es tan brillante que no puedo ver el mañana._

_Volteas hacia mí y me sigues mirando, trascendiendo el tiempo_

_Aún una niña inocente._

---

Hao sintió como Anna se tensó para luego relajarse.

Anna.

---

_Dentro de mis brazos, comienzas a despertar tu pena, simple tristeza._

_Te necesito tanto que comienzo a enloquecer._

_Quédate conmigo por siempre, de modo que nunca estemos separados._

---

Desde la primera vez que la conoció, Hao supo que Anna era para él aire. Una simple necesidad, el hecho de estar realmente vivo o sólo existir. Debía ser hoy. Anna tenía que regresar con él.

La necesitaba.

---

_Coloreados por el pecado que cae sobre nosotros, seguimos vagando por este camino seco._

_No dejaré que nadie toque nuestro amor,_

_Aunque signifique desafiar a los mismos dioses._

_En el espejo cortas el hilo de pensamiento, de mis ensoñaciones con una sonrisa triste._

---

Hao sintió cómo todo el mundo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, sin que fuera por el baile. Teniendo a Anna tan cerca de él solía tener ése efecto. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, apartó su rostro del cuello de Anna y la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole.

Anna, allí frente a él, era un espejismo.

Divertido ante la cara de Anna, Hao levantó la mano que rodeaba la cintura de la chica y apartó un mechón de cabello "Me siento en la obligación de decirte" se escuchó a sí mismo decir con una voz un tanto ronca "Lo hermosa que te ves esta noche"

Anna arqueó una ceja y miró en los ojos de Hao, tratando de averiguar qué se traía entre manos: era la segunda vez en su vida que lo veía de esa forma, tan... nervioso, tan poco él "Y me siento obligada a decir que es normal en mí..."

Anna nunca pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hao se comenzaba a inclinar lentamente hacia ella hasta que después de una eternidad contenida en unos cuantos segundos, sus labios se juntaron, eliminando cualquier espacio libre entre ellos dos.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron desmesurados, olvidando por un momento el lugar y el momento en el que estaba. Hao podía sentir cómo intentaba protestar, pero la detuvo antes de que lo lograse colocando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Anna y haciendo el beso aún más apasionado.

Necesitaba una respuesta esta noche.

Anna sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal. En contra de cualquier pensamiento racional que podía tener en ese momento, encontró que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder al beso.

Necesitaba detener esto ya que por alguna razón, sentía que estaba no sólo haciendo algo completamente incorrecto, sino que no podía quitarse la sensación de que lo hacía con la persona incorrecta.

Haciendo acopio de toda su racionalidad, Anna llevó sus manos entre Hao y ella y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo al instante el momento. Jadeando levemente, Anna lo encaró mientras veía como las demás parejas seguían danzando a su alrededor "¿Qué RAYOS fue eso?" le espetó sintiendo como el enfado comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

---

_Tu reflejo vacila sin dar una respuesta a mis plegarias que se ahogan en una eternidad._

_No pude salvarte cuando te desmoronabas_

_Te puse a dormir en mi regazo ya hace mucho tiempo._

---

"¿Un beso?" trató Hao mientras la veía a los ojos con gran intensidad "Anna yo..."

"No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme" replicó la abogada antes de que él pudiese decir nada. Dando media vuelta, caminó lo más rápido que le daban las piernas a la salida, exigió su abrigo y con su cartera firmemente en su mano salió del salón.

---

_Volteo hacia el final, en medio de la luz_

_Es tan brillante que no puedo ver el mañana_

_Volteas hacia mí y me sigues mirando, trascendiendo el tiempo._

_Aún una niña inocente._

---

* * *

Anna pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan mal. Y la mayoría de esas veces llevaban el nombre de Hao con grandes letras rojas como el culpable.

Llevándose el dorso de la mano a su frente, Anna se quedó allí, sentada en su auto, mirando fijamente la pared de concreto que tenía delante de ella.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla?

¿Qué no había sido lo suficientemente clara?

¿Y por qué _RAYOS _se sentía culpable?

La chica miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de decidirse a poner las llaves en su lugar y encender el vehículo. No sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba: su atrevimiento o el hecho de que ella se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido si no tenía a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas.

Nadie.

Gruñendo con frustración al ver que su auto no se dignaba a encenderse al primer intento, volvió a probar una segunda vez con más éxito. Inclinándose, salió en retroceso del puesto de estacionamiento y lo más aprisa que pudo del lugar.

_Todo había ido bien, todo estaba en su lugar por fin y llega él a cometer esta... estupidez, porque no hay otro nombre. ¡Yo estaba bien!_, se dijo a si misma mientras golpeaba el volante, a la espera a que un semáforo cambiase de color.

_¡Yoh! Déjate de aparecer en mi mente por un momento; de déjame pensar_.

Yoh.

Todo su problema de hoy parecía resumirse en su estúpida sonrisa que no dejaba de plagar su mente desde el instante en que había puesto pie en el grupo de Jun: las estrellas, los adornos, los dulces de _naranja_¡todo, todo se lo traía a la mente con una frecuencia dolorosa. Todo inclusive...

Hao.

Anna combatió un escalofrío en cuanto una idea se alojó en su mente. Era cierto que Anna había respondido al beso de Hao pero para ella... ¿había estado intentando besar a quién¿a Hao o a Yoh?

¿Por un momento había visto en los ojos de Hao a Yoh, o era su mente jugando con ella?

Anna respiró aliviada en cuanto divisó una cuadra más adelante la silueta de su edificio, como un faro de luz al final de una travesía bajo el yugo de una tormenta. Optando por ser por una vez una conductora irresponsable en pos de llegar más aprisa, se saltó la luz roja del último semáforo y se metió al estacionamiento dando una vuelta rápida, si no un tanto salvaje.

Anna apagó el carro y abrió la puerta, dejando el frío aire de invierno venciera a la calidez que reinaba dentro de éste.

Necesitaba despejar su mente.

Recogiendo su bolso y sin molestarse a colocarse su abrigo nuevamente, Anna avanzó hasta llegar al ascensor y lo llamó con más fuerza de la necesaria, dando golpecitos impacientes con la punta de sus tacones en el suelo mientras esperaba.

¿Qué habría pasado si ella se hubiese dejado llevar por el momento y hubiese continuado el beso? Anna sentía cómo la pregunta le daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

_Me sentiría peor de lo que me siento ahora_, se dijo firmemente mientras marcaba el piso y se recostaba contra la pared.

Anna odiaba las fiestas... y por lo visto, con toda la razón del mundo.

_Mañana es sábado. Lo único que necesito es dormir bien y no tener ninguna molestia por el resto del día y todo va a volver a su lugar de origen_, con este último pensamiento, Anna oyó cómo las puertas se abrían de par en par y decidió dar los últimos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la comodidad de su departamento.

Pero la vida no era fácil.

Allí, sentado en el piso y jugando distraídamente con una naranja, estaba Yoh Asakura, al parecer, esperándola.

Percatándose de la presencia de Anna, Yoh levantó la cabeza e iba a abrir la boca para saludar cuando perdió la facultad del habla. Frente a él estaba Anna, pero muy diferente de como la había visto hasta el momento: su vestido largo y negro, su cabello recogido...

Anna parecía un sueño, Yoh tuvo la certeza de que se había quedado dormido en su puesto de vigía.

Ruborizándose y llevando su mano libre a su cuello, Yoh tragó en seco "Konbanwa, Anna"

La abogada sintió como toda la sangre dejaba su cerebro y se concentraba en sus mejillas; no tenía fuerza para esto, no ahora... tal vez si caminaba y pasaba de largo resultaría una pesadilla a la final "No... no tengo tiempo" balbuceó Anna y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su puerta, sacando la llave en el camino.

"Demo... Anna, yo..." comenzó Yoh, indeciso sobre lo que iba a decir, a pesar de haberlo practicado durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Anna.

"No tengo tiempo. Buenas noches" con esto, Anna terminó de darle la vuelta a la llave, abrir la puerta y entró al apartamento dando un sonoro portazo.

Yoh se quedó paralizado por unos minutos viendo la puerta que se interponía entre él y Anna.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Suspirando, alargó una mano para tocar el timbre antes de pensárselo mejor y detenerse.

No tenía caso.

Yoh había estado esperando a Anna desde las cinco de esa tarde, con esperanzas de hablar con ella y aclarar toda la situación, pero nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que había ido a otra parte y que probablemente estaría cansada. Lo mejor era que lo dejase para mañana.

_Demo... _

El chico se sintió clavado al lugar donde estaba. Sentía que no debía irse y que, por alguna razón, lo que tenía que decirse debía hacerlo esta noche.

Aunque fuese a la puerta.

Acercándose un poco más a esta, Yoh tomó su naranja con ambas manos y se quedó mirándola por unos momentos: tal vez esto era lo mejor, ya que Anna estaba seguramente en su cuarto y no lo escucharía. La puerta le serviría para practicar.

_Hikaru siempre lo dice 'Hombre precavido vale por dos'_

"Ne" comenzó rodando la naranja por el marco de la puerta, inseguro de cuáles serían sus próximas palabras "Uhm... ¿Puedo llamarte Anna, ayudaría mucho" terminó preguntándola a la puerta, tomando su silencio por un sí "Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... cara a cara Anna" comenzó por fin mirando a la puerta y sonriendo ante su propio chiste, en un intento de soltar un poco el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta "Por eso pensé que lo mejor era venir aquí y visitarte, para ver cómo estabas. También traje esta naranja, porque no sabía si tenías y las naranjas siempre son muy útiles. Además... quería verte" agregó en un susurro.

Yoh respiró hondo. No había escape ya de su situación.

Era ahora o nunca.

Olvidando la naranja y dejando que sus brazos cayeran a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apoyó su frente contra la puerta "Verás... hoy estaba en la estación y alguien pidió la canción de Awaya Ringo y pensé en ti... y quise venir a verte" Yoh negó lentamente con la cabeza al pensar en lo tonto que debía oírse "Y también vine porque... porque quería decirte algo. ¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que uno tiene algo frente a sus ojos y no se da cuenta de lo que es hasta que hablas con alguien. A todos nos pasa. A _mí_ me pasa y fue Hikaru la que me ayudó a darme cuenta. Anna... desde hace mucho tiempo me sentía extraño. Me sentía muy feliz por alguna razón, aunque Manta y los demás siempre me dicen que estoy feliz, eso no es verdad. Hasta hace unas semanas yo nunca había sentido esto" Yoh se llevó una mano al pecho para bajarla a continuación "Es una felicidad muy bonita, así debe sentirse volar, estoy seguro. Y es algo inmenso, se siente como si uno fuera invulnerable, porque es una felicidad muy grande... es verdadera"

Yoh se movió incómodo, sintiendo como si alguien lo espiase. Rogando porque no fuera alguno de los vecinos, Se dio la vuelta y recostó su espalda contra la puerta "Kono kimochi wa... (1) Esto que siento es algo nuevo para mi... y quisiera descubrirlo, porque se siente bien. Anna, esto es lo correcto, estoy seguro. Algo que pueda ser así no puede estar equivocado ¿verdad?" Al no recibir ninguna respuesta Yoh se encogió de hombros y bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro "Anna sé que soy muy parecido a Hao. Lo vi por mi mismo aquél día en que vine a tu departamento y él estaba aquí, pero te aseguro que él es él y yo soy yo. La felicidad que yo siento... no es la misma que él puede sentir y es por eso que estoy aquí, para que me des una oportunidad de probar cuán grande es este sentimiento que llevo aquí... en mi corazón" Yoh respiró hondo varias veces antes de correrse un poco más hacia abajo, buscando estar más cómodo.

"Anna ga daisuki da(2) Si tú quieres, podemos procurar descubrir juntos lo que siento... por ti" Yoh sintió como si un gran peso se le quitase de los hombros. Suspirando aliviado se paró y dio la media vuelta para encarar la puerta "Arigatoo... supongo que si me recuerdo de todo lo que dije vendré mañana" cuando Yoh estaba por dar su cuarto paso hacia el ascensor oyó como el seguro de una puerta cobraba vida.

Anna.

Parada bajo el umbral, respirando aceleradamente. Fue como si un _shock_ eléctrico recorriese todo el cuerpo de Yoh al tiempo que cientos de mariposas remontaban vuelo en su estómago "Anna... ¿cuánto... cuánto tiempo estuviste...?"

"Lo suficiente" dijo la chica cortante mirándolo a los ojos.

"So ka(3)... entonces... si escuchaste todo..."

Anna bajo la mirada mientras sentía como el peso de todo lo ocurrido durante la noche se posaba sobre sus hombros. Combatiendo el escozor en su garganta y el ardor en sus ojos, se llevó una mano a su brazo derecho "Yo..." antes de poder terminar sintió como dos brazos la envolvían.

"Daijyobu" dijo Yoh en un susurro, apoyando levemente su cabeza contra la de Anna, percibiendo el suave aroma que despedía su cabello "No hace falta que digas nada..."

"Baka Yoh" lo interrumpió Anna "Yo... desde aquél día en la tienda has puesto mi vida de cabeza Yoh Asakura y me gustaría saber _por qué_. Atashi wa... kono kanji o mitsukeritai... anata to isshoni...(4)" murmuró Anna sumergiéndose por completo en los brazos de Yoh, dejando que su presencia mitigara todos y cada uno de lo eventos del día.

"Hai"

* * *

_KYA!17 páginas! Es un record! Y todo gracias a ustedes mis lectores hermosos! Bueno! No es precisamente una confesión de amor por parte de Anna... pero todo eso para el próx. capítulo porque la que está aquí se muere del sueño . llevo casi cinco horas escribiendo esta cosa! Ojalá les haya gustado... hay algunas partes que me parecen están un poco 'fuera de foco' pero ya me dirán ustedes! Ahora, voy a hacer esta nota de autora rápida porque ya no tengo cabeza para nada! DORMIR!_

_1) '_Kono kimochi wa..._' significa 'este sentimiento es...'_

2) _'_Anna ga daisuki da_' eso sí es una confesión! Quiere decir, traducido a cristiano español 'Anna me gusta mucho' o 'Anna es la persona número uno para mi' tiene diferentes interpretaciones_

3) _'_So ka_' significa como... 'ah ok' o 'en serio?' en nuestro idioma... no tiene una traducción muy literal..._

4) 'Atashi wa... kono kanji o mitsukeritai... anata to isshoni...' _fue mi preferida! Se me ocurrió en el momento, traducida es 'Yo... quiero descubrir esta sensación... contigo...' .-_

_Por último, pero no menos importante, la canción (lo que está entre los tres guioncitos y en letra cursiva... por si acaso alguien no entendió... quién sabe!) y todo sus derechos le pertenecen al mega grupo de **L'Arc En Ciel** el cual les recomiendo, porque es muy bueno! La canción se llama _'Finale' _muy apropiado, no? Aquí les va la letra en japonés por si acaso alguien la quiere ._

_Awaku hakanage na utsukushisa_

_Kowasarenu you shizuka ni dakiyoseta_

_Tsuki no kakurega de motomeau_

_Kanjitoru no wa sadame no setsunasa yo_

_Shinobiyoru kehai fusaidete_

_Oitsumerareta urei no kuchimoto ni fureta_

_Shuumaku e mukau hizashi no naka_

_Mabushisugite ashita ga mienai_

_Furimuita kimi wa toki wo koete mitsumeteiru_

_Adokenai shoujo no mama_

_Kono ude no naka de mezameyuku_

_Kimi no kanashimi ga tada kanashikute_

_Kuruoshii made ni koishitau_

_Itsu made mo soba ni ite hanarerarenu you ni_

_Furisosogu tsumi ni irodorareta_

_Kareta michi wo samayoi-tsuzukeru_

_Kono ai wa dare mo furesasenai_

_Sore ga kami ni somuku koto dearou to_

_Kagami no kimi wa sakasama no hohoemi de_

_Togiresou na yume-tsumugi no ito wo kitta_

_Eien ni shizumu sono inori ni_

_Kotae mo naku minamo ga yureteru_

_Kuzureyuku kimi wo sukuenakute_

_Ayasu you ni nemuraseta ano toki_

_Shuumaku e mukau hizashi no naka_

_Mabushisugite ashita ga mienai_

_Furimuita kimi wa toki wo koete mitsumeteiru_

_Adokenai shoujo no mama_

_Bueno, a los _review!

punkblonie7: _Weee! Te gustó! Eso es bueno, definitivamente! Y seguro! Voy a leer tus _fics_ en cuanto mi vida entre en normalidad otra vez! Ya leí el nuevo y me parece que la idea está muy buena (véase mi _review_ para una opinión más detallada) espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que no haya defraudado tu confianza! Nos vemos entonces! Ja ne!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _Konnichiwa! Wohoo! En serio te gustó así, tanto? Me dices si este me quedó bien porque fue un capítulo intenso! Aunque Anna todavía no haya tomado una decisión clara acerca de nuestro galancito del _fic_ encontrarás que en el próx. capítulo todo encaja! .- muahahahahaha! Mi malignidad de autora me asusta a mi misma! Y Hao como consejero matrimonial! . eso sería... muy interesante... pero asusta! Él que es tan 'estable' con sus relaciones, les echaría a perder las de los demás! Jajaja! Bueno, nos vemos entonces en el próx. capitulo okis? Cuídate!_

fernanda: _OMEDETOO! Se te quitó la gripe! Ya somos dos que estamos más sanas que una uva! Jojojojo! Ya era hora de que Kami se apiadara y nos la quitara de encima ¬¬... En fin, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Fue muy divertido de escribir y sobre todo por imaginarme a Yoh con sus caras de angustia... y claro, los lectores tienen toda la perspectiva, pero Yoh es un novato en esto de amor y tenían que darle el 'empujoncito' para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos! Ehm... fue suficiente 'acción'? de ahora en adelante comenzaremos a ver mucha! Jojojojo! Ja mata ne Fernanda- san! .- _

Minamo: _--Patricia con una sonrisa idiota que le hace competencia a la de Yoh-- está genial? No creo que sea para tanto... pero me encanta de que te haya encantado! Yoh- itoko es bello, verdad? Me divertí un montón escribiendo! El es demasiado inocente como para callando lo que siente, al contrario, siempre me imaginé que él no se molestaría haciendo público su cariño por Anna, y fue por eso que lo puse así en el _fic_ y me alegro de que haya dado buenos resultados! Beso... bueno, hubo un beso, no sé si habrá sido suficiente... pero es un comienzo! Y di un abrazo todo meloso de bono! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta alocada creación mía! Ja na!_

akari-aoi: _Verdad? A como iba el paso del _fic_ y conociendo la vagancia del primo como que el que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía iba a tomar años! Pero bueno, nada mejor que la mano femenina para dar 'empujones' en la dirección correcta! .- yo también envidio a Anna, pero es porque se casó con mi primín y me dejó sola en el caserón donde vivía con él! ;.; y allí tienes el encuentro Yoh/Anna... me dices que tal porque Anna ya está comenzando a ver la luz del entendimiento... y el próx. capítulo nos depara... cosas interesantes y encuentros aún más... apasionados! Jojo! No diré más! Bye!_

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': _--Patricia tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—bueno verás, yo tengo conexiones que resultan tienen el último capítulo del manga y aunque no lo dicen expresamente... bueno! Yo te paso la página y abrimos un foro de discusión entre tú y yo, ne! Jojo! Esto promete ser interesante! Podríamos preparar galletitas y té para hacerlo ver como todo un evento formal de esos que salen en la televisión! .- Me alegro de que te hayan gustado las frases! A mi me llegó la idea de parte de mi musa y simplemente la encontré tan... Yoh- kun! No hay problema con que el _review_ sea corto o largo! Si hasta te tomaste la molestia de dármelo aunque estuviésemos hablando! TT.TT eres demasiado LINDA! Bien, me dices qué tal el capítulo porque sé que tiene escenas que tal vez te gusten... repito antes de que me pegues! HAO SER TUYO Y TODO TUYO! Pero fue para propósitos del _plot_, tú sabes? _

itnuzi desli: _jojo! Yo lo sé, yo lo sé! Las chupetas son geniales pero cada vez que se me antojaba una estaban las de _yogourt _que no me terminan de convencer en el sabor o las de mora que no me gustan! . Vaya! No pides nada, verdad? Shu- chan! El me cae tan bien! Me encanta Prince of Tennis! Aunque en esa serie Momo es lo mío, qué decir! Y gracias por lo de los _reviews_! Yo no me lo creo todavía! Ja ne! Gracias por ser una de las que contribuye con lo de los _reviews_! Besos! --Patricia comienza a ser plagueada por todo el _crew_ de Mankin que la fastidia por estar sonrojada--_

GabR: _--Patricia mira en forma chibi sus pies y junta sus dos dedos índices-- en serio te alegro el día? Uff! Menos mal! Me divertí tanto escribiendo que luego no quedé segura de si me había mantenido fiel a los personajes! Claro que te entiendo! El amor es una cosa seria que ningún humano puede comprender bien aún, menos que todo mi primo que no tiene nada de experiencia! Y por lo de estar reflexiva ni te molestes! A mi me encanta tener mis conversaciones filosóficas de vez en cuando (VIVA EL HUMANISMO!) espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y que los sin corazón de los profesores no te hayan fastidiado mucho con ellos! –Patricia le pone una mano amiga en el hombre—sé lo que es eso... jojojo! Me tienes que decir si tus teorías sobre mis _spoilers_ fueron acertadas, porque ni yo misma vi venir que era Yoh hasta que la musa me dio la idea .- y sobre todo por el método de decirle sus propios sentimientos! Muahahahaha! Mi genio malvado! Ja mata ne!... uhm, toma –Patricia rebusca en la gaveta de su escritorio y al no encontrar nada da media vuelta y le quita el chocolate de leche que Ren estaba a punto de desenvolver y se lo ofrece-- es un regalo de todos nosotros porque ya terminas los exámenes! Disfruta!_

Kakiyu-chan: --_Patricia asoma la cabeza por detrás de su computadora—En serio de veritas te gustó así de mucho? Jajaja! cada día me sorprendo más de mis habilidades! Ya me han dicho que mi ego a crecido unos centímetros (ojalá mi cuerpo se dignara a hacer lo mismo!) gracias a sus _reviews_! La frase... no me preguntes como me nació! Estaba escribiendo y pensé que eso sería TAN Yoh! Porque él es de esos chicos que ve en cada cosa pequeña un gran descubrimiento y demás... pues sí, faltaba Anna! Pero la chica ya puso sus prioridades en el orden en el que debían estar! Y no fue tan difícil! Yoh sólo quedó tantito avergonzado y Anna... es muy fácil de convencer, ne? Sólo falta el romance bueno y de calidad... que viene en el próx. capítulo! –Patricia recibe el ramo de flores y se le salen los mega lagrimones de cocodrilo-- FLORES! –se voltea y se las enseña a todo el reparto-- CHICOS... y chicas... TENEMOS FLORES! Gracias por tus palabras tan bellas y por este regalito! Aunque se me marchiten ya verás que las voy a conservar! Ya vas a ver, estoy seguro de que tu _fic_ va a quedar bello! Prometo se runa de tus _reviewers_! Ja mata ne!_

Diana Asakura-Usui: _BIENVENIDA! Vamos todos, hay que dar la bienvenida –Patricia y el resto del elenco levantan una gran pancarta que dice _'Okaerinasai_' en letras grandes, rojas y muy irregulares, cortesía de Ren y sus habilidades para el dibujo-- . gracias por tu _review_! Todos lo apreciamos mucho... sobre todo yo! me alegro de que esta historia te guste! Y si, la peste esta de gripe ya se me fue... todo fue gracias a sus buenos deseos! Por lo general actualizo cada semana... pero procuraré hacerlo antes y ponerme más rápida con esto de _postear_ los capítulos! Lo intentaré –Patricia se sube en el _Fuji- san_ y comienza a gritarle a todo el mundo para que comience a trabajar--_

Kamimura: _Hey! Nada de sentirse mal! Aún así te tomaste el tiempo para darme tu opinión así que... 'mejor tarde que nunca', no lo dice el dicho? Entonces hay que hacer caso! Para mi vale, llegue cuando llegue! Ya ves, Yoh- kun es un poco lento... a él hay que darle un 'empujoncito' de vez en cuando! Pero ahora es una '_love machine_'! muahahahaha! -–Anna mira a Patricia de una forma un tanto fea-- aunque sólo con Anna, tú entiendes... digo lo contrario y la mujer me mata! Va a haber celos! Por supuesto! Tú espera que por el mismo canal y en la misma hora (con un poco de suerte y bastante musa) te los daré! Jojojo! Nos vemos!... quieres un poco de sandía? -–Patricia agarra un poco de un plato que le acaba de ofrecer Tamao y se lo ofrece—_

Ayumi Mizuno: _--Patricia baja el megáfono con el que está gritando improperios a sus estrellas y voltea mientras tira el megáfono de la emoción que va a parar a la cabeza de Hao-- HEY! Jojojo! Vya, pero miren quién tenemos por este humilde espacio! Konnichiwa! Ahora me hiciste sentir mal! Siento que debo dar una introducción ;.; nunca he sido buena con ellas! -–Patricia le tira la silla a Horo que dice algo de 'que no eres buena en muchas cosas'-- me alegro de que esta locura de _fic_ haya sido de tu agrado y que las escenas de romance, por cortas o sin sentido que sean, también te hayan gustado! Me encanta de que te encante mucho! Y no hay por qué preocuparse! Todos estamos ligados con lazos rojos a alguien en este mundo y estoy segura de que tú lo vas a encontrar! Y si no me dedico a hacerte de casamentera, vale? Y Hikaru... ella es así, aunque se parezca a alguien que tú conoces... y ehm... quién es? Hay muchas personas que sé tienen puntos en común con ella! Y sí... te pareces mucho a Luis Islas! . era como leer una de sus notas, así que no sé por qué dices que no escribes bien, porque sí que lo haces! Y mira que me encantan los _review_ largos! Aumentan mi buena adicción y menos que todo los halagos! Me encantan! –Patricia comienza a perseguir a la mayoría de su elenco por decir algo de 'haláganos a nosotros también!'—en fin! Como parece que no puedo mantener a estos quietos me despido amiga y hasta prontito!_

Hikaru-Hoshi: _Tranquila Moo chan! Tu preocupación y carga de conciencia por lo del _review_ es suficiente para mí, igual ya me habías dado tu opinión como _beta- reader_ y hermanita así que... qué más pedir? Gracias de todos modos por ayudar a aumentar lso numeritos bajo la columna de los _review_ con tus valiosas frases y acotaciones! .-_


	16. Miedos

DISCLAIMER: Mankin no me pertenece: ni sus personajes, ni sus personalidades .- ni los lugares (los cuales he descubierto ni le pertenecen a Takei- sama; son del Gobierno Japonés!)

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Dieciséis: Miedos

Una figura alta y envuelta en apenas un camiseta y un gran abrigo verde caminaba por las calles, llevando de vez en cuando su mano a su bolsillo, para momentos después suspirar de alivio. Sonriendo ante su propio comportamiento entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, dejando que la música se encargase de aplacar el monstruo que revoloteaba en su interior mientras veía cómo l agente pasaba por su lado, apresurada, sin fijarse en el chico con los audífonos naranja que creía iba a morir de ansiedad.

Era invisible al mundo, pero no le molestaba.

Bien podía ser invisible para cualquiera pero sabía que, unas cuadras más adelante, había alguien que lo esperaba y que lo vería, no importaba qué.

Tarareando la melodía, el chico avanzaba por la calle dividido entre el horror de terminar el tramo de camino que le falta y la emoción de llegar al final de este.

El mundo era un lugar de contradicciones ahora, pero no podía estar más feliz de tenerlas.

Porque significaba que la tenía a ella, y lo demás no importaba.

Yoh Asakura esquivó un tropel de niños que gritaban entre las calles, jugueteando entre las piernas de los peatones, mientras se dirigían a una gran tienda de juguetes. Sonriendo, miró las nubes que se movían lentamente a través del cielo plomizo.

Un día. Tan sólo un día y ya veía venir los 'efectos secundarios' de los que le había hablado Hikaru cuando le contó la noticia: hace menos de 23 horas él, el último chico del cual se esperaría semejante acto, había confesado amor a una puerta que había resultado esconder tras de sí a Anna Kyouyama.

Sintiéndose sonrojar ante el recuerdo, Yoh se detuvo ante un semáforo en verde y esperó con el resto de los transeúntes a que los carros se detuvieran; si bien Anna no le había dado una respuesta directa sobre lo que ella sentía hacia él, había aceptado sus sentimientos y con eso bastaba para hacerlo feliz.

Inmensamente feliz.

La luz del semáforo cambió a rojo e Yoh se dejó arrastrar por la multitud a través de la calle. Unos pasos más y estaría allí.

Con Anna.

Lanzando una risita, Yoh se dio cuenta de que ahora que ella estaba de vacaciones, él podría 'invadir' su departamento más seguido. Si bien el trabajo en la estación de radio estaba más pesado de lo habitual por las Navidades, él siempre podría encontrar una excusa que presentar ante su amigo Manta para salir por unas horas de allí.

El chico se detuvo en seco cuando se sorprendió a si mismo pasando de largo el edificio de Anna. Quitándose los audífonos, retrocedió unos pasos y pasó a través del gran portón directo hacia los ascensores, saludando en el camino a varios vecinos que bajan por las escaleras.

_La gente le encanta complicarse la vida con eso del ejercicio; bajando las escaleras a esta hora de la tarde..._ Haciendo una mueca de dolor con sólo ver los escalones, Yoh se acercó y presionó el botón y esperó a que el ascensor llegase.

"Chico, los ascensores no funcionan, parece que la nevada de la mañana descompuso algo" oyó que le decía una voz a sus espaldas: al voltear, vio con horror como el conserje del edificio se alejaba para quitar de la acera los restos de nieve.

Volteando a ver nuevamente los escalones que parecían ascender hasta el infinito, Yoh palideció y se dio ánimos haciendo un poco de estiramiento y poniendo el pie en el primer escalón.

El mundo traía muchas complicaciones... y aunque fuera por Anna, Yoh no estaba seguro de que se pudiese acostumbrar a que esto fuese una rutina durante los meses de invierno.

* * *

Anna dejó a un lado el control remoto de la televisión en cuanto oyó como alguien tocaba el timbre de su puerta pero, al parecer, olvidaba soltarlo. Frunciendo el ceño e imaginándose quién sería, decidió tener con la persona una o dos palabras.

_Nadie_ interrumpía las novelas de Anna y escapaba del castigo.

Levantándose bruscamente y dejando caer la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo al suelo, se encaminó a la puerta con el sonido del timbre aún rebotando den sus tímpanos.

_Nadie_, de hecho, se metía de esta forma con su sentido de la audición y salía vivo.

"¡Ya te dije que NO te iba a pagar por traerlas hasta acá!" dijo Anna en su voz más peligrosa en cuanto abrió la puerta; pero en lugar de encontrarse a un molesto repartidor de víveres del automercado la figura extenuada de Yoh Asakura se hallaba postrada en el suelo intentando recobrar el aliento, su dedo aún descansando en el timbre "Pero... ¿qué demonios...¡Yoh!" exclamó tomando su sandalia y golpeando al chico en un intento de que reaccionara y dejara el timbre en paz.

"Konbanwa... Anna" exclamó el chico soltando por fin el timbre y llevándose una mano a su cabeza "¿De qué están hechas esas cosas?" preguntó señalando a las suelas de las sandalias mientras frotaba el punto de impacto.

"¡Yoh no baka!" bufó Anna cruzándose de brazos "Para que entiendas que con _una_ vez que llames está bien"

"Pero... estaba cansado... y el timbre ofrecía el suficiente apoyo a mi dedo para que él descansara" dijo Yoh levantándose y flexionando su dedo índice para demostrar su punto.

"¿Tu dedo está cansado por subir escaleras?" preguntó la abogada, incrédula, mientras se apartaba para que Yoh entrase y procurando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír ante la mirada de borrego que le estaba dando Yoh.

"Bueno, al tercer piso uno debe utilizar el pasamanos para tener impulso suficiente y allí es donde algo se lesiona"

"Vago" se limitó a decir Anna, mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente y se dirigía a su sillón.

"¡No soy vago!" se defendió Yoh mientras sonreía al ver el buen humor de Anna "Pero el ejercicio y yo somos como... el jugo de naranja y... el vinagre... Ehm... ¿por qué me dijiste que no me ibas a 'pagar'?" preguntó el chico, dubitativo.

Apartando la vista nuevamente del televisor, Anna miró de reojo a Yoh "pensé que eras otra personas: el tipo que trajo las compras del supermercado me estuvo amenazando con que si no le pagaba extra por haber subido las escaleras me iba a demandar" Yoh hizo una clara mueca de dolor ante el brillo que Anna tenía en los ojos "Obviamente, espero que tenga una familia generosa, porque no trabajará más nunca en esta ciudad"

"Kowaii da(1)" susurró Yoh mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Al llegar, apenas y pudo pasar al ver cómo una cantidad exorbitante de bolsas de mercado cubrían todos los rincones del suelo de la cocina "Pobre hombre..." agregó levantando una y sonriendo apenado al notar que era bastante pesada.

Si él había sufrido cargando tan sólo su humanidad, no quería pensar en aquella noble alma que había cargado todo ese peso hasta el departamento de Anna, mucho menos en cuántos viajes había hecho para subirlo todo.

Quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo encima de la mesa de la cocina, Yoh hizo su camino de vuelta a la sala. Mirando fugazmente a la televisión y sonriendo al ver la atención de Anna acaparada por una de las mismas novelas con las que Hikaru solía torturarlo, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los sillones mientras se reacomodaba sus audífonos.

Después de unos segundos de un silencio sólo roto por las constantes súplicas de la chica de la telenovela, Anna miró por el rabillo del ojo al chico que golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo al compás de la música.

---

"_Anna ga daisuki da. Si tú quieres, podemos procurar descubrir juntos lo que siento... por ti"_

---

Anna dejó que sus pensamientos volasen a la noche anterior, a la voz de Yoh a través de la puerta y que recordase cada una de las emociones que su pequeño discurso trajo a su corazón. Emociones que jamás había sentido con nadie y por nadie.

Anna conocía bien las reglas generales de una confesión amorosa. De hecho, en sus tiempos de estudiante universitaria sus amigas se había encargado de ponerla al corriente de todo: el chico confiesa, la chica llora y después llega un momento embarazoso considerable hasta que la susodicha confiesa que siente lo mismo por el galán.

Ahora ella veía una nueva variante al asunto.

NO había habido parte embarazosa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Anna tomó uno de los flequillos de la cobija y comenzó a juguetear con ellos, todo lo referente a la novela olvidado momentáneamente.

Cuando pensaba en ello, la situación que estaba viviendo no era en lo absoluto tensa, al contrario, se sentía extrañamente bien. El hecho de que Yoh estuviese en su departamento tarareando distraído una melodía aún después de todo lo que le había dicho hace apenas unas horas no se sentía mal.

Y el hecho de que ella no le hubiese dado una respuesta directa tampoco parecía importar demasiado.

Para la abogada era como una ecuación simple: eran Yoh y ella y el mundo no existía. Parecían no haber reglas mientras él estuviese allí para hacerla sentir bien.

La asustaba.

Anna había estado despierta aún mucho después de que Yoh se marchase con la promesa de que él la visitaría si podía. Sus pensamientos le habían impedido rendirse ante el sueño: ecos de las palabras de Yoh rebotando en su mente mientras que la sensación de haber estado una vez más en brazos de Yoh traía una dolorosa felicidad a su corazón.

Estaba asustada porque eran cosas completamente desconocidas para ella.

Mientras permanecía en su cama y miraba las sombras que se desdibujaban en el techo de su habitación, Anna había ponderado metódicamente su situación: tenía que darle una respuesta a Yoh... tenía que darse una respuesta a ella misma, pero no había encontrado una que tuviese sentido para ella.

Anna Kyouyama había sabido toda su vida tomar decisiones. Anna Kyouyama había estado siempre en control.

Pero había bastado la presencia de un chico para desbaratar todo su auto control.

'_Si tu quieres..._'

Eso había dicho Yoh. Le había dado la opción de devolver o no sus sentimientos, pero esa simple frase encerraba muchos otros significados de los cuales Anna tenía muy presente.

Yoh con eso le había dado a entender que ella tenía la libertad de aceptar o no, pero que esos sentimientos siempre estarían presentes, fuera cual fuera su respuesta.

Anna se sintió sonrojar y se obligó a volver su atención a la pantalla del televisor mientras observaba como Yoh la miraba y luego sonreía.

Y en turno, ella sonreía también.

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Yoh le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que ella hacía lo correcto.

"¿A qué se debe la visita?" preguntó la chica, su voz sonando ronca y extraña aún a sus propios oídos.

"Etto... quería verte" contestó Yoh mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo.

"¿Y?" preguntó ella, moviendo una mano por encima de su hombro para indicarle que continuase.

"Y... que tenía que traerte algo" levantándose repentinamente, fue a la cocina.

Segundos después, Anna podía oír los pasos de Yoh arrastrándose nuevamente a la sala. Volteando fugazmente, vio como el chico se desplomaba sobre uno de los sillones más cercanos al suyo y la miraba, en sus ojos castaños reflejándose claramente una batalla interna. Tomando el control remoto, Anna bajo el volumen y procuró volver toda su atención al chico que se esforzaba por formar palabras coherentes.

¿Cómo se le había siquiera ocurrido hacer esto?

¿_Por qué_ debía ser tan difícil hablarle a Anna?

¿Qué no había practicado su discurso a lo largo de la mañana?

Arqueando una ceja, la abogada esperó lo más pacientemente posible, a la vez lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Yoh de 'no me hagas perder más tiempo sagrado de telenovela o buscaré el método más rápido y doloroso para sacarte la información'

"Verás Anna... esta mañana me dieron una noticia en la estación... que en realidad no era una noticia porque se supone que se hace todos los años, pero yo siempre la olvido y..." Yoh detuvo su discurso para tomar aire y ver como Anna comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Encogiéndose de hombros y preparándose para lo peor, el chico sacó de detrás de su espalda un sobre y se lo entregó a la abogada para que lo inspeccionara "En la estación vamos a tener una 'reunión navideña' y me preguntaba si... si querrías venir..." cerrando los ojos preparado para un segundo impacto de la sandalia, Yoh dejó que su frase quedase suspendida en el aire.

Alargando el brazo para tomar el sobre, Anna sintió que al menos no era la única miserable de la ciudad que tenía que asistir a esos eventos: a diferencia de la suya, la tarjeta que Anna sostenía en sus manos parecía haber sido hecha con la misma habilidad de varios niños de primaria aunque niños que poseían tecnología de escáner. Varios dibujos de pinos y caramelos en forma de bastón decoraban los bordes mientras que la letra en color dorado aparecía un poco desgarbada. El mensaje, con menos palabras grandiosas aunque mucho más sinceras que la que había recibido en la oficina, la invitaba a una reunión en la estación de radio.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa, Anna alzó la tarjeta y llamó la atención de Yoh moviéndola de un lado a otro "Bastante casera" comentó mientras pasaba su mirada por la posdata en la que estaba subrayado con grandes líneas rojas que iba a haber muchas naranjas y música.

Yoh rió con ganas mientras sentía que su nerviosismo pasaba una vez dicha la noticia "Las hacemos nosotros allá en la estación; Ryu y los demás dibujan, yo escribo el mensaje y Manta hace las correcciones y lo pasa todo a su computadora" explicó Yoh, una nota de orgullo en su voz.

"Ya veo..."

"Entonces... ¿Quieres venir¡va a ser divertido, va a haber música y juegos y mucha comida hecha por Tamao" agregó Yoh, seguro de que eso convencería a Anna para ir.

"No digas..." replicó Anna mirando por última vez la tarjeta "Esta bien. Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer..." deteniéndose un momento para observar como Yoh daba pequeños saltitos de alegría sobre uno de sus mejores cojines, bajó la vista para ver la fecha del evento "Hoy" agregó.

"¡Perfecto! No te vas a arrepentir, ya lo verás" dijo Yoh antes de correr a la cocina, tomar su abrigo y luego volver a la sala para sonreírle a Anna "¡Te espero... ehm... te esperamos allá!" corrigió y se dirigió a la puerta con Anna siguiéndolo con la mirada. Deteniéndose antes de abrirla, Yoh se volteó a ver a Anna y luego a ver la ventana "¿Crees que llegaría más rápido si...?" Yoh preguntó a nadie en particular mientras suspiraba resignado ante la amenaza de las escaleras.

* * *

Anna lanzó un bufido de frustración a falta de tener _algo_ a lo que golpear.

Mientras la abogada recorría calle tras calle en su vehículo en medio de una nevada moderada se preguntaba a sí misma en qué había estado pensando cuando acepto ir a la tonta 'reunión navideña'.

Ya ella debía saber lo que conllevaban esas 'reuniones'.

Mirando en varias direcciones el mapa que le había hecho Pilika, quién a según de su hermano sabía dónde quedaba la estación, Anna apretó los dientes, abrió la ventanilla y botó el pedazo de papel por la ventana.

No había caso al tratar de sacarle sentido a ese montón de trazos: más de uno parecían cruzarse y llevar al mismo lugar dando vueltas zigzagueantes que Anna sabía NO existían en Tookyoo.

Yoh _debía_ saber que lo más educado era dar la _dirección_ cuando invitas a alguien a un lugar desconocido.

Ya le haría saber cómo se da una.

Deteniéndose ante un semáforo, Anna tamborileó sus dedos sobre el volante, mirando las calles repletas de luces y los patios de la casas cubiertos de adornos navideños. Cuando la luz hubo cambiado a verde, la abogada siguió su camino.

Pocos minutos y mucha paciencia después, la zona le comenzaba a sonar vagamente familiar a lo que Pilika había descrito: grandes casas que se alineaban una tras otra a los lados de calles amplias y semi vacías por la hora y un poco más adelante, un edificio pequeño se alzaba por encima de todas ellas, la gran antena que había en la azotea un vigilante silente frente al sol poniente. Felicitándose internamente, Anna buscó un lugar para aparcar, detuvo el auto y se miró en el espejo retrovisor mientras intentaba domar unos mechones rebeldes de cabello dorado.

Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa.

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a las mariposas que comenzaban a levantar vuelo en su estómago, tomó su cartera y salió del auto.

_Quien diría_, se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba hasta un portón, _que yo, Anna Kyouyama, asistiría a dos fiestas de éstas en un solo año. Prometo que el próximo me jubilo, optaré por estar incidentalmente enferma_, agregó por último sonriendo ante su propia idea. Tan concentrada estaba en formular desde ya su extraña y tropical enfermedad, que se sorprendió a sí misma bañada en la luz de un pasillo, mucho antes de tener verdadera conciencia de haber entrado.

Anna se detuvo y comenzó a observar sus alrededores, la música abriéndose paso alegremente desde algún lugar cercano a ella: encontró grandes carteleras adornando las paredes, fotos, panfletos y avisos adornando su superficie. Varios afiches estaban galantemente ordenados en filas mientras que en un pequeño rincón una gran cartulina exhibía lo que parecían firmas. Sillas demasiado cómodas para ser dignas de estar en un pasillo de espera salpicaban el rodapié mientras que múltiples guirnaldas caían desordenadas del techo, despeinándola a cada paso que daba.

_Bueno... esto es... refrescantemente diferente_, pensó la chica mientras se detenían ante un papel en que en letras grandes se leía '**Chiste del Día**'. En comparación con la fiesta a la que había asistido hace apenas unas horas, este edificio le resultaba totalmente diferente: la falta de gente con sonrisas falsas y el ambiente formal lo hacía mucho más acogedor.

"¿Te gusta?"

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, la abogada dio media vuelta para encontrar a Yoh parado detrás de ella, su camisa blanca completamente desabotonada y arremangada desordenadamente, sonriendo mientras una guirnalda colgaba de uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Y Anna una vez más se encontró sumisa, reflejando en parte la sonrisa brillante del chico.

"No está mal..." respondió vagamente mientras inconscientemente alargaba su mano y procedía a quitar la guirnalda. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, Anna la tiró rápidamente al suelo y desvió la mirada.

"¡Lo decoramos todos nosotros!" exclamó emocionado Yoh mientras avanzaba y le tomaba la mano a ella y comenzaba a guiarla por el intrincado laberinto que formaban los pasillos "El árbol está en el estudio porque Ryu insistió en ponerles cupidos rosa y Manta pensó que eso no se vería bien en la entrada..." reflexionó el chico mientras disfrutaba la corriente eléctrica que parecía salir de la mano de Anna y recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Encantador" murmuró la chica, su vista en la mano de Yoh, cuyos dedos comenzaban a abrirse paso a través de los suyos propios.

"¡Tadaima!(2)" comenzó a saludar Yoh mientras abría de par en par una puertas dobles y hacía entrar a Anna.

Alrededor de la mesa de grabación, ocho cabezas se levantaron y la chica pudo sentir como ocho pares de ojos pasaban de verla a ella, a Yoh, a sus manos entrelazadas. De un tirón las soltó mientras se quitaba el abrigo de la manera más ostentosa posible, evitando que alguien viese sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"Yoh- kun, pensamos que te habías dado a la fuga"

"Gomen Manta, pero es que estaba esperando a Anna"

La susodicha bajó la vista hasta un lugar cercano a su cintura: allí, saludándola desde las profundidades, se hallaba el chico más pequeño que ella hubiese visto en su vida, sin embargo sabía que bajo su cara infantil y el cabello color arena se escondía uno de los mejores empresarios de todo Japón: Oyamada Manta.

"¡Soo!(3) ¿Es Kyouyama- san, o me equivoco?" saludó el hombrecillo ofreciéndole su mano junto con una sonrisa, agregando antes de que Anna pudiese preguntar "He escuchado de sus talentos legales... además de otros adjetivos" dijo Manta, dando una mirada furtiva a su mejor amigo que se limitó a reír.

"¿Entonces sería Oyamada Manta?... tengo mis fuentes de información. Yoroshiku desu(4)" respondió al saludo la abogada, aclarando con sus ojos que no tenían intenciones de cruzar más palabras por esa noche a lo que Manta se limitó a retroceder mientras reía nerviosamente.

"¿No nos vas a presentar Yoh- san?" preguntó una voz desde una de las esquinas.

"¡Sí! Anna ellos son los demás. Minna(5) ella es Anna, la conocí en el parque" agregó el chico mientras tomaba una galleta de la mesa.

"¡Qué clase de presentación es esa Yoh- danna!" exclamó un hombre alto con el peinado más pasado de moda que Anna hubiese visto antes, sin contar el atuendo "Mucho gusto, Umemiya Ryuonosuke, para servirle" agregó Ryu haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a la abogada.

"Uhm..." se limitó a decir Anna mientras procuraba buscar con la mirada una posible arma contra él.

"¡Para servirte con el meñique!" agregó de repente una segunda voz, saliendo de entremedio de Anna y Ryu. De la misma estatura de Yoh y su afro bamboleándose peligrosamente el chico acompañó su propio chiste levantando el meñique y haciendo las veces de servirle el té a alguien antes de que una chica llegase por detrás y lo golpeara por la cabeza.

"No le hagas caso, está frustrado con su vida; verás, su madre no lo quería, se llama 'Chocolove'" exclamó la recién llegada.

"La 've' es sólo por dar énfasis" se defendió Chocolove mientras era jaloneado por la parte de atrás de su camisa.

Anna miró como la chica se deshacía de Chocolove y la comenzaba a mirar malignamente antes de tener su mano hacia ella "Soy Hikaru, la compañera de cuarto de Yoh... y tu casamentera. Espero los honorarios" agregó guiñando un ojo mientras ambas se daban la mano.

"Así que tú eres la que lo sufre" dijo Anna en un tono de voz monótono, haciendo caso omiso de su último comentario.

"La única" respondió esta dando la media vuelta "Ella son Jeanne, nuestra locutora de las tardes y ella es Tamao, la _chef_ detrás de toda la comida que hace valer nuestros días de trabajo... Ése de allá es Silver que patrocina la mayoría de los concursos de la estación y aquél gigantón de allí es Amidamaru que es el genio detrás de la cabina de control" Hikaru señaló a cada persona mientras Anna hacía un saludo indiferente con la mano.

A medida que las horas pasaban, Anna encontró que mantener su compostura fría y distante cerca de aquellos personajes se comenzaba a hacer más y más difícil. Si bien su primera impresión de que parecían niños de primaria había dado en el blanco y que había una razón tras la cual el cartel de los chistes era tan reducido, la atención que Yoh le daba constantemente, las risas de Tamao ante las bromas de Chocolove, la forma en que todos se negaban a verla instalarse en una esquina obscura y apartada la hacía sentir...

Cálida.

Al final de la noche cuando ya gran parte de la comida había sido devorada y el cansancio comenzaba a relucir en los rostros de las personas y después de una _larga_ sesión de villancicos a capela, uno a uno, todos comenzaron a despedirse.

"¿Te vas ya?" Yoh preguntó mientras en sus ojos brillaba distintivamente la súplica de un niño pequeño que se niega a ir a dormir.

"Tamao ya se va y creo que tu todavía tienes... _cosas_ que hacer por aquí... a solas, así que sí, ya me voy Yoh- kun, tú puedes quedarte con la conciencia tranquila" replicó Hikaru mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos y a voltear hacia la puerta, preocupada de que Tamao se fuera y ella quedase perdida a mitad de la noche entre la nieve.

"¿En verdad?" volvió a preguntar Yoh esperanzado.

"Seguro, pero... mañana haces la limpieza de toda la casa: no puedes esperar que yo me pierda toda tu historia de romance navideña sin un precio¿ne¡Nos vemos en la casa!" se despidió Hikaru de Yoh y de Anna, ahora los únicos ocupantes de la habitación antes de darle el signo de la victoria a su compañero y de apagar las luces del salón, dejándolos iluminados sólo por las luces multicolores que adornaban la estancia.

Anna se derrumbó en un silla y miró a su alrededor y sintiendo como las mariposas volvían con más intensidad aún a su estómago.

"¿Te divertiste?" preguntó Yoh acercándose a ella y sentándose en la silla contigua.

"Pudo estar peor" contestó la chica mientras mantenía su vista en una de las esquinas donde las luces siempre cambiantes de un árbol bailaban ante ella.

Yoh sonrió nervioso mientras a su vez miraba el árbol también, las luces moviéndose al mismo ritmo de sus pensamientos.

_¿Ahora qué?_

Ambos estaban solos y la música de fondo era lo único que evitaba que un silencio embarazoso los aplastara por completo. Yoh se movió incómodo en su silla, totalmente consciente de que esto era lo que él había deseado toda la noche: un momento, aunque fuese un segundo, solos él y Anna, pero algo había resultado mal en su deseo: Anna parecía estar muy lejos de allí y el chico no podía decir si era por estar aburrida o por estar pensando en otra cosa.

Aunque cualquiera de las dos era una mala opción.

"Ehm... Anna..." comenzó Yoh, dejando la frase suspendida mientras trataba de buscar algo que decir.

Por su parte, Anna pasaba por uno de los peores momentos de su vida: se sentía tan bien como mal. Sentía que había llegado el momento de dar una respuesta formal a Yoh. Sabía que era el momento adecuado para decir lo que sentía, pero ella seguía sin estar segura de sus sentimientos.

No sabía qué pensar.

Escuchando su nombre, volteó a ver a Yoh quien jugueteaba con sus dedos índices. Allí iluminado por el tenue resplandor de las luces de los árboles, Yoh le pareció completamente irreal. Anna se encontró siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como en un trance, un peculiar sentimiento abriéndose paso en su corazón en un segundo eterno...

"Anna ¿quisieras...?" comenzó a preguntar Yoh, respirando profundo. Cerrando los ojos para darse más valor, se levantó y se colocó frente a Anna, extendiendo su mano derecha "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía solo, Anna extendió su mano, tomando la de Yoh y tomando conciencia de cómo una sonrisa, la más sincera desde hace mucho tiempo, se habría paso en su rostro "Hai"

Yoh, también sonriendo, ayudó a Anna a incorporarse y la llevó al centro de la habitación, rodeándola inseguro con sus brazos y sin dejar de mirar las profundidades de los ojos azabache de la abogada. Al compás de la melodía, Yoh la guió, meciendo sus cuerpos lenta y pausadamente.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración en cuanto Anna comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Yoh, sintiendo como una chispa comenzaba a arder dentro de ellos, calentando hasta el último ápice de su ser, juntos.

Yoh sintió sus hombros relajarse mientras el aroma intoxicante de Anna le penetraba. Cabellos dorados cayendo en cascada frente a él, Yoh Asakura se sintió caer en un abismo el cual deseaba que nunca se terminase.

El universo, la vida entera, les regalaba la eternidad para ellos, siempre y cuando estuviesen así, sus almas fusionadas, dueñas del tiempo, en un momento sagrado, único.

"Otra vez" murmuró Anna, sintiendo cómo sus manos que descansaban sobre el pecho de Yoh comenzaban a subir lentamente, entrelazándose finalmente en su cuello.

"¿Otra vez qué?" preguntó el chico en su voz más baja, cuidando de hacer estar el sutil velo de magia que los envolvía.

"Juré que nunca más le iba a dar mi corazón a nadie" comenzó Anna, alzando la mirada y buscando los ojos de Yoh "Me lo juré a mi misma pero llegaste tú y sin darme cuenta fuiste deshaciendo una a una las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo había construido. Una vez y otra, cuando intentaba sacarte de mis pensamientos tus ojos regresaban a mí y era lo único que podía ver. Cuando llamaba al silencio, tu voz acudía y me acompañaba. Cuando lo que quería era ser débil por un momento tu sonrisa era mi único escudo en contra de la realidad" continuó Anna sintiendo la sombra de una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios "Cuando quería gritar de desesperación tu nombre salía de mis labios ¿por qué?" preguntó Anna, aferrando con más fuerza el cuello de Yoh, una sed de respuesta mezclándose con el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos "¿por qué?" preguntó más insistentemente en un susurro casi inaudible.

Yoh sintió como pieza por pieza, su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse ante la mirada de Anna, llena de tristeza "Anna yo..." logró decir Yoh, intentando mantener su voz lo más estable posible "Yo entiendo. Nunca estuviste obligada a nada. Yo... te amo más allá de un sí o un no. Estaré allí por ti aún si me necesitas como si no. Disculpa si te hice sufrir, nunca quise que eso pasara..."

"Yoh no baka" le reprendió suavemente Anna "Ayúdame. Ayúdame a entenderme. Tú, que has sido la excepción a todas mis reglas, acompáñame a descubrir este sentimiento porque... tengo miedo... de hacerlo sola..." sintiendo cómo dos lágrimas caía de sus mejillas, Anna enterró la cara en la camisa de Yoh, apenada de su llanto y su falta de fuerzas para decir tres palabras tan simples.

"Nantokanaru" levantando el mentón de Anna con su mano derecha, Yoh miró dentro de sus ojos. Tenía que buscar una forma, una manera de decirle a Anna, de asegurarle que él estaba allí para ella y que si era necesario, se embarcaría en el más peligroso de los viajes tan sólo para verla sonreír, para ver en sus ojos aquél brillo que hacía que su corazón le doliese.

Tentativo, Yoh se inclinó, sus pensamientos congelados en cuanto sintió los labios de Anna debajo de los suyos, el sabor de las lágrimas mezclándose sutilmente mientras Anna se dejaba llevar por la sensación de desaparecer y el beso se volvía más apasionado. Separándose lentamente y sintiendo el aliento caliente del otro en sus mejillas mientras jadeaban levemente, mechones de cabello cobrando vida propia mientras se confundía en uno solo.

"Fallé a mi propio juramento" confesó Anna mientras Yoh la atraía en un abrazo "atashi no kokoro wa... itsumademo... anata no(5)"

* * *

_Hola! Hey! Sigo con vida!_

_DISCULPEN la tardanza! –-Patricia se postra en el suelo y llora desconsolada-- pero la vida no me ha tratado bien en éstas últimas semanas! Verán, además de que la musa se dio a la fuga y no pude escribir ni mi nombre (se nota a través de todo este capítulo... excepto en la parte final que salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba) me dio un yeyo en la rodilla porque se me hinchó no-sé-qué ligamento y ahora tengo un bonito bultito que duele en la rodilla izquierda. Después vinieron los problemas familiares y LUEGO problemas de conexión, sin contar que mi antivirus caducó y tuve que bajar otro... así que... verán por qué del retraso..._

_Ahora que ya di mis excusas... qué si me dicen cómo está el capítulo! Horrible? Demasiado fuera de personaje? Demasiado romance sin sentido? La gramática y/o narrativa estuvo pobre? Yo no estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo pero ya era hora que les cumpliera con el capítulo!.. ahora... qué tal esas notas?_

_1) '_Kowaii da_' es el adjetivo en japonés para 'miedo' la traducción sería como 'qué miedo' o 'da miedo'. Creo que ya lo dije pero igual... '_da_' es la forma informal del verbo '_desu_' que es el verbo 'ser' en español._

_2) '_Tadaima_'... también creo que ya apareció pero nunca está de más, ne?. Es la expresión que usan los japoneses para anunciar su llega, por lo general a su casa o a un sitio del cual tuvieron que irse y están regresando._

_3) '_Soo_' es una expresión que equivaldría a '¡Cierto!'_

_4) '_Yoroshiku desu_' bueno, es también una expresión pero tiene muchas formas diferentes, dependiendo del grado de educación que se use al hablar y significa _'Mucho gusto_'. Aquí Anna está siendo un tanto distante sin ser altamente respetuosa y usa una forma corta, pero la hay larga ('Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu' o 'Doozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu'), por ejemplo._

_5) _'Minna_' o '_Mina_' es la palabra para 'todos', se refiere a un grupo de personas. Muy usada por allá._

_6) Jojojo la frase de la 'hora de la verdad'! '_atashi no kokoro wa... itsumademo... anata no' _Es la forma en que pienso Anna admitiría sus sentimientos, cara a cara con Yoh, es decir, muy... ahm... sutilmente. Quiere decir 'Mi corazón... por siempre... es tuyo' _

_Y bien, pasemos a los _reviews_! No puedo creer su apoyo al capítulo número quince, en serio se los agradezco y me quedo sin palabras ante las bellezas de personas que son todas y cada una de estas personas... lo más seguro que es habré perdido lectores con toda esta espera pero... sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día y los esperaré ansiosas igualmente!_

Zahia vlc: _--Patricia deja el bolígrafo con el que está trabajando y voltea-- Bienvenida a mi mundo de locura y pretensión-de-que-Mankin-es-mío! Jojojo! Gracias por tu _review_! Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Pensé que me iba a tener que dar a la fuga por lo del beso con Hao pero veo que me han perdonado! ; Gracias en verdad por tus palabras! Te invito un helado pero no le digas nada a Manta o nos quedamos sin helado que valga! . --Patricia saca dos potes de helado y le brinda uno--_

Minamo: _Jojojo! Sí! Fue una de esas frases que la musa me trae a la cabeza así, de repente y me enamoré de la imagen de Yoh rodando la naranja por todo el pasillo! Es tan él... jojojo! No quería causarte deficiencia de corazón con la confesión del primo! Pero lo admito como una gran bono! A decir verdad no estaba muy segura de que estuviese haciéndolo bien pero por tu reacción me parece que no me desvié del buen camino y mantuve al chico con su forma de ser medio- intacta! Arigatoo! Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo!_

itnuzi desli: _Ya lo sé! Yo también creía que el momento del romance verdadero entre esos dos no iban a llegar pero ellos –-señala con un dedo acusador a la pareja que está discutiendo en una esquina por un programa de T.V. sobre artistas-- son personajes muy difíciles para trabajar! . así que la historia misma no me dejó poner el romance perfecto sino hasta ahora, pero aguántalo que allí vienen más paros de insulina! Ojalá te vaya bien en tus exámenes (o para cualquier otra cosa horrible para la que los sin corazón de tus maestros te hayan mandado a estudiar) Ja na!_

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': _ehm... debo tomar eso como que el capítulo quedo tan bien como para que te hubiese quedado sin palabras? Esperemos! Traté de poner a un Hao una tanto más dulce, y no tan impositivo como los anteriores! Después de todo estamos en la época de la Navidad y el positivismo es contagioso, no? Y eso de las frases... no las elijo yo! en serio! Es que tengo una musa que si bien se dedica a ser un tanto vaga es excepcional con esto de las frases profundas! –Patricia mira a su hada de la inspiración largamente—sabes? Es la historia misma la que me transmite los pensamientos de los personajes, así que supongo que por eso es que pegan tan bien con el momento! Y está el hecho de que tengo que dar lo mejor por mis lectores y amigas! Nos hablamos entonces... chocolate? –Patricia saca una barra y le ofrece un poco a Claudia después de tomar un pedazo y comenzar a comerlo--_

Hakaba: _LO SIENTO! En serio! Sé que soy una escritora sádica y malvada! .- aunque no quería que tuviese un paro cardíaco!... pero supongo que eso es en parte bueno porque me hace pensar que en serio te gustó el capítulo, lo cual me alivia y me hace querer dar lo mejor de mi genio malvado para le próx. capítulo! –-Patricia saca unas hojas de papel de su mega escritorio y comienza a abanicarse-- jojo! Ahora me haces parecer un tomate! Con toda sinceridad me parecía que algunas de las frases estaban súper fuera de lugar! Pero veo que te gustaron y eso hace que pueda dormir más tranquila. Gracias por tu _review_, me alegraste lo que resta de la noche antes de ir a dormir (puedes estar segura de que tuve sueños muy bonitos!) Hakaba- san doomo arigatoo! Dewa mata!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _en serio te gustó la declaración de Yoh! Yay! La felicidad me invade porque no estaba segura de haberla hecho lo suficientemente 'cuchi' como para hacerle justicia al primo! Me haces ruborizar con eso de decir que soy una experta! Claro que no! Yo soy una principiante en esto de japonés y capaz estoy cometiendo muchos errores, pero no puedo evitarlo: cuando imagino a Yoh le imagino hablando en japonés... además que encuentro este fascinante idioma la mar de interesante y muy romántico! Suena tan cuchi! Pero si quieres tomar apuntes... ehm... pues adelante, así te luces frente a tus amigos y familiares! .- y no creo ser la mejor de por aquí... hay muchos buenos autores por allí a los que ni les llego a los talones pero gracias por el apoyo! Lo tomaré siempre en cuenta para tener muchas ganas de escribir y ofrecerles un _fic_ de calidad! -–Patricia se coloca sus lentes y se arremanga, toma un lápiz que deja suspendido sobre una hoja de papel-- ahora sólo tengo que reunirme con todos a ver cómo hacemos el próx. capítulo! Nos vemos en ése entonces (si no es que antes por algún milagro en msn!) Ja mata ne!_

akari-aoi: _--Patricia sale al escenario hecha un tomate y hace un GRAN reverencia-- Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto la parte de Anna y de que te haya emocionado! Es un honor el poder escribir para personas tan lindas y de bono poder transmitirle los sentimientos de los personajes! Y.Y me siento realizada! Jojo! Y me imaginé que a algunas personas no les gustaría el beso con Hao pero eso ya lo había planeado mi mente maquiavélica desde un principio! E imagina si le robabas a Yoh a la pobre Anna! Habría que agarrar y que ella te lo robara a ti y esta historia sería muy rebuscada! No hay de qué! Mi intención siempre fue hacer Yoh/Anna porque hace una pareja... sino perfecta muy '_pittari_' como dirían los japoneses: que encajan. Sus personalidades los hacen verse tan armoniosos juntos... además que ya era hora de que saliera a flote estos sentimientos, ne? Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo! Ja mata!_

Verito.S: _--Patricia se le guinda a llorar en el hombro—yo te entiendo! Lo sé! Yo nos gran fan de los AU, sin embargo permiten una gran flexibilidad a la hora de hacer los personajes y crear situaciones y puedes, como bono, ponerlos en momentos tan románticos! Y claro que mi primo es dulce! Si él es la cosa más bella de por éstos lados (pero no le digas nada a mi primo Syaoran que comienzan los celos! .-) quién no quisiera a alguien tan atento a su lado! Gracias por tu _review_ que me alegró muchísimo el día! Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo! Ja mata ne!_

fernanda: _--Patricia asoma la cabeza por encima de todos los libros que hay esparcidos en su escritorio e inmediatamente la vuelve a esconder-- oh fernanda- san! Cómo me has hecho sonrojar esta vez! Si hasta Jun vino y me preguntó si tenía fiebre! Bueno, además que tu _review_ me hizo reír bastante! En serio crees que el capítulo estuvo 'perfecto'? hay tantas cosas que le cambiaría ahora que lo vuelvo a releer... pero confiaré en ti! Siempre me quedo con la duda 'lo habré hecho bien o no?" pero tus comentarios bellos siempre me suben mi ya exagerado autoestima! Gracias por todo! Realmente sabes cómo subir el ánimo, ne? Me esforzaré aún más para que sigan quedando todos los capítulos que siguen 'perfectos'! Ja mata ne! Y un GRAN abrazo! ARIGATOO!_

Hikaru-Hoshi: _OMEDETOO! Feliz cumpleaños 125 para tu ciudad! Ehm aunque tu _review_ no es el 125 me haré la loca y pensaré que si lo fue, vale? Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Jojo! Eres la prueba de fuego para esta pobre autora! A mi también me encanta como escribes y me fascina tu forma de ser y el hecho de que algún día nos vamos a presentar mutuamente en otra realidad que no sea la de msn! . guardemos esperanza de que nuestras finanzas mejores! Y por supuesto! Cuando Anna no nos esté viendo nos escabullimos por allí y te lo presento, okis? Dewa mata Moo chan! Gracias por el _review

GabR: _Sí! Es el más largo! Todo un record para esta humilde escritora! En serio, es la cosa de una pieza más grande que he escrito, supongo que sí he mejorado! Bueno eso de lástima por Hao... es una consecuencia de su papel en el _fic_! Después de que casi todos me han pedido su cabeza... supongo que tampoco está mal algo de simpatía por el muy... muy... por él .-. Claro! Yoh y Anna se van a quedar juntitos al final de _fic _así que no hay por qué preocuparse! No hace falta mostrarse agresivas! Puedes quedarte tranquila en ese aspecto. JOJOJO! Bueno, los _spoilers_ siempre son a libre interpretación y fíjate! Casi acertaste sólo que para este capítulo donde Yoh- kun sí que baila con Annita! Aunque sí imaginé que NADIE pensaría en que Hao estuviese allí y fuera a actuar de ese modo... y no sabes cuánto me costó para que no perdiera esa actitud de 'malo- maloso' como dice una amiga mía! Pero en verdad me hace muy feliz saber que el capítulo superó tus expectativas porque quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo! Oh nada muy interesante es mi vida: japonés dos días a la semana, escribir un rato, dormir hasta tarde en la mañana (nada interesante pero muy productivo .) y ver televisión u oír música! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ja na!_

Kamimura: _No puedo creer que en serio te tomaras la molestia de pararte tan temprano para leer este _fic_! ERES LO MÁXIMO! Me haces quedar más roja que un tomate! Y me alegro de que te haya gustado la sandía! Es que ese día hacía un calor por aquí! Yo sé, lo de Yoh y Anna parecía que nunca iba a suceder pero... el drama. Todo se resume en mi gusto sádico por el drama! .- Y me sorprende! Después de que casi todo el mundo me pidiese la cabeza de Hao ahora casi todos se sienten mal por él! Jojo! Pero tenías razón: se lo merece! Por fastidiarle la vida a mi primo! Mi dulce venganza! MUAHAHAHAHA! Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado porque es la parte romántica de la cuestión! Ahora SÍ fue el beso que todos me pedían .-. Ja mata ne!_

punkblondie7: _JOJOJO! Tiene mi voto! Seguro!... ehm.. . me dejaste con una gran interrogante: en tu colegio hay personas que también leen el _fic_! Y que le están haciendo propaganda a las actualizaciones! SANTA CACHUCHA! Me tienes aquí sonrojada a potencias inimaginables! Gracias por el apoyo y por 'sacrificar valiosas horas de clase' --Patricia mira hacia otro lado mientras el sarcasmo queda en el aire—por leer esta locura mía! Voy a estar pendiente de tu _fic_ ya lo verás! Pero es que ando que casi ni me meto en Internet! Todo es culpa de japonés . . Me esforzaré aún más para el próx. capítulo, ya lo verás! Adiosín!_

Zilia K: _--Patricia se detiene de explicarles un cambio en el guión a Jun y a Anna... que está sólo en espíritu porque no se la ve por ninguna parte ¬¬-- Hey! Holita! No hay lío! Lo importante es que tomaste tiempo de tu agenda para darle a esta humilde escritora –Patricia le tira un zapato a la cabeza a Yoh que pregunta '¿Cuándo ha sido Patricia humilde?'—un _review_! Siempre estoy feliz de saber que hay alguien que en serio sigue este _fic_ desde el principio aunque no sea la gran cosa! Y también soy _fan_ empedernida del Yoh/Anna porque es la mejor pareja de _anime_, en serio! No digo que haya otras muy buenas rondando por allí (_hint hint_: Goten y yo !) pero es que las personalidades de esos dos son tan... parecidas. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy segura de que me entiendes: los dos son definitivamente el uno para el otro y el lazo se les nota hasta en el _manga_ donde Yoh es un sublevado y vive peleando con Anna! Simplemente hacen '_click_'!. Bueno nos estaremos viendo en los próx. capítulos y no te preocupes por no dejar _review_ que aunque me he vuelto recientemente adicta a ellos sé que las personas tienen cosas más importantes para su tiempo (aunque si me dejas uno... yo no me quejo! .-) UN MILLONSOTE POR TUS PALABRAS! Y... ehm... toma estos dulces de naranja, me los regaló Yoh! –Patricia busca en su bolsillo y se los tiene—Ja mata ne!_

stfycute: _JOJOJO! Bueno, verás, mi política es que actualizo una vez por semana (le da el tiempo suficiente a mi musa para recuperarse de agotar las ideas por capítulo!) pero como me lo sigan pidiendo voy a tener que renovar mis políticas! Siempre hay espacio para el mejoramiento personal, no? Me fascina que te haya gustado este modesto _fic_ y espero verte más seguido por aquí. Y puedes estar tranquila: yo tampoco soy muy buena respondiendo _reviews _así que estamos a la mano! Por eso es que repito tantas veces 'gracias'.. así que... GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de darme tu comentario! Me ayuda mucho y le ayuda también a mi musa de la inspiración a renovarse más rápido! Ja mata ne!_

SandriAnge: _Konnichiwa! Jojo! Sí, creo que es una manera muy romántica de conocerse: estás deprimida, entras en una tienda y cuando rozas tu mano con el primer desconocido tu corazón te dice que él es el indicado! Lástima que a tan poco porcentaje de las chicas del mundo le pase! Pero por algo tenemos la literatura y Shaman King! Weee! Procuraré seguir dando todo de mi por brindarte un buen _fic_ y por que te siga encantando, porque me encanta de que te encante –Patricia voltea para ver a Horo que mira detenidamente lo que escribe en la pantalla diciendo 'no te confundes escribiendo estas cosas?'—Nos espasmo viendo entonces, Dewa mata!_

annita-fic katrea: _Pues bienvenida entonces a este mundo de caos y locura -–Patricia hace una reverencia y obligada a todo el _cast_ a hacerla también—me alegro de que me dieras tu _review_ y de que el capítulo te haya gustado! Jojo! Ya sé que he tenido una seguidora más! WEEE! Sinceramente no me esperaba tener seguidores! Esto es tan bello! Jojo! Y tú qué crees? Que voy a dejar que el muy... tonto de Hao (por ponerlo sutil) no va a ver a este par en un momento íntimo de romance puro? NO! No soy tan benévola! Pero habrá que esperar para ese momento... calculamos por aquí como dos capítulos más, sabes? Para que le demos chance a la relación de los tórtolos de avanzar!. Ah! cierto, el '_hai_' provenía de Yoh! Estaba shokeado el pobre, hay que darle un respiro (Anna no se le medio declara a uno todos los días!) y pasarle el uso de un monosílabo para contestar, ne? Ja mata! Nos vemos! Quieres una naranja? –Patricia la toma de su bolsillo y se la da--_

Kakiyu-chan: _jojojo! Esperaba tu _review_! Aunque no esperé que fuera tan lindo! Hontoo ni arigatoo! Me hiciste reflexionar mucho sobre mis personajes con tus palabras porque me parece que diste justo en el blanco con Anna: no la intento hacer como una personaje ajeno a su humanidad, sino por el contrario, una chica como cualquiera que trata de mantener a flote su vida y con el carácter que ella tiene, no es tarea fácil! También me hiciste sonrojar! De hecho TODOS me han hecho sonrojar! Mis frases no son la gran cosa... aunque lo intento porque es Yoh y es Anna: son mi pareja favorita! Eso mismo procuré yo; que Yoh- kun hablase como es él, muy aniñado pero como todo un chico 'grande', es decir, desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que él sabía que llegar a Anna iba a ser difícil, sin contar que él no es bueno con las palabras! Me encanta de que te haya gustado el detalle de la canción: le iba tan bien al momento! Siempre contamos con _L'Arc en Ciel_ para las canciones tristes, ne? Me alegra saber que sientes que puedes hablar conmigo porque en serio puedes, de lo que quieras! Como diría Yoh- kun '_oira tachi wa tomodachi da_' somos amigas no? Puedes contar con esta escritora loca de aquí .- yo sé lo que son esas 'miradas' que te dan cuando dices que te gusta algo japonés! A mi me la han dado millares de veces, pero el orgullo siempre delante, ne? -–Patricia arrastra a Yoh por encima de la montaña de _scripts_ que tiene en su mega escritorio y él sonría saludando y diciendo '_Nantokanaru!_' antes de que volteen a ver a alguien que toca la puerta del estudio trayendo las flores-- MARGARITAS! -–Patricia corre a tomarlas mientras que todo el elenco la rodea y las ve, asombrados--- GRACIAS! Eres la mejor, sabías? Además de muy práctica! Las voy a conservar por siempre en mi habitación y se las enseñaré a Goten todas la noches y le diré que eres lo máximo! Y gracias a ellas procuraré trabajar aún más duro para llevarte romance de calidad vía okis? Ja mata ne tomodachi!_

anna15: _Holita! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos! Jojo! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Al principio no estaba muy segura del que si las situaciones hubiesen estado bien, pero tú tienes la palabra final! Jojo! Y claro que en este capítulo había Yoh/Anna... va a haber mucho de esos en todo lo que sigue mientras se van acercando más el uno al otro! Y por supuesto que Yoh es bello! Jojo! Si en la familia lo criamos para que fuera todo un galán! A decir verdad, eso corre de familia! Ya mi ego se puso a volar por los cielos! Pero sí, y Anna también es una chica genial, me parece que es uno de los personajes más profundo e intrigantes de Mankin, y que merece la profundidad debida en el _fic_! Nos estamos viendo en los próx. capítulos! –-Patricia toma unas chupetas que tiene escondidas en un cajón del escritorio y se las da-- toma! Espero que te gusten, pero no le digas a Manta dónde están, ne?_

_SANTA CATALINA! La verdad fue una sorpresa que me llegaran tantos _reviews_! En serio! No esperaba una respuesta tan cálida como esta y me han dejado como un tomate en época de cosecha, contando el hecho de que mi ego anda por los aires! GRACIAS! MIL GRACIAS por todo el apoyo! Me esforzaré el triple para traerles romance de calidad chicos y chicas! BESOS Y ABRAZOS! HONTOO NI ARIGATOO!_


	17. Amore

DISCLAIMER: Mankin y sus personajes, al igual que ciertos símbolos como la camioneta roja y la cadena de comida rápida 'PatchDonal's' no me pertenecen! Son de Takei- sama que no se termina de decidir de regalármelos.

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Diecisiete: Amore

Invierno: los pájaros no cantan, las personas están demasiado entumecidas como para hacer muchos ruido, en total, días perfectos para dormir. Sin embargo, la guerra continúa aún en las peores situaciones.

Colocándose la almohada en la cabeza y soltando gemido de frustración, la figura procedió a envolverse en todas las capas de sábanas posibles, en un intento inútil de ahogar el sonido de su rival.

_Maldito despertador._

Incólume ante las continuas amenazas de una de las mejores abogadas de la cuidad, el despertador de Anna Kyouyama prosiguió a anunciar a todo pulmón que era la hora saludable de levantarse por la mañana hasta que las amenazas se volvieron realidad y la almohada salió volando en dirección al aparato, haciéndolo trizas antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

Levantándose triunfante de la cama, Anna le dirigió una sonrisa malévola mientras recogía el arma del delito y se levantaba.

"Ganaste la batalla amigo, pero _yo_ gané la guerra" dijo con tono firme mientras se arreglaba su _yukata_ y se desperezaba.

Decidiendo que lo mejor para combatir el frío era una ducha, Anna buscó en su armario algo que ponerse y se dirigió lentamente al baño, dejando que su inconsciente la guiara a través de los pasillos hasta allí, mientras sus pensamientos regresaban el tiempo.

Anna se sentía como una niña a la que acababa de cumplírsele un deseo. Mientras sentía el suelo de madera de su departamento crujir suavemente bajo sus pies, dejó toda pretensión atrás mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y su mano libre subía hasta rozar sus labios.

Era como una chiquilla que hubiese presenciado un acto de magia.

Allí, aún persistente, la abogada podía sentir todavía el sabor del beso de Yoh. En sus oídos podías oír todavía la música con la que ambos habían bailado toda la noche, perdidos en la esencia del otro.

Anna se sentía extrañamente completa y eso sólo la hizo reír aún más.

Abriendo la puerta, ingresó al baño y dejó sus pertenencias en un lugar seguro antes de dirigirse a la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente corriera libre, salpicándola mientras abría la llave.

_Que poca vergüenza Anna, mírate en qué estado te encuentras¿qué fue de tu promesa?_, hizo eco la parte racional de ella mientras entraba en la ducha y se volteaba para que el agua cayera sobre su espalda.

_Decidí cancelarla_, se respondió así misma sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba.

Era cierto. Ya se lo había sospechado desde hace tiempo, que Yoh era la excepción a todas las reglas de su vida: una a una, todas las barreras que ella había construido alrededor de sus sentimientos, el chico las derribó con facilidad, abriéndose paso sin que ella se diera cuenta a su corazón.

Arqueando una ceja ante sus propios pensamientos, Anna bufó incrédulamente: eran líneas que parecían sacadas de la peor de las novelas de romance, pero cuanta verdad encerraban.

Suspirando se apresuró a terminar de bañarse, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina comprobando la hora.

9:00 a.m.

* * *

Anna ajustó nuevamente su bufanda y reacomodó su cartera que colgaba precariamente de su hombro derecho. Volteando a ambos lados y asegurándose de que era seguro, cruzó la calle, desviando su mirada al cielo plomizo. 

Nuevamente ¿por qué rayos había salido?

Levantando el borde de su guante izquierdo comprobó nuevamente la hora.

9:30 a.m.

Tenía más que tiempo de llegar.

Caminando distraída, Anna se dejó llevar por las hordas de gente que se paseaban las concurridas aceras de Tookyoo; era una época caótica y las personas caminaban fervientemente a sus trabajos, pensando el las vacaciones, las amas de casa compraban apresuradas detalles navideños mientras algunos estudiantes víctimas de sueño, corrían en un último intento de llegar temprano a sus últimas clases del año.

Levantando la vista, la chica escaneó sus alrededores hasta dar con una imponente figura que se levantaba a lo lejos. Resignada, apuró el paso.

Jamás había sido persona de dar regalos: le parecía algo tonto. Siendo la mujer siempre firme a sus creencias, Anna había crecido con la idea de que para demostrar cariño no hacen falta cosas materiales.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Armándose de valor y respirando profundamente ante la puerta, Anna dio los últimos pasos que la separaban del centro comercial e hizo una mueca de dolor en cuanto entró y vio el torbellino de gente que se movía en su interior.

Sirviéndose de sus miradas asesinas y de empujar a cuanto se le viniera enfrente, la abogada subió a los pisos superiores y al llegar observó a su alrededor; _lista o no Anna... allá vas_, pensó mientras se ponía en marcha a la primera vitrina.

Debía recordar regañar a Yoh por este sacrificio que estaba haciendo. Después de todo era su culpa que esa mañana se hubiese levantando tan temprano, con la estúpida idea de regalarle algo al chico.

Se sentía _en deuda_ con él.

Ella, Anna Kyouyama, se sentía que debía retribuir a alguien.

El mundo sí que era un lugar lleno de sorpresas.

Acercándose al panel de cristal, la abogada se inclinó y pasó la mirada por cada uno de los objetos, esperando encontrar uno con un cartel que dijere 'Regalo de Yoh. Cómprame' pero obviamente estaba pidiendo demasiado ya que ninguna de las finas camisas o corbatas que se desplegaban en ésa vitrina tenían ningún cartel alusivo al chico. Haciendo un sonido indefinido entre el fastidio y la desilusión, Anna se reincorporó y se paseó a lo largo del pasillo.

¿Qué le gustaría a Yoh?

Por extraño que pareciera, no se le venía nada a la mente excepto la premisa de que tenía que ser algo verdaderamente especial, algo digno de darle como un regalo...

"Algo como él..." dijo entre murmullos mientras se separaba de otra vitrina.

Era cierto, pero mientras la chica terminaba de recorrer su segundo pasillo de tiendas, la idea de darle un tarjeta se ganaba más y más su apoyo "No puede ser TAN difícil dar un regalo, por amor a Kami ¡es sólo comprar algo y envolverlo!"

* * *

Yoh sonrió mientras apagaba el micrófono y daba una mañana de trabajo por terminada. Separándose del susodicho micrófono y quitándose los audífonos se volvió a la cabina de sonido donde Amidamaru se despedía de él con la mano derecho al tiempo que manejaba una de las consolas con la mano izquierda. 

Jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo. La habilidad de Amidamaru con sus manos era increíble: los botones y numerosas palancas parecían más bien extensiones de su cuerpo.

Respondiendo con el mismo gesto y tomando sus fieles audífonos naranja que descansaban en la cercanía, Yoh salió del pasillo estirándose ligeramente y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la salida.

_Todos deben estar muy ocupados… en el pasillo no hay ni un alma_, pensó Yoh mientras recorría con la mirada las puertas firmemente cerradas que adornaban el pasillo de cuando en cuando.

Las Navidades siempre era la época más difícil en la estación, teniendo por lo general invitados especiales en cada programa que Manta se las arreglaba para traer y como el locutor principal, siempre era trabajo de Yoh recibirlos a todos, pero al parecer Kami le sonreía el día de hoy y estaba libre por el resto de la tarde. Llegando a la puerta de salida, hizo el ademán de tomar el picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola, revelando del otro lado a Tokagero, el vigilante, cargado con dos bolsas blancas de lona "Hola" saludó Yoh tratando de hacerse notar, antes de que el vigilante lo pisara en su intento de entrar al edificio.

"Hola" respondió el hombre de mal genio, haciendo equilibrio con las bolsas.

"¿Qué haces Tokagero¿Para qué son las bolsas?" preguntó Yoh, su curiosidad apoderándose de él mientras se inclinaba para leer las letras impresas.

"¿Para guardar correo?" preguntó el hombre bajando su carga para mirar rudamente a Yoh.

"Sou ka"

"Tokagero- san¿ésas son las cartas del concurso de este año?" pregunto Jeanne que se acercó corriendo mientras el vigilante bajaba ambas bolsas y las acomodaba contra unas paredes y él se deslizaba en el suelo para descansar.

"En parte. Una de ellas" aclaró Tokagero, abanicándose con una mano mientras que con la otra señalaba al bulto más cercano a Yoh "Son cartas del concurso, la otra es cartas de _fans_"

"¿Fans?" preguntó Yoh sonriendo ante el pensamiento de que una de ellas fuera de Bob.

"Yoh- san es muy popular" comentó Jeanna mientras se agachaba y abría la bolsa rebosante de cartas, la mayoría de ellas rosa con corazoncitos en el marco.

Agachándose al lado de su compañera, Yoh movió desinteresado las cartas buscando una menos… femenina "¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que Bob me escriba y perfume su carta verdad?"

Riendo, Tokagero se levantó y le dedicó una mirada incrédula al chico "A menos que sea un hombre con pésimo gusto, lo dudo(1)" dijo, emprendiendo la retirada.

"Yoh- san¿dónde las dejo?" preguntó Jeanna mientras cerraba la bolsa y comenzaba a cargarla/arrastrarla.

"En la oficina de Manta, las leo después"

"¿Y en cuanto al concurso?"

"Míralas tú y luego yo me encargo de revisarlas. Nos vemos mañana Jeanne"

"Hasta mañana" replicó la chica mientras enroscaba ambas bolsas entre sus manos y las arrastraba hasta la oficina de Manta, desapareciendo en el laberinto de pasillos.

_El concurso… lo había olvidado por completo_, exclamó mentalmente Yoh llevando una mano a su frente y dejándola caer antes de apoyarla en el suelo y levantarse, _y se supone que YO lea todo eso… le pediré a Hikaru que me ayude, sino… será como subir las escaleras de Anna nuevamente_, pensó mientras le daba un empujón a la puerta y esta se abría por completo, dejando que el aire invernal se abriera paso a través de su abrigo y se calara hasta sus huesos "Samui" dejó escapar antes de meter ambas manos en los bolsillos y comenzar a caminar.

"Oi" exclamó Tokagero a sus espaldas "Hay una chica que te está esperando calle abajo"

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y dándose la vuelta, Yoh miró a Tokagero "¿Una chica¿aquí?"

"_Calle abajo_. En serio, debes hacer algo con tu problema de atención"

"Ehm… gracias" respondió Yoh, volviéndose y mirando inseguro hacia donde señalaba Tokagero.

Esto no era bueno.

Retrocediendo instintivamente, el chico sintió cómo su mente se devolvía a aquél nefasto momento de su vida cuando cinco de sus '_fans_' había acudido a la estación y casi lo habían matado, exigiéndole la dirección a su casa mientras Yoh corría por su vida y ellas lo perseguían en una mini camioneta roja con un gran cartel dibujado a mano en el techo que decía algo así '_Yoyo we love you_'

No pensaba pasar por otro momento así, y menos en un día tan frío.

Sin contar que había podado el arbusto que había utilizado para esconderse, así que no le iba a servir nuevamente de vía de escape.

"¿Cuántas chicas eran?" preguntó cauteloso al vigilante, que se disponía a sentarse en la caseta de seguridad.

"Una" respondió aburrido sin siquiera voltear "Era rubia e iba en un carro negro, no son las mismas de la última vez" agregó, sintiendo las intenciones de Yoh de seguir preguntando.

_¿Rubia¿Una sola?... ¿Se habrán puesto peluca esta vez?_ Pensó mientras caminaba y veía el auto estacionado unos cuantos metros más lejos, _Bueno… si no son ellas voy a estar siendo muy mal educado… además de paranoico_, así que suspirando y procurando relajarse y recuperar su sonrisa, se acercó al auto sospechoso con sigilo, ocultándose detrás de un poste, asomando su cabeza sólo lo suficiente para tratar de discernir la figura solitaria que estaba sentada frente al volante.

Hombre precavido vale por dos.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

Yoh se paralizó en cuanto descubrió que la persona objeto de sus artes espiatorias salía del carro con un serio _tic_ en un ojo.

Anna.

"¡Anna! Etto… verás… qué gusto verte" saludó Yoh saliendo enteramente de detrás del poste y acercándose a la abogada.

"Yoh Asakura, te hice una pregunta ¿qué hacías escondiéndote de mí?" preguntó Anna recostándose de su caso y dándole al chico una mirada acusadora.

"No me escondía de ti" se apresuró a defenderse el chico, agitando frenéticamente sus manos delante de sí "Me escondía de la chica con peluca"

"¿Chica con peluca?" preguntó Anna, arqueando una ceja sintiendo cómo su mano izquierda se contraía en un puño "¿Una _chica_?"

"¡Sí, es decir ¡no, es decir… la chica eres tú, no existe" intentó calmarla el chico, observando cómo lentamente la abogada se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia él, un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

"Muy bien. Entonces yo no existo"

"¡No! Quise decir…" Yoh miró a los lados como buscando una tabla de salvación que le impidiese seguir hundiéndose en su explicación "… que tú no tienes peluca así que no te tienes que preocupar por ninguna chica que me esté acosando…"

Perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de paciencia en el día, Anna preparó su mano izquierda y la lanzó a la cara de Yoh, conectando inmediatamente y lanzando al chico unos cuántos metros más allá en la acera.

_Eso está mejor… fuera el estrés…_ pensó mientras sentía cómo los músculos de sus hombros se relajaban.

"Ittai(2)" se quejó Yoh mientras se trataba de levantar y llevaba una de sus manos a su abusada mejilla. _¿Por qué Anna aún no está en las grandes ligas con ese brazo?_ Pensó mientras miraba a la chica con sus mejores ojos de borrego "Hola Anna… ehm… que sorpresa verte por aquí…" saludó mientras sentía cómo el mundo dejaba de darle vueltas y lograba ponerse de pie.

"Pensé que podría venir a buscarte" dijo Anna a modo de saludo y regresando al carro.

"Arigatoo"

"¿Qué esperas, sube" le ordenó la chica mientras ella misma entraba al auto.

No queriendo molestarla aún más, Yoh obedeció y entró, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Anna descansando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento mientras Yoh veía curioso a su alrededor: algunas carpetas denotaban el bamboleo del carro al hallarse desordenadamente unas encima de otras, la tapicería de cuero y las alfombras estaban inmaculadas, mientras cerca de la palanca descansaban un collar azul, parecido a un rosario budista, con una pulsera a juego. Aunque si de hablar de decoración se trataba, la que más le llamaba la atención al chico en ese momento era el rostro de Anna, que estaba tintado con el aspecto más parecido a la derrota que hubiese visto.

"¿Un día duro?" preguntó, súbitamente olvidando su inspección y acercándose a Anna que se masajeaba las sienes y murmuraba cosas incoherentes "¿Tuviste que trabajar?"

"No… sólo tuve un… problema con… _él_" dijo Anna envenenando la última palabra lo más posible.

"¿Él?" Yoh se sintió tensar nuevamente "¿tuviste problemas con Hao?"

Anna abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Yoh durante un segundo¿era su impresión o Yoh se estaba comportando celosamente?... ¿desde cuándo Yoh era tan rápido en sacar conclusiones, _Aunque es un gesto tonto pero no deja de ser un 'gesto' al fin y al cabo…_ "No… no era a él al que me refería"

Sintiéndose sonrojar, Yoh llevó una mano a su nuca y comenzó a reír "Lo siento… ¿con quién tuviste el problema?"

"Con nadie" respondió la chica demasiado rápido. Regañándose mentalmente, Anna se inclinó sobre el volante y encendió el auto; _no es del todo mentira… en realidad no tuve problemas con _nadie_ sino con un _algo.

"Ya veo" dijo Yoh, como respondiendo ante un planteamiento "Bueno, si alguna vez llegas a tener problemas… aunque no sea con nadie, puedes decirme" agregó el chico sonriéndole y observando de cerca de Anna: A pesar de su evidente cansancio, el frío había hecho que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas y el viento había desarreglado su cabello, haciendo que mechones dorados enmarcaran su rostro desde todas direcciones, dándole un aspecto menos estricto y más informal.

_Kawaii da_, pensó Yoh recostándose sobre el asiento y cerrando sus ojos, conociendo a Anna lo suficiente como para deducir que en su estado de ánimo tal vez no le agradaría demasiado oír eso.

Por su parte, Anna había comenzado a manejar por entre las calles de las afueras de la ciudad, sintiéndose relajar completamente bajo el efecto de la presencia de Yoh: poco a poco y escuchando por lo bajo la música de los audífonos del chico sintió como los problemas de esa mañana en el centro comercial disminuían en intensidad hasta ocupar tan sólo un pequeño rincón en su mente.

Llegando a un semáforo que estaba en rojo, la abogada volteó para ver a su 'copiloto': recostado en el asiento y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar con sus ojos cerrados, Yoh tarareaba la melodía de sus audífonos que estaban apoyados sobre sus hombros, haciendo sonidos rítmicos mientras golpeaba ligeramente su rodilla derecha con su dedo índice. Con su ventana los mechones castaños del chico se confundían unos con otros, mientras el viento los mecía a su antojo, dándole un aspecto aún más desaliñado al caer desordenados sobre su cara. Anna, estando demasiado ocupada en observar al chico, se sobresaltó al sentir algo que se posaba disimuladamente sobre su mano que descansaba en la palanca: la mano de Yoh simulaba bailar sobre la suya propia, haciendo complicados 'pasos' mientras la acariciaba levemente. Subiendo nuevamente su mirada a los ojos de Yoh, lo halló sonriendo como un niño "Estás sonrojada" le dijo juguetonamente, mientras apartaba su mano rápidamente y se sonrojaba en el acto sin dejar de reír.

"No lo estoy" respondió Anna en su voz más seria, mientras combatía el impulso de reír con él.

"Etto… ¿Y a dónde vamos?"

Anna siguió manejando en silencio durante unos segundos más antes de admitirlo "Ni idea" dijo en un murmullo, dándose cuenta de que había ido a buscar a Yoh sin razón aparente: no tenía ningún plan en mente así que… ¿Por qué estaba allí?

_¡Rayos Yoh! Esto es TÚ culpa, así que ¿por qué preguntas?_

"Uhm… bueno… podemos hacer algo juntos ya que estamos los dos… en un mismo sitio" sugirió cuidadosamente el chico mientras sentía como Anna se volteaba momentáneamente para observarlo.

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

Pero antes de que Yoh pudiese si quiera comenzar a planear algo su estómago rugió "No sería mala idea ir a comer algo" terminó diciendo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en sus estómago para intentar aplacarlo.

Anna, que por su parte no se había dado cuenta en realidad de cuánta hambre tenía, asintió con la cabeza "No está mal. Sugiere tú un lugar a dónde ir, no conozco nada por aquí"

"¡Podemos ir a PatchDonal's!" exclamó entusiasmado Yoh mientras pensaba en las hamburguesas del lugar que Hikaru se negaba a comprar por lo caras que eran.

_¿'PatchDonal's'¿quién en su sana juicio llama así a una tienda?_, se preguntó Anna mientras fruncía el ceño "¿Es bueno?" se limitó a preguntar mientras rebasaba a un carro.

"¡Sí es muy bueno, sus hamburguesas son excelentes" dijo Yoh mientras se le hacía agua a la boca y olvidaba convenientemente mencionar nada acerca del precio tan poco solidario.

* * *

Anna miró con desconfianza la tabla dibujada a mano detrás del mostrador que contenía el menú "Perfecto. Un sitio soberbio" exclamó sintiendo un profundo odio hacia el manager de la tienda al ver que la sonrisa dibujada en uno de los bordes también tenía una elegante plaquita por acompañante con el precio más ridículo que había visto la abogada en su vida. 

El pobre manager, decidió prontamente Anna mientras veía como Yoh se acercaba por detrás de ella y comenzaba a deliberar en alto acerca de lo que debía pedir, no iba a saber lo que le había cerrado el establecimiento en cuanto ella volviera a sus funciones como abogado el año entrante.

"… Y los aros de cebolla son muy buenos también… ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir Anna?" escuchó que le preguntaba Yoh este se inclinaba aún más en su espalda. Anna se sintió sonrojar en cuanto pudo sentir la respiración cálida de Yoh en su cuello y optó por mirar a otra parte como parte de un fallido intento de quitarse de debajo del chico.

"No me gusta esta comida chatarra" explicó Anna cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Pero no es chatarra, es hecha con 100 carne verdadera y los más frescos ingredientes: pan de primera, verduras verdes y tiernas y el amor de los cocineros" escucharon ambos que les decían de una de las cajas registradoras adyacentes. Al levantar la vista vieron a un hombre de facciones parecidas a las de Silver, su cabello largo y ondulado recogido hacia atrás en una bandana "Bienvenidos a PatchDonal's. Soy Karim y los ayudaré la tarde de hoy" explicó el hombre ante la mirada desconcertada que le daban los dos chicos.

"¡Oh bien!" exclamó Yoh dirigiéndose a donde Karim.

"¿Listos para ordenar?"

"Uhm… quisiera una hamburguesa doble con extra de queso, papas fritas y ¿Tendrán jugo de naranja?" preguntó Yoh esperanzado al ver cómo su menú chatarra soñado se hacía lentamente realidad.

Anna sintió pena del estómago de Yoh al oír la extraña combinación que el chico estaba haciendo y levantó la vista para ver a Karim quien se veía renuente a hacer tal mezcla de sabores mientras su dedo flotaba inseguro sobre el teclado "Para mí es…" Anna se volteó para ver una vez más el listado de comidas antes de suspirar y decidirse "Unos _nuggets_ con té frío y la ensalada del día"

Karim hizo un gesto de dolor auténtico al oír la petición del té frío con los _nuggets_ "¿Salsa?" preguntó temeroso.

"El aderezo que tengan para la ensalada estará bien"

"Entendido, su pedido lo pueden esperar en la mesa, los llamaremos a la brevedad posible" Karim terminó de sacar la cuenta volteó la pantalla para que sus clientes pudieran ver el monto en la pantalla mientras le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa a ambos.

Yoh y Anna se sintieron desfallecer cuando vieron la generosa suma brillando malvadamente en la pantalla y mientras ambos sacaban sus billeteras Anna miró a Karim de la forma más horrible que podía "¿No esperaras que en _serio_ te paguemos por tu sonrisa?" le preguntó mientras tomaba el dinero que extendía Yoh, lo juntaba con el suyo y lo lanzaba sobre el mostrador antes de caminar hacia una mesa vacía cerca de una de las ventanas.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido del ticket que sostenía Yoh al ser aplastado mientras este jugueteaba con él.

"Así que… aquí estamos" dijo Yoh para salir del silencio, mientras descansaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

"Por _tú_ culpa. Te juro que aquí no traes a más nadie, de eso me encargo yo. Voy a cerrar a todo este montón de ladrones…" Anna suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en un intento de calmarse. No era normal que lo que ella comía fuese tan exageradamente costoso, pero tampoco era culpa de Yoh que estuvieran allí; técnicamente ella nunca se negó y con hambre todo resulta bueno…

Además estaban juntos.

Y solos.

La realidad de su situación cayó sobre los hombros de Anna: era una cita.

Su primera cita con Yoh.

La abogada observó al chico por el rabillo del ojo: éste había hecho una pelotita con el ticket y ahora lo rodaba distraídamente por la mesa, mientras él también veía hacia la ventana.

"¿Tienes presente que necesitamos ese ticket para retirar la comida verdad?" preguntó Anna, observando divertidamente como el chico la veía, veía el ticket y se apresuraba a devolverlo a su forma original, con muy malos resultados: la mayoría de las letras eran ilegibles y el papel ostentaba una arrugas marcadas por toda su superficie.

"Parece papel periódico" dijo Yoh mientras lo examinaba de cerca "Y casi no tiene tinta, por eso no se lee bien"

"Tacaños" dijeron ambos al unísono.

Yoh se movió incómodo en su asiento mientras veía a Anna mirar a un punto en el suelo que parecía reclamar toda su atención. Sentándose derecho comenzó a juguetear nuevamente con el pedazo de papel, teniendo cuidado esta vez de mantenerlo plano "¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó a la chica observando como esta subía la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Hai" respondió ella secamente. Anna dudó unos momentos más antes de hablar nuevamente "Se siente extrañamente…" Anna desistió y dejó que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas en el aire.

_Familiar_, le susurró una voz a Yoh, proveniente de lo más profundo de su mente, _Debe estar aburrida, lo más seguro es que Hao le haya llevado a citas más interesantes que una salida a PatchDonal's_, terminó la vocecilla antes de sumirlo nuevamente en el silencio.

Yoh sintió una punzada en el pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor inconscientemente¿podía ser eso lo que le molestaba a Anna¿se sentía aburrida¿esperaba algo más de él?

"¡Orden número 19!" Yoh suspiró aliviado al oír que exclamaban el número de su orden y se levantó para ir a buscarla.

Anna lo observó extrañada como al levantarse Yoh le ofrecía una sonrisa que nunca terminó de llegar a sus ojos. _Es tú culpa Anna¿cómo te sentirías si alguien te fuese a decir cómo se siente sobre ti y la persona no termina la frase¿se supone que eres una cobarde?_ Se preguntó a si misma mientras procuraba respirara hondo para calmarse.

_Por lo visto sí que lo eres, pero _claro_, como es tu primera cita_, escuchó que le decía su conciencia.

¿Por qué su conciencia siempre tenía la razón¿por qué Kami- sama le había dado una tan atrozmente sincera?

Anna despertó de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio como una bandeja se posa frente a ella mientras que Yoh reaparecía en su campo de visión cargando la suya propia. Ambos comenzaron a comer envueltos en silencio con el ocasional sonido de los hielos en las bebidas interrumpiéndolo y haciendo mucho más difícil ignorar a sus respectivas voces internas.

_Dile ALGO, no tiene que ser un poema… aunque no estaría mal uno, pero nunca me pudo aprender nada en primaria… ¡di lo que sea Yoh Asakura¿o quieres perder contra Hao?_

_¿Sabes? Cuando mueves la boca por lo general haces funcionar la cuerdas vocales: es el momento _preciso_ para intentar ese ejercicio Anna ¿qué dices¡déjate de estar allí como una idiota y di ALGO!_

En un intento desesperado por acallar las voces que los atormentaban, ambos apartaron la mirada de su comida en el mismo instante, dándoles la coordinación perfecta para encontrar un par de ojos devolviéndola la mirada al mismo tiempo. Sonriendo, Yoh bajó su hamburguesa y apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa "Sé que sonará extraño pero… ¿sabes cuando hay voces en tu cabeza que no te dejan pensar tranquilo?"

Anna dejó su ensalada un momento para ver a Yoh "Sí y lo peor no hay forma de callarlas" respondió la chica volviendo a su comida antes de darse cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de Yoh y devolver su atención al chico que miraba su hamburguesa, buscando el lugar correcto de donde tomar su próximo bocado "¿Qué te dicen las tuyas?" le preguntó, curiosidad ganando sobre el sentido común.

Yoh la miró sorprendido, bajó su almuerzo y miró intensamente a Anna, ponderando si decirle o no "Bueno… en realidad es una. Y quiere que te pregunte algo… es decir, yo también quiero preguntarte, pero me parece que no es apropiado…" Anna hizo lo posible por mantenerse paciente mientras veía a Yoh luchando por formar las palabras "Queremos preguntarte si… Anna… ¿te sientes… bien, quiero decir que con todo esto…" Yoh respiró hondo y se regañó a sí mismo por comportarse como un niño.

Anna merecía algo más que eso: un niño inmaduro que no sabía lidiar ni siquiera con sus propias palabras.

Tenía que preguntárselo, aunque doliera, tenía que saber…

"Anna… eres… Anna. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, jamás había sentido que algo de lo que hiciera estuviese tan _bien_ como cuando estoy contigo, sin embargo… ahora que estamos así, solos y tú me preguntas qué hacer y yo te digo que… almorcemos" Yoh levantó su refresco y dio un sorbo; en parte para mostrar su punto y e parte porque se sentía deshidratarse. Una cosa era profesar su amor por Anna a una puerta y otra muy diferente era el hacerlo frente a ella, en persona "y queremos preguntar si… estás contenta con eso. No sé qué más ofrecer y…"

Anna soltó el tenedor con el que había estado jugueteando con su ensalada hasta que Yoh había comenzado a hablar. Podía sentir como algo caía fuertemente sobre su estómago y en su garganta podía sentir a un tropel de palabras enloquecidas, intentando salir pero estancadas de tal forma que se le dificultaba respirar.

Los ojos de Yoh resplandecía de una manera que Anna sólo había podido imaginar entre sueños: era algo que ella nunca había visto en nadie, una sinceridad que parecía no tener límites.

Muy dentro de ella, había algo que la quemaba: dolía terriblemente, pero por muy extraño que pareciese, le traía una felicidad inmensa todas y cada una de las palabras.

"Yoh" llamó en cuanto vio cómo el chico comenzaba a bajar la mirada. Al oír su nombre Yoh se detuvo en seco "¿Recuerdas que me prometiste ayudarme porque tenía miedo de esto?" le preguntó la abogada, inclinándose levemente hacia delante y tomando la mano del chico que estaba descansando sobre la mesa y poniéndola contra su propio corazón.

"Hai" susurró el chico, sintiendo la descarga eléctrica que siempre traía el contacto con Anna.

"Pues no te atrevas a retractarte ahora Yoh Asakura" reprendió suavemente la abogada.

"Anna no es eso, pero… mereces tanto…" intentó el chico una vez más, replicando a medias.

"Pero no necesito todo eso. No estaría mal que me hicieras Primera Dama de Japón, pero no voy a pedir tanto. Ahora termina de comer, que nos salió demasiado costosa la comida como para desperdiciarla" ordenó Anna suavemente, regresando también a su olvidada ensalada y soltando al mismo tiempo la mano de Yoh.

Yoh sintió como los dedos de Anna se escapaban de su alcance y se apresuró a tomar otra vez la mano de la chica, sintiendo todas sus dudas desvanecer al instante y como se perdía una vez más en las profundidades de los ojos de la abogada: una noche negra en la que no le importaría dormir por siempre, pero antes, tenía una última pregunta que hacer "Anna" llamó en un susurro.

Anna levantó la vista una vez más y arqueó una ceja "¿Sí?"

"Esto… ¿se siente extrañamente a qué?" preguntó Yoh, haciendo un rápido ademán a sus manos.

"Esto" respondió sin vacilar Anna, entrelazando sus dedos entre los de Yoh "Se siente extrañamente como amor"

Sintiendo como una sensación de adormecimiento se apoderaba de ellos, terminaron su almuerzo y para cuando salieron, los reflejos del sol de atardecer daban un brillo dorado a las calles y hacía que las sombras se extendieran por todo el lugar. Ambos caminaron en silencio al auto y retomaron sus lugares. Habiendo quedado todo dicho entre ambos el silencio no era ahora bienvenido, sino que parecía darles un sentimiento de seguridad que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había experimentado; era como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar, deteniendo a todos para darles un momento hermosamente eterno, donde las palabras no eran necesarias.

Acordando que esta vez sería a la inversa, Anna siguió las indicaciones de Yoh para llevarlo a su casa. Para cuando llegaron por entre las copas de los árboles que alzaban sus ramas desnudas al cielo se veían los últimos rayos de sol: destellos rozados mezclados con el púrpura que anuncia la noche.

Yoh le sonrió a Anna y bajó del auto, seguido por Anna que lo siguió unos cuantos pasos antes de llamarlo "Yoh"

"¿Uhm?" preguntó el chico volviéndose para ver a Anna recostada de su auto.

"¿Sabes qué fecha es mañana?"

"Hai. Veinticuatro de diciembre" contestó sin vacilar y mirando por un momento hacia la ventana de su habitación.

"Bien. Entonces espero que no olvides esto: tienes que ir a mi departamento, sin excusas" agregó a la final. Dando media vuelta, Anna iba a dar el primer paso para regresar a su asiento cuando sintió la mano de Yoh cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Sorprendida, se quedó como estaba al tiempo que sentía a Yoh subir lentamente sus brazos hasta envolverla en un abrazo.

"Mira al cielo" le dijo al oído.

Anna hizo caso y al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza vio como, lentamente, el cielo comenzaba a brillar: las primeras estrellas de la noche hacía su aparición, pequeñas luciérnagas de plata apareciendo tímidamente en el ahora azul infinito que se extendía muy por encima de ella.

"Pide un deseo a la primera estrella que viste" escuchó que Yoh le susurraba "Pero cierra los ojos o no se hace realidad" agregó mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

Sintiéndose incómoda, Anna cerró lentamente los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo en un único deseo.

_Yoh_.

Abriendo los ojos y esperando encontrarse sola, Anna se llevó una sorpresa al ver la forma de Yoh frente a ella, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaron tiernamente los suyos.

Sintiendo como sus cuerpos actuaban en impulso, Anna rodeó el cuello de Yoh con sus brazos y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella, besándolo nuevamente, sintiendo cómo poco después, los labios de Yoh se separaban ligeramente, invitándola a que se sumergieran totalmente en el beso. Sin pensarlo, Anna ladeó su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía como Yoh invadía todo su ser, explorando y saboreando cada rincón de la boca de ambos, intoxicándolos con la esencia del otro: era un fuego helado, dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo, pero tan único que ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, Yoh dejando pequeños besos en el camino, mientras las manos de Anna acariciaban su espalda mientras recuperaban el aliento. Separándose aún más, Yoh le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas a Anna mientras hacia señas a las estrellas "¿Qué deseaste?"

"Que ese PatchDonal's quiebre" dijo Anna mientras reía para sus adentros al ver la cara de extrañeza de Yoh.

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, y pienso hacer realidad ese deseo" le aseguró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su auto "¿Y tú¿qué deseaste?"

"No se vale decir, es trampa" dijo Yoh divertido mientras veía como Anna lanzaba un bufido de incredulidad y se metía en el auto, lo encendía y se marchaba "¿verdad?" agregó Yoh mirando al cielo una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su departamento.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Ahm… qué decir… no sé con este capítulo: ODIO la primera parte, la del medio me mató de la risa (lo cual es probablemente una mala señal ¬¬) y la última… pues no me dejó con mal sabor (no le pude hacer _beta- read_ con mi Moo chan, pero sí me gustó…) USTEDES TIENEN QUE DECIRME! Yo ya no tengo neuronas para nada! Estoy en modo _stand-by

_Este capítulo va para todas aquellas personas que estoy segura están molestas conmigo por no actualizar antes, pero la interacción fue muy difícil y no tuve tiempo sino hasta hoy para hacerlo .- así que GOMEN!_

_Ahora unas cuantas notas que… ahm… en realidad no son TAN importantes, pero en fin:_

_1) Es una aclaración en realidad: YO NO TENGO NADA CONTRA EL ROSADO! Es en realidad uno de mis colores preferidos (no me odien! ) pero Tokagero es todo 'macho- machote' así que…_

_2) '_Ittai_' es el adjetivo/verbo para 'dolor' o 'doloroso'_

_3) No es un nota porque no creo que haga falta decirlo (auqnue nunca se sabe! capaz soy yo la del horror ortográfico) pero el título del capítulo es 'Amor' en italiano_

_Por último… es como un _spoiler_… al menos eso espero (con esta hada de la inspiración quién sabe!) se han dado cuenta que he hecho aparecer a casi todos los personajes principales de la serie? Uhm… pero "NO PUEDE SER!" dirán algunos… en este _fic_ falta uno del grupo… quién será? Y si se queda con su profesión verdadera… qué pinta en el _fic_? MUAHAHAHA envíenme sus suposiciones en un _review_ y yo les digo si acertaron o no!_

_Ahora a los _reviews

Zahia-vlc: _yay! El helado le gusta a todo el mundo! .- es mi dulce favorito! El de chocolate... eso es el paraíso.. ehm... cambiando el tema lejos de mi locura por los helados... en serio te gustó! Wee! Menos mal! No estaba para nada segura del capítulo pero si me dices que querías ver este... es que el anterior te gustó, ne? Woho! Menos mal que en realidad te gustó! Ja mata!_

StArFiRe-YuMi: _ay! Te gustó en serio! Que BIEN! Y si hasta tienes una 'canción de actualización' para mí! Me siento demasiado halagada... querer un Yoh; eso es algo que TODO el mundo quiere, si él es el mejor primo del mundo, sin contar el mejor esposo y el mejor amigo... es uno de los mejores 'mejores' .- JAJAJAJA yo pensaba que era la única que moría con eso de las escaleras! Fue una pequeña broma, no sabía cómo hacer aflorar esa parte de Yoh en el _fic_ (es MUY importante! Tenía que poner su odio por el ejercicio en alguna parte!) y me acordé de las escaleras de mi colegio y de cuanto odiaba subirlas todos los santos días y puf! La idea vino a mi mente... menos mal que a alguien le pareció divertida y el del supermercado... el hombre tenía que salir en otro capitulo además del segundo, ne? Bueno, me tienes que decir qué te parece este capítulo porque poner puro romance entre estos dos tortolitos fue difícil! Y tengo una musa de medio tiempo, así que imagínate el trabajo! Ajá... a tu pregunta... uhm... en realidad el _fic_ este se escribe solo -–Patricia mira hacia atrás donde se ve a todo su reparto peleándose por cierta escena-- y no tengo idea de cuántos capítulo faltan pero calculo que llegaremos hasta el 20 y luego tengo pensado escribir un epílogo muy... especial (MUAHAHAHA! Nadie lo va a ver venir, estoy segura!) así que la sumatoria me da 21... pero continuaciones! Jajaja, me sonrojé y todo cuando leí eso, no he terminado y ya me piden que continúe! Soy una BOMBA! Jojojo... no sé, tendré que pensarlo porque mi próx. proyecto era un _honesto_ de Mankin y un _fic_ largo de Inuyasha... pero si el público lo pide... pues ha complacer se ha dicho! Y NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ODIO EL REGGAETON! ES HORRIBLE! Y por aquí tengo unos vecinos que todos los santos sábados lo pone a todo volumen! ;.; y si de gustos especiales hablamos... –Patricia se acerca a su opido y le susurra mientras todo el elenco se acerca para oír lo que le va a decir—yo no oigo NADA que no sea música japonesa... bueno, descontemos la clásica instrumental, pero de resto VIVA JAPÓN CONMIGO! Vaya... esta cosa me quedó larga... en fin! Fue un placer recibir tu _review_ (que le consta a todo el mundo que sin él pues no me funciona escribir! .-) y nos vemos pronto! Ja mata ne!_

Minamo: _--Patricia mira alrededor y luego se señala a sí misma—de mí! De mi, yo! AY! QUE GENIAL! Me alegró el día como no tienes idea tu _review_! Yo que estaba toda insegura porque no sabía si las cantidades de romance del capítulo estuviesen bien... de hecho... nada de lo que escribí me parecía que estaba bien... pero allí vino tu _review_ salvador! Yay! Me alegro muchísimo de que la confesión de Anna haya quedado como Kami manda... es que era muy difícil! Tratar de hacerla sin quebrar mucho la personalidad de la chica me costó Dios y su ayuda! Y no eres nada exagerada! Me pasa lo mismo con los _fics_ que leo: necesito ambiente para meterme más en los personajes... me siento halagada de que tuvieras que hacerlo! Por lo de japonés pues de nada! Pensé que a mucha gente le fastidiaría todo las palabras (y las nototas de página! .;) pero ha tenido muy buena acogida! Me alegro de ayudar un poco a difundir este maravilloso idioma, porque es muy poco conocido! Gracias por todas y cada una de tus hermosas palabras, en verdad sabes cómo subirle a uno el ego! Me propongo seguir escribiendo romance de calidad para que lo sigas disfrutando! Y también muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Todo se mejoró y sólo tengo que agradecerte! Ja, dewa mata!_

itnuzi desli: _Yeh baby! Pero bueno, como dicen: los profesores son un mal necesario! En serio! Aunque no lo creas terminas aprendiendo algo de ellos! (mírame a mi! De mi profesora de matemáticas, de la cual pensé qu enunca aprendería nada, me logré grabar el himno del colegio .-... bueno, algo es algo!) TE GUSTÓ! WEEE! –-Patricia salta del escritorio y se pone a hacer una pequeña danza por el lugar—menos mal que la medida me quedó bien! Y SÍ! Tenemos que hablar por msn! Lo que pasa es que cuando yo me conecto (a eso de las 9:30 p.m.) pues o no estás o yo ando haciendo otra cosa pero bloqueada nunca! En serio! –-Patricia extiende el dedo meñique-- pero ya veré, me fugaré algún día de mi madre (lo he estado intentando a lo largo de esta semana) a ver si me puedo conectar más temprano y te veo por allí, ne? Bueno, entonces nos vemos! Mata ne!_

akari-aoi: _--Patricia se entierra detrás de la pantalla de la computadora hasta que sólo sus ojos quedan visibles, intentando esconder así su sonrojo-- En verdad te ha gustado así de... re-tanto! AY! Que bien! Que buena noticia! Y sí Yoh- kun es la cosa más bella del mundo... es un primín adorable! Pues sí, a la chica le costó un poco... verdad? –Patricia en forma chibi revisa sus archivos y ve los dieciséis capítulos de indecisión-- ehm... pero ahora son los capítulos donde estos dos están juntos no importa qué –-hint hint-- 0.o y pues no pensé que me había quedado tan bien porque lo hice SIN la musa... excepto tal vez la última parte donde sí comenzó a llegarme la muy fresca! Se va todas las dos semanas y es AL FINAL que regresa... ya verá... capaz había una convención de musas a las que todas tenían que asistir... tranquila, buscaremos la tuya si es que aún no ha vuelto! Yo amndo a mi espíritu acompañante por ella -–Una cosa semi transparente que flota en una esquina le hace ojitos malévolos y grita a todo pulmón algo como 'no soy tu MANDADERA!'-- gracias por tus buenos deseos! Ya mi rodilla no sigue deforme ; y bueno, mi familia es como la de Lilo y Stich... vuelta un ocho y todas somos de mal carácter por aquí... qué decir! Y claro! Ahroa comienza el romance verdadero! Ja mata, _akari-aoi_- san!_

punkblondie7: _--Patricia retrocede lentamente-- sí recuerdo lo que pasó el otro día... además de que no hay porqué amenazar! En serio! Este _fic_ continua contra viento y marea si es necesario, ha sido muy especial para mi y tan cerca del final no lo voy a dejar botado! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto... y al público que conoces por allí! (al cual me tienes que saludar y darles las gracias de mi parte por leer esta tontería de _fic_), --Patricia deja botados a Horo y a Rne que están discutiendo con ellas para sumarse a la loquera de Polly-- jojojojojo! QUE HALAGO! Me fascina que te encante mi UA (mala costumbre mía de decirlo en inglés AU...) jojo,en serio es muy halagador porque sé que no eres una fan de ellos y SÍ! YOH/ANNA RULEAN! Woho! Y amigos malvados! –Patricia toma el poncho de Hao y se lo pone a lo Obi Wan—no dejes que ellos te desvíen del buen camino! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU, al igual que Yoh- kun y Anna, para protegerte! Y sí, ya vi el _fic._... me falta dejarte un _review_ por tu otro _honesto_ y acerca de esa loquera de msn (que debe ser cómica! A mí me pasó una vez y aunque era imposible de entender a la final daba mucha risa!) uhm... lo voy a leer pero como no conozco la película no voy a poder ser muy crítica... o entenderlo muy bien... me igual lo leo, al menos! IGUAL! FELIZ HALLOWEEN SÚPER ATRASADO! Jojo! Mejor tarde que nunca, ne? Y claro que no! Si hay personas ya creciditas disfrazadas en convenciones de _anime_... por qué ustedes no! Y es bueno escuchar que lo de 'actuar sorprendida' fue más improvisación que actuación! Eso me hace sentir un fresquito... jojojo! Quiere decir que aunque doy _spoilers_ aún tengo la capacidad de sorprender! Jojo y GRACIAS POR EL CHOCOLATE! Soy fuente de mala conducta en computación! MUAHAHAHA! –-Patricia lo toma y luego sale corriendo al ver cómo Hao y Chocolove intentan arrebatárselo--_

annitafic: _HOLITA! –-Patricia toma la manzana con su mano libre y la contempla primero a ella y luego a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que Anna no está a la vista y se la empieza a comer-- YAY! Punto a mi favor! Te encantó! Y sin musa! Muahahaha! Yo también pensé que no iba a actualizar nunca ;, con la rebelde sin causa de mi hada de la inspiración ida por quién-sabe-dónde pero ya ves! Con o sin ella puedo lograr que me digas que escribo bien! SÍ! Gracias por apoyarme con el fic! Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo! Ja mata!_

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy': _--Patricia se pone en modo automático-- Hao ser sólo de Claudia, no tener otro dueño.. ni él mismo tiene voz sobre su persona... iba así la cuestión no? Jojo! Me lo tendrás que repetir más seguido! –wink wink—Me encanta eso de que el capítulo te haya gustado porque la verdad no estaba segura si estaba bien puesto y... bueno sí, es decir: está enamorada, no sabes cómo expresarlo todo y... ahm... Anna lloró en público una vez en la serie! Eso quiere decir que tiene un corazoncito que la sensibilice... y estaban solos... ´tu sabes lo tonto que uno se pone con su 'chico especial'... y sobre todo cuando está sola y no hay nada por lo que guardar la compostura... -–coughHaoytúenlaventanacough—jojo! Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el próx. capítulo o nos hablamos por msn! J a na!_

fernanda: _--Patricia se para atontada ante la ovación-- GRACIAS! Kami sabe que yo sin tus _reviews_ no soy nadie! Me alivia tanto que te haya parecido que quedó bien... y tus lágrimas no son sino elogios líquidos! MUAHAHA! Se debería patentar eso... ejem... me siento en la cúspide de la felicidad de ver tus palabras tan bellas con respecto al capítulo! Yo sé que todo el mundo se estaba esperando el beso, por eso lo dejé casi hacia el final... bueno, hasta que me di cuenta de que si no lo ponía ciertas _fans_ me mataban! .- pero tranquila, que de esos hay muchos más en los capítulos que siguen! Me gustaría verte en todos ellos con tu opinión-levanta-moral-destruida-por-musas-irresponsables (ya quedan pocos en realidad...) GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE! Sin personas como tú este _fic_ no existiría, así que felicidades también! .- Ja na!_

Zilia K: _--Patricia salta por encima del escritorio con una habilidad gimnástica desconocida hasta por ella misma y la abraza-- GRACIAS! Me elogias demasiado... no lo merezco, no soy tan buena! Hay millones de personas más talentosas por estos lugares –-hint hint—pero al menos con tus _reviews_ siento que mis esfuerzos logran surtir efecto porque la descripción de emociones es lo que más me cuesta! . sobre todo, créanlo o no las de Yoh! Ese chico es demasiado profundo! UN MILLONSOTE DE GRACIAS por tu comprensión, por tomarte le tiempo de leer... por... por todo! Y los dulces pues de nada, es que aquí adentro tenemos un mercado negro de chucherías! Ja ne! Mata arigatoo!_

SandriAnge: _--Patricia sale corriendo por todo el estudio gritando a todo lo que da—TENGO ESTILO PROPIO! WOHO! Nunca pensé que tendría uno! Gracias! Jojo! Tenía dudas acerca del capítulo, pero me la has disipado! Además me dices que tengo un estilo de escribir! No sabes cuánto significa eso para mi! Y sí 'ñora, le seguiré echando ganas! Y con respecto a lo del romance acercándose ya más a la ficción... eso en cierta parte es apropósito: el romance, por muy parecido a cualquier relación que un ser humano pueda tener siempre será un cuento de hadas para el que lo viva (malos incluidos y todo) y como en parte el _fic_ lo están contando los personajes pues sí... pero espera! Hay muchas cosas preparadas para los últimos capítulos, así que te espero para darme la lata! Me encantan tus comentarios críticos, me haces sentir como toda una escritora profesional y eso es divino! Nos vemos! Mata ne!_

Kamimura: _MUCHACHA! Pero qué rápida! Y eso que tenía un número considerable de páginas! GO YOU! Que felicidad! Te gustó! Y sip... ya era hora de que el famoso beso al fin saliera a la luz, ne? No te preocupes! Me encanta recibir tus _reviews_ por menos interesantes que te parezcan porque son tus comentarios valiosos y significan el mundo para mí! Aunque sea una sola línea la apreciaría mucho! Bueno, nos vemos en el próx. capítulo! Ja na!_

Andrea Asakura: _AY! Que linda! Me alegro de no haberte decepcionado, con todo lo que tardó el capítulo en subir y demás... ¬¬ GRACIAS! La última parte de todo el desastre de capítulo que hice fue la que más me convenció, pensé que había puesto a Anna de una manera decente... y ya veo que fue así! QUE ALIVIO! Bueno, soy mujer en la que por lo general las amenazas funcionan, qué decir! Sobre todo con este _fic_ que me ha traído tan buenos momentos... aunque soy más dada al chantaje... con chocolate –-hint hint—lo seguiré hasta el final... y un epílogo más allá! Wee! Porque así sigo en contacto contigo y tus comentarios levanta egos! Dewa mata!_

Vale: _--Patricia toma una toalla que Ryu lleva al cuello y la tira al suelo para dar más énfasis a su punto-- ME RINDO! En serio no puedo con estoy un 100 segura de que no respondí a tu _review_ porque no me llegó! No es MI CULPA! SON ESOS RÍDÍCULOS DE en serio! Me borraron mi número de _hits_ y ahora no dejan que me lleguen tus _reviews_! Voy a llorar! Puedes revisar si quieres, en serio no está. Pasando a algo más feliz... QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTÓ! O.0 es una suerte que sigas conmigo después de todos estos obstáculos pero eso es lo que te hace una gran lectora! Y sí! 'Ta muy bien... hay que planear las reuniones, y decidir cuál será el motivo de las decoraciones y... –Patricia se pierde en sus planes del club cuando Yoh la ve, ve el _review_ sin contestar y deja a Manta un momento para acercarse y terminar de escribirlo-- Ja ne Vale-chan!_

GabR: _La que no tiene palabras soy yo! Gracias por todos estos halagos que lo que hacen es sonrojarme delante de todo el elenco y de mi madre que me ve raro cada vez que digo 'AWWW' y suspiro... o cuando me sonrió... ella cree que ando enamorada y es así! De tus _reviews_! Gracias por todo, ya saben mis _beta_ que yo sin tus _reviews_ simplemente me niego a actualizar... En verdad te gustó la visita de Yoh? Ese fue mi momento más crítico de falta de inspiración! Por eso es que ves al género de la 'comedio' tomando el control de la situación... y con la invitación... uf! No, mejor ni empezar con eso, pero veo que mis esfuerzos (porque mi musa es una desertora!) dieron sus frutos! Pero el beso... jajaja! yo sabía que todos esperaban con ansias esa parte! Cuando comencé con lo de las luces bajas y la invitación a bailar... ya allí me comenzó a entra la musa y se puede decir que fue una de las partes con las que estuve más contenta! –Patricia se sonroja a rojos que nadie imaginó existían en la paleta de colores-- nah! No soy tan buena! MUCHAS, pero MUCHAS gracias por tus palabras tan lindas: por darme comentarios críticos tan bellos con los que mi ego se infla y... –Por detrás de ella se escucha a todo el elenco completando la oración con un 'y sube... y sube...'-- ejem, se infla y se renueva cada vez que leo tu _review_! IGUAL! Mucha suerte con lo de las calificaciones y cualquier cosa sabes que estoy aquí! Ja mata ne tomodachi!_

Kakiyu-chan: _Ahora me siento realmente comprometida! No quiero hacerte llorar! Así que voy a tener que inventarme grandes frases! Eso es presión! .- pero no importa! Con tal de conseguir _reviews_ como los tuyos (en especial el tuyo!) pues no me queda de otra que explotar a la poca musa que tenga! Me tienes que decir si te gustó la forma en que los dos tortolitos se están tomando las cosas! Jojojo! Los amigos me imaginé que a alguien le parecería divertido: todos los que están alrededor de Anna son gente 'de clase' por darle algún tipo de nombre, mientras los que están con Yoh son gente... ahm... despreocupada en realidad, son personas más... 'divertidas': entrando Anna en la vida de Yoh es algo completamente diferente a estar con Hao, son dos experiencias diferentes, es como para resaltar esa parte de la historia un poco más .- CHOCOLOVE ES MI MASTER! Jajajaja! Creo que soy una de las pocas personas que en realidad se ríen con sus chistes pero soy incapaz de hacer uno como los suyos! Por eso es que vimos sólo uno! Pero muy en lo profundo de la historia hay otro esperando salir que es cortesía de una _reviewer_ a la que le prometí algo! Así que... BEWARE! Uff! La verdad es que no estaba del todo segura... pero si tú dices que quedó bien el baile entonces no tengo quejas ya! Traté de hacerlo con las justas medidas: Anna no empalagosa ni dulce, pero distante y un tan insegura e Yoh dulce sin llegar a ser demasiado romántico... pero por algo soy humanista! las medidas no se me dan bien!... y con Hao? Uhm... te puedo dar un _spoiler_: no hemos visto lo último del chico, ya tiene que hacer una última aparición en los últimos capítulos! Jojo! Recuerdas cierto evento de Año Nuevo...? no diré más! Tan sólo que conocerá esas palabras después de oírlas .- jaja! Ves! Yo sabía que nadie se esperaba que el beso del capítulo quince fuera el 'empujoncito' en la dirección correcta que Anna necesitaba! .- sé que es irónico que Hao los haya ayudado pero... la vida está llena de ironías! Mi _fic_ no podía ser menos!. Sip! Ya estoy mejor, mi rodilla volvió a su forma original y la Internet tiene una tregua conmigo (que conseguí a punta de golpes!) y con mi familia... qué decir! Somos todas una joyas con caracteres muy diferentes ; claro! Las margaritas me encantaron! Allí siguen -–Patricia señala a un pedestal al lago de su escritorio donde se encuentra el jarrón con las flores—eso me recuerda... –Patricia saca de debajo de su escritorio una caja que tiene dentro origamis con la forma de todo el elenco, cada uno firmado por el susodicho personaje—YUN! Qué tal! Después de re- hacer unas escenas estábamos aburridos y les pedí que hicieran esto para ti! .- espero que te gusten nótese el pobre sentido artístico/manual de Anna...) Ja mata! Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo!_

anna15: _jojojo! En serio? Que me pasé! Yay! Eso es bueno en este caso! Bueno, verás, esto no salió exactamente a la semana de haber publicado el 16 porque mi musa andaba medio de huelga todavía... espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Tú tienes la última palabra! Bueno, nos estamos viendo y de nada por las chupetas! Es un secreto entre tú y yo, ne? Ja na!_

_--Todo el estudio de grabación se vuelve oscuro y mientras en sus respectivas pantallas de televisión aparece en grandes letras rojas 'AHORA PUEDE CERRAR EL SISTEMA'--_


	18. Question

DISCLAIMER: Nada chicos... si pasa algún día no dudaré en avisar...

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Dieciocho: Question(1)

Anna suspiró casi imperceptiblemente ante el bulto que la esperaba inocente frente a ella en la cama.

Las apariencias engañan.

Mirando de reojo su reloj de pulsera, cambió de posición y se sentó sobre la colcha con las piernas cruzadas, extendiendo las manos y tomando el objeto de su atención, pasando de forma crítica sus dedos por su superficie: todo parecía estar bien pero por alguna razón, su mente era había decidido ser un ente por sí sólo y disfrutaba haciéndola ver errores donde no los había.

Anna Kyouyama, la abogada, la temida por todos los chicos del supermercado estaba positivamente aterrorizada; el peso de la angustia acomodado en la boca de su estómago.

Tragando en seco y ligeramente satisfecha, tomó cuidadosamente el papel de regalo que estaba extendido a su lado derecho y comenzó su tarea de envolver el regalo. Desde que podía recordar, las manualidades no sólo había sido su fuerte, sino una forma de botar estrés; en días de examen de la universidad, su familia entera habían acabado todos con una nueva manta para su cama y algunos afortunados había terminado con bufandas nuevas.

Eso sí, jamás nadie había sabido quién las enviaba.

Peleando con la cinta adhesiva por unos instantes, la abogada volvió a levantar el pequeño bulto delante de sus ojos, antes de fruncir el ceño y respirar con resignación.

_Si no le gusta… haré que le guste_, se dijo, determinada a dejar que su mal genio le permitiese sobrevivir la velada.

* * *

Yoh se encogió de hombros resignado mientras a un lado de la sala, Hikaru le miraba molesta mientras él correteaba por la sala "Yoh, si no te quedas tranquilo le vas a abrir un hueco al piso" comentó la chica, apartándose de la televisión y volteándose para señalar de forma acusadora a las marcas de unos pies que recorrían la estancia. 

"Gomen(1)" se disculpó Yoh llevándose una mano a sus audífonos que colgaban peligrosamente de cuello. Reacomodándolos cuidadosamente, Yoh se sentó al lado de Hikaru mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a su reloj de pared.

7:00 p.m.

"Deja de sufrir. Te falta media hora para comenzar a arreglarte" le dijo Hikaru a lo que el chico suspiró y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, mirando hacia el infinito.

Bufando de incredulidad, la chica se le acercó y le dio unos leves golpecitos en la espalda, en un vano intento de aplacar los nervios de su amigo; era todo un acontecimiento ver a Yoh Asakura, famoso por su temple de acero y por su forma tan olímpica de ignorar la presión, en un estado de angustia tan crítico "¡Esto es verdaderamente único!" exclamó repentinamente, haciendo saltar ligeramente a su compañero.

"¿Qué? Las Navidades son todos los años… así que no es muy 'único'…" comenzó él señalando vagamente al árbol navideño que decoraba el lugar.

"_No_" replicó Hikaru volteando los ojos "¿Quién hubiese dicho que tú estarías así alguna vez¡y por una chica¡estás creciendo ante mis ojos!" agregó en tono melodramático, obteniendo por respuesta que Yoh se sonrojara y le sonriera por primera vez desde que se había despertado.

* * *

Anna se dio la vuelta ligeramente y se comenzó a inspeccionar desde todos los ángulos posibles, al tiempo que aplacaba compulsivamente las pequeñas arrugas que aparecía en su falda. Dándose el visto bueno, decidió que lo mejor era aclarar sus ideas caminó a la sala donde, dejando de lado toda prudencia, se tiró sobre su sillón favorito mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos, mientras una vocecilla le susurraba todos los presagios negativos que pudiesen ocurrir esa noche. 

Y para su desgracia, era muchos escenarios.

Cruzando los brazos con terca decisión, la abogada intentó distraerse mientras veía a su alrededor: el árbol de Navidad a un lado del sofá, danzando al ritmo de las luces que lo adornaban con sobria elegancia, el olor a pino lograba tranquilizarla, los muebles todos estaba repartidos por las estancia, en un intento de darle más espacio. Sintiéndose caer en un repentino estupor, Anna levantó ligeramente la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, en la cual se podía ver cómo las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a cobrar vida. Sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de alejar el sueño, se levantó y se dirigió a su ventanal, abriendo de par en par las láminas de vidrios y dejando que el aire congelado la despertase por completo. Alzando su mirada al cielo vio como las nubes plomizas, delineadas por la luz dorada del atardecer, recorrían sus infinidades con envidiable calma.

"Va a nevar" susurró Anna mientras cerraba los ojos y la brisa desordenaba su cabello.

Apoyándose sobre el riel de acero y sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, Anna dejó que los últimos rastros de nerviosismo fueran entumecidos por el frío mientras revisaba desinteresada las calles, observando cómo las personas corrían de tienda en tienda en búsqueda de regalos de última hora, de vez en cuando coincidiendo con amigos y familiares en su alocada carrera. Descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos, Anna vio como dos distintivas cabelleras azules salían de su edificio y comenzaban a caminar rumbo al parque, al tiempo que ellos también se encontraban con alguien y lo saludaban. Siguiendo desinteresadamente a la figura con la que se habían encontrado los hermanos Usui, Anna comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras miraba al reloj de su muñeca.

8:15 p.m.

Estaba tarde.

Apartándose de la ventana y cerrándola, Anna comenzó a caminar de una lado para otro mientras uno de los escenarios que le había dado vuelta a la cabeza los últimos diez minutos cobraba fuerza a cada paso¿Y si no venía¿si, después de todo, el haberlo invitado le había dado la oportunidad de oro para burlarse de ella?

_¿Se habrá olvidado?_

Anna se mordió el labio, y redoblando su velocidad, mientras flexionaba inconscientemente su mano izquierda.

_Si llega a ocurrir _alguna_ de esas opciones lo asesino. No habrá hueco en la tierra lo suficientemente profundo para que no lo encuentre_, se prometió a si misma, desviándose hacia la puerta. Una vez que se halló plantada frente a ella, Anna la abrió, escudriñando en la penumbra del pasillo.

Nada.

Sintiéndose enfurecer, no sólo por su comportamiento de niña de primaria, sino ante el poco sentido de responsabilidad de Yoh, Anna regresó a su departamento y se dirigió a la cocina, pasando por alto las bandejas cuidadosamente cubiertas que estaban desplegadas a lo largo de la mesa. En su lugar, abrió el refrigerador, tomó un vaso de agua fría y se lo tomó lo más despacio que podía.

Anna cerró lo ojos, mientras sentía el contacto del hielo contra sus labios: estaba sobre actuando. Yoh hasta ahora no le había dado ninguna razón para desconfiar de él y allí estaba ella, pensando en las mejores torturas medievales y haciendo todo un drama por nada. Procurando someter sus inseguridades, colocó el vaso de vuelta dentro del refrigerador y cerró la puerta, dando media vuelta y caminando los pocos pasos que la separaban de la despensa. Una vez allí se colocó en puntillas y trató de divisar sus galletas favoritas… Con poco éxito.

Maldiciendo su falta de estatura, Anna intentó levantarse un poco más cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la levantaban del suelo con facilidad. Volteándose sorprendida, observó como Yoh le sonreía mientras acomodaba el peso de ambos.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" preguntó mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Yoh, con el orgullo demasiado abatido para quedarse en esa posición tan vergonzosa.

"Ne, Anna, no te muevas tanto…" dijo el chico mientras intentaba controlar a la abogada y mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo, pero con un último empujón de Anna, los dos sintieron la inevitable llamada de la gravedad y cayeron al suelo, Yoh sosteniendo cuidadosamente a la chica entre sus brazos.

"¡Pero que piensas que haces! Exclamó Anna, sintiéndose sonrojar ante la posición tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba y bajando la mirada para asegurarse de que su falda cubría todo lo que tenía que cubrir "¡Yoh no baka!" exclamó una última vez, volteándose para encarar a Yoh.

"Ehm…" vaciló el chico mientras trataba de ver qué era lo que mantenía su pie atrapado. Una vez que lo hubo desenredado de debajo del pie de Anna, subió la mirada para enfrentarse a la chica.

Yoh sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas en cuanto vio los ojos azabaches de Anna a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Así de cerca como estaban, el chico observó como ella luchaba en vano contra su agarre mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, e instintivamente terminó de cerrar la distancia presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, sintiéndola sobresaltarse al contacto inesperado.

Anna cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Yoh. ¿Por qué había estado tan nerviosa, no podía recordarlo, mientras sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Yoh. Separándose el chico sonrió al ver a Anna mirando tímidamente hacia otro lado "Te atrapé" le dijo juguetonamente Yoh mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse también.

"No me digas" respondió Anna mientras recogía del suelo el empaque de galletas que se había despeñado con ellos. Encogiéndose de hombros al sentir como el contenido ahora más parecía polvo, lo devolvió al estante y se volvió a Yoh, sus brazos cruzados y la mirada impasiva "Explícate. Ahora" ordenó, sintiendo que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo molesta con él.

"La puerta estaba abierta" respondió sinceramente Yoh, señalando hacia la puerta, como en un intento de echarle la culpa.

_¿La dejé abierta?... y yo me felicito de tener 'nervios de acero'_, pensó Anna mientras arqueaba una ceja y recordaba que en su ataque de histeria había olvidado las reglas básicas de seguridad y no la había cerrado "¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar así como así?" preguntó en un último intento de salvaguardar su orgullo.

"¿Tal vez?" intentó el chico poniendo cara de pollito mojado "¡Pensé que era una invitación!" agregó "Y en cuanto a lo de… uhm… ahora" Ambos miraron hacia el suelo momentáneamente, asegurándose de que hablaban de lo mismo "Pensé que necesitabas algo de ayuda" explicó mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

"No la necesitaba, pude haber alcanzado lo que quería sin ayuda alguna" respondió Anna mientras levantaba orgullosa la cabeza y se retiraba a la sala, Yoh detrás de ella.

"Soo ka"

Al salir, el silencio hizo acto de presencia entre los dos mientras Anna recordaba la puerta. Cambiando de dirección y dejando a Yoh mirando a los adornos que cubrían la mesa de centro, Anna se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró mientras fruncía el ceño, como obligándole a decir algo de su manera tan pobre de sobrellevar las situaciones difíciles. Dándose media vuelta, se recostó sobre la puerta mientras escudriñaba en la penumbra a Yoh: estaba sentado en el suelo enmoquetado mirando en todas direcciones mientras apreciaba la sala, su cabello castaño caía suelto sobre sus hombros con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y ocultando parcialmente sus ojos mientras se inclinaba ligeramente al sacarse su abrigo.

Yoh se sintió observado y dejó de pelear con la manga de su abrigo por unos instantes para ver a Anna, que lo observaba desde la puerta: sus ojos parecían emitir un brillo hipnótico en la oscuridad e Yoh sonrió al ver como ella se comenzaba a sonrojar ligeramente mientras pretendía examinar la pared.

"¿Qué miras?" preguntó la chica mientras se alejaba casualmente de la puerta y se acercaba a su sillón.

"Ehm…" titubeó Yoh tratando de recordar los consejos de casamentera que se había empeñado en darle Hikaru antes de salir. Llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, Yoh ponderó por unos segundos si Anna era el tipo de personas que quedaban complacidas con algún comentario sacado de una telenovela antes de decidir que era mejor no averiguarlo "Me aseguraba de que no te hubieses escapado" dijo al final riendo ante la expresión exasperada que le daba Anna mientras procedía a sentar en el sillón.

"Es _mi_ casa, no se supone que sea yo la que escape" agregó la abogada mirando al techo satisfecha con su cometario malvado. Al no obtener respuesta o alguna frase del chico, se volteó para encontrarlo observándola con un expresión de falsa ofensa en el rostro y sus brazos cruzados "¿Qué?" preguntó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido.

"¿Por qué te sientas allá tan lejos? Hace frío y se supone que es una noche para los dos" le respondió Yoh, inclinándose para tomar la mano de Anna mientras que su mano libre le daba pequeños golpecitos al piso "¡Sentémonos juntos!"

Sorprendida por la sugerencia de Yoh, Anna se dejó arrastrar al piso y se sentó al lado de Yoh: el chico realmente había venido para estar con ella, no por la comida gratis como su mente le había hecho pensar en las horas de pánico. Sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del chico, Anna se relajó y rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en ellas, saboreando el silencio que había entre los dos; era como si las palabras fuesen a arruinar el momento.

_Esto está bien, me puedo acostumbrar_, pensó Anna mientras se comenzaba a inclinar sobre el hombro del Yoh imperceptiblemente.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el chico sonriéndole dándose la vuelta repentinamente y haciendo que Anna casi cayera al vacío.

_¿Anna, qué la vida no te ha enseñado a no arruinar las cosas _comentando_ acerca de ellas?_ Se regañó a sí misma mientras se agarraba del borde del sofá en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio "¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué hacemos?" volvió a preguntar Yoh con una mirada vagamente acusadora "¿No tienes nada preparado¡pero si eres la anfitriona!"

"Baka¡esto _no_ es ninguna fiesta!" exclamó Anna mientras pisaba el pie del chico "Y no soy _ninguna_ anfitriona. Si tan aburrido estás inventa tú algo"

Yoh se acarició su pie lastimado mientras miraba pensativamente al techo. No estaba aburrido, en lo absoluto, pero en principio había pensado que _Anna_ era la que estaba aburrida, por eso había preguntado si tenía algo en mente que hacer… aunque la pregunta no hubiese salido exactamente como él había esperado.

_Piensa_, se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba en todas direcciones en espera que algún tipo de cartel le indicara qué hacer, topándose la mirada molesta de Anna de vez en cuando. Acorralado, Yoh recordó algo que podía serle útil… si Anna participaba "¿Quieres jugar?" preguntó, volteando a ver a la abogada, una chispa traviesa bailando en sus ojos castaños.

"¿'Jugar'?" repitió Anna mientras arqueaba una ceja y buscaba el sentido de aquellas palabras en los ojos de borrego que le hacía Yoh.

"¡Sí! Podíamos jugar a… algo" respondió vagamente. _¿Por qué Anna me ve tan feo?_, se preguntó para sus adentros al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la chica.

"¿'Jugar' como en _qué_ sentido?"

"Ehm… puede ser un juego hablado… somos dos, así que un juego más interactivo no tiene chiste, se necesitarían más personas… y las sillas, y la música" comentó Yoh mientras se alejaba un poco de Anna. _¿Qué dije?_

"¡Hentai!" exclamó Anna, años de relación en pareja con Hao y sus comentarios irónicos dando vueltas en su cabeza y enredando el sentido de las palabras de Yoh.

"¡Qué dije!" repitió en voz alta el chico mientras veía como la abogada se alzaba a toda su altura, congelándolo en el lugar "¡Si no quieres jugar está bien!... o ¿no te gusta el juego de las preguntas y respuestas¿o tal vez es la versión de 'verdad o castigo'¡Anna no me mates!" exclamó el chico, levantándose también y dispuesto a correr por su vida, aunque fuese escaleras abajo.

"¿Verdad o castigo¿a eso te referías?" preguntó la chica cayendo nuevamente al piso e indicándole a él que era seguro hacerlo también.

"Mo… mochiron(2)¿qué pensabas que era?" preguntó él mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente.

Anna sintió que si la tierra no se habría bajo sus pies en ese momento ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo. Ruborizándose y sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos y del hecho que los había considerado durante unas fracciones de segundo, obligó a sus facciones a arreglarse nuevamente en su actitud de 'estoy-en-neutro-nada-me-importa' aunque siguió encontrando intensamente difícil el ver a Yoh a los ojos "Nada que te importe…" _Por ahora… ¡Demonios Kyouyama¡Concéntrate!_ "¿Qué sugieres que juguemos entonces? Preguntó casualmente viendo con gran curiosidad una mancha en la alfombra.

Al oír que Anna estaba considerando su opinión, Yoh se dedicó a terminar de convencerla "Bueno… ¡es fácil y divertido! Podemos preguntarnos cosas el uno del otro. Como veo que no te gusta la parte de 'verdad o castigo' podemos… uhm… hacer un…" Yoh buscó la palabra correcta "Un 'pacto' de que vamos a ser completamente sinceros, no importa lo que preguntemos"

Anna entrecerró los ojos, ponderando la sugerencia del chico: sería interesante saber sus secretos más vergonzosos y si él preguntaba algo que no debía ella siempre podía callar cualquier de sus preguntas. _Parece razonable y me dará algo para chantajearlo si es necesario_, pensó Anna malévolamente "Muy bien, suena interesante. ¿Pero el supuesto 'pacto' se debe hacer seriamente, podemos escribirlo o…"

"No hará falta" dijo Yoh, dando la vuelta para quedar sentado cara a cara con Anna. Acercándose un poco más, se llevó una mano al corazón "Prometo que voy a ser completamente sincero" dijo mientras hacía uso de su cara más angelical "¡Listo, tu turno"

"Como sea. Prometo ser sincera" dijo rápidamente mientras volteaba los ojos "Pero hay que _cerrar_ el 'pacto' de alguna manera para asegurarnos de que cada uno lo va a cumplir"

Con una sonrisa y teniéndolo todo planeado, Yoh se inclinó a Anna y la besó en los labios rápidamente. Enderezándose sonrió al ver cómo Anna trataba de regañarlo, aunque las palabras parecía perdidas en alguna parte de su garganta "Todo en su lugar entonces"

"Pero…" intentó nuevamente Anna, sintiéndose en deuda consigo misma y tratando de ponerse brava ante la audacia del chico.

"Confío en ti" dijo tajantemente Yoh. Anna, suspirando y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, buscó dos latas de chocolate caliente, las colocó sobre la mesa y se dejó caer frente a Yoh.

"Y yo en ti" Admitió, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que no había lugar a dudas: Confiaba ciegamente en el chico que le sonreía mientras tomaba la lata que le correspondía a ella, la abría y luego procedía a hacer lo mismo con la suya. _Anna, estás perdida_, se sentenció "Yo comienzo"

"¡Hai!"

"¿Dónde naciste?" preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Izumo. Es muy bonito por allá, el clima el templado todo el año. Mi turno. ¿Dónde naciste?" preguntó Yoh riendo ante la mirada que le daba Anna.

"Muy original. Aomori. ¿Algún familiar tuyo cultiva naranjas?" preguntó la chica en un intento de llegar al fondo de la pasión del chico por la susodicha fruta.

"¡No!" contestó Yoh mientras reía y la observaba extrañado "Aunque sería genial si alguno lo hiciera… tal vez le pida a mi papá que comience a hacerlo… ¿Hobbie?"

Anna se movió incómoda "Ver telenovelas" contestó, sintiendo que no podía mentirle a Yoh "¿Algún objeto entrañable de la niñez con el que duermas?"

"Uhm… mis audífonos. Ningún peluche, lo prometo" agregó el chico, sabiendo el interés que ocultaba la pregunta 'inocente' "¿Y tú?"

"Ninguno ¿'De la niñez'?" repitió pensativa la chica, sorteando cuidadosamente las ideas de su próxima pregunta "¿Quién te los dio?"

"Mi papá" respondió Yoh jugueteando con la lata, sintiéndose como el contenido se bamboleaba ligeramente en su interior "Eran suyos y me los dio en mi tercer cumpleaños(3) porque unos días antes me había escuchado discutir con mi abuelo porque a él no le gustaba oír música en la casa. ¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No" respondió secamente la abogada "La misma pregunta"

"Sí, tengo un hermano, pero vive en América. Nunca nos vemos, en realidad" Anna se llevó el chocolate caliente a los labios sin saber qué más hacer: sentía de de pronto el contenido de la charla perdía ligereza y que se hundían cada vez más en lo personal "¿Tus padres?" preguntó el chico casualmente, como si no hubiesen hablado de nada más que un tipo de sushi.

"Divorciados" respondió Anna con la intención de dejar la respuesta lo más impersonal posible; sin embargo, el silencio que Yoh le ofrecía le dio el terrible impulso de terminar como más propiedad la respuesta. Sintiéndose vencida, suspiro "Mi madre todavía vive en Aomori y mi padre no tengo idea de dónde está en estos momentos. ¿Mascotas?" preguntó secamente Anna en un intento de aligerar la conversación.

"Tenía un gato cuando era pequeño" respondió Yoh mientras sus ojos se volvían distantes por un momento "¿Color favorito?"

"Rojo" Anna cambió de posición al sentir el cambio en el ambiente "¿Déjame adivinar que el tuyo es naranja?"

"Eso no es una pregunta" reclamó Yoh, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Sí lo era, pero lo tuyo no es una respuesta"

"¡Adivinaste! Es anaranjado" Yoh miró preocupado el cambio de actitud de Anna y se acercó un poco más "¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

La chica lo miró y muy a pesar suyo, sonrió ante la expresión preocupada que le estaba dando Yoh "No. Esa fue una pregunta fácil"

"Me lo temía" contestó Yoh "Sigue siendo tu turno"

"Ya que estamos con las preguntas sencillas…" Anna dejó la frase quedar suspendida en el aire mientras miraba a Yoh con repentina severidad "¿Quieres estar verdaderamente aquí?"

A diferencia de lo que Anna estaba esperando, la sonrisa de Yoh nunca dejó su rostro. Sorprendida de la actitud tan despreocupada con la que estaba tomando su pregunta, Anna iba a regañarlo cuando él tomó una de sus manos, en sus ojos un brillo indescifrable parecía iluminar toda la habitación "Tengo que decir la verdad: una pacto es un pacto" Sin titubear, Yoh se acercó a ella hasta envolverla en un abrazo "Hai"

Ambos se quedaron así unos momentos más hasta que Yoh se comenzó a separar mientras veía al reloj que estaba encima de la televisión y sonreía "Muy bien, mi turno de preguntar ¿Puedes ver el reloj y decir qué hora es?"

Anna arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta y se volteó "Las diez y quince" respondió mientras hacía girar sobre la mesa su lata vacía "Mi turno ¿por qué haces preguntas que destruyen la atmósfera y me hacen querer golpearte hasta que sepas lo que es el sentido común en una cita?" preguntó la abogada un poco desilusionada de que Yoh hubiese roto el encanto del momento.

Yoh sonrió ligeramente al notar la amenaza en la voz de una chica "Bien…. Buena pregunta. Soy nuevo en esto y… te veías cansada" respondió Yoh suavemente señalando vagamente a Anna "Y es Navidad y se supone que tenemos que quedarnos hasta media noche, pero no creí que soportaríamos tanto tiempo despiertos"

Anna quedó impresionada ante el hecho de que Yoh fuese lo suficientemente observador para darse cuenta; era cierto, ella no había dormido en toda la noche. Sonriendo, se levantó para recostarse del mueble y mirar a Yoh desde una posición un poco más cómoda.

_Ya que se dio cuenta no hay que actuar más_, pensó, derrumbándose sobre el sofá "Muy observador…" comenzó Anna cuando Yoh la interrumpió.

"Me toca. Anna ¿quieres recibir tu regalo ya?" preguntó Yoh mientras acercaba su abrigo y palpaba en uno de los bolsillos para asegurarse de que estuviese allí el regalo.

Dándose media vuelta de modo que quedase boca abajo, la abogada vio estupefacta como Yoh sacaba un pequeño sobre de su abrigo seguido poco después por un empaque cuadrado, envuelto con torpeza. Riendo por lo bajo, Anna no pudo resistir el impulso de alargar su brazo y de retirar uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría los ojos de Yoh "Seguro¿toda esa cinta adhesiva presumo que es de adorno?(4)" preguntó sin poder apartar la malicia de su voz al tiempo que sentía como el chico levantaba la mano y atrapaba la suya, sus dedos entrelazándose.

"¡Claro¿se ve muy moderno así verdad?" preguntó el chico tímidamente, riendo tímidamente mientras apreciaba mejor su triste obra de 'arte' postmoderno para luego dársela a Anna "Feliz Navidad"

La abogada tomó ambos objetos entre sus manos con torpeza. No había duda de que Yoh había llegado al mundo con el solo propósito de sorprenderla: ella no se había esperado que él le diera nada por Navidad. Sus dedos recorrieron la superficie del papel antes de comenzar a abrir el envoltorio del paquete lentamente, como inseguros de lo que encontrarían dentro. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo frustrante con los numerosos metros de cinta adhesiva y de regañar a Yoh por su exceso, pudo al fin deslizar una mano por uno de los costados para sentir una superficie plana. Sacando el objeto, un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por la mirada de Anna mientras examinaba atónita el CD de Awaya Ringo que estaba en sus manos; el mismo que había estado por comprar el día que había conocido a Yoh en la tienda de antigüedades "Esto es…" intentó decir mientras intercambiaba miradas entre el CD e Yoh, que le sonreía expectante desde el suelo.

"Ese día te vi agarrando el CD pero no lo compraste. Siempre pensé que te volvería a ver y pensé en comprártelo, para dártelo" explicó él, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia "Nunca pensé que te lo daría en estas circunstancia… pero no está mal"

Anna abrió la pequeña caja y sacó el _booklet_(5). Mientras lo ojeaba se dio cuenta de que la última hoja estaba en blanco y era de un material diferente al resto de las páginas. Intrigada, observó los kanji que recorrían con elegancia el margen derecho "Kami…" exclamó al reconocer su nombre escrito al principio, seguido de unas palabras y la firma de la cantante "¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esto?" preguntó mientras veía incrédula al chico que la miraba a su vez petulante.

"Tengo mis conexiones" dijo con aire superior.

"¿Fue Oyamada verdad?"

"Sí, le pedí el favor para ti" suspiró Yoh al ver que Anna lo había descubierto "Abre el otro, es sí es completamente de mi para ti"

Segura de que no podía sorprenderse más de lo que estaba, Anna rasgó el sobre lo más delicadamente que pudo para encontrar un pequeño rectángulo dentro. Agarrándolo y estudiando la superficie de plástico, Anna reconoció que era una de las entradas al festival de Año Nuevo. Rindiéndose, Anna enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos "¿Y esto cómo lo conseguiste?"

Yoh se esforzó por entender lo que Anna le decía desde la protección de sus brazos y sonrió a pesar de sí mismo "En la estación se celebra todos los años un concurso que ofrece una entrada para que alguien me acompañe al festival y vea a los cantantes y demás. Digamos que tú enviaste una carta sin darte cuenta y que salió por ella sola sin que yo la estuviese buscando en la bolsa esta mañana antes del concurso" dijo el chico despreocupado.

"Eso es trampa" dijo Anna, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Yoh; no era una acusación, de hecho ella estaba asombrada de lo que él había hecho por ella.

"No ¡es suerte!" exclamó levantándose y desplomándose en el sofá al lado de Anna.

"Bien, ahora pregunto yo ¿quieres tu regalo?"

Yoh arqueó una ceja y sonrió tal como lo haría un niño pequeño que ve por primera vez a Santa Claus "¿He sido lo suficientemente bueno?"

Anna rió y le dio unos golpecitos reconfortantes en el hombro mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto "Tal vez"

Sintiendo cómo Yoh la seguía con la mirada, Anna trató de esquivar los muebles siendo la única fuente de luz el árbol Navideño. Una vez en su habitación, se dirigió a su cama y la tanteó hasta conseguir el regalo de Yoh. Apretándolo contra su pecho, se devolvió a la sala.

_Mala idea. Debí haberle comprado una cesta de naranjas, pero noooo, yo tenía que ir con mi estúpida idea de hacer semejante cosa…_ pensó la chica mientras salía de su cuarto y observaba la figura de Yoh que se recortaba contra el ventanal. Extrañada, Anna caminó hacia él y se puso a su lado, observando las calles desiertas juntos. Respirando hondo y sin llegar a voltearse, Anna extendió el regalo de modo que quedase frente a él "Toma"

Yoh se volteó y tomó de las manos el regalo: se sentía suave y aún en la oscuridad pudo ver cómo, a diferencia del suyo, estaba envuelto de forma impecable. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, abrió el regalo y sintió cómo en su mano caía pesadamente un sweater tejido hábilmente, con el único motivo de una naranja en la espalda. Entrelazado entre los hilos, Yoh podía oler el aroma característico de Anna.

Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él.

Seguro, había recibido buenos regalos, pero nadie nunca se había tomado la molestia de tomar parte de su tiempo y realmente _hacer_ el regalo.

Pero Anna lo había hecho.

Por él.

Abriendo repentinamente la ventana de par en par, Yoh se puso el sweater y se acercó a Anna, tomándola por la cintura y rodeándola para mantenerla lo más cerca de él posible. Sintiéndola moverse para cerrar la ventana, Yoh descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella "Déjala así. Tengo que estrenarlo¿no?" murmuró, sintiendo inmediatamente como ella dejaba de moverse y en cambio apoyaba sus brazos sobre los de él, que descansaban en su cintura "Arigatoo" le susurró, acercándose a su oído.

"Feliz Navidad" susurró ella mientras sentía como los de Yoh se reacomodaban para protegerla mejor del frío. Ambos se quedaron allí, observando como los copos de nieve revoloteaban como majestuosas mariposas blancas a su alrededor mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Tengo que decir que tengo una buena y una mala noticia: la buena es que terminé el capítulo…_

_Bueno… debo decir que eso fue… interesante por decir lo menos…_

_En realidad, y aquí me confieso .- jamás había escrito nada de romance que fuera tan directo! Nunca había escrito _fluff_ en mi vida! Así que si ven pequeños horrores de redacción como que la palabra 'mirada' se repite… esta pareja es difícil y yo soy mala con esto! ; .; _

_Bueno a la notas gente!_

_1) '_Question_' en inglés quiere decir 'pregunta'… bastante acorde ne?_

_2) '_Mochiron_' en japonés es como decir 'seguro!' o 'por supuesto!' es bastante informal .-_

_3) Pues yo no sé si Yoh recibió a esta edad los audífonos pero sí sé que se lo dio tío Mikihisa, aunque yo sólo hago conclusiones en realidad… si alguien sabe cuándo los recibió en realidad pues… podríamos sentar a sacar conclusiones .-_

_4) Es un chiste a mis expensas! Jojo! Quién haya leído mi _oneshot_ de _Yubiwa _sabrá que allí también puse una situación parecida con lo de la cinta adhesiva… si no lo han leído… qué esperan para hacerlo! No pienso dar _spoilers ..

_Bien, como siempre mis lectores tienen siempre la útlima palabra así que me dicen qué tal todo esto…_

_Bien... aquí va la mala noticia: A algún 'genio' de se le ocurrió prohibir que los autores respondan a los _reviews_ en el _fic_, y he oído casos de gente que ha sido 'castigada' por el _staff_ por hacer esto, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Quiero dar a entender que me parece una norma bastante tonta, ya que una de las mejores cosas de esta página era el hecho de que podías interactuar con todas aquellas personas que dedicaron parte de su tiempo a enviarte sus comentarios... pero me limito. A saber por qué inventaron esa regla idiota._

_Para aquellas personas que tienen cuenta en no se preocupen, les haré llegar sus respuestas a por e-mail porque me nievo ROTUDAMENTE a dejar de hablar con ustedes. Para aquellas personas que dan _reviewa_ anónimos pero que me dejan sus _mails_ pues lo mismo, esperen su respuesta también. Para aquellas personas que me dieron un _review_ sin dejar su mail (Verito.S, Vale, DaRk NeOn y Kamimura) quiero decirles que siento toda esta inconveniencia y que les agradezco con toda mi alma el apoyo; si me dejan sus _mails_ en los próx. _reviews_ (que por suerte no dejarán de mandar ; . ; ) estén seguras de que les daré las respuestas por este caítulo... ya veré yo cómo le invento... _

_Bueno bueno, si me pongo pesada será todo su culpa por tan maravillosos _reviews_ que siempre logran subir mis ánimos! GRACIAS! No puedo decir cuánto significa para mi sus palabras, sus comentarios y sugerencias .-: el MUNDO Y MÁS ALLÁ! Esto está por terminar, pero procuraré dar mi 130 para que quede perfecto (o lo más cerca) en estos capítulos finales! Ja mata! Minna, aishiteru!_


	19. Tres

DISCLAIMER: Respondan con la verdad y nada más que la verdad… creen que si yo tuviese los derechos de Mankin estaría escribiendo _fics_! Claro que no! Les daría a Yoh y Anna un final romántico más digno, eso sí pero… mientras no hay derechos… --Patricia se va a sollozar en su escritorio mientras casi todo su elenco le da golpecitos amistosos y le dicen 'nosotros te queremos…'--

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Diecinueve: Tres

Ambos levantaron la mirada: el cielo plomizo no depara un día radiante, eso como mínimo. Disminuyendo el espacio que había entre ellos para mantener el calor, observaron como la gente se movía entre ellos, cruzaba las calles, todas ellas vestidas en sus mejores _kimono_ de Año Nuevo. Algunos se saludaban entre sí, intercambiando los mejores deseos para el año que estaba por comenzar; todos completamente ajenos a la pareja que los veía mientras caminaba por la acera, invisibles a todos.

Con un estremecimiento, Anna se arregló su bandana roja que protegía su cuello contra el frío que aumentaba mientras la noche se cernía encima de ellos. Notándolo, Yoh sonrió y tomó la mano izquierda de la chica entre la suya y la entrelazó con la suya propia, estrechándola suavemente, observando todo el tiempo la expresión desentendida de ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente y terminaba de deshacer la distancia y recostándose sobre el hombro del chico, suspirando inconscientemente.

Yoh apartó la vista del camino, seguro de que conocía hasta la última piedra y la fijó sobre el rostro de Anna y rió por lo bajo al notar lo tranquila que se veía por entre la múltiples capas de la bandana "Ya vamos a llegar" le susurró al oído, temiendo que si hablaba demasiado fuerte rompería la magia del momento.

"Eso espero: no tenía en mis planes morir de hipotermia esta noche" respondió la abogada sin abrir los ojos.

Yoh suspiró ante la habilidad de Anna de pronunciar esas frases que solían arruinar hasta el más melosos de los momentos "La inseguridad en esta época del año es un peligro: si traías tu auto y lo dejabas en la estación lo más seguro es que mañana regresáramos y no estuviese allí" comentó el chico "Entonces tendrías que devolverte a tu apartamento cansada, con sueño y con frío"

Anna se apartó unos centímetros de Yoh y lo vio fijamente: incredulidad en sus ojos azabache "¿Qué no me va a pasar lo mismo ahora que no traje el auto?"

Dándose cuenta de la realidad, la sonrisa de Yoh se tambaleó por unos instantes antes de reaparecer, insegura "Puedes acampar en la estación... en todo caso le iba a pedir a Ryu que te llevara a su casa" dijo al fin, una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Perfecto, de lo contrario Asakura _tú_ me ibas a llevar cargando a mi departamento" sentenció Anna con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía como Yoh se detenía en el lugar y la miraba atónito.

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, no esperabas que caminara hasta mi casa a las cinco de la mañana"

"Hidoi Anna(1)"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, rehaciendo el abrazo que Anna había roto hasta que divisaron a lo lejos la estructura de la estación de radio; apurando el paso al ver como ya había movimiento en las puertas principales, Yoh se alejó momentáneamente de Anna al ver como Manta lo llamaba.

"¡Yoh- kun! Al fin llegaste, ya pensé que te iba a tener que buscar por toda la ciudad como el año pasado" saludó Manta terminando de agitar sus brazos en el aire para llamar la atención de su amigo.

"Ehm... no Manta, ya estoy aquí" replicó el chico recordando el incidente al que se refería el pequeño: Yoh había aprendido por las malas que no sólo existían _fans_ locamente enamoradas, sino psicóticas vengativas también por no haber ganado el concurso para obtener entradas al festival de música de Año Nuevo.

"¿Trajiste a la ganadora de este año?" le preguntó Manta mientras veía distraídamente un mail en su laptop.

"¡Sí!" exclamó emocionado el chico mientras se apartaba y señalaba a Anna que lo aguardaba hablando con Jeanne.

"¿Kyouyama- san¿ella entró al concurso?"

"No exactamente" admitió el chico "Digamos que yo... la 'entré' en el concurso" explicó riendo ante su propia idea.

"¡Pero se supone que tenemos que ser imparciales!" exclamó horrorizado Manta, mirando hacia derecha e izquierda como esperando que alguien de la Asociación de los Derechos Humanos llegase y le reclamase la falta de ética de su locutor.

"Nadie se va a enterar, además se lo debía" dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras quitaba de su cintura el sweater que le había tejido Anna "¡Mira! Me dio de regalo de Navidad algo con una naranja¡sólo era lo justo!" profirió señalando el objeto en cuestión.

Sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, Manta sabía que la discusión, una vez llegada al punto de las naranjas, ya no había forma de que él la ganase "Muy bien, entonces ve y busca a la 'afortunada ganadora' y espera en la camioneta, ya todos están listos" terminó el pequeño, cerrando su laptop con un sonoro _clic_ y mirando socarronamente a su amigo "Por cierto... estoy pensando en enviar el video de seguridad de la fiesta de Navidad por Internet... ¿quién sabe? Así tus fans sabrán que al fin sentaste cabeza" agregó al escapar raudo y veloz antes de que su anonadado amigo recobrase la suficiente consciencia para darse cuenta de que las cámaras de seguridad no se había desactivado esa noche.

"Anna me va a asesinar si eso llega a ser verdad lo del Internet" murmuró Yoh dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia la susodicha que había terminado de hablar con Jeanne hace tiempo y ahora lo veía con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Anna viendo la forma en que Yoh caminaba con los hombros encogidos y como si le hubiese dicho sentencia de muerte.

"¿Eh¡nada! Es sólo que ehm..." Yoh miró a todos lados y sintió como las miradas de sus compañeros caía sobre él, todos con una sonrisa sádica idéntica.

Anna, notando también el comportamiento de la multitud se cruzó de brazos y cambió su tono de voz ligeramente preocupado por uno más firme "¿Qué hicieron?"

Yoh levantó la vista del suelo donde su pie derecho había estado raspando la alfombra para ver a la abogada "¡Nada! Es sólo que a todos les gusta bromear sobre el sistema de seguridad"

Anna tuvo que pelear con toda su anatomía para evitar sonreír: no tenía idea de qué ocurría, pero ver a Yoh sudando en pleno invierno y mirándola como un niño al que estaban interrogando por sus calificaciones no dejaba de ser tierno, por más que ella intentase ignorarlo. Levantando la cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta que tenía sus puertas abiertas esperándolos, tomando a Yoh del brazo y llevándola con ella y teniendo la suficiente delicadeza como para hablar tan alto para que todos la escuchasen "¿No es nada? Muy bien, en todo caso si tienen _problemas_ con las cámaras de seguridad yo me puedo encargar de _eliminar_ a quien las hizo" terminó con una mirada que no deja lugar a dudas y sonriéndole disimuladamente a Yoh que la miraba bajo una nueva luz.

* * *

El lugar era un verdadero caos: las personas corrían de un lado a otro, haciendo preparativos de último minuto en el escenario, ajustando las luces, preparándose en los camerinos y arreglando las mesas con comida que Anna estaba segura que de haberlo querido, no hubiese podido hacerse oír por encima de todo el alboroto; así que allí estaba mirando el ir y venir de las múltiples personas que estaban allí mientras esperaba a que el espectáculo estuviese listo para comenzar. 

A pesar de su aparente desinterés, Anna jamás se había sentido tan emocionada en su vida: estaba en el medio de uno de los shows televisivos más importantes de todo el año que era visto por casi todo el Japón: adonde quiera que mirase veía personajes renombrados y celebridades de la música, la mayoría de ellos siendo atendidos por Yoh y los demás.

Moviéndose incómoda sobre la caja en la que estaba sentada, Anna clavó su mirada en la mano de una de las presentadoras del programa que estaba recorriendo peligrosamente el antebrazo de _su_ Yoh que hablaba con ella al tiempo que intercambiaba miradas nerviosas entre la mano intrusa y la abogada.

_Arribista desgraciada... sólo por ser famosa... autocontrol, no vayas a montar un número... además, Yoh tiene derecho a la atención, es su noche y no se ve ma... ¿no hablamos sobre el autocontrol ya?_, pensaba la chica mientras respiraba hondo y trataba de calmarse: no sabía cómo, pero cualquier evento que involucrase al chico de cabello castaño la hacia parecer una adolescente enloquecida. En un último intento desesperado de tranquilizarse, dirigió su vista hacia el escenario donde se hacía las últimas pruebas de iluminación; revisando el itinerario que le había prestado Ryu, Anna se fijó en los integrantes de los que iban a competir por los equipos blanco y rojo este año; el _shirogumi_(2) y el _akagumi_(3) tenían ambos una cantidad impresionante de talento pero por seguir la tradición Anna decidió darle el voto al _akagumi_, en donde años antes había participado Awaya Ringo. Ensimismada en el prospecto del espectáculo, la chica volvió repentinamente a la realidad al sentir como alguien la llamaba y la daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó al ver como Yoh la miraba sonriente.

"Me toca recibir a la otra mitad del _shirogumi_, así que ya vengo, te puedes quedar con Amidamaru y Chocolove" informó mientras volteaba y veía qué atraía la atención de ella "Por cierto... ¿por quién vas este año?"

Anna lo miró desafiante, recordando que el mismo año que había participado Awaya Ringo, Bob también había estado allí "Por el _akagumi_ por supuesto"

Yoh se llevó una mano al corazón para agregar dramatismo "¡Pero si el _shirogumi_ SIEMPRE es mejor!" exclamó fingiendo estar totalmente contrariado.

"Sigue creyendo. Ya verás que venceremos" respondió Anna con toda la confianza del mundo.

"Hecho" agregó el chico riendo y despidiéndose de Anna, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del estudio para recoger a la otra parte de los invitados.

* * *

Era un reverendo desastre. TODO. 

Gritando una orden más desde la esquina inferior del escenario, se llevó una mano a la frente, agradeciendo a cualquier entidad superior que lo había hecho decidirse por asistir al evento de Año Nuevo y supervisar las cosas.

Hao observó como del suelo de la tarima salían chispas de todos los colores en una secuencia rítmica. Tamborileando con los dedos sobre la carpeta que le había entregado Opacho, asintió con la cabeza a uno de los técnicos en el justo instante en que su asistente se le acercaba.

"¿Señor Hao?"

"¿Uhm?" preguntó distraídamente apartando uno de sus mechones de cabello castaño de sus ojos.

"Al parecer ha habido unos pequeños cambios con la coreografía de una de las cantantes y ella quería saber si..."

Hao se encogió de hombros y contó hasta diez lentamente; ¿Qué no podía, ni un año, ser un espectáculo sin arreglos de último minuto? _Más les vale a los del canal que comience a colocar en los contratos 'Cláusula Como Sea: asegúrese de que usted, el talento participante, tengo todas sus coreografías _listas_ y esté completamente SEGURA/O de que las va a llevar acabo, de lo contrario, encontrará su casa incendiada por cierto empresario que ya no soporta las malcriadeces de los famosos'_, pensó volteándose hacia Opacho "... Y ella quería saber si yo era lo suficientemente benévolo de cambiar todo a sólo diez minutos de que comience el espectáculo ¿verdad?" preguntó con la voz enlazada de hielo, haciendo que Opacho diera medio paso hacia atrás.

"Sí, precisamente"

"Bien. Veamos que podemos hacer por la señorita" dándole con más fuerza de la necesaria la carpeta al asistente, Hao se dirigió a la parte trasera del hangar donde estaba seguro estaban ubicados los camerinos.

_Si quieres hacer algo bien... hazlo por ti mismo_. Hao pasó rápidamente por entre el tumulto de gente, pensando que en definitiva, había sido lo mejor que asistiera al evento, aunque dentro de sí sabía que no había sido ninguna divinidad quien lo había hecho hacerlo, por el contrario, todo había sido por Anna.

Suspirando, dobló una de las esquinas y se detuvo unos momentos mirando indeciso las bifurcaciones del pasillo. Ahora que lo veía fríamente no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Opacho _quién_ había pedido el cambio en la coreografía. _Genial_, se dijo sarcásticamente observando el pasillo que estaba justo frente a él, _Supongo que da lo mismo el que tome, ya me encontrarán si realmente quieren hacer los arreglos_, pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

Si no hubiese sido por Anna, él no estaría allí en esos momentos. Su compañía llevaba tres años ayudando a preparar el festival de Año Nuevo y hasta este momento, Hao no había asistido a ninguno, dejándole la responsabilidad a Opacho, a su secretaria y a los técnicos; más bien, siempre había estado en el departamento de Anna, prefiriendo ver el evento del otro lado de la pantalla del televisor.

Pero ella no estaba con él.

Pero no iba a desistir tan fácilmente. En la fiesta de Navidad Anna no lo había rechazado en el sentido más estricto así que... ¿qué acaso no podía existir otra oportunidad para él, estaba seguro de que debía haber una forma de llegar nuevamente al corazón de la abogada... tan sólo... tenía que conseguirla.

Haciendo un mohín de fastidio ante sus propios pensamientos, Hao se detuvo al ver que lo único que había hecho era dar la vuelta y se encontró nuevamente en el hangar principal: al igual que sus reflexiones sobre Anna, el pasillo lo único que había hecho era hacerlo andar en círculos. Molesto consigo mismo, se apartó hasta la pared y se recostó sobre ella, respirando profundamente en un último intento de recuperar su compostura a la vez que esperaba que la inútil de su secretaria se le ocurriera aparecer e indicarle cuál era el camino correcto. Doblando las mangas de su camisa hasta su antebrazo, revisó su reloj antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar en un desafiante silencio a que alguno de sus empleados se dignara a ganarse el sueldo.

* * *

"Hecho" dijo Yoh antes de despedirse de Anna y encaminarse hasta la parte trasera en donde estaba la puerta principal, siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso de no tropezar con los cables que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Con una última mirada hacia la abogada, rompió a trotar para llegar a tiempo. 

Había sido una buena idea el traer a la chica al evento. Yoh se sonrió al tiempo que esquivaba un camarógrafo: parecía que ella se la estaba pasando bien, siendo esto toda una rareza porque ya el chico había contado cinco sonrisas en menos de media hora, toda una proeza. Ajustando el intercomunicador que le había dado Amidamaru a su cintura, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había estado contando las sonrisas de Anna, pero... ¿quién lo podía culpar? Eran tan raras y a la vez preciosas... Dándose cuenta que estaba reduciendo la velocidad, dio las últimas zancadas que lo separaban del pasillo principal cuando se sintió tropezarse con algo. Yoh agitó los brazos en el aire en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio, consiguiendo al final inclinarse lo suficiente para poner una mano en el suelo y estabilizarse con eso. Ofuscado, volteó para ver la causa de la caída y se encontró con un zapato deportivo. Extrañado, subió la mirada para encontrarse a Hao en mitad de decir una disculpa, su brazo derecho suspendido en el aire.

Hao no podía creer su suerte¿qué hacía _él_ aquí? Quitando la mano, se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico mientras este se levantaba y se frotaba el pantalón en un intento fallido de quitar una mancha de polvo. Hao forzó una sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente de la pared "Hola" dijo en un tono que daba a entender que le importaba un comino que Yoh se hubiese partido el cuello "Deberías tener más cuidado, en estos lugares no se debe jugar, te puedes caer"

Yoh lo miró y apretó la mandíbula tratando de contenerse; metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, frunció el ceño "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio, tratando de enlazar sus palabras con toda la indiferencia posible.

Hao arqueó una ceja antes de echarse a reír "¿Somos curiosos no?"

Yoh se mantuvo en su lugar mientras veía como Hao se separaba de la pared y comenzaba a rodearlo, viéndolo como un gato que sabe que su presa no tiene a dónde ir. Yoh podía no conocer bien al sujeto, pero de una cosa estaba ciento por ciento seguro: no lo soportaba. No sólo había engañado a Anna, no sólo la había hecho llorar sino que ahora parecía tener la manía de aparecerse para hacerle la vida imposible "Exacto. Simple curiosidad" respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, algunos trabajos, otros simplemente lo llaman 'tener un hobby'"

"Perfecto" dijo Yoh cortante, teniendo el ligero presentimiento que la última frase había sido una indirecta para él.

"No me tengas miedo, no hay por qué ser tan frío" comentó Hao mirando de soslayo al chico "La última vez que nos vimos fue igual, no logramos conocernos bien así que comenzaré yo con las presentaciones: Hao, _mucho_ gusto" terminó, ofreciéndole la mano a Yoh, veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

"Yoh" correspondió secamente el chico, tragando en seco ante el inesperado apretón que le había dado él "Ya he oído sobre ti"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hao, su mirada ensombreciéndose.

"Sí. Anna me habló de ti"

¿'_Anna'¿de dónde saca este estúpido tanta familiaridad?_ "¿Y ustedes dos son...?"

"No te importa" soltó Yoh, cerrando sus manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos "Lo único que necesitas saber sobre mi es que no te voy a permitir que vayas detrás de ella para hacerla sufrir nuevamente"

"Vaya, vaya¿con que con amenazas? Yoh, no seas idiota: a mí _nadie_ me amenaza. Si me da la gana ir tras de ella tengo todos mis derechos de hacerlo"

Yoh pudo sentir claramente como su último nervio de paciencia se rompía con un ruido sordo dentro de él; antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que realmente hacía sus dedos se había cerrado alrededor del cuello de Hao y lo empujó hasta la pared "¡No hables de ella como una objeto que puedes tirar y luego recoger¡Anna es Anna, es una persona y no tienes ningún 'derecho' sobre ella, nadie lo tiene!" le espetó, ignorando las miradas de las personas que pasaban y que se estaban comenzando a congregar a su alrededor.

"Anna es _mía_" aclaró Hao quitándose de un golpe la mano de Yoh y mirándolo directamente a lo ojos "Y no voy a permitir que tú o cualquier otro me la quiten"

"¡Aléjate de ella!" exclamó Yoh. Levantando su brazo hizo de ademán de golpear a Hao cuando sintió como la mano de este se cerraba sobre su puño y lo desviaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

"No eres quién para darme órdenes. Hago lo que me plazca" aclaró este, mirando de arriba abajo, tratando de contener el impulso de simplemente cerrarle la boca al chico de una vez "¿Qué¿ahora está contigo¿tienes el deseo de ser el caballero de brillante armadura que la va a rescatar de mí? Yoh despierta: esto no es el siglo XIV, además... ¿qué crees que ve en ti, porque no sé tú, pero yo noto un parecido entre nosotros que sin ser menos desagradable no deja de ser fascinante... ¿no crees que ella está contigo por mí?" preguntó a lo último, prácticamente saboreando al inseguridad que manaba del chico.

Yoh había tenido lo suficiente. Recogiendo el intercomunicador que había quedado en el piso después de la caído se lo caló en la cintura antes de mirar a Hao "No sé" respondió fríamente "Pero si es así le voy a enseñar que no somos lo mismo" Yoh comenzó a dar la media vuelta, pero se detuvo antes de agregar con una sonrisa cínica "Además, en ese caso estaré 'salvaguardando' la imagen... te estaría haciendo un favor a sus ojos. Pero tranquilo, no me des las gracias"

* * *

_KONBANWA!_

_Bien! ROUND ONE: COMPLETE! Bien, ese fue el primer encuentro Yoh/Hao! Pues no sé como me quedó, es tarde y todavía tengo que estudiar para japonés (NO! ), pero espero sus _reviews_, a ver que tal me salió esto._

_También sé que está súper corto, pero este capítulo es algo así como... ahm... una 'introducción' a la verdadera acción que llega en el capítulo número veinte! Jojojo! Tenemos drama, una que otra lágrima, mucho amor y... SIP! CANCIONES! Jojojojo!_

_Ahora bien... el Festival de Año Nuevo. No sé si quedó lo suficientemente claro pero se supone que es un evento muy esperado y en palabras de la mismísima Anna 'No te sentirás vivo en el nuevo año si no lo ves'; dos equipos conformados por artistas se reúnen para hacer una competencia y ver qué equipo gana de acuerdo al espectáculo que den y si no me equivoco, cuan populares son sus canciones _

_Ahora a las notas formales!_

_1) _'Hidoi Anna_' es una manera de decir 'eso fue malvado'. Literalmente el adjetivo '_hidoi_' significa 'cruel'._

_2) y 3) '_Shirogumi_' y _'Akagumi_' son los nombres que tienen los grupos que se conforman en el espectáculo de Año Nuevo. Quieren decir 'el equipo blanco' y 'el equipo rojo' respectivamente. Para quien me siga hasta aquí abajo (en serio? Súper! Le estoy atrayendo adeptos al japonés!) _'shiro_' viene del adjetivo '_shiroi'_ que significa blanco y _'aka_' viene de '_akai_' que es rojo _

_Bueno y eso es todo por hoy! Les prometo un capitulo largo y jugoso para la próx. vez! Será el último mina! Nos estamos viendo! MATA NE! Besos!_

_P.S.: Bien... por si acaso no se me permite escribir en una semana como es mi plan inicial... LES DESEO A TODOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! PÓRTENSE BIEN CON SANTA! . Quién sabe? Tal vez les traiga su propio Yoh como regalo _


	20. Diez Rosas

DISCLAIMER: NADA ES MÍO! Uno se siente insignificante cuando se da cuenta de eso… debo comenzar a trabajar para hacer algo con esa triste realidad… Ah! Y la idea tras el título y.. uhm… la idea tras el regalo de Navidad que nuestro antagonista le da a Anna la pido prestada de **DarkTaoAngel**, así que no… no es mía tampoco!

* * *

**RADIO SHOW**

Capítulo Veinte: Diez Rosas

Yoh sonrió mientras conducía al grupo que acababa de llegar a lo largo del pasillo, la mitad de su mente en la conversación animada que tenían los chicos con él y la otra mitad en la persona que rondaba los pasillos del estudio con, seguramente, la única meta de arruinar su relación con Anna.

¿Cómo la vida daba tantas vueltas¿qué no se mareaba nunca?

¿Qué NUNCA se quedaba quieta por unos segundos, digamos, para hacerles la existencia más fácil a los demás?

Yoh suspiró distraídamente evitando a un tropel de personas que se le abalanzaban en un intento de acercarse al grupo; _Skoop Somebody_ era uno de sus favoritos pero siempre encontraba la reacción de los maquillistas y fans un tanto excesiva. Pegándose a la pared y dándoles a los asustados chicos una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, se escurrió rápidamente por entre la multitud hasta llegar al hangar principal. Allí, Yoh no pudo evitar que un mudo '¡aw!' se formara en sus labios al ver el trabajo terminado de los ingenieros y escenógrafos: El escenario estaba cubierto por una tela negra donde múltiples focos creaban la ilusión de un cielo estrellado, plataformas en forma de planetas colgaban del techo donde los coristas y bailarines harían sus rutinas y el suelo parecía la misma superficie de la luna.

Jamás dejarían de sorprenderlo.

Yoh se movió lentamente a lo largo del escenario, mirando cada uno de los detalles y dejando que su atención divagara con la anticipación del espectáculo de este año, cuidadoso en batallar los pensamientos sobre la pelea con Hao y de dejarlos lo más enterrados posible entre los comentarios banales que aparecía y desaparecían en su cabeza.

_El escenario está mejor este año... me pregunto cuándo me harán caso y dejarán que las naranjas tomen el protagonismo que se merecen... ¿esa no era Yonekura Chihiro?... ¿qué estará haciendo Anna?... ¿tendrá hambre?... espero que no me asesine por tardarme tanto, aunque tal vez ni note que estoy divagando por el hangar... ¿estará sola, porque la dejé con Hikaru... espero que no se encuentre con Hao... ¡No! Deja de pensar en él, no lo vale... ¿y si se encuentra con él¡Concéntrate!; los focos de la izquierda están un poco desalineados... Anna está conmigo, no con él pero ¿qué si ellos se encuentran y él la convence para que se vayan juntos?..._

_¿Será eso lo que ella en verdad desea?..._

"Are kanaa(1)" Metiendo su mano izquierda en uno de sus bolsillos y dejando la otra libre para saludar a los técnicos del escenario que de vez en cuando lo miraban, Yoh respiró hondo al darse cuenta que su último pensamiento había salido en voz alta; no valía de nada intentar esquivar el tema, estaba preocupado por la presencia de Hao, no sabía de lo que él sería capaz, no sabía si él cumpliría sus amenazas. Mirando por encima de su hombro observó con una sonrisa como la cabeza de Jeanne se veía rebotar de emoción mientras un altavoz anunciaba los cincos minutos restantes antes de que el show comenzara. Dando media vuelta, el chico saludó pro última vez a los hombres y mujeres que se afanaban por tener todo bajo control antes de ir hasta sus amigos con pasos lentos.

_Anna..._

"¡Listo!" exclamó Yoh, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su capacidad de imprimirle ánimos que en realidad no sentía a su voz. Manta corría de un lado para otro hablando con el dueño del espectáculo deteniéndose momentáneamente para dedicarle un gesto de agradecimiento con su mano desocupada para luego alejarse con el empresario.

"¿Están todos en su puesto¿ningún cantante escapista este año?" preguntó Ryu despidiéndose de Amidamaru quién comenzaba a dirigirse a la cabina de sonido.

"Ninguno"

"¿Escapista?" preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja y mirando extrañada a Yoh y a los demás.

"Sí. Hay algunos que son nuevos en espectáculos tan grandes y los pobres entran en pánico; no pueden con la presión y fingen ir al baño... basta decir que con tantas chicas alocadas rodeando el hangar en búsqueda de una celebridad incauta no es una acción muy inteligente" explicó tranquilamente Hikaru.

Anna hizo una mueca de disgusto "¿En verdad?" preguntó dubitativa que alguien tuviese tan poca dignidad para agredir a alguien por su firma.

"Por desgracia" aseguró Yoh dejándose caer en la silla que estaba a su lado mientras un altavoz anunciaba y recordaba con pesar cuando el guitarrista de _Do as Infinity_ había tenido que regresar corriendo a donde los guardias de seguridad a causa de _fans_ con problemas con su ropa íntima "Pero no son muy graves, por lo general los encontramos cubiertos de pintalabios, pero enteros" agregó al último, guiñando uno de sus ojos castaños a Anna que se movió incómoda en su silla mientras las luces de los bastidores comenzaban a disminuir su intensidad.

Anna observó por el rabillo del ojo como Yoh, a diferencia de los demás, parecía tener su mente en cualquier otra parte que no era el espectáculo: sus ojos parecía lejanos, el brillo reemplazado por una especie de velo de emociones que por más que se esforzó, la abogada no pudo discernir con total claridad. Con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y su cara sostenida por sus dos manos, Yoh daba la sensación de estar cansado, _derrotado_ por alguna circunstancia de la cual ella no era partícipe.

Inconscientemente, Anna frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba las sombras que formaban los mechones de cabello castaño sobre el rostro de Yoh, deslizando su vista hasta sus hombros que se movían rítmicamente con cada respiración. Chasqueando la lengua y volteando antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta que estaba observando a Yoh con tanta intensidad, la abogada buscó a tientas la mano del chico y le dio un leve tirón, atrayendo su atención.

Sobresaltado, Yoh dio la vuelta y al observar como Anna tenía su atención al parecer anclada sobre el escenario, bajó la vista en búsqueda de lo que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos: los dedos de Anna peleaban contra los suyos juguetonamente, tratando de sacarlos de su posición meditabunda. Sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, Yoh apresó el dedo índice que había comenzado a darle leves golpes con el suyo propio, maravillándose ante el control de Anna, que había logrado mantener toda su atención sobre la cantante principal de _Zard_, invitada de honor para abrir la función.

En silencio los dos batallaron, los dedos de Anna siempre encontrando la forma de colocarse sobre los de Yoh y manter una marcada victoria en cada asalto. Intentando inútilmente quitar su mano de debajo de la de la abogada, el chico elevó su mirada hasta el rostro de Anna, encontrándose inmediatamente, con sus ojos onix que sonreían por ella.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó la chica, sacando cuidadosamente de su voz cualquier nota de preocupación y dejándola tan neutra como fuera humanamente posible.

"¿Eh?" preguntó distraídamente Yoh, sacudiendo la cabeza para devolver su atención a las palabras de su compañera.

"Estabas molesto por algo, así que pregunté que si después de toda esta tontería..." Anna lo miró, permitiendo que una sonrisa de superioridad se abriera paso por entre sus facciones "... para la que eres muy malo..." agregó de forma pícara antes de volver a su tono formal "... te había hecho sentir mejor. Y no me hagas repetirlo nuevamente Asakura, o te va a doler"

Yoh apartó rápidamente la mano de debajo de la de Anna, fingiendo que retrocedía unos pasos para asegurar la integridad de su cuerpo, enseriándose después de unos segundos.

Se había dado cuenta. Debió haber sabido que a ella nada se le escapaba. Suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros, Yoh se sentó nuevamente y miró al escenario donde los últimos acordes de la guitarra resonaban en el aire "No me pasaba nada"

Anna bufó de incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos "_Claro_. Dime, o pagarás las consecuencias" dijo en el tono que le había proporcionado la victoria en cada uno de los interrogatorios en el juzgado.

El chico giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia Anna, jugueteando con sus dedos índices mientras lo hacía "Es sólo que..."

Yoh se detuvo, los aplausos de las personas ahogándose en su mar de incertidumbre. Las palabras de Hao le pesaban en su conciencia y la mirada que le daba Anna parecía perforarlo, examinarlo detenidamente hasta dar con ellas. Frases sueltas pendían como una guillotina sobre el silencio que parecía haber envuelto a ambos. Abriendo la boca y tomando una bocanada de aire, Yoh articuló una pregunta, pero las palabras parecían quedarse atascadas en su garganta, demasiado asustadas por salir.

Mirando detenidamente al chico en espera de una respuesta, Anna no podía más que preocuparse de lo que le fuera a decir. Su mente, entrando sin permiso en pánico, comenzó a hacer desfilar por su conciencia recuerdos varios, la mayoría, pertenecientes a la noche en que Hao y ella había roto cualquier lazo. Mordisqueando su labio inferior con creciente preocupación, se regañó a sí misma por pensar en su ex prometido en estos momentos, un punzada dolorosa haciendo acto de presencia en su corazón.

¿Por qué Hao, justo en ése momento?

"Anna... yo..." Yoh se esforzó por disminuir la velocidad de sus pensamientos y tratar de al menos sacar uno en claro. Decidiendo al último instante, Yoh miró de lleno en los ojos de Anna y tomó su mano en la penumbra entrelazando sus dedos "Anna ¿estás contenta?" preguntó, observando como el brillo de la confusión acudía a los ojos de la abogada, para ser suprimido inmediatamente.

"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar la chica, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos enloquecidos por la actitud extraña de Yoh.

"Que si estás contenta ahora, estando aquí, con mis amigos..." _Conmigo_, completó en silencio Yoh, sintiéndose derrotado al no poder por primera vez decir lo que realmente quería.

Anna lo miró, extrañada por la pregunta que parecía tan poco apropiada. Incómoda, apartó la mirada mientras un rubor carmesí cubría sus mejillas "Que pregunta tan tonta" respondió mientras sentía cómo los dedos del chico apretaban con algo más de fuerza los suyos, haciendo que su anillo le oprimiera dolorosamente.

Yoh observó a su alrededor, escuchando la evasiva de Anna y sintiéndola como una llamada a viva voz para que Hao viniera y le diera aquella sonrisa socarrona, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que parecía oprimir su corazón. Respirando hondo para calmarse, relajó la presión que tenía sobre la mano de Anna al mismo tiempo que usaba su mano libre para buscar el mentón de la chica y hacerla voltear para verla "No, no es tonta, pero está bien si no me quieres responder, en realidad no hace falta... era sólo que..."

'"_Si me da la gana ir tras de ella tengo todos mis derechos de hacerlo"'_

'"_Anna es _mía_"'_

'"_¿No crees que ella está contigo por mí?"'_

"... Quería decirte que para mí es importante que estés feliz. Siempre. No importa haciendo qué o con quién, con tal de que te pueda ver sonreír"

Ambos no daban crédito a sus oídos: si bien Anna sabía del instinto detallista de Yoh, no sabía que su vena romántica tuviese la tendencia de salir a la luz en ocasiones tan poco propicias como está, y menos dejarla a ella, Anna Kyouyama sin palabras, movida hasta tal punto que lo único que podía hacer era ver a Yoh mientras su parte racional la regañaba por la forma tan ridícula en que estaba reaccionando. Yoh por su parte, no sólo no le había dicho el motivo real detrás de sus palabras, sino que no sentía ningún remordimiento por haberle dicho eso a Anna, ya que sabía era la verdad: él podría contentarse de ver su sonrisa de lejos, aún si fuese para otra persona.

Súbitamente, la tonada de la canción que interpretaba _Yui_ al igual que el constante murmullo tras de cámaras volvió a adquirir volumen, trayendo consigo el peso de la realidad para los dos. Obligándose a navegar por entre sus pensamientos, Anna clavó su mirada en Yoh, arqueando una ceja "¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

Yoh le sonrió, la primera que Anna le había visto desde que llegasen que poseía el brillo alegre usual en él "Porque es verdad y porque... en realidad no tengo nada que demostrar" dijo en un murmullo "Además, no importa cuántas veces alguien te lo diga, pero siempre es tan especial como la primera vez, así que aquí va: aishiteru(2), Anna" terminó el chico, inclinándose rápidamente y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Anna.

"Ehm..." Ambos se voltearon al oír la voz de Chocolove que se estaba aclarando la garganta para hacerles saber que se encontraba allí, parado tras ellos y con un camarógrafo que miraba nerviosamente hacia otra parte "Disculpa si interrumpo pero el deber te llama, yo sólo hago de recepcionista. Yoh, es tú turno de subir allí arriba y presentar a _shirogumi_"

"Ah, ya voy" dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba.

"Yoh"

El chico volteó para ver a Anna levantándose a su vez, observándolo con una mirada indescifrable "¿Sí?"

"Ya vuelvo, pero quiero que en cuanto yo regrese tú estés aquí, hay algo que te quiero decir" exclamó la abogada por sobre el tumulto de los aplausos antes de soltarse de la mano del chico y dirigirse a los pasillos del hangar, mirando por sobre el hombro como Yoh se volvía a hablar con el camarógrafo, quien hacía señas a unos papeles que llevaba en las manos y luego al grupo que se suponía debía presentar.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

¿Por qué Yoh le había dicho todas esas cosas?

¿Por qué ella no había podido responder a una pregunta que, sin dejar de parecerle tonta, era tan fácil?

¿Por qué había tantos malditos cables en todos lados?

Anna miró con veneno a uno de los susodichos cables que serpenteaban por el suelo y se interponían entre ella y el pasillo en el que suponía debían estar los baños. Caminó con cuidado mientras las últimas palabras animadas de Yoh, amplificadas por el micrófono, llegaban a sus oídos, seguidas inmediatamente por el estruendo del bajo de _Homemade Kazoku_ que se hacía oír a través de todo el hangar.

Había sido una pregunta tan tonta. Una pregunta que ella misma se hacía cada noche antes de dormir, suspirando contentamente después de encontrar su respuesta, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de ella mientras desdibujaba las sombras de la habitación, sonriendo, aunque fuese la más pequeña de las sonrisas, cada vez que sentía como por su mano corría el cosquilleo que permanecía aún horas después de que la mano de Yoh hubiese dejado allí su caricia.

Era una simple pregunta, un hecho al que ella le había dejado de temer hace semanas, o hace días, no podía saberlo con seguridad.

Felicidad.

Anna preguntó a uno de los hombres de seguridad, extendidos por todo el lugar y este apuntó amablemente hacia el final del pasillo, donde le aseguro que se encontraban los baños de mujeres. Asintiendo agradecida, trotó en la dirección indicada, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y entrando en uno de los cubículos.

Era un derecho que ella había pensado no debía tener; ¿por qué, si no, no había sentido aquél 'éxtasis' que acompaña siempre un momento de verdadera felicidad? De pequeña, las continuas peleas de sus padres la hacían sentir culpable, la hacían sentir como que cada buen momento que pasaba con su padre opacaba otro que pudiese tener con su madre. En la escuela, su determinación en ser siempre la mejor, todos los ojos y todas las expectativas sobre ella, le habían hecho estar siempre sola, contando con ella misma para lograrlo todo. En la universidad fue cuando creyó que era su momento de ser feliz, pero todo había terminado como de costumbre: con sus manos vacía, aquella ilusión de contento desvanecida entre sus dedos. Saliendo del cubículo, Anna procuró que todo estuviese en orden y se dirigió a un lavabo, abriendo la llave del agua y dejando que esta corriera por entre sus manos, observando como formaba burbujas a su paso. Haciendo un mohín de censura, cerró la llave y buscó un papel en donde secarse, encontrándolo en un dispensador y pasándolo entre sus dedos.

Pero ahora, no se sentía como una ilusión. Eso era todo lo que ella podía sacar en claro, meditando en la penumbra de su habitación acerca de la pregunta que le rehuía incluso a la inconsciencia del sueño.

No.

Desde aquel día en la tienda de antigüedades, llevando un corazón roto y sangrante, hecho mil pedazos, Anna había encontrando que la felicidad parecía haberse materializado en la única forma que ahora le parecía concebible: la forma de una media luna, hermosa, que le sonreía por debajo de dos ojos castaños.

_Yoh_.

Por cursi que pareciese, Anna encontraba ahora el nombre del chico inmediatamente asociado al sentimiento de dulce contento, de júbilo por verlo. Él, que con sus conceptos tan extraños a lo que era ella, a sus metas tan inconcebibles para su lógica, había logrado ir reuniendo pieza por pieza aquel corazón que ella consideraba perdido para siempre. Él, que no la abrazaba y el decía cosas al oído, sino que la abrazaba y le hablaba con el corazón, con un silencio transparente.

Anna se detuvo camino a la papelera y vio su reflejo, sus mejillas enrojecidas por sus propios pensamientos. Botando el papel, volvió al lavamanos y miró largamente a su reflejo, pensando el por qué del comportamiento de _ambos_ esa noche.

Yoh parecía inseguro de sí mismo, lo cual no era común en él. Cuando llegó, pudo notarlo, en su manera de moverse, de reír, como en sus ojos se escondía la ansiedad, el temor. Al verlo preguntar de improvisto si ella era feliz, pudo notar como su mirada destilaba resignación para al final de la conversación entremezclarse con un brillo, una llama que ella nunca había visto en ningún par de ojos que la miraran.

No era amor, era algo más grande.

No era pasión, era algo más profundo.

No era respeto, era algo más íntimo.

Anna se estremeció al recordarlo: aquellos ojos castaños y todo lo que estaban escritos en ellos, sentimientos para los que ella no tenían una palabra.

Hao también parecía estar presente en sus pensamientos esa noche. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que su memoria lo hubiese traído a colación tan de repente y bajo esas circunstancias no le daba buena espina, pero el haber oído tanto miedo e inseguridad en una persona tan parecida a él había tenido el mismo efecto que una máquina del tiempo, llevándola a aquella noche en donde todo había acabado.

En aquellas noches de insomnio, Anna también había pensado en él. Por algo se dice que el primer amor no se olvida. Hao había sido Hao, y ella había tenido que admitir que si había estado complacida con los años como 'pareja perfecta' aquello no había llegado a tener el mismo impacto sobre ella que las semanas que había pasado con Yoh: era el karma, único e infalible.

Saliendo del baño, Anna regresó a la realidad traída de súbito por el sonido de una batería siendo golpeada sin compasión a lo lejos. Caminando distraída por entre el pasillo desierto, había comenzado a reparar en el gruñir de su estómago al tiempo que escuchaba las bisagras de una puerta entreabierta crujir. Dándose vuelta, Anna miró a sus espaldas, pero no vio a nadie, así que simplemente siguió caminando preguntándose dónde estaría la tan renombrada mesa de bocadillos de la cual Yoh y sus compañeros había hablado tan animadamente.

Nunca sabría a qué conclusión habría llegado.

En medio de sus pensamientos, sintió como unos dedos se cerraban súbitamente sobre su muñeca, empujándola violentamente hacia una de las tantas puertas que adornaban el pasillo, al tiempo que sentía cómo otra mano evitaba como un grito de sorpresa saliera de sus labios. Al tiempo que Anna se veía introducida por la fuerza en la habitación, sintió la respiración agitada de la otra persona contra su espalda, mientras que este la apretaba contra sí para cerrar la puerta con el sonoro 'click' del seguro al correrse.

Se quedaron donde estaban por unos segundos, la abogada recuperando el aliento perdido y evaluando su situación, a la vez que encontraba el subir y bajar del torso contra su espalda como un factor de distracción; podía sentir también el corazón de la otra persona bombear a toda prisa, siguiendo un compás diferente del suyo propio que también parecía tener una alocada carrera por devolver el pulso de Anna a la normalidad.

_¿Y este qué demonios se cree?_, se preguntó la abogada al momento que recuperaba su capacidad de respuesta. Subiendo de súbito su brazo hacia el de su atacante, se dispuso a hacerle ver las luces del Nirvana por su atrevimiento cuando sintió la mano que cubría su boca deslizarse con una suave caricia hasta que ambos brazos cayeron y se vio libre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica se dio la media vuelta para encararse con la otra persona.

"Lo siento, pero estoy cansado y la imaginación no la tengo particularmente activa" dijo Hao, su voz áspera por el esfuerzo, rodeando la cintura de Anna con sus brazos al momento que ella se dio la vuelta para evitar que pudiese romper la cercanía.

"Tú" dijo la abogada después de unos momentos, su voz cubierta de hielo "Suéltame"

"Verás... no puedo. Sé lo difícil que te pones cuando no quieres hablar así que creo que te mantendré seguramente secuestrada en este camerino hasta que me oigas" comentó Hao, sin que su sonrisa lograse aplacar la seriedad en su mirada.

_Esto está mal_, pensó desesperada Anna, tratando de desembarazarse de los brazos que la mantenían prisionera. "¿Qué haces aquí?" soltó repentinamente, subiendo la mirada para clavarla en los ojos castaños de su captor.

"Vaya, vaya, es la segunda vez que me preguntan lo mismo. Pero veo que tu cara de sorpresa es real así que consideraré que es pura coincidencia"

"No me vengas con tus comentarios inteligentes"

"Entonces no me vengas con preguntas tontas" atajó Hao, dando una ligera sacudida al cuerpo de Anna para aumentar su cercanía, sus ojos recorriendo cada línea de su rostro en un modo hambriento que comenzaba a incomodar a la chica "Sabes bien que desde hace años trabajo en este festival¿o qué¿ya te olvidaste de mi, de lo que hacía?" preguntó él mientras recorría con una mano el costado de Anna y la subía lentamente hacia su rostro, llegando por último a su cabello y para juguetear con el, su otra mano hundiendo sus dedos en la abogada para impedir que escapara.

"¡Déjame!" profirió la chica, apartando de un manotazo la mano con la que Hao acariciaba su cabello, y mirándolo con todo el odio que le era posible transmitirle "Me permito decirte que tus dotes de 'Romeo' están cayendo en desuso, yo no llamaría a esto un secuestro muy romántico que se diga" dijo mirando desafiante a Hao mientras evitaba un exclamación de dolor al sentir como los dedos se le clavaban más en la cintura "Y NO. No me he olvidado que trabajabas aquí, pero pensé que asistir como tal al evento estaba por debajo de tu cargo como presidente, como tantas veces me repetiste, así que no, no esperaba verte aquí"

"¿No esperabas?" Hao reacomodó a Anna en sus brazos, esta vez sosteniéndola por los hombros "¿O simplemente no _querías_ que esto sucediese? Porque al idiota que te sigue día y noche tampoco pareció agradarle mucho mi presencia" comentó él en el tono más casual que podía articular.

Anna lo miró largamente, una expresión de odio intenso y sorpresa fundiéndose en su ceño fruncido "¿Yoh?" dijo lentamente, anudando los cabos sueltos que el extraño comportamiento del chico le había dado con lo que le decía Hao "¿Él te vio?"

Observando con creciente interés a Anna, que parecía debatirse entre el desconcierto y la repulsión, Hao no pudo evitar echarse a reír "¿Qué él no se dignó a decirte nada? Yo que tú... esos lazos de sinceridad dónde quedaron Annita"

La susodicha, trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, encarando nuevamente a Hao "No, no me dijo, pero ¿tú qué derechos tienes de hablar de 'lazos de sinceridad'?" preguntó, su voz amarga con reproche "¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

Hao frunció a su vez el ceño mientras soltaba a Anna de un empujón y veía cómo esta retrocedía un paso o dos para evitar caer, pero se mantuvo parada frente a él, viéndolo con la cabeza erguida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo¿cómo qué clase de persona se estaba comportando, trayendo a Anna a la fuerza a un camerino¿era acaso esto el 'momento perfecto' que él estaba buscando para hablar con ella?

¿Lo era?

Con cuidado de ocultar sus intenciones y manteniendo lo que sabía era una pose pensativa, Hao observó detenidamente a Anna, tratando de memorizar con toda exactitud cada parte de ella: vio su cabello rubio despeinado, cada mechón desordenadamente formando ángulos extraños sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos mientras caían en cascada sobre ellos. Vio sus ojos negros, tan profundos como una noche sin estrellas devolviéndole la mirada, orgullosos, tan de ella. Sus cejas, dos delicados arcos que caían en picada sobre sus párpados que se cerraban intermitentemente con furiosa velocidad. Sus mejillas estabas sonrosadas por el disgusto mientras sus labios rosa, ligeramente abiertos por el desconcierto y el disgusto, parecían invitarlo a sumergirse en ellos y explorar sus profundidades. Paso su vista, por el arco de su cuello, sus músculos tensos aún bajo el cuello de tortuga negro que los cubría. Siguió el movimiento agitado de su pecho mientras subía y bajaba, en rápida sucesión, sus manos que asomaban por entre las mangas, pálidas y frágiles como las de una muñeca de porcelana; las delicadas curvas de sus piernas y la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba en un intento de parecer más alta de lo que en realidad era.

La necesitaba.

El sentimiento que lo invadía no obedecía a ningún impulso carnal, sino al más profundo sentimiento de amor que estremecía su corazón cada vez que la veía. Era como alguien que se ahogaba en aguas turbulentas y veía desesperado como su única tabla de salvación se alejaba cada vez más por entre el mar embravecido.

La extrañaba.

Al diablo con su orgullo, que de nada le había servido hasta ahora.

Fingiendo respirar hondo, suprimiendo el deseo de acariciar sus mejillas para devolver a su lugar un mechón rebelde de cabello, Hao optó por aspirar el aroma de Anna, tan propio de ella, y dejó que este calmase su agitación "Quiero hablar contigo" dijo después de unos segundos, asegurándose de mantener su voz firme en todo momento.

"¿De qué¿De qué podrías hablar conmigo? Yo creí que después de la fiesta de Navidad no quedaba nada de qué hablar entre los dos"

"Estás equivocada Anna" dijo él, casi en un murmullo "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Mi intención no fue nunca que la fiesta de Navidad fuese la última vez que nos viésemos. Hay cosas por aclarar"

Anna miró detenidamente a Hao, intentando ver sus ojos cubiertos por sombras; discernir algo en ellos que le diera una pista de lo que él intentaba hacer, un atisbo de una explicación. Sin lograrlo, respiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos, ahogando el instinto que le decía que lo mejor era huir son mirar atrás "No me hagas perder más tiempo. Habla"

Hao abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se perdieron. Miles de ideas de lo que debía decirle a Anna y no había podido: lo que sentía por ella, lo que nunca había dejado de sentir por ella, lo que ella sentía por él, lo que ella podría sentir aún por él. Cerrando los ojos en un intento de sortear mejor sus pensamientos, una imagen recurrió a su mente con tanta fuerza que hizo que inconscientemente cerrase sus manos en puños: Anna, _su_ Anna, tomada de manos con Yoh, mirándolo de una forma que él mismo no recordaba nunca haber recibido de ella y una pregunta salió, involuntariamente de sus labios, revestida por la calma fingida del odio y la indignación "¿_Por qué_?"

Anna tuvo que utilizar todo su auto control para no hacer una mohín ante el tono de voz que utilizaba Hao "¿_Por qué_ qué?" repreguntó, tratando de averiguar de qué hablaba.

"¿Por qué él!" profirió de repente extendiendo los brazos a lo largo para enfatizar "¿Qué tienes con él¿qué ves en él?... no, no, déjame rehacer esa pregunta para que no me des ninguna de tus respuesta capciosas¿por qué no me ves a mí así¡Qué _no_ ves en mí!"

Anna se quedó petrificada ante la sucesión de preguntas de Hao. Viendo que ella no pensaba responder, él aprovechó para terminar de decir todo aquello que venía rumiando desde hace casi un mes "¿No sientes nada por mí¡Déjame adivinar Anna, dame al menos este placer de adivinar que pasa por tu cabeza: no, tú eres la gran abogada, fría, que siente que es tan independiente, tan superior ¿para qué extrañarme? Apuesto a que ya no sientes nada por mí porque viste en _ése_, en _Yoh_ a alguien que es TAN bueno, tan correcto, todo lo que tú soñaste¿verdad¡¿y yo qué¿no importa que a pesar de todo lo que te pude decir aquella vez cuando me encaraste, o cuando volví a tu departamento con toda la intención de pedir disculpas pero terminé haciendo todo lo contrario, _no importa_ que en realidad yo me esté muriendo por dentro¿no te importa que lleve noches sin dormir porque no me puedo terminar de acostumbrarme a acostarme por las noches sin tener su maldito aroma en la almohada de al lado?" Hao tomó aire bruscamente y se paseó por la habitación sin prestarle atención a la mirada atónita que le daba Anna "Porque si de algo sirve, te lo voy a decir: te amo. Así de estúpido como suena, 'una frase tonta' como dirías tú, es la verdad, y no hay ego que la opaque. No soporto verte con otra persona porque no es que seas mía, es que esto..." llevó una mano a su pecho señalando a donde su corazón latía "es tuyo" Hao esperó, deteniendo su caminar por la habitación para ver la reacción de Anna que seguía viéndolo desde el centro de la habitación. Observando como esta no daba muestras de que le importase, dejó caer su mano y terminó de acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, aprovechando el momento de estupefacción de la abogada para atraerla en un abrazo "¿Qué más quieres de mí?" le susurró con su voz quebrada de emoción, sintiendo como ella lentamente comenzaba a devolver su abrazo.

Anna devolvió el brazo de Hao, sintiendo momentáneamente como un escalofrío recorría su columna. Nunca, en todos sus años juntos, él había hablado de sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta. Jamás le había dicho nada por el estilo, y el hecho de oírlas en un camerino oscuro, meses después de que rompieran como pareja despertaba más de un sentimiento que Anna no terminaba de entender. Cuidadosamente, deshizo el abrazo y se alejó un paso, respirando hondo "Hao... entiéndeme. No se trata de lo que yo quiera _ahora_ de ti, sino de lo que pude haber querido de ti" Sintiéndolo moverse incómodo en el lugar, Anna se obligó a calmarse y a aplacar un poco más el tono de su voz "Ya no somos niños de secundaria, ni tampoco somos los mismos que se encontraban en el callejón detrás de la universidad. Ya no somos lo mismo que fuimos hace un año. Esto que me acabas de preguntar... ¿qué quieres que te diga? No puedes hacer que una flor marchita vuelva a ser tan bella como cuando estaba en flor"

Hao dio un paso atrás mientras el significado de las palabras de Anna entraban en su mente "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú sabes que eso no es verdad: si la cuidas con el suficiente esmero podría volver a florecer y..."

"No" Anna respiró hondo y por puro instinto apartó unos mechones de cabello castaño que cubrían los ojos de Hao "Ese fue el problema; no hubo etapa de 'cuidados intensivos'. Hao, lo que yo sentí por ti... era muy fuerte, más de lo que yo misma pude haber pensado en un primer momento: yo también te quise, por más _cliché_ que suene eso. Llegué a imaginarme como la esposa perfecta, contigo, pero al final de todo no era sino la ilusión de un sueño: ni tú ni yo éramos realmente felices, el hecho de que hayas accedido a darte el lujo de esa 'travesura', como en su momento tú la llamaste, significaba que ya la reacción química entre los dos había desaparecido"

La mirada de Hao se ensombreció "Todo esto me lo dices por él¿verdad?"

Anna se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros "Él no es un pronombre personal; su nombre es Yoh, se aprecia que te dirijas a él por su nombre" la abogada pasó por alto la forma en que los dedos de la mano de Hao que aún se mantenían rodeando ligeramente su cintura se crisparan ante la nota de anhelo que ella misma notó en su voz al decir el nombre de Yoh "Y... hasta cierto punto... sí, es su culpa. Pero te prohibo que lo culpes, después de todo¿recuerdas? 'para bailar tango hacen falta dos'. Yoh es alguien que no tiene cabida en nuestros problemas, porque son eso: nuestros"

"Pero bien que logró colarse" comentó Hao con sarcasmo

"Una habilidad que tiene" dijo ella a su vez, recordando con aprecio las múltiples veces que él se había aparecido en su vida cuando ella pensaba no necesitarlo.

Hao se estremeció ante el alud de sentimientos indescifrables que notaba en la voz de Anna¿había hablado ella así alguna vez de él? Aún en la penumbra de la habitación, pudo ver como aquellos ojos que él se había acostumbrado a llamar 'una noche sin estrellas' comenzaban a brillar; un brillo no de una adolescente ilusionada por un primer amor, sino uno más apagado, más maduro... más real.

¿Él la amaba?

_Sí._

¿Yoh se la merecía?

_No._

Anna... ¿era todo esto por él mismo o por ella?

_Ella. Siempre ha sido por ella_.

"¿Eres feliz?" preguntó por lo bajo Hao, mirando a los ojos de la mujer por la que su corazón clamaba en ese momento.

Tomada por sorpresa, Anna lo miró y por un momento pensó ver a Yoh moviéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos: había sido la misma pregunta, en menos de dos horas.

Casualidades.

Sin temor, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, levantó el mentón y asintió fuertemente, segura de sí misma y esperando muy en el fondo no lastimar a la persona que tenía delante "Sí"

"Ya veo. Entonces... ¿sólo estoy haciendo el ridículo aquí contigo¿me estoy comportando como uno de esos muñequitos de torta que protagonizan tus telenovelas verdad?" preguntó Hao sintiendo como la respuesta de Anna desgarraba su alma, pero intentando sonreír a pesar de todo.

"Básicamente, pero bueno, la protagonista siempre se hace la idiota y termina perdonando al muñequito de torta y siendo 'buenos amigos' con él. Sigue así y quién sabe" respondió Anna con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció al ver la mirada pesarosa que le dedicaba Hao.

"Lo siento, pero ser sólo tu amigo no está realmente dentro de mis planes: no me podría acostumbrar... pero ¿me puedo llevar un premio de consolación al menos?" preguntó sin esperar la respuesta, inclinándose y haciendo rozar sus labios contra los de Anna.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" dijo la abogada, clavando una mirada molesta en los ojos de Hao.

"Esta bien, pero no me voy de aquí tan fácil"

Hao se retiró a una de las mesas de maquillaje donde lo esperaba una pequeña caja, envuelta cuidadosamente en papel de regalo rojo adornada con un lazo dorado. Nuevamente, sin esperar ningún gesto de Anna, la tomó y se la dio, quedándose plantado frente a ella. Mirándolo dubitativamente, ella procedió a inspeccionar el regalo "Espero que no sea un _kit_ de fuegos artificiales para celebrar el año nuevo, porque eso ya me lo habías regalado antes"

Hao rió de buena gana, recordando aquella Navidad y como Anna se había negado a hablarle por una semana "No, tuve más 'tacto' esta vez. Ábrelo"

Con cuidado, la abogada procedió a quitar el papel, encontrando en su interior una caja de madera laqueada con el dibujo de un rosa blanca de nácar en la tapa; al quitarla descubrió nueve botones de rosas rojas y una rosa de _origami_(3) colocadas cuidadosamente sobre papel de seda blanco "Rosas, lograste acordarte" murmuró Anna, observando con cuidado el trabajo que había puesto en la flor de papel.

"Sí..."

"¿Qué significa todo esto?"

Hao miró la caja y sonrió ante lo cursi que iban a sonar sus palabras y casi podía ver la mirada que le iba a dar a Anna, pero aún así procedió a explicarle "Son diez rosas en total y servirán para recordarte que mi amor por ti durará hasta que las diez rosas se marchiten" Hao disfrutó un momento de los ojos onix de Anna mientras lo examinaban y con cuidado alargó su brazo para tomar la rosa de papel "Es decir, es eterno"

"Cualquier parecido con mi metáfora de las flores y el amor es pura coincidencia, supongo" comentó Anna, recurriendo al sarcasmo al no encontrar palabras para el gesto.

"Puede ser, he escuchado por allí que las coincidencias no existen. Ja ne, Anna" y con un último adiós con su mano derecha, Hao abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo dejando a la chica dentro de la habitación mirando a la caja.

'Pura coincidencia'

Dejándose caer al suelo, Anna se quedó sentada mientras respiraba profundamente y sentía como dos lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas al tiempo que sentía que un peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

'"_¿Estás contenta?"'_

Sí lo estaba.

Poniéndose de pie y tomando su regalo, Anna salió al pasillo deteniéndose un momento para parpadear y escudarse de las luces brillantes, el rumor de una canción sonando en la distancia. Encaminándose hacia donde el escenario estaba observó cómo _Megumi Hayashibara_ participaba por el _akagumi_. Apretando la caja contra su pecho, se dirigió hacia la multitud en donde podía ver la figura de Ryu agitando sus brazos en el aire, a su vez, siendo copiado por Chocolove y por unas mangas verdes, que parecían ser de Hikaru. Recorriendo el último tramo observó como todos rodeaban a Yoh que se paró de un salto una vez que la vio.

"¡Anna!" Yoh corrió por entre los camarógrafos, casi desnucándose al tiempo que se tropezaba con un cable hasta alcanzarla, líneas de preocupación recorriendo su frente "¿Estás bien? Dijiste que ya volvías y han pasado casi dos horas y yo no sabía si ir a buscarte o..."

"Estoy bien, estoy entera y estoy... contigo"

Yoh miró extrañado a Anna al oír la última parte antes de sonreírle "Ah..."

Ambos se acercaron al grupo y ocuparon los mismos puestos que tenían antes, ocupándose en ver el resto del espectáculo. Poco a poco, la oscuridad del anochecer fue cambiando mientras el cielo se volvía más claro y las tres de la mañana indicaba la hora de designar al ganador que resultó, previsiblemente como Yoh había dicho, _shirogumi_. Entre el alboroto de las felicitaciones por el año nuevo y una 'cena' especial que había preparado la televisora para todos los participantes el gran hangar que servía de epicentro para el gran espectáculo de Año Nuevo comenzó a cerrar sus puertas mientras las personas se despedían con calurosos deseos para el año que comenzaba y con la promesa de que darían todo lo que estuviese en su poder para que el próximo show fuera aún más grande.

La madrugada encontró a Anna y a Yoh caminando silenciosamente por entre las calles de Tookyoo, evitando a los pocos transeúntes que salían con sus kimonos festivos para el _hatsumode_(4) en los templos cercanos. En la comodidad del silencio en el que se había visto envueltos, ambos recargaban el peso de sus cuerpos soñolientos contra el otro hasta que se hallaron a la entrada del parque en donde se podían ver de algunas familias con sus hijos, lanzando fuegos artificiales.

"Ne Anna... ¿quieres dar un paseo?" preguntó súbitamente Yoh, levantando su cabeza de la de Anna para observar mejor a los niños que correteaban.

Anna levantó también su cabeza del lugar donde descansaba, el hombro de Yoh, y vio con ojos semi cerrados por el sueño a Yoh con cara asesina "¿Ahora?"

"Hai" le susurró el chico, guiándola con cuidado entre las personas, encontrándose en el camino a otras parejas que también paseaban en búsqueda de un lugar solitario.

"Si tú lo dices..."

Yoh la condujo hasta el centro del lugar y ambos se recostaron en un árbol el cual Anna no tardó en reconocer como aquél que les había dado su sombra el día en que habían coincidido no hace más de un mes. Sorprendida ante la capacidad de Yoh de recordar un lugar así, se acercó más al chico mientras alzaba su vista hacia la luna que aún brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Anna" le susurro Yoh al oído mientras buscaba a tientas la mano de la chica y la apretaba contra la suya propia "Tienes frío" dijo obteniendo un murmullo de parte de Anna "¿Qué?"

"Te dije que sí, pero que no importa, estoy bien"

"Anna... en cuanto a lo que te pregunté allá en el hangar..."

Anna sintió su atención regresar en cuanto recordó que aún le debía una respuesta a Yoh. Incorporándose perezosamente, y recogiendo sus piernas hasta tenerlas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, miró a Yoh, el brillo de la luna dándole la sensación de que él no estaba allí y no era sino una ilusión "Te debo una respuesta, pero antes tengo una pregunta que hacerte"

Yoh la miró, temiendo la pregunta a pesar de saber cuál era. Escudriñando a través de la oscuridad la cartera de Anna donde sabía de antemano que aguardaba la caja con la que le había visto llegar en el show, Yoh asintió "¿Cuál?"

Siguió la mirada del chico vio que estaba posada en su cartera: el lugar donde estaba la caja "¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hao estaba allí¿por qué no me dijiste que te habáis encontrado con él?"

"Anna yo..." Sin embargo esta lo cortó apretando su mano contra la de ella.

"¿Por qué me preguntaste si era feliz y luego me dices que aunque me vaya con otra persona tú estarías contento por mí?"

Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo difícil de las múltiples preguntas que le hacía Anna. Respirando profundo se preparó para decir lo primero que le venía a la mente, sin miedos a lo que pudiese pasar "Porque sí Anna. Porque es la verdad. Porque si tu felicidad no es a mi lado, sino al lado de Hao, o de cualquier otra persona yo la aceptaría, porque eso es lo más importante para mí. _Tú_ eres lo más importante para mí; porque no importa lo que yo te pueda ofrecer, tú siempre te merecerás más"

"Anna, sé que sonará tonto que lo diga, pero no te dije que Hao estaba allí... no lo sé yo mismo. Pensé que si te lo decía te ibas a preocupar y no quiero eso. Cuando te conocí... fue extraño, pero sentí como si la meta que había perseguido toda mi vida estuviese a mi lado, comprando un CD, y que la podía alcanzar. La primera vez que te vi sonreír me sentí completo, mientras que cuando te veo triste siento que mi alma se parte en mil pedazos y que con gusto puedo dártelos, si con eso puedo reparar el daño que alguien más te ha hecho. Porque te amo Anna, porque no sólo me gustas ni que eres mi mundo sino porque eres todo lo que yo puedo llegar a ser, porque siento que estamos... hechos el uno para el otro" terminó Yoh bajando la mirada hasta posarla en sus manos entrelazadas.

Anna sintió cómo si todas las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida se hubiesen terminado de unir: todas al fin encajaban a la perfección. Se sentía llorar y reír.

No lo amaba, él era su vida misma.

No lo deseaba, era intrínseco a ella.

"Aishiteru... zutto Yoh no baka(5)" le susurró Anna, inclinándose hasta colocar su cabeza en la curva de su cuello "No soy buena con todo esto pero... estoy completa, aquí contigo y sí. Soy muy feliz. Tú eres diferente a todo lo que me imaginaba: yo esperaba ser la esposa perfecta y respetable, con un esposo perfecto y también respetable, pero llegaste tú y diste una vuelta de trescientos sesenta a mi vida y no te puedo estar más agradecida. Eres todo, desde los más pequeños detalles hasta estos discursos románticos que logran lo que muy pocos han conseguido; dejarme sin palabras. Eres la excepción a la regla de mi vida y por eso... Ureshii da(6)"

Yoh se quedó allí, estupefacto, escuchando cada palabra de Anna y atesorándola, sintiendo como su corazón daba cabriolas mientras esta subía la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sus vidas estaban unidas por un fino lazo rojo; invencible, pequeño, y de ellos.

Cerrando la distancia entre lo dos, Yoh se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Anna, sintiendo cómo ella respondía al beso y sus alientos se mezclaban como pequeñas volutas de humo en la noche helada de invierno, los cuerpos de ambos acercándose aún más el uno al otro, sintiendo como un corriente eléctrica recorría sus columnas y ambos se perdían, sus esencias volviéndose una, juntándose al igual que lo hacían lo primeros rayos del amanecer con el cielo oscuro de la noche.

* * *

_YATTA!_

_Kami, que capítulo más terrible pero... les JURO que fue lo mejor que me dio mi musa y Morfeo (quien me reclamo: este capítulo me tuvo despierta hasta como las 2:15 a.m.)._

_Y aquí está, el final de los finales (para los que ustedes, mi querido público, se habrá dado cuenta soy pésima!). Nunca creí que este _fic_ llegaría tan lejos y... –Patricia mira como Ren y Horo cargan por encima de su cabeza una gran pancarta roja con las letras 'NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA'_ _estampadas en un intenso amarillo de carretera, a la vez que Manta le entrega un papel escrito a computadora y firmado por todo el elenco e Yoh y Hao le dicen que lo lea—A ver..._

'**_Es por decisión unánime y de todos, incluso de la que lee esto y sabemos que no lo sabe, pero ella también está deacuerdo, que haremos un epílogo para el _fic_ de _Radio Show_, en vista de los que nos leen y soportan a Patricia se lo merecen. Eso y muchos chocolates que ella ha dejado de dar'_**

_0.o_

_--Patricia se voltean para gritarles improperios a su elenco, subrayando su necesidad de saber quién había redactado semejante párrafo tan horrible hasta que se da cuenta del silencio sepulcral de la audiencia-- Ehm... no me vean así... es la idea del grupo, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra, si quieren el epílogo (donde está el personaje misterioso MUAHAHAHAHAHA) no más mándennos _reviews_ gritando a viva voz su amor por nosotros!_

_WEEEE!_

_Ejem, volviendo a la cordura... tocan las notas! Hay pocas esta vez, así que... AHÍ TE VOY!_

_1) _'Are kanaa'_ sería la expresión en japonés para 'será eso?'_

_2)_ 'Aishiteru_' jojojo! La confesión! '_aishiteru_' es el verbo 'amar' en japonés: traducción 'te amo' .-_

_3) _'Origami_' es el arte de doblar el papel en diferentes formas (particularmente soy terrible, ni qué decir, las rosas jamás me salen'. En español es más conocido como '_papiroflexia'

_4)_ 'Hatsumode_' es la primera visita que se le hace al templo, siguiendo la tradición _shintoísta_, para pedir tus deseos para el año nuevo. Se supone que se hace después de las doce y es una costumbre muy de esta pareja de tortolitos ._

_5) '_Aishiteru... zutto, Yoh no baka_'... __Anna siempre TAN sensible! Literalmente es 'te amo, Yoh tonto' a que no suena cuchi?_

_6) '_Ureshii da_' se traduce como 'Estoy feliz' (no les sueña a Droopey?)_

_Y bien, hasta aquí llegamos; una vez más UN MILLÓNSOSOSOSOTE de gracias por todo el apoyo! No creo merecer que tantas personas bellas se hayan fijado en este _fic_, pero qué les puedo decir además que ustedes son mi mundo. También pido GRANDES disculpas por la espera de casi un mes, pero todo se me ha acumulado horriblemente y la musa ridícula mía no me llegó si no hasta ahora!_

_Ja mata ne, minna! Aquí SayanP, cambio y fuera!_

_P.S.1: Todos los maravillosos músicos que se utilizaron en este _fic**Skoop Somebody**, **Zard**, **Yui**, **Do As Infinity**, **Megumi Hayashibara**_) no son míos, y sus derechos son de las casa disqueras que los promocionan y de los talentos musicales que todos tienen! NO ME DEMANDEN! TT.TT no estoy pidiendo comisión!_

_P.S.2:Tengo ya un conjunto de _oneshots_ sobre Mankin listos que pronto postearé en así que si algún alma caritativa que haya llegado hasta aquí abajo quiere leerlos y dejar sus comentarios... BIENVENIDOS! .-_


	21. Flor

DISCLAIMER: Mankin no es, fue o será mío, pero mis ideas sí que lo son! Me costó todo un fic descubrirlo pero la imaginación es lo único que se posee!

**RADIO SHOW**

Epílogo: Flor

_-o-o-o-_

_El atardecer pasa lentamente, con cuidado, acostándose en el horizonte. Sus rayos dorados y rosa, un suspiro temeroso de lo que el astro rey deja a su paso, vibran con intensidad, temeroso, cuando los trazos acarician el cielo, desdibujan las nubes sobre las que descansan los últimos anhelos del día._

_Con cuidado, con ternura, los primeros trazos lila aparecen en la bóveda celeste, acercándose a la paleta de colores que comienza a consumirse, inexorablemente en la fina línea del fin del mundo. Lilas que toman el rosado, entrelazando sus dedos entre el dorado, deleitándose mientras el manto de la noche se derrama sobre ellos, cubriéndolos con el silencio de un vacío infinito, tragándose cada uno de las voces agitadas que lleva el viento._

_Y la oscuridad lo cubre todo, lo consume todo, mientras una lluvia de estrellas esperan su momento para salir, cabalgando entre melancolías, canciones oprimidas en lo más profundo de la memoria, mientras la luna sube, más y más aprisa, a tomar su lugar en el cielo, haciendo que por un momento todo se quede en el éxtasis de la quietud y una vez más las cosas olvidan lo que es el día y descubren el mundo nocturno: maravilloso misterio de sombras que danzan en un infinito. Un silencio, una sonrisa de diamantes._

_-o-o-o-_

Anna cerró bruscamente su libro, haciendo un chasquido con la lengua mientras miraba de reojo a Yoh que, audífonos a todo volumen, seguía el ritmo de la música dando leves golpecito con el pie, imposibilitando cualquier intento de concentrarse en su lectura. Con un suspiro, la abogada miró por encima de su hombro a la pantalla de neón que seguía sin rastro de querer darle una respuesta.

_Como dentro de cinco minutos... no, como no me de YA una respuesta... juro que entro y lo averiguo _yo_ misma. Francamente, no sé para qué uno paga impuestos... _pensó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirando nerviosa al incesante movimiento del pie del chico a su lado. Exasperada, se levantó y dejó el libro y su cartera encima de la silla, volteándose bruscamente para ver a Yoh, que la miraba desconcertado.

"¿Anna¿estás bien?... te ves nerviosa"

"¿En _serio_?" atajó la abogada, arqueando una ceja, sintiendo su sanidad escaparse al instante en que vio como Yoh le sonreía.

"Lo entiendo, yo también lo estoy, pero tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien" aseguró el chico, riendo levemente entre dientes y volviendo a su música y a su 'percusión' en el suelo.

Antes de poder ahorcarlo, Anna salió del recinto contando mentalmente hasta diez, una técnica que había aprendido a venerar en los tres meses de conocer al chico. Llegando a una intersección en el pasillo y sin tener una idea clara de a dónde ir, dejó que sus pies la guiaran por donde quisieran, su mente demasiado ocupada en otros pensamientos.

Seis meses.

Anna sonrió, una sonrisa leve, más sarcástica que otra cosa. Nunca supo en qué momento pasaron aquellos seis meses, el tiempo se le salió de las manos mientras vivía entre su trabajo y las sonrisas de Yoh, que tanto le había hecho educar su paciencia, aunque suponía que algo de aquella manera tan peculiar del chico había tenido que ver con el súbito correr del tiempo.

Era Yoh, después de todo.

Sacudiendo con la cabeza para evitar caer en uno de sus raros momentos contemplativos, Anna intentó suprimir un bostezo en vano, suspirando contentamente poco después.

Pasando sus ojos azabaches por las paredes tratando de saber en dónde estaba, su mirada se quedó pegada a los largos ventanales que recorrían de punta a punta el pasillo. Se acercó y ante la mirada extrañada de las personas que pasaban a su lado, Anna alargó la mano al seguro y lo descorrió abriendo de par en par los cristales corredizos y sacando su cabeza fuera del marco, sus cabellos agitándose con el viento. Observó con detalle las calles, las personas, los niños que miraban con ojos desorbitados el gran edificio blanco, tomándose instintivamente su brazo, escuchó sin mucha atención las charlas que llegaban a sus oídos en brazos del viento. Minuciosamente, prestó atención a la punta de los rascacielos y a los árboles que ensombrecían las avenidas. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hizo levantar su mano derecha para colocar dos mechones de cabello dorado en su sitio, al tiempo que notaba como dos pétalos volaban de forma perezosa hacia ella.

Anna lo vio, lo sintió: el mundo definitivamente giraba en la dirección correcta.

El invierno había dado paso a la primavera y, como se dio cuenta la abogada, no sólo era en el sentido realista de la palabra, sino de la forma más irónica y metafórica posible: su vida, congelada por tantos meses, en un invierno que parecía perpetuarse hasta la eternidad ahora era diferente, cada fibra de su ser parecía haber encontrado armonía, el calor de la primavera.

La poesía nunca había sido lo suyo, pero la vida daba sus vueltas.

Sin duda.

Se quedó unos momentos más allí, apoyada en el marco de la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta asegurarse de haber conseguido la suficiente paz interior como para regresar y enfrentarse al hiperquinético en el que se había convertido Yoh. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Anna entró en la estancia para encontrarse al chico caminando hacia ella, una sonrisa en su rostro y sus audífonos descansando en sus hombros, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello castaño cayeran desordenadamente sobre sus ojos.

"¿Lista?" preguntó en cuanto ella se hubo acercado lo suficiente para hablar sin levantar su tono de voz.

"¿Ya?" preguntó la chica, arqueando una ceja y sintiendo cómo un rubor comenzaba a trepar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Forzando su inquietud fuera de su rostro, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras seguía caminando y pasaba de largo a Yoh "Recoge todo lo que dejamos allí" ordenó en el tono más brusco del que era capaz.

Yoh se volteó, mirando la espalda de Anna, en sus ojos castaño el amor, su propio nerviosismo y la admiración entremezclándose hasta formar un brillo compacto mientras empujaba el bulto verde que tenía, cargado de antemano con el libro y la cartera que Anna había dejado atrás. Caminando lo más rápido posible, alcanzó a la abogada en unas cuantas zancadas, tomando su mano y estrechándola, al tiempo que los dedos de ambos buscaban entrelazarse.

El chico sonrió, sintiendo la mano pequeña y delicada de su compañera dentro de la suya propia. Lenta y cautelosamente, Yoh comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en el dorso de la mano de Anna con su pulgar, el único intento de calmarla que podía hacer sin arriesgarse a quebrantar el orgullo de ella.

Su orgullo, era muy frágil, y había descubierto que era su tarea cuidarlo.

Yoh rió ligeramente al sentir la tensión de la chica disminuir al tiempo que en su campo de visión aparecía 'La Puerta', como él había insistido en llamarla todo el camino hasta allí. No tenía nada de especial: era blanca, del mismo blanco que poblaba hasta la última esquina del lugar, con el número '315' colgando orgulloso en números dorados de latón. Era una puerta común y corriente hasta que Yoh cometió el error de desviar su mirada al inocente cartel que custodiaba dicha puerta. Tragando en seco y riendo por nervios mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su cabeza, ambos cruzaron una última mirada.

"Yoh no tienes..." comenzó a decir Anna, en el tono de negocios tan suyo, mientras sus ojos gritaban que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que iba a decir.

"¡Lo que usted diga!" dijo Yoh, en ese tono jovial que a su vez era tan suyo, antes de agitar despreocupadamente una mano en el aire, restándole importancia a lo que ella estaba por decir. Dando un leve empujón a la mano de Anna, la atrajo hacia sí y colocó su frente sobre la de ella "Nanto kanaru"

Anna sintió como un escalofrío de placer recorría su espalda mientras veía en las profundidades de los ojos de Yoh. Respirando hondo y apartándose rápidamente, empujó la puerta con su mano derecha y empujó a Yoh dentro, que trastabilló en el marco al ser tomado por sorpresa, el cartel de la entrada burlándose en silencio de ambos.

**Dr. Johan Fausto**

**Pediatra**

En cuanto entraron en el consultorio, Yoh se enderezó y Anna tuvo que cerrar momentáneamente los ojos ante el asalto de tantos colores pasteles: aunque el pequeño corredor era blanco y ofrecía el mínimo de carteles y posters, Anna jamás le habían gustado aquellos colores.

Al final del pasillo, la figura esbelta de una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, que ondeaba con su caminar lento y tranquilo, se dirigió a ellos, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a ambos mientras observaba sus rostros "Bienvenidos" dijo, con su voz suave y melódica, mientras les indicaba con un gesto de su mano pálida que podían seguir.

Haciendo como se les indicaba, la pareja avanzó, Yoh ligeramente más atrás de Anna mientras inspeccionaba los carteles al pasar y haciendo conversación con Eliza. Al final, los esperaba Fausto con una sonrisa plácida, levantándose al instante cuando vislumbró a la abogada en el marco de la puerta "Anna, Yoh" dijo, su voz cargada de cansancio y de paciencia, su acento fuerte delatando su descendencia alemana "Un placer verlos aquí nuevamente"

"Sí..." Comenzó Anna insegura, dejando que su voz se perdiera a medida que se acercaba a una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio y se sentaba en ella.

"¿Noche difícil?" preguntó Yoh, sonriendo ante los círculos oscuros que rodeaban los ojos del doctor.

"Agitada" respondió él, dando rápidamente la vuelta al escritorio y dirigiéndose a unas estanterías "Comencemos entonces. No se deben preocupar" agregó mientras veía como Yoh también se dejaba caer en una silla al lado de Anna.

"Seguro" bufó la chica, cruzándose de brazo y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Fausto "Esto no es nada de lo que preocuparse, es como ir al mercado y escoger las cosas que necesitas, después vas, pagas y listo ¿verdad?" dijo con sorna mientras oía como Yoh a su lado se reía levemente.

"Una buena metáfora" comentó Fausto, acostumbrado ahora al constante sarcasmo de Anna y a la risa impotente de Yoh. Sacando un archivo del estante y volteándose hacia ellos se apoyó contra este y les sonrió mientras agitaba dicha carpeta en el aire y veía divertido como dos pares de ojos seguían su trayectoria, expectantes "Bien, escojamos esos 'productos', entonces"

"¿Y bien? No pago para que usted se divierta a nuestra costa Fausto..." comenzó a decir Anna.

"¿Tenemos que adivinar verdad?" preguntó Yoh, sonriendo divertido ante lo que casi se podría llamar puchero adornaba el rostro de Anna al ser interrumpida y maltratada de ese modo.

"Exacto" dijo Eliza, caminando al lado de Fausto mientras veía por encima de su hombro a la carpeta "¿Qué dicen¿qué dice el instinto?"

La pareja se miró largamente, antes de que Yoh se encogiera de hombros y le indicaba a Anna que diera ella su opinión. Después de un momento de insultar coloridamente al médico y a su esposa por jugar con ellos y de pensarlo detenidamente, la abogada se llevó su mano a su vientre ligeramente abultado "Es un niño" dijo, con una seguridad que dejó pasmada a su audiencia.

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó Yoh.

"No lo creo Yoh Asakura: yo _lo_ estoy cargando, no me vengan con eso de que tengo que 'adivinar'..." replicó ella.

Fausto la miró y sonrió, sabiendo que no podía esperar nada menos de Anna Kyouyama "Entonces, imagino que ya tienes pensado un nombre..."

Anna sintió todas las miradas sobre ella "Hana" dijo simplemente mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano derecha, en la que se escondía tres pétalos de Sakura(1).

* * *

_AWW!_

_Dun Dun Duuuun! Chicos y chicas... este _fic_... llegó oficialmente a su fin! Yo sé... mal epílogo... pero en realidad me salió MUY diferente a lo que yo tenía pensado... lo único que mi inspiración del momento me dejó intacto según el borrador fueron los tres párrafos del principio... jojojojo! Verán: mi musa se voló todas estas semanas y sólo me regresó para eso. Era un proyecto que tenía hace mucho tiempo y que quería intentar hacer... para los que no tienen ni idea de qué tienen que ver con el _fic_... uhm... es un tributo en metáfora para todos aquellos que me pidieron hacer un _lime/lemon _la explicación se las dejo a ustedes chicos..._

_Uff! No puedo creer que _Radio Show_ llegase a su final! Voy a extrañar este _fic_, no lo duden –-Patricia se les tira a todo su equipo de actores y se pone a llorar como desesperada-- nunca pensé que podría llegar a hacer una historia de veintiún capítulos, con un tema serio. Además, gracias a este proyecto pude conocer a muchas personas (yo! mis _reviewers_! Ustedes son RULEADORAS! HONTOO!) que ahora forman parte de mi vida, qué más puedo pedir! _

_Ne... y como es el último capítulo... pos allí va última nota de _Radio Show

_1) '_Sakura_´ es el nombre que se le da en Japón a la flor del cerezo que florece siempre en los primeros meses de la primavera y es todo un espectáculo .-_

_Bien... solo me queda una cosa más que hacer ahora _

_A mi lectores: ustedes significaron un mundo para mi! Hayan o no me hayan dado un _review_ el ir a mis _stats_ y ver esos números al lado de cada capítulo me animaban a seguir escribiendo por y para ustedes. Este _fic_ es tan suyo como mío (allí vamos otra vez con lo de que nada me pertenece... snif!) El hecho de que me hayan soportado hasta aquí me hace sentir súper especial, sin contar de que le han dado un _boost_ a mi ego... que no tienen ni idea! _Hontoo ni arigatoo_! (significa 'en verdad gracias', en cristiano español ) espero seguir con ustedes!_

_Se despide con un 'hasta prontito' y muchos abrazos y chocolate (galletitas de naranja para aquellos a quién no le guste);_

_SayanP (a.k.a Patricia)_

_P.S.: Para aquellos que me preguntaron... CLARO! Seguiré escribiendo... total, escribir es lo que quiero hacer en un futuro . Pronto (eso se traduce a 'mañana' en realidad: WOHO!) publicaré mi colección de _oneshots_, uno por cada miembro de la familia Asakura que por ser cortitos saldrán cada semana, y estoy en planes de hacer otro _fic_ de Mankin que es una idea que supongo 'novedosa'..._

_JA NA!_


End file.
